


Evermoore: The Wanderer in Thedas

by ladyinquisitor93



Series: Adventures in Southern Thedas [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-13 22:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 71
Words: 148,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyinquisitor93/pseuds/ladyinquisitor93
Summary: An orphan from Astoria gets thrown into the chaos Ferelden faces against the Blight and the darkspawn horde. She grows during that first year, finds her purpose, finds a family and friends, finds love. But things don't always work out for the best. How will she survive in the years to come? Some mature content will be present. AU with OC and some gameplay dialogue.





	1. Welcome to Thedas

Tori Evermoore was a lost soul. She had been orphaned as a young child, bouncing from foster home to foster home before she eventually ran away and going to live on her own. She never really truly belonged anywhere, that is until the day she found a portal. Having nothing to lose, Tori investigated the portal, finding herself walking through a soft green and golden tunnel that opened up into a strange tower. There was a clamouring outside and she couldn't figure out where she was, but before she could turn back and go through the portal once more, the portal closed and vanished without a trace.

_"What? Wait, come back!" she had called, touching the wall where the portal had been._

_A young man and his companions had come running into the room, looking around frantically._

_"You there!" The young man had called to her. "What are you doing here?"_

_Tori had looked at him. "I came through a portal, but it closed behind me and I can't get back!"_

_The young man looked around at his companions. "A portal? From where?" he had replied._

_"Astoria... Where am I?" she had asked._

_"You're in the Tower of Ishal of Ostagar. We are facing the Blight that threatens to overtake Ferelden." The young man explained, then took her hand as he and his companions rushed onward. "Come with me, it's not safe here!"_

_Tori had followed him, never letting go of his hand._

Tori found that she had been pulled into another world entirely, left to fend for herself like she had always done but in a world that was thrown into chaos, betrayal, war, and a whole mess of other things going on around her. She found herself in the company of Alistair Theirin and his companion, Branford Cousland, and learned that they were both Grey Wardens- an order of men and women who came together in times of great need against something called the "Blight" and were the only ones who could stop it- and were the only remaining survivors of their order.

Branford had just joined the Wardens, with Alistair being his senior officer, but when the darkspawn- foul creatures that were tainted by the Blight- attacked Ostagar, the uncle of their king, Loghain Mac Tir, betrayed the king, Cailan Theirin- whom Tori later found out was the half brother to Alistair- and quit the field. From what Tori could gather was that Loghain had left Cailan and his men, alongside the Wardens, to die at the hands of the darkspawn and fled like a coward back to the capital city of Denerim and they were now faced with the task of gathering allies and building an army to take on the darkspawn horde and bring Loghain to justice.

One night while they were in camp, just a few weeks after meeting a Chantry sister named Leliana and adding her to their group alongside the Kokiri Wilds mage Morrigan, Alistair had asked Tori where she was from. Knowing he would just think her insane, Tori opted out of telling him, but everyone was curious about the same thing, and Morrigan assured her that they would not think her insane.

_Tori looked at everyone and sighed, knowing it would be better to just tell them then and not hide it from them. "When I first came to Ferelden, it was through a portal. In my world, I lived in a place called Astoria, which was a small city in the state of Oregon."_

_"What is a 'state'?" Morrigan asked, intrigued._

_"A 'state' is like a province or territory within a country. Like here, you are from the Kokiri Wilds, which is an uncharted territory within the country of Ferelden."_

_"I see. And what country do you hail from, Tori?"_

_"The United States of America."_

_"I have never heard of such a place."_

_Tori had to chuckle at the amused and intrigued tone in Morrigan's voice. "And I've never heard of Ferelden or anywhere we've travelled or will travel to before just a few weeks ago. The portal I mentioned earlier, I found it when I was trying to make camp one night back in Astoria. I was curious, so I went through it and came out in the tower where Alistair and Branford found me."_

_"And did you not wish to go back?"_

_Tori sighed and looked up at the stars, seeing a whole new set of constellations than the ones she had memorized on the nights she slept alone in the woods. "If I could, I might go back."_

_"But?" Alistair asked, looking at her._

_"But the portal closed behind me and to be honest, I had nothing there for me back home." Tori looked at him. "I was left orphaned at a young age, getting bounced from foster home to foster home, never finding a new family or anywhere that I could belong. I finally got so tired of it that I ran away and started living alone and fending for myself. To tell you the truth, I'm kind of glad that I went through that portal because trapped here or not, I can help for once and maybe start a life here."_

_Hailey, Branford's mabari hound, came up and nudged Tori's hand. Tori smiled and rubbed the mabari's ears. "Hey, girl."_

_Hailey licked her hand and trotted back off to where Branford was sitting with Leliana once she was satisfied that Tori was alright._

_"Well, I must say, I am most intrigued Tori Evermoore. Perhaps there is a way to get you back home, a way to open another portal, should you ever wish to go back." Morrigan said. "If you should like, I could study into it."_

_Tori shook her head. "If you need to study the idea of the portal, please, feel free to but I have no need to return to Astoria. If I can help here in any way, then I want to stay and fight. Maybe once this is all done with, I can start a new life as a farmer or something."  
_

_Alistair watched as Tori excused herself and walked to the edge of their camp. Deciding to go after her, he stood next to her silently as she stared at the stars. "You're not crazy, you know."_

_Tori smiled and looked at him. "To be honest, I thought I was dreaming when I stepped out of the portal. Everything logical told me to stay away from that portal, but it was so intriguing and beautiful and different than anything I had ever seen before that I had to investigate and find out for myself what lie beyond it."_

_"Well, I'm glad you're safe with us at least, then." Alistair said, smiling in return. "We can try to show you our world, for all its beauty and good, for all its chaos and evil, and try to help you adjust to living here."_

_Tori smiled and patted his arm. "Thanks, Alistair. You know, you're a real gentleman and such a sweetheart." She reached up and kissed his cheek before starting her way back to the camp fire. "I should probably be careful, then shouldn't I?" She stopped and glanced back at him, giving him a smile and a wink as she added, "Or else I may find myself falling for you."_

_Alistair stood there, blushing, as he watched her make her way to her bed roll. He touched his cheek and smiled a bit to himself._

As the weeks went by, turning into months, Tori travelled with Branford and Alistair and the rest of their companions- who now included a dwarf named Oghren, an elf named Zevran, an elderly mage named Wynne, a Qunari named Sten- which was his rank as well as his name for some reason- and a dwarf merchant named Bodhan Fedic and his son, Sandal, whom they had saved from darkspawn in Lothering. Oghren liked to drink and tell stories, Zevran was constantly flirting with everyone, Sten was grumpy and stayed quiet most of the time, and Bodhan and his boy kept to themselves mostly as well, but would join them for meals and such when they made camp. They had gathered the Grey Warden Treaties Alistair and Branford had retrieved from the Wilds and used them to secure alliances with the Dalish, the Circle Mages, and the Dwarves of Orzammar. Now they just needed to revive the man who had raised Alistair, the Arl of Redcliffe Village Eamon Guerrin, with the Sacred Ashes of Andraste- a woman long ago who was said to be the Bride of the Maker and was sacrificed by the Tevinter Imperium as a martyr.

As they journeyed from the Brecilian Forest where they had secured their alliance with the Dalish elves to the location where it was said the ashes rested, Tori learned how to fight, learning how to deflect spells, use a shield and sword, a bow, daggers, axes and hammers, any weapon she could learn. Finding she was most comfortable with a sword and a bow, she chose to have a long sword at her back holstered next to a Dalish longbow. She practised each night with a different person in their party, learning ways to defend herself from different attacks and styles, and she got better and better each night. Finally, she was beginning to feel like she was an asset to the team, like she really could help them out.

One night, about a day's journey or two from the village of Haven where it was said the ashes could be located, they made camp and Tori sat off to the side, pondering. She and the others had become really close, even her and Morrigan- who usually kept to herself more than Sten would- and she was beginning to see them like a family. And then there was Alistair. Out of all of them, she was most fond of him. He was sweet and gentle, protective and kind, he was always looking out for her, always keeping everyone else's best interests at heart over his own, and even though he was of royal blood, the only thing he wanted anything to do with as far as the royal court went was to see to it that Loghain paid dearly for betraying his brother and the Wardens. He wanted nothing to do with ruling over the kingdom he was helping to save. His brother's wife, Anora, could keep the throne for all he cared.

_"Tori, are you alright?"_

_Tori looked up as Alistair joined her. She offered him a smile and nodded. "Of course. Why do you ask?"_

_"You don't sit alone unless something's bothering you." Alistair noted, still giving her a worried look._

_Tori touched his cheek and playfully smoothed out the worry lines. "Stop giving me that look, Alistair. You're far too young to be getting worry lines already."_

_Alistair playfully swatted at her hand, catching it lightly in his own. "You can tell me anything, Tori, you don't have to hide. Not with me."_

_Tori looked at him, seeing him in the same light she had for weeks. He was handsome, chivalrous, courageous, strong, everything she ever wanted in a man. He was everything she could dream of as a girl, but she never thought she'd ever find someone._

_"Tori?"_

_Tori realized she had just been staring at him and blushed looking away. "Sorry..."_

_Alistair squeezed her hand gently and took her chin to turn her face to his. "Tell me what's bothering you?"_

_Tori looked at him, deep into those golden honey brown eyes she had fallen in love with, and smiled. "You know you mean the world to me right? You and the others have been like family to me, something I haven't had since I was almost too young to remember. Coming here, to Ferelden, and aiding you in saving your world has given me a purpose, something and someone to fight for, to protect. That's something that has never happened to me before. I've never belonged anywhere before, never stayed long enough to feel welcome or like I could make a home and settle down somewhere, but here- with you and the others- I find more and more each day that I can have exactly that right here. Whether it's on the road, or I settled down and start a farm somewhere, or move to the city, it doesn't matter. As long as I am with you, I know I can be happy."_

_Alistair smiled and touched her cheek, his smile growing when she leaned into his hand. "That's what has been bothering you? Silly girl..."_

_Tori stuck out her tongue and giggled. "Don't call me that, Alistair. Besides, the only part that bothers me about it is the conscious thought that I could lose everything I've built with you and the others in an instance if something goes wrong and we fail." Her smile faded and she looked down. "I couldn't bear it if I lost Branford, or Leliana and Morrigan, Oghren and Zevrann and Wynne, even Sten and Bodhan and Sandal." She looked back up at him. "I couldn't bear it if I lost you."_

_Alistair searched her eyes. He never wanted to admit it, but he been in love with Tori Evermoore from the beginning. The first time they met in the Tower of Ishal, he had admired her chocolate brown hair, her brilliant green eyes, and the more time he spent with her, he began to fall in love with her personality, her willingness to help out, her natural protectiveness, her grace, her interest in learning about their world. Everything about her made his heart race, made his mind spin. He never thought he'd ever find someone he'd care for like he did Tori. She was so honest and good natured. "I couldn't bear it if I lost you."  
_

_Tori blushed a bit. "We're a day away from Haven." She put a hand on his knee. "We don't know what will happen or what we'll find. We'll have to have each other's backs."_

_Alistair smiled and leaned in a bit. "I'll always have your back, Tori, I promise. Maker help me if I ever fail you."_

_Tori's breath caught in her throat as Alistair closed the gap between them and placed a gentle and longing kiss on her lips. She closed her eyes and leaned into it, feeling safe as his arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer. When he pulled away, they were both blushing, and he smiled._

_"Forgive me, I um... I got caught in the moment..." Alistair said._

_Tori smiled and touched his cheek. "It's a moment I'll always treasure." She returned his kiss and stood. "I'll always have your back, Alistair. No matter what." She kissed his forehead and rubbed his cheek. "Come, let's get to bed. We have a long day ahead of us."_


	2. Trials and New Friends

The next day they packed up their camp and made their way up the mountains and to the village of Haven. There were very little people there, most of them either hiding inside at the sight of travellers or they were up at the Chantry with a man who had chosen to lead the holy house and the people of Haven. They found out that the Chantry Brother they had been searching for, Genitivi, had been there but the Chantry leader swore that he had already left. Tori looked around the Chantry, an eerie sense surrounding them. She told the others to be careful, then noticed a small light coming from underneath one of the walls. She figured there must be some sort of hidden door, but when she approached it to investigate it the man attacked her and his deranged followers joined in only to be taken out one by one. When they were all dead, they searched the bodies and found a strange amulet on the Chantry leader's body. Tori looked at the wall again and noticed a slot in the shape of the amulet, so she took the amulet from Branford and placed it into the slot, activating the mechanism that opened the hidden door into a secret chamber. And in that secret chamber they found Brother Genitivi who had been wounded and taken prisoner by the people of Haven. Wynne healed the worst of his injuries enough for him to walk, then Branford helped the man up and they hurried out of the Chantry and back down the hill to the village. The villagers however, were just as deranged as their Chantry goers and attacked blindly, many of them dying at Alistair, Sten, Wynne, and Tori's hands. When they were finally safe, Genitivi led them to the path that would take them up to the location of the temple said to hold Andraste's ashes.

They climbed up the path and into the mountains, finding the entrance to a large temple not long after starting their trek. They used the amulet they had found on the Chantry leader's body, entered the temple, rested for a moment, then explored the first set of rooms before leaving Genitivi to study the front chambers safely while they moved on to find the ashes. As they made their way through the temple, searching every room and chamber they could access, they were attacked by men and women who appeared to be from a cult worshipping Andraste. They were different than any other Andrastian they had met before, which made they believe that the village of Haven was the home of this cult. They took out the cultists and continued on their way, finding more cultists and somehow drakes and dragonlings deeper within the temple.

"Tori, what are you doing?!" Branford called.

Alistair turned to see Tori putting out her hand as a dragonling advanced on her. He stopped the others as they watched this last dragonling of the chamber stop just before it attacked Tori and reach out to sniff her hand. They all watched in amazement as the dragonling nuzzled into her hand and seemed to purr as it rubbed against Tori like a cat.

"Incredible...!" He said, lowering his shield and sword. He watched as Tori pet the dragonling nervously, then laugh when it licked her cheek. "How are you doing that?"

Tori looked up at him. "I-I don't know..." She looked down at the dragonling as it eyed her. "I just put out my hand to try to keep it from getting close, but there's something about me, I guess, that it likes."

The dragonling chirped and sat back like a mabari would and looked at her with its head tilted.

Tori stood and patted the dragonling's head. "Good dragon baby." She made to rejoin the others, but the dragonling followed her, staying close by. Tori would stop and it would stop, then it would follow soon as she started to move on. It was like a lost puppy that just found a new friend. "Why are you following me?" Tori asked, looking at the dragonling.

Wynne chuckled. "It would appear that it sees you either as its friend or as its mother now."

Tori knelt down and rubbed the dragonling's head. "Do you want to come with us, little dragon?" She smiled when the dragonling chirped. "Alright, but then you stay close by." The dragonling seemed to nod and followed after her as she joined the others.

The dragonling accompanied Tori and her companions as they went deeper and deeper into the mountain. They came across many other chambers with dragonlings and drakes, but Tori wanted to test something. She asked the others to stand down and only jump in if her idea didn't work, then stand in the middle of each chamber and put out her hands. The dragonlings and drakes advanced but would stop every time and approach with caution until they could sniff Tori's hands and seemed to calm down. Each time she did this, she managed to convince the creatures that she was no threat and they backed off, letting her and her companions and the dragonling pass through unharmed. Only the cultists did they kill, finding that they were abusing the creatures for twisted experiments and such. When they reached a large cavern, a small group of cultists stopped them from moving on forward.

One man introduced himself as Father Kolgrim, the leader of the cult. He explained that the Disciples of Andraste were originally used to guard her ashes - however, they claim the prophet has since risen from the dead and the cult acts as her guard. Kolgrim offered a task for Branford and the others to make up for all the damage inflicted so far to the Cult and to become a brother: take a vial of Andraste's blodd, find a way around the Guardian protecting the ashes, and pour the blood into the ashes. Tori advised against it, as did Alistair and Wynne, but as they discussed it with Branford, Kolgrim noticed the dragonling accompanying them.

"You there, girl." Kolgrim said, looking at Tori. "How is it that you've tamed one of Andraste's children?"

Tori looked between him and the dragonling. "Are you speaking of this dragonling?"

"Aye. How is it that you've tamed him and he now follows you wherever you go?"

Tori rubbed the dragonling's head. "I don't know. He tried to attack me, I put my hand out, and he just sniffed it. I did the same thing in each chamber we came across that held drakes and dragonlings, getting the same result. They let us pass through unharmed and they remained alive and well in their chamber."

"You are an interesting young thing, girl, to have tamed such a creature. Andraste would be proud to have a disciple such as you at her side."

Tori shook her head. "Forgive me, though as flattered as I am, I am not Andrastian nor have I ever been religious."

Kolgrim scoffed at that and turned his attention back to Branford, demanding his answer. Branford agreed to take the vial of Andraste's blood and Kolgrim led them to the pathway that would take them to the Gauntlet where the Guardian protected the Urn of Sacred Ashes. As they walked, a large dragon flew overhead and Kolgrim bolstered about how that was Andraste reincarnated, born again into such a majestic form. Tori turned to Alistair and asked what the plan was, knowing full well that Branford was a devout Andrastian and would never do anything to harm the Ashes of the Andraste. Alistair said that Branford accepted, but only to trick Kolgrim into letting them pass so that there was no further bloodshed. He told her that the plan was to find out more about this cult, their risen Andraste, their plot, and find the ashes without incident. Understanding the plan, Tori looked down at the dragonling as he clung to her side, clearly fearful of the dragon above them.

"It's alright, little one. There is no need to be afraid. I'll protect you." Tori said, rubbing his head.

The dragonling purred and remained close, but was more reassured than fearful as they approached the Gauntlet.

Tori and the others entered the Gauntlet, unsure of what to expect. Inside they found the Guardian, a spectral image of a knight. Approaching him triggered a conversation revealing more background history about the Disciples of Andraste and the Urn of Sacred Ashes. The Guardian then asked one question of each party member, related to their own past, before he turned to Tori.

"You are not of this world- coming through a Fade portal, yet you carry yourself like you belong here. You fight to preserve a world in chaos and to protect those you've come to love as they've accepted you. You have the gift of taming dragons and perhaps other beasts too, you have faced many foes, yet you seem lost. Do you think you can truly belong here in this world, or will you return to your own: seeking a family that will never come, returning to the fostering system only to be placed at a new home again and again?" The Guardian asked.

Tori stared at him. "I do not know how you know these things, but my friends and companions are my family and I would die to protect them. This dragonling chose to follow me and I showed his kin that I was no threat to them, earning their trust and respect enough to be allowed safe passage. And yes, I was lost once." She began, then looked at Alistair and smiled before she continued. "But I am lost no more. I have finally found where I belong." She looked back at the Guardian. "I am who I am now because of these people and since stepping through that portal, I've become a better and stronger person than I was before. Ferelden is my home now and I will not leave it or my companions behind."

Satisified with the reply he received, the Guardian informed them that to reach the Urn, they needed to pass the trials of the Gauntlet before they could approach the Urn of Sacred Ashes. The first test was one of riddles given by the spirits of people who knew Andraste in life. Branford answered each riddle with ease, opening the doorway to the next chamber. Before they could proceed any further, though, Branford stopped and stared. It was the image of his father, he revealed, who had died in Highever before he had gone to Ostagar to become a Grey Warden. They spoke, the Guardian questioning him, testing his resolve and convictions, and when they were finished and the Guardian was satisfied, it disappeared and Branford motioned for them to continue.

The next challenge was like that of facing one's own worst enemy- oneself. It was a fight that pitted Tori and her companions against themselves and they knew they would need to defeat the spectral versions of themselves to continue. Each of the spectral versions attacked with both skills the originals knew and skills they did not, briefly catching them off guard, but they regained their footing and pressed hard against their enemy finally defeating them. Taking a moment to breathe, they pushed onward to the next trial.

The third part of the trial was a puzzle, in which Tori and the others needed to stand on either the left or right floor tiles to make one block of the bridge solid, allowing the last person to walk onto it without falling. They continued this, using their intuition to figure out the puzzle. Trusting that they would not fail her, Tori assumed the role of the person who stood on the solid piece. Alistair insisted that he do it, but Tori shook her head and told him that she believed in him. Alistair and the others worked together to make the bridge pieces appear and solidify, allowing Tori to step on each one, continuing this until the bridge was complete and Tori was safely across. Alistair ran to her and pulled her into his arms, feeling his worry and fear of her falling melt away. Tori smiled and hugged him back, then pulled away and led the way to the door into the next chamber.


	3. Respect and Confessions

When they entered the next chamber, it seemed to be the last and contained a wall of fire and an altar with a riddle. Upon checking the altar, Branford read out that they would be given the choice of whether or not to remove their equipment.

"Why would we have to remove our armor?" Wynne asked.

Tori thought a moment, recalling something she had read once. "Fire is believed in many cultures, even in my world, to be cleansing. This is the Temple of Sacred Ashes. Perhaps the wall of fire before us is simply a means of cleansing for us to be considered worthy of being in the presence of the Sacred Ashes. Was Andraste not burned at the stake?" She looked at the others. "Maybe this fire is a representation of the fire that burned the Bride of the Maker and as such is in turn a test of faith."

Alistair watched as Tori began to strip her armor off and placed it on the floor. His face burning, he knew he needed to trust her and followed suit. Soon everyone had removed their armor and stood in a line.

Tori looked at everyone. "Ready?" They all nodded and she counted to three before they took a step through the fire and emerged unscathed, untouched by the fire as it disappeared.

The Guardian appeared before them, telling them they were now worthy to look upon the Ashes of Andraste.

"Guardian, we need to ask something of you." Tori said, looking at him. "We came all this way to save a man who could aid us in ending the Blight that threatens these lands. We heard tales of the Ashes' power to cure anything and everything. Please, now that we have proven ourselves worthy, allow us to take some of the Ashes to heal this man."

The Guardian looked at her, impressed by her respect. "You may take only a pinch. That is all you need to save the man you wish to be your ally."

"Thank you, Guardian." Tori said, then bowed and went to put her armor back on as the Guardian disappeared.

Alistair and the others followed suit, some of them chuckling at how much Alistair was blushing when he saw Tori half naked. They quickly pulled on the rest of their armor and made their way to the altar that held the Urn of Sacred Ashes. Wynne pulled out a small pouch and took a pinch of the ashes, placing it into the pouch.

"We are ready to leave, Branford." the mage said, tucking the pouch back into her bag.

Nodding, Branford led the others to the side door the Guardian had pointed to and they made their way back to the entrance of the Gauntlet.

Having completed their tasks, Tori and the others began making their way back towards the temple when Kolgrim stopped them, demanding to know why they had not yet completed their task. Branford explained that they were fools and lunatics, that he had no intentions of defiling the Sacred Ahes of the real Andraste, and that the high dragon was just that. Kolgrim was enraged and blew his horn, causing the dragon to erupt from her cliff roost and into the sky as the cultists attacked.

Tori had told the dragonling to be careful and joined the others in the battle, that is until the high dragon landed in front of them. Letting the others take out the cultists, Tori set down her weapons and approached the high dragon slowly, her hands out. Alistair slew the last of the cultists and turned to see the high dragon rearing above Tori as she approached cautiously. He ran to try to stop her, but Branford stopped him and shook his head.

"Wait, Alistair."

Alistair stared between the high dragon and Tori, knowing he couldn't do anything to help her at the moment.

Tori approached the high dragon, stopping each time it snapped it jaws near her. "Easy, girl..." She said, trying to calm the false Andraste. "We are not your enemy here."

The high dragon seemed to calm and lowered her head to look at Tori. She was interested, that was certain, and noticed the dragonling at Tori's side.

"My name is Tori and I will not hurt you." Tori said, taking another step closer to the high dragon. "These men have been keeping you here, haven't they?"

The high dragon seemed to understand her and nodded.

"You may have liked the attention at first, being such a majestic creature and all powerful, but then they took your children from you and forced you to remain, didn't they?"

Again the high dragon seemed to nod.

"Well, now the cultists are dead and your children are free, even this little one here." Tori said. "He tried to attack me when his brothers and sisters came after my friends and I. We were forced to defend ourselves and I am sorry to say that they died in the process." The high dragon growled. "I am truly sorry, great and powerful one, but the cultists forced them to attack us, otherwise we would not have wished harm on them. However, this one here did not attack me and allowed me to befriend him much as you are now. He has chosen to come with me instead of joining his other brothers and sisters."

The high dragon sniffed at the dragonling and seemed to purr, then looked at Tori with a sense of understanding.

Tori smiled. "May I take him with me, oh mighty high dragon? I rather like him and he would make a good companion."

The high dragon regarded her then seemed to nod.

"Thank you." Tori bowed to the high dragon, then had a thought. "May I give you a name, oh mighty one? These cultists have been praising you with a name of someone great, but it is not a name suited for you."

The high dragon huffed in agreement.

Tori thought, then smiled. "May I call you 'Mesinia'? It means 'graceful and powerful winged one'. It seems fitting for such beautiful creature."

The high dragon hummed approval and lowered her head, allowing Tori to touch her snout.

"Mesinia, may we pass back through your mountain and return to the village below? We have a great quest ahead of us, the lands to save, and such. Would you permit us safe passage?"

Mesinia the High Dragon nodded and Tori smiled, bowing.

"Thank you, Mesinia the Graceful. It humbles me to be in the presence of such a wondrous creature." Tori looked at the others. "It's alright guys!" She called, motioning them forward. "She will allow us safe passage!"

Alistair and the others stared in awe as Tori gathered her weapons and holstered them to her back. They watched as Tori rubbed the snout of the high dragon, then waved them over. They approached cautiously and stopped where Tori stood.

"Mesinia, these are my friends." Tori said, looking at the dragon. "I promise you they will not hurt any of your children and we will leave as quickly as we can. The temple will be excavated and explored by Brother Genitivi and many others, so please gather you children and find a new home. I do not want anyone to hurt you out of fear."

Mesinia huffed and stood tall, moving out of the way so they could pass through. The drakes that had not joined the fight with the cultists hissed for a moment, then huddled next to Mesinia as Tori bowed and ushered her companions, including the dragonling, passed. They hurried back to the temple and made their way down, hearing Mesinia and the drakes come in after them and start making themselves at home. Tori smiled and gave a final bow and wave to Mesinia when she turned back to see the high dragon watching them leave, then her smile grew when Mesinia bowed her head in return.

Tori and the others hurried down the mountain once they had exited the temple, agreeing to leave Brother Genitivi to continue unlocking the secrets of the Temple of Sacred Ashes. They hurried to Redcliffe, making haste in order to bring the ashes to the Arl and save his life. Tori stayed outside of the village with the dragonling, whom she had named Amantheon, knowing that he would cause a stir in the village. Waiting for someone to bring her the news, Tori sat with Amantheon and stared up at the sky.

"Theon, do you think we'll survive long enough to really know the sky and the stars residing within it?" She asked, rubbing the dragonling's head.

Amantheon chirped and rested his head in her lap. Tori smiled and sighed. "Let's just hope that luck is on our side. With the Arl well again, we have his soldiers at our disposal, in addition to the Dalish, the dwarves of Orzammar, and the Circle Mages. We have an army now big enough and strong enough to take down the darkspawn horde. But I worry about this Archdemon... What if we can't beat it?"

"We'll find a way."

Tori looked up as Alistair joined her. "I hope so. As Grey Wardens, you and Branford would be the only ones to know how to defeat it, but Duncan never got to tell you before he died, did he?"

Alistair shook his head. "No, there was a lot he never got to say to us before he died."

Tori saw the sadness in his eyes and grasped his hand. "It's alright, Alistair. He died with a purpose, as did Cailan and the other Wardens."

"But they were betrayed, Tori..." Alistair looked at her, searching her brilliant green eyes. "They were betrayed and now we can make Loghain pay at the Landsmeet."

"We're going to Denerim next, aren't we?"

Alistair nodded and looked down at the ground. "We're to go to the Landsmeet. Arl Eamon and Teagan and Branford all want me to be king... They think I can do it..."

"But you don't want to be king..." Tori said, recalling what Alistair had told her once.

"No, I don't..."

Tori touched his cheek and turned his face to hers, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. Pulling away she said, "You would make a great king, Alistair, I know you would. I think you should consider it at the very least, and at the most, accept it. You are of royal blood, the only one left with direct claim to the throne of Ferelden. Forget what the others say, though. It's your life, your decision, and you're the one who will have to live with it."

Alistair pressed his forehead to hers. "But, what about you? I love you, Tori, but if I'm king how can we-"

Tori smiled and kissed him again. "I love you too, Alistair, but you also need to remember that the country has to come first. These are our people, Alistair, they need a king, they need someone to rule and protect the country. I will never leave your side, no matter what happens, no matter what choice you make."

Alistair looked at her and smiled. "You know you're amazing right?"

Tori smiled. "I know, but you love me all the same."

"That I do." Alistair pulled her into his arms and kissed her. He lingered for a moment, then pulled away. "When this is all over with, whether I choose to be king or not, will you marry me?"

Tori looked at him with surprise, but she nodded and smiled. "Yes."

And so Tori Evermoore and Alistair Theirin were engaged and they began their trek with their companions to the capital city Denerim. They had met with Eamon at his estate in Denerim only to be quickly met by Queen Anora's handmaiden. She had been locked in a room in Arl Rendon Howe's estate and begged for Branford to save her from imprisonment. Agreeing and hoping to form some sense of an alliance with the queen against her own father- as he was the one responsible for her husband's death and had sanctioned her imprisonment- Branford and his companions went to the Howe estate, following the handmaiden to the back door disguised as servants. They were able to sneak inside the estate and made their way through to find the queen, but once they had they needed to find the mage that had erected a barrier upon her door, kill him, then find the key to unlock the door. In the process of doing so, they found a man named Riordan who had joined the Grey Wardens at the same time as Duncan. Once they had rescued Riordan and he told them he go to Eamon's estate to wait for them to return, Branford and his companions took out the mage and found that the key to Anora's door was in the hands of Rendon Howe, the Arl of Amaranthine, who had killed Branford's family and friends back in Highever. They fought off his men and Branford went after Howe alone, quickly overcoming him. With his family and friends avenged as he plunged the sword through Howe's heart, Branford offered a silent prayer to the Maker and asked for forgiveness, then asked that the Maker continue to look after all those he had lost to the hands of Howe and his men. Upon their return, they were able to rescue the queen, who had dressed in armor in an attempt to disguise herself, and they made their way to the front doors. They were stopped however by Loghain's men and demanded that they surrendered. Branford and his companions refused, angered that they were being accused with the imprisonment of Anora and the murder of Arl Rendon Howe- when Howe was the one who had attacked them. They tried to fight their way through, but to no avail and were quickly overpowered and Tori, Alistair, and Branford were taken into custody while the others escaped to warn Eamon of what happened.


	4. Good News and Bad

After a few hours, Tori sat up with a pounding headache. She looked around and was greeted by a pair of strong arms encircling her.

"You're awake!" Alistair said, hugging her.

Tori smiled and hugged him back. Then, when he sat back looking her over- ignoring the best he could that they were all half naked again, stripped of their armor- she looked at him and asked, "What happened?"

"Cauthrien and her men captured us, took us to Fort Drakon, and locked us up." Branford said from his corner seat. "There's no way to get out of here now and the fortress is too well fortified for Eamon and the others to attempt a rescue."

Tori looked around and noticed there was a chest nearby and only one guard on duty. "Alistair, help me up?"

Alistair nodded and helped her stand. "What are you going to do?"

Tori gave him a kiss and winked. "I'm going to use my womanly charm. Just promise you won't get jealous?"

Alistair blushed and went over to stand with Branford as Tori went to the cell door, pulled her hair out of its bun and shook it out, and called to the guard.

"What is it?"

Tori batted her eyelashes and leaned against the cell door in a sultry manner and gave the guard a sexy smile. "Well, I was hoping you could help a girl out. You see, I don't feel safe in this cell with two strong and powerful men. They might overpower me and try to take advantage of me." She smirked as the guard glanced at Alistair and Branford, then looked back at her, his eyes moving up and down her body. "I'd be ever so grateful if you could open this door and let me out so I can go to a different cell to be all by my lonesome little self."

The guard cleared his throat and looked her up and down, taking in her curves, her ample bosom, her chocolate brown hair cascading over her shoulder in luscious curls. He licked his lips then looked around. "Alright, miss, I'd be more than happy to oblige the request of such a lovely young lady."

Tori smiled sweetly and stepped back, glancing back at her fiancé and friend and gave them a quick wink before she turned her attention back to the guard. "Oh thank you kindly, good ser, I don't know what I'd have done without your kindness."

The guard opened the door and stepped inside, offering her a hand. "Come with me then, miss. Let's get you to a new more comfortable cell."

Tori took his hand and started to let him lead her out, but then she twisted his arm behind his back, pulled it upwards until she heard a pop, then let go and spun kick his head into the door frame of the cell door, waiting until he fell to the floor unconscious. She grabbed his keys and looked back at Alistair and Branford who were both gaping at her. "What?"

They shrugged and looked at each other, then back at her as she asked, "Coming?" and led the way to the chest where their gear was stored. Quickly changing back into their gear, Branford led the way through the halls until they came across an armory. They grabbed the guards' armor and slid it on over their light armor and disguised themselves as guards. While Tori put her hair back into a bun, Alistair looked at her and asked, "Where did you learn a trick like that?"

Tori smiled as she pulled the hair tie tight. "One of the foster homes I was at was home to a martial arts master. He taught me a few techniques, just enough to get by with. As for the seducing of that guard, well that's a natural born talent most women have. It's just takes a little finesse for one to pull it off correctly or well enough to get what you want."

Alistair looked at her.

She noticed the look he had and looked at him, smirking. "Why are you jealous? Would you like me to seduce you next?"

Alistair turned bright red and Tori chuckled.

"I already said yes when you asked me to marry you, Alistair. I would never do anything to jeopardize our relationship." She reached up and kissed him before putting her helmet on. "Now, we best hurry if we're going to get out of here."

Branford waited for Alistair to put his helmet on and they were off. He turned to them as they walked and asked, "So when did you guys get engaged and why haven't you told anyone yet?"

Tori and Alistair looked at each other and smiled. "We got engaged just after Eamon was healed, right before we left for Denerim." Alistair said. "As for not telling you guys yet, we wanted to wait until it was a more appropriate time."

Branford smiled all the same. "Well, then congratulations to you both."

Continuing on their path through the fortress, Branford and the others were able to infiltrate the guards and find out the secret passwords to get to restricted areas and whatnot, and after an hour or so they were able to get out of Fort Drakon without incident and headed straight Eamon's estate. Upon returning, they shed the guards' armor and met with Eamon and the queen. Once the unpleasantries were addressed, Eamon and Anora spoke with Alistair and Branford about the Landsmeet and Tori went out to the courtyard where Amantheon was sitting, watching the men train cautiously with him there.

"Hey, Theon." Tori said, rubbing the dragonling's head. "You behave while I was gone?"

Amantheon chirped and rubbed up against Tori's leg like a cat.

Tori smiled, then looked up when Alistair came out a few moments later. He looked distraught and Tori's smile faded. "What's wrong?"

Alistair looked at her. "Can we talk somewhere more private?"

Tori nodded and walked with him up to the battlements. They walked in silence for a bit before Tori stopped Alistair and looked at him. "Alistair, tell me what's wrong."

Alistair looked at her. "They want me to be king, Tori, but they want me to marry Anora."

Tori looked at him, confused. "But you and I are going to marry. Did you and Branford tell Eamon that?"

Alistair looked away for a moment. "Yes, we did but..."

Tori stood in front of him, forcing him to look at her. "But what, Alistair? What aren't you telling me?"

Alistair looked at her and Tori saw the most pained expression on his face. "I don't have much of a choice. You said so yourself, the country comes first and they need someone to protect them, someone to rule them." He tried to reach up to touch Tori's cheek, but she stepped back. "Tori... I have to do what's best for the country... if that means I marry Anora and become king..."

Tori felt her chest aching. "So what... you're breaking things off with me...?"

Alistair looked away. "I don't want to hurt you, Tori... I love you and I want to be with you, it's just..."

Tori swallowed the tears that threatened to escape and she stepped back. "Why... why get my hopes up like this...?"

Alistair looked at her, his chest tightening. "Tori, please..." He tried to step towards her, his hand outstretching towards her, but she turned and ran back into the castle. "Maker, what have I done...?"

Tori had run back inside and sat alone in her room, tears silently running down her cheeks. A knock at her door came and Eamon entered.

"Tori, are you alright?"

Tori looked at him and shook her head. "No... I finally found someone I can share my life with and I don't want to let that go... And yet, you tell him that we cannot be together..."

Eamon came to sit next to her in the window. "Tori, you must understand that I only want what's best for Alistair and the kingdom."

"And telling him to marry that bitch Anora is for his best interest? Arl Eamon, I respect you and your authority and counsel. You remind me of a man who had fostered me as a young child. You are kind hearted and have everyone's interests at heart, including that of the kingdom, but Alistair needs make his decision on his own judgement." She looked out the window as more tears slip down her cheeks. "I don't care if he is king or not, I don't care if he has lands or a title. I love Alistair for who he is, not what he is nor the royal blood that runs through his veins. I would give anything for him, anything to protect him, to guide him, and cherish him. Whether or not he is king, he asked me to marry him when this was all through and I said yes." She looked back at Eamon. "Alistair needs to make this decision on his own and he needs to be the one to decide his future. Not you, not Anora, not anyone."

"You truly love him, don't you?" Eamon asked. Now seeing how much she truly cared for Alistair, he began to feel guilty.

Tori nodded. "I will never EVER stop loving him, no matter what he decides. I will support his decision no matter what, even if it means I can't be with him." She felt more tears coming and fought to keep them back. "I love Alistair Theirin and if I have to wait for him, then I will."

Eamon nodded and patted her shoulder as he stood. "I understand, dear girl. But you must prepare yourself that things may not work out the way you wish them to." He left her room and closed the door.

The door closed and she began sobbing into her hands. Tori let out every fear and emotion she had welled up inside of her, unable to keep it back anymore. Amantheon curled up next to her, protectively as she cried and cried until she passed out from exhaustion.

Some time later in the night, Alistair came and knocked on the door. When no answer came, he slowly opened it and was met with a growl. "Theon, it's just me." He said, stepping into the room. Amantheon settled back down next to Tori who was still fast asleep. Alistair came over to the bed and tucked a hair behind her ear. Gently rubbing her cheek, Alistair sighed. "I'm sorry to put you through all this, Tori..." He said quietly. He leaned forward and kissed her head. "I'll make it right, I promise. Tomorrow at the Landsmeet, I'll make it right and set things straight. I will always love you, no matter what, and thank you for supporting me wholeheartedly." Alistair stood and left the room, quietly closing the door behind him.


	5. Landsmeet

The following day was the Landsmeet. Anora had gone on ahead of them as had Eamon to prepare with the nobles. Branford led the others to the palace and they only stopped when Cauthrien and her men stopped them at the door. Telling them they could not enter and that they should have stayed locked up in Fort Drakon, Cauthrien was determined not to let them through. Branford however managed to convince Cauthrien to see reason and finally got her to see that Loghain was indeed a traitor and had been lying to her, to his daughter, to the people, and to the country of Ferelden from the beginning. Cauthrien stood aside and let them pass, following soon after them.

Upon entering the main hall, the nobles were already arguing amongst themselves and with Loghain who stood in the center of the hall.

"Ah! Here we have the puppeteer!" Loghain said once they came into the room.

They listened to the banter between the nobles and Loghain, then between Branford and the nobles and Branford and Loghain. As things began to grow more heated, a scream came from the door and everyone turned to look as Amantheon pushed his way through the crowd to stand next to Tori.

"Theon, I told you to wait at the estate!" Tori said, kneeling before him. "I knew the people here would freak out. Why didn't you listen?"

Amantheon just licked her cheek and chirped, clearly lonely and worried about her.

"Alright, but you best behave." Tori said, rubbing his head.

"What is a dragonling doing in my halls?" Loghain asked. "And who are you to bring it here?"

Tori felt her brow twitch and she stood. "First of all, Loghain, these are not your halls. You are not king and I don't care what kind of title or power you think you hold with enough sway for these to be your halls." She turned to face Loghain and kept her hand on Amantheon's head. "As for your questions, my name is Tori Evermoore of Astoria and this dragonling is Amantheon and he is my companion, just as Branford has his mabari companion, Haylie. Theon was worried about me and came to keep me safe. I apologize that he frightened some of you but so long as you do not pose a threat to myself or my companions, he will not harm anyone here."

Loghain looked at her with narrowed eyes. "How is it that you were able to tame such a creature?"

Tori looked at Branford as he motioned for her to step forward. She looked at Alistair, who nodded, then stepped forward to stand by Branford with Amantheon at her side. "When Arl Eamon fell ill, we journeyed to the place where it was said that the Sacred Ashes of Andraste rested. We made our way through the temple built to protect the fabled ashes and when we got further into the caverns, we came across one filled with dragonlings and drakes. They were forced to attack us by the cultists who resided within the temple and all but Theon here were slain. Theon had me cornered, but when I put my hand up to keep him at bay he seemed to relax and became curious. He did not attack me, did not hurt me, and began following me through the rest of the caverns."

"What a load of hogwash." One of the nobles said.

"I would not believe it if I did not see the results for myself." another said. "This dragonling stays at her side loyally like a mabari to its master."

"I am not Theon's master. He is my companion, my friend." Tori said. "Creatures such as these deserve the respect that is due to their magnificence and grace. They are proud creatures, dragons, and are reasonable when given respect."

"And how is it that you come to be in the company of such distasteful companions?" Loghain asked. "One such as yourself could tame the wildest of beasts, even an Archdemon."

Tori looked at Loghain. "Are you mad? The Grey Wardens are the only ones who can take down an Archdemon. A monster like that is beyond saving with such a deep tainting of the Blight. I've seen the darkspawn- Men, dwarves, elves all consumed by the Blight and tainted until they become unrecognizable creatures driven by the taint. There is no way I could or even would attempt to tame the Archdemon. It is mad with the Blight, twisted beyond its original form."

Loghain immediately went from impressed to angry. "Then you are a fraud!"

The nobles looked at each other and began murmuring amongst themselves. Tori rolled her eyes and laughed. "I am the fraud? For having some sense in this chaos?" She looked around at the nobles. "I am not of your world. I came from another where I lived the life of an orphan getting bounced around from foster home to foster home, never finding a place where I belonged. I had no one to take me in, no one I could call family, no one I could call friend, and no one I could depend on." She looked at Alistair. "Or even anyone I could love." She smiled then looked once more at the nobles. "I came to your world from mine in the middle of the Battle at Ostagar. I met Branford and Alistair in the Tower of Ishal where the king had ordered them to light the beacon to signal Loghain and his men to go aid the King and the Wardens and all those who fought with them. I saw first hand the betrayal of Loghain when he quit the field and pulled his men back, leaving the King- his daughter's husband- and the Grey Wardens to perish in battle. I have fought side by side with Branford Cousland and Alistair Theirin for nearly a year now and I know them for who they are. These are good men, our companions are good people. They are my friends, my family, my loved one." Tori looked at Loghain. "If that makes us the frauds, then perhaps you should look in the mirror Loghain, because you are the biggest fraud I see here."

The nobles murmured amongst themselves and Anora came out into the hall.

"You will not speak to my father in that manner, Tori Evermoore." Anora said, glaring at Tori as she descended the stairs.

Tori laughed. "And why not? No one else here seems to have the sense to make your father see that he his tearing this country apart and its people."

"And why should you care? You aren't even of this world."

Tori glared at her. "I care because this world is my home now. When I came here, it was through a portal from my own world. When I set foot into the Tower of Ishal, the portal closed behind me and I was trapped here. Even if I could go back, I have nothing in my world waiting for me that would make leaving everything I have built here worth it. There is nothing for me there, but here I have found a purpose, a cause I can fight for and believe in, people I can trust to have my back and people who have become family to me. This is my home now and whether you like it or not, Anora, I will protect it from idiots and zealots who wish to either steal power from others or risk losing their own kingdom and home to keep what little power they have."

Anora remained silent.

Tori sighed. "Lords and Ladies of the Landsmeet, we ask only this: do not listen to the silky words of a madman and his daughter. Loghain is responsible for the fall of the Grey Wardens of Ferelden, the death of your king, and he has exiled the remaining Wardens out of spite and risked the entirety of this kingdom and its people for the sake of glory. He thinks it is possible to defeat the darkspawn horde and the Archdemon without a Warden, but where in your history has it ever be written that a Blight was stopped without the Wardens? Time and time again the Wardens have done their duty, united the peoples and utilized their treaties in order to stop the Blight. While Loghain has only his men and the army of Ferelden, we have utilized our resources and proven ourselves to each of our allies. We have the dwarves of Orzammar, the Dalish elves of the Brecillian Forest, and the Mages of the Circle of Ferelden in addition to Arl Eamon and his men all ready to stand with us and face the darkspawn and the Archdemon, to which we have three Wardens still yet alive who can slay the monstrous beast. If you leave this battle to fend for itself under the command of Teryn Loghain Mac Tir, then you and your loved ones, your homes and your lands will all perish and none will survive." She looked at each noble, seeing many of them listening to her intently, taking in everything she said. "Look, I may not be of your world, but it is my home now too and I will be damned if I didn't fight for it. The Maker blessed you with the power to choose your own fates, and he did not tell me his plans for me when I came here, but my choice is to stand with my friends and companions, to keep the man I love safe, and to preserve the home I have chosen to stay in until the day I die. All we ask is that you stand with us and fight at our side to preserve this country and its people, to survive and defeat the Blight yet again."

Loghain clapped slowly and chuckled, shaking his head. "Great speech from such a weak opponent. You really think that these people will jump to your call to action because of a silver tongue? You and the Warden puppeteer have destroyed this country with your gallivanting and delusions."

"'Gallivanting and delusions'?" Tori retorted. "The only delusional one here is you! And the entire time you've be trying to take the kingdom for yourself and hurting all those who oppose you, our 'gallivanting' as you call it was nothing more than building up alliances to fight the darkspawn and going behind you and cleaning up your messes, saving and protecting people you've either abandoned and left to die alone or tried to kill because they didn't agree with you! First you hired Zevrann here from the Antivan Crows to come and assassinate us, but we spared him and he joined us and we've protected him from the Crows at every turn. And what of Eamon? You hired an escaped blood mage to poison the Arl of Redcliffe and he would have died had we not found the Temple of Sacred Ashes and used the ashes we proved ourselves worthy enough to even be in the presence of to heal the man you tried to kill. What of Riordan? He's a Grey Warden who you allowed Arl Rendon Howe to imprison simply because he was an Orlesian Warden. And speaking of Howe, what about Branford's family? You allowed Rendon Howe to send his men to Highever to slay Branford's entire family and all because Teryn Bryce Cousland kept a good standing with a few Orlesian nobles? There was no proof that they were conspiring against Ferelden and from what Howe told us the Orlesians were old friends of Branford's parents and nothing more! But because they were Orlesian that automatically means they're plotting against Ferelden? Branford's brother had gone on ahead of their father and remained safe and alive, but Howe's men slaughtered Fergus's wife and son, then fatally wounded his father and his mother stayed to protect him and died at his side while Branford escaped the carnage with the help of the Grey Warden Duncan. Then there's Duncan, who was the man who recruited both Alistair and Branford, died at the side of the King, trying to protect him and defeat the first wave of the horde while you quit the field! Oh, and what of the Templar we found in Howe's dungeons? I believe he was Bann Alfstanna's brother. We found him mad as you from lyrium withdrawals and begging us to put him out of his misery and give his ring to his sister. He was only locked up because he opposed you! What of Vaughan Kendells? You locked him up as well for opposing you and not giving up his rightful place as Arl of Denerim. Oh and let us not forget your dearest daughter, Queen Anora."

"The Grey Wardens imprisoned my daughter and you and the Wardens were arrested for treason." Loghain spat.

Tori laughed and rolled her eyes. "Right, so that's what you think? Well let me enlighten everyone here who doesn't already know." She looked around at the nobles. "Teryn Loghain Mac Tir imprisoned his own daughter in Howe's estate here in Denerim because he was threatened by her as the Queen. Howe had a mage erect a magik barrier in front of her door and she had sent someone she could trust to fetch us to save her. Once we saved her and tried to get her out of the estate safely, Loghain's men came to arrest us, blaming us for imprisoning the queen. Yes we were taken into custody and thrown in Fort Drakon, and no I will not divulge how we got out as it is not the point, but my point is this: even if you didn't believe everything else that has been presented against this man, could you follow a man who's threatened by his own flesh and blood, his only daughter, simply because she is queen and holds more power than him?"

The nobles were silent as they considered their options.

"Will you listen to these ingrates who try to put a puppet on the throne? One they can manipulate to their whims?" Loghain demanded.

Tori had finally had enough and marched right up to Loghain and punched him. "How dare you call Alistair a puppet! He is the only one here who has any true direct connection to the throne and it is his choice to be king or not! Do not ever speak of him like that again or I will make you regret it!"

"Tori, don't." Alistair had come up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. "He's not worth it."

"Don't touch me, Alistair..." Tori said to him. "You're right though... He isn't worth the time of day."

Loghain spat a bit of blood on the floor and glared at them. "I see now..." He chuckled. "Lords and Ladies of the Landsmeet, look before you. Here is the would be king and the woman who loves him. Will you let them assume the throne and cast out your rightful queen?"

Tori glared at him. "Watch your tongue, Loghain, lest I cut it from your mouth." Beside her, Alistair stared down at her, having never seen her like this before, and at her heel stood Amantheon, growling when he sensed the tensions growing and Tori's demeanor change.

"I'd like to see you try, witch."

"If anyone here is a witch, you fool of a man, it's me." Morrigan stepped forward and stood next to Tori. "I would not threaten Tori or those of us she holds dearest to her heart. I've never seen her more passionate and protective than she is now. I suggest you mind what you say lest you lose your head as well."

Eamon stepped forward. "I move to place Alistair on the throne as Ferelden's king because he is the youngest and only remaining son of Maric. He is the rightful ruler of Ferelden. It is his choice to accept the throne or deny it, and it is his choice who he chooses to rule at his side as his queen. There are no ulterior motives here, just the preservation of this country and its people. Let us put it to a vote."

The nobles voted, all but two in favor of placing Alistair on the throne and punishing Loghain accordingly.

"Traitors... you're all traitors!" Loghain cried, then ordered his men to attack.


	6. Success and a Hard Goodbye

Tori Evermoore stood over Loghain Mac Tir with her blade to his throat, the Teryn begging for his life.

"Tori, stop!"

Tori never let his eyes leave Loghain as Alistair and Branford came over to her. "He deserves this and so much more..." She said.

Branford put a hand on hers and gently pulled the sword away from Loghain's throat. "I know, but I will not have this man's blood on your hands."

Tori looked up at him and nodded, stepping away from the Teryn and lowering her blade. "You're right..."

Loghain took the opportunity to try to flee, but Tori looked at Amantheon.

"Theon, fetch."

Amantheon loped after Loghain, pinning him to the ground and growling.

"No, please!"

Tori looked at him. "You pathetic fool... You're so driven by your own power crazed madness that you thought you could outmatch us? Surrender now, Loghain. You've lost."

"I s-surrender..!"

"Theon, leave him."

Theon snapped his jaws just inches from Loghain's face and trotted back over to Tori.

"Guards, arrest him and bring him here." Alistair ordered.

The guards hesitated and Tori glared at them. "You defy the orders of your king? Did the Landsmeet not just place Alistair Theirin on the throne of Ferelden?"

The guards nodded, clearly fearful of Tori in that moment, and went to arrest Loghain. As they restrained him and brought him before Alistair, Anora hurried down the stairs.

"Please, have mercy on him!" She begged as Loghain fell to his knees in front of Alistair.

Tori moved to stand in front of her and stopped her. "Enough, Anora. Your father is a traitor and must pay for his crimes."

"But he is still my father!"

Tori looked at some of the other guards. "Restrain her please."

The guards did not hesitate in the command and restrained Anora.

"Unhand me at once! I am your queen!"

Tori scoffed at that. "The Landsmeet has made their decision and placed Alistair in favor of the throne. Not you. Will you defy the Landsmeet and go against tradition?"

Anora fell silent and looked away defeated.

Tori turned back to Alistair and looked at him. "Alistair Theirin, the Landsmeet has ruled in favor of you taking the throne and assuming your rightful place as King of Ferelden. Do you accept?"

Alistair looked at her. "Yes." He could see the hurt still in Tori's eyes and his heart sank.

Tori nodded curtly and looked to Eamon.

Eamon nodded and looked around to the remaining nobles. "May I present to you Alistair Theirin, your new king!"

The nobles cheered and clapped, but fell silent when Loghain laughed.

"You poor fools... You put a puppet on the throne, one who has barely seen enough wars to lead you against the darkspawn horde without failure... You're all going to die..."

"Branford Cousland and Alistair Theirin have faced more darkspawn in this past year than you have in your lifetime, Loghain." Eamon said. "With Ser Riordan's help, I have complete faith they will lead us to victory in the coming battle."

Alistair stepped forward. "Loghain Mac Tir, for the crimes of treason, conspiracy against the crown, false imprisonment of those who opposed you, murder and assisted manslaughter, I strip you of your titles and sentence you to death."

"Please, no!" Anora cried.

"Alistair, there is another option." Riordan said as he joined them. "We need Grey Wardens. Have him go through the Joining. If he does not survive, then his sentence is carried out. If he survives the Joining, then we send him to slay the Archdemon."

"That is out of the question." Alistair said, shaking his head. "Joining the Grey Wardens is an honor, not a punishment. I will not let such a disgraceful madman join our ranks and sully the good name of the Order." He looked at Loghain. "You left my brother and the man I saw as a father figure to die, as you have so many others. You've destroyed everything this country has fought for. You will be put to death for your crimes. Do you have any last words?"

Loghain looked at his daughter and shook his head. "Just get it done and over with."

Alistair raised his sword and brought down on Loghain, severing his head from his shoulders. Anora looked away, her eyes shut tight.

"Alistair, we need to prepare for the coming battle." Eamon said, joining them.

Alistair nodded and glanced at Tori as she moved through the crowd towards the main entrance. "Of course, just give me a moment?"

Eamon nodded and Alistair went to follow after her.

Out in the hall, Tori had found a small room to herself and stood just within, her eyes clamped shut as the tears slipped down her cheeks. 'Why does this have to hurt so much..?' she thought to herself.

"Tori?"

Tori wiped away the tears and stepped out of the room. Alistair had come around the corner and was looking for her. "What is it?"

"I just wanted to check on you..." He said, noticing that she was upset.

She looked away. "I'm fine, Alistair..."

"Tori... I'm sorry..." Alistair tried to reach out to grasp her hand, but she stepped just out of reach. His heart sank when she turned away from him.

"You have your duty as King now, there is nothing you need to apologize for..." She looked at him, her heart breaking as she offered him a fake smile. "Congratulations, sire, and good luck on the field."

Alistair stood there and watched as she hurried off, seeing the treats slip down her cheek as she turned away from him. He ached to run after her and when he did, she was nowhere to be found. Grabbing a nearby guard, he asked that he find her and then he waited until the night had set in and the moon was at its highest, not knowing that Tori Evermoore was gone from his life forever.

Tori had left Denerim, left Alistair to his rule as King, and headed out into the country to find her own way. She boarded a ship with Amantheon at her side and sailed to Kirkwall, hoping to buy a bit of land for cheap and start a home and a new life. It wouldn't be until later that year a new adventure began, the Blight defeated and a new threat at the next horizon.


	7. A New Start Means New Friends

The sun shone bright in the skies above Sundermount, the soft breeze sweet and fragrant as it blew through the coastal fields. A young woman tended her garden, harvesting her crops before the next big rainstorm hit, her drake companion at her side standing guard as he basked in the sunlight.

It had been nearly a year since she had seen the lands of Ferelden and she missed the musky scent of the Hinterlands, the beautiful mountains and forests, the lakes and rivers every which way. It had nearly been a year since she had left, just before the Blight ended and the Archdemon was slain, the news of Riordan's fall and the miraculous survival of Branford Cousland and Alistair Theirin, the new king of Ferelden.

The young woman stood and stretched her muscles, having been hunched over for an hour. Besides her, her drake companion lifted his head and huffed. The young woman turned and smiled when she saw what had grabbed her companion's attention.

"Anders!"

Anders smiled when he saw her and her drake companion. "Tori, good to see you!"

Tori smiled and set down her basket of crops and went to embrace the mage. Anders had become a good friend of hers since her time in Kirkwall. She gave him herbs and he told her good spots to set up shop and sell her wares, what merchants would make good trading partners. "What brings you here?"

Anders looked behind him as another came up to stand at his side. "I brought a friend..."

Tori's smile faded a bit and she glanced at Amantheon. The drake sniffed at the newcomer and licked his hand like a mabari would its master, then settled in next to Anders and looked at Tori. "Who is this friend you've brought to my cabin?"

The newcomer stepped forward and put his hand out. "Hello, Serah Evermoore. My name is Ryder Hawke."

Tori shook Ryder's hand, feeling a small spark run through her hand. She glanced at Anders and he nodded, knowing that she had guessed he was a mage.

"Hawke is a good friend of mine, Tori, and he asked where I get my herbs. I told him about you and he wanted to come meet you. And yes, he is a mage."

Tori looked at Ryder. "What is it about me that made you wish to come meet me?"

"Anders told me about how you came from another world, how you've survived in our world marvellously and made yourself a new life. He told me how skilled you are with gardening and herbalism. You sounded more and more interesting the longer we spoke, but he didn't tell me about your drake." Ryder explained, then looked at Amantheon. "Incredible that you could tame such a creature and have him bonded to you like a mabari would to its master."

Tori narrowed her eyes at Ryder and when he looked back at her, he swallowed. "Be careful with your words, Serah Hawke. Theon is not my pet, nor am I his master. He is my companion and I his. We are bonded, yes, but I would never surmise to think myself above him."

Ryder rubbed his neck and chuckled nervously, looking to Anders for help only to be met with a shrug and a smirk. "My apologies, Serah Evermoore. It was not my intention to offend you, I merely wished to flatter your accomplishment in bonding with such a majestic creature."

Tori rolled her eyes and turned back to grab her basket of crops. Looking to Anders, she said, "Would you and your friend like to stay for dinner? There's a storm coming soon, so the harvest is fresh and I did just get that roast beef from the market that I've been dying to try."

Anders nodded. "It'd be my pleasure, Tori, if it wouldn't be too much trouble?"

Tori offered him a smile. "For you Anders, not at all." Then she glanced at Ryder and turned towards the cabin. "Come inside then, the both of you."

Ryder looked at Anders as Amantheon hurried after Tori towards the cabin, taking his spot in the small stable built next to the cabin. "She doesn't like me does she?"

Anders chuckled. "Tori Evermoore is never one to judge based on first impressions. To her, a first impression is always a good way to tell if someone is worth her time, so for her to invite us both to dinner means that she is willing to overlook her first impression of you in hopes for a better one." He led Ryder to the cabin and held open the door for his companion.

Ryder stepped inside of the cabin, seeing that it was seemingly bigger that it appeared from the outside. The kitchen and living room were of one room, then there was a wash room and a bedroom off to the side. In the main part of the house where the kitchen and living room were, there was a large stone fireplace, counters and shelving along the north and western walls, carefully made cloth curtains over the windows, cabinets above the shelves and counters, a wash basin that was tapped into the well outside, and a large pantry where Tori stored all of her dried goods like fruits, vegetables, and meats, as well as her alcohol. In the living room was two couches of varying sizes, a medium sized armchair, a central table and a few side tables, then off to the side was a table with a few chairs and a handmade chandelier hanging just above it made of five simple and small candle lamps. As Tori made to wash the crops she had harvested- most of them being the fruits and vegetables, with some of her grains set of to the side to dry- Ryder looked around at the well decorated cabin and took in the sight of the paintings that scattered the walls.

"Did you paint these?" Ryder asked, looking at the paintings.

Tori glanced up and saw that he was pointing to one of her paintings, a simple landscape scene, and she nodded. "Yes, I painted them."

Ryder looked at her and smiled. "They're incredible."

Tori smiled at that, the small bit of flattery beginning to make up for his poor first impression. "Thank you. That's one thing I did enjoy as a child growing up. Whether I was in the local orphanage or in a foster home, I could always slip away and paint to make my troubles disappear for a moment or two."

Ryder looked at Anders, then back at her. "Anders didn't tell me you were an orphan."

Tori shrugged. "I was left orphaned at a very young age. I don't even really remember my parents, what they were like, who they were, what they looked like. I was barely old enough to really know what was going on."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Tori shrugged again and turned towards the wash basin, lifting the lever to open the valve and started washing the fruits and vegetables clear of dirt as the water came rushing out. "It's in the past and I've moved forward. It's part of why I chose to stay here in Thedas instead of trying to go back. I was seventeen when I came through the portal that brought me here, just about to turn eighteen. I had nothing back in Astoria to make me want to go back."

"You're only nineteen?" Ryder said, gaping at her as he recalled that she had only been in the Free Marches for a year.

"Well, soon. It's almost my birthday, in a few months." Tori looked at him. "Why?"

Ryder shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. "You look much older than that and you act far more mature than your years would have you. I'd have guessed you to be in your late twenties."

Tori smiled at that. "Well, thank you, I suppose. I am flattered, though. And what about you? You look like you'd be around twenty-three, despite that beard of yours. You don't look like you'd be much older than Anders and he's only twenty-four."

Ryder smiled. "Well, you guessed correctly, Serah Evermoore. I just happened to have turned twenty-three a few weeks ago."

Tori raised an eyebrow. "Well, then. Happy belated birthday."

Anders cleared his throat, even though he was enjoying the playful and innocent banter between his friends as they got acquainted. "Tori, would you like help with anything?"

Tori shook her head. "No, no, Anders. It's fine. Perhaps you and Serah Hawke would like to play a game? The board is set up on the table there." She pointed to the table where she had placed a board for a game similar to chess in her world.

"Please, call me 'Ryder'." Ryder said. "'Hawke' is too formal sometimes."

Tori smiled at that. "Alright, then just call me 'Tori'."

Ryder's smile grew a bit bigger. "Very well."

"Hawke, shall we play?" Anders asked.

Ryder nodded and sat across from Anders. "You move first."

Anders nodded and their game began.

Tori went about making dinner that night, then spent the night eating and drinking and talking with Anders and her new friend, Ryder Hawke. As the night progressed, Tori grew to like Ryder more and more, definitely seeing why Anders was such good friends with him. She had heard of Ryder Hawke and the good deeds he did around Kirkwall and was impressed that the stories about him seemed true. Once the night had grown late, Tori walked Anders and Ryder to the door, bidding them a good night.

As Anders went on ahead and waited by the gate, Ryder stayed by the door for just a moment and looked at Tori.

"I know we just met, but I'd like to see you again." he said, offering her a smile.

Tori smiled in return. "I'd like that, Ryder. You aren't as bad as your first impression would have entailed. I'm glad I gave you a second chance."

Ryder's smile grew and he took her hand in his and placed a small kiss upon it. "I will leave you to rest, then, Tori Evermoore. It was my pleasure to make your acquaintance and I look forward to our next meeting."

Tori blushed a bit and bowed her head. "As do I. Safe journey home, Ryder Hawke."

Weeks went by after their first meeting and Ryder's visits became more and more frequent. They became close, often finding ways to spend time together as much as possible. Ryder spoke of his adventures, the jobs he took to earn money to fund an expedition to the Deep Roads to search for a treasure that would be enough to buy back his family's estate and give his mother back her childhood home, and eventually he was able to do exactly that. The night before he was supposed to leave, Ryder stopped by Tori's cabin to say goodbye.

A knock came at the door and Tori went to answer it. "Ryder, what are you doing here? Aren't you leaving for the Deep Roads expedition soon?"

Ryder looked at her and nodded. "In the morning, yes. I wanted to see you before I left, though."

Tori stood aside and let him in. "Is everything alright? You seem agitated."

Ryder sat on the couch and rubbed his head. "I'm nervous, to be honest. What if we fail, Tori?"

Tori smiled and shut the door, going to sit next to him. "It'll be fine, Ryder. You'll go to the Deep Roads tomorrow, you'll find the treasure, you'll come back safe and sound and you'll get your home back." She put a hand on his knee and looked at him. "And I'll be waiting right here for you to return."

Ryder looked at her and smiled. "You're amazing, you know that right?"

Tori blushed and smiled. "I try."

Ryder chuckled and looked at her, taking in her chocolate brown hair falling loosely out of her braid. "Tori... If something happens to me..." He said, his smile fading.

Tori shook her head and pressed her forehead to his. "Nothing will happen to you. You'll come home unharmed."

Ryder sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. "You never stop having faith in me, do you?"

Tori smiled. "What are friends for?"


	8. Familiar Faces

Tori walked Ryder and those he was bringing on the journey- his brother, Anders, and Varric- to the city gate they were leaving through. She stood and waved with Ryder's mother and his companions who stayed behind. Ryder departed and Tori went towards the Gallows to trade her herbs with some of the mages who made potions, as she did every few days. As she browsed the stalls, making her way through towards her trading partners, a man bumped into her causing her to drop her basket.

"Thief!" Tori cried, feeling the man grab her coin purse as he took off running. She launched herself forward, quickly gaining on the man. She slid across the ground and sprang up in front of the man, spinning her leg back and connecting her foot to his chest, kicking him back. The man flew backwards and Tori stood straight. She marched over to the man and snatched back her coin purse. "Don't show your face here again, idiot, or I'll do worse to you than break a rib or two." She left the man groaning and returned to her discarded basket as the guards took the man into custody and hauled him away.

"Are you alright, serah?"

Tori looked up as a Templar came over to her and knelt down, grabbing a bundle of herbs and offering it to her. He was handsome with golden hair and amber eyes. She blushed and took the herbs from him. "Yes, thank you."

The Templar stood and offered her a hand up. "I've seen your around the Gallows before."

Tori took his hand and grabbed her basket as he pulled her up. "I trade with some of the mages here. I come every few days."

The Templar smiled. "I remember now. You're Serah Evermoore."

Tori nodded. "You know me but do I know you? You seem familiar to me..."

The Templar's smile grew and he bowed slightly. "Please forgive me, I should introduce myself. My name is Cullen Rutherford, Knight-Captain."

Tori returned the Templar's smile. "Well met, Knight-Captain Cullen." Then she thought a moment, suddenly remembering. "Cullen... Wait, you're the Templar we freed when the Circle of Ferelden fell to blood mages! I thought I recognized you."

Cullen stood straight and regarded her. She was beautiful, chocolate brown hair and brilliant green eyes, fair skin, and stood just half a head shorter than him. "Perhaps that is why you seemed familiar to me even before you became a frequent visitor to the Gallows. I must apologize for not realizing who you were sooner; I owe you and your companions my life."

Tori shook her head. "It was nothing, Knight-Captain. You needed help and we came just in the knick of time. I am glad to see you've recovered well since then. I was worried that whatever they had done to you in that barrier prison erected around you would have left you completely unstable in more ways than one."

Wanting to change the subject, Cullen cleared his throat. "What you did to that man earlier... That was quite impressive. Where did you learn to move like that?"

Tori motioned for him to walk with her as she went to her trading partners. "When I was younger, one of my foster parents was a master of martial arts. He taught me enough to get by in life. I think he knew that some day I'd need to know how to fight."

"You were an orphan?" Cullen asked.

Tori nodded, taking the money from one of the traders. "I was orphaned at a young age."

"That must have been hard, growing up like that."

Tori shrugged. "It's just a different hardship I had to go through from anyone else's. It's part of what made me who I am today."

Cullen smiled at that. "Well, I must say that is quite remarkable. You are very intriguing, Serah Evermoore."

Tori giggled. "Please, call me 'Tori'."

Cullen's smile grew and bowed his head, taking Tori's hand in his. "Well, then, Tori I look forward to our next meeting." He kissed her hand and gave her a small wave. "Until then, I wish you a pleasant day."

Tori watched him walk away, only stopping to glance back and smile before raising a hand. Tori waved back and smiled to herself. 'He's quite the gentleman, much like Ryder and Alistair.' The thought of Alistair made her chest ache, though, and she quickly made herself busy to shake the thought from her mind.

The next few weeks went by, Ryder's expedition making their way through the Deep Roads. While Ryder was away, Tori didn't really have anyone to talk to like she had for weeks, even with Ryder's companions that had stayed- Fenris especially- but she began enjoying herself each time she went to the Gallows. It seemed that every time she went to trade with the mages, Cullen was there waiting for her and always walked with her as she made her rounds. They began to grow accustomed to spending time together and soon Tori made her trips into the city a bit more frequent, going from every few days to every other day to every day. Cullen always seemed to make time for her, a nice perk she supposed was thanks to his rank as Knight-Captain, and it was really nice to just be herself and talk with someone who understood her. She hadn't had that since Alistair. Each time she spoke with Cullen, though, he began to remind her more and more of Alistair- his sweet nature, his charming smile, his deep chuckles and hearty laugh, the need to style his hair every day, the way he held and carried himself- and the more and more it began to make her chest ache for Alistair. She had never stopped loving him, but he had been the one to break things off with her and he was King of Ferelden now, there wasn't anything she could do.

When Ryder had returned, Tori was excited. They had grown close those first few weeks after meeting, just as she and Cullen had while Ryder was away, and it was good to see her friend back safe and sound. The expedition was successful and they found the treasure they had been looking for, but while they had been away, Ryder's sister had joined up with the Grey Wardens- having fallen ill with the Blight during the last stretch of the expedition. Varric's brother had betrayed them, they met rock wraiths and demons and darkspawn below in the Deep Roads, and Ryder hadn't looked more exhausted. Tori was glad to see him home and was happy for him when he told her the news and how the viscount had agreed to let them buy the estate of his mother's family back once he had spoken with him. Tori offered to help them clean up the estate and move in, but Ryder declined saying they had nothing to move in save a few belongings they saved when they fled Lothering and the estate would be kept up by a dwarf that had gone with them named Bodahn Fedic and his son, Sandal. When Tori heard the name, she asked if they were alright and explained that she had travelled with them back during her time with the Hero and King of Ferelden- as Branford and Alistair were called now. Ryder nodded and suggested she come to the estate once things are settled down and say hello. Tori agreed, wanting to see a familiar face from her time in Ferelden. Little did she know, she'd get her wish granted very soon.


	9. Filling in Some Blanks

"Tori!"

Tori smiled as Sandal rushed towards her, throwing his arms around her waist. "Sandal! It's good to see you!"

Sandal hadn't seen Tori since she left the palace in Denerim and came to Kirkwall. He had been the last person she had said goodbye to, having taking a horse from the stables where Sandal had been playing. Sandal was sad to see her and Amantheon go, having grown attached to them both, but she had promised to see him once more if she could.

"I missed you!"

Tori smiled, hugging the simple minded dwarf and looked up as Bodahn came into the room. "Hello, Bodahn."

Bodahn smiled in surprise. "Tori! What a pleasant surprise! What are you doing here in Kirkwall?"

Tori giggled as Sandal continued to hug her. "After I left Ferelden, I came to Kirkwall. I live in a cabin just outside of the city with Theon."

"I assume that Theon's grown?"

Tori nodded and her smile grew. "Yes, he's matured a bit to being a drake now. Another year perhaps and he may get to be as big as a dragon. Though he is a male dragon so I don't think he'd quite get as big as his mother, Mesinia."

Bodahn smiled and came over, offering his hand. "Well, I am glad to see you well, my dear girl. Sandal was upset when you left, but he was content that you promised to see him again someday."

Tori ignored his hand and pulled him into a hug. "It's good to see you, old friend."

Tori sat in the library with Bodahn and Sandal, asking how everyone was if he had any news. Leliana had stayed in Denerim for a time before moving on, Oghren had stayed in the capital as well until he had gone to Amaranthine to join the Grey Wardens and meet the new Warden Commander of Ferelden, Wynne stayed on as an advisor to Alistair, Branford went back to Highever and helped his brother Fergus oversee their lands, Zevran went off to explore the country, Sten went back to the Qunari lands he came from, and Morrigan disappeared entirely just before the big battle against the Archdemon, just as Tori had. Tori felt a pang of guilt when Bodahn made a note of that and Bodahn asked why she did leave.

"If you remember, Alistair and I were together." Tori started.

"Yes, yes, I remember. You two were quite inseparable. Whatever happened?"

Tori stared into the fire and sighed, not realizing that Ryder had joined them and stood behind her. "After we found the Urn of Sacred Ashes and returned to Redcliffe to save Arl Eamon, Alistair had asked me to marry him. I agreed and we were going to get married regardless of the outcome at the Landsmeet, but just before the Landsmeet..." She began to recall that memory and her chest ached as she remembered.

* * *

Alistair looked at her. "They want me to be king, Tori, but they want me to marry Anora."

Tori looked at him, confused. "But you and I are going to marry. Did you and Branford tell Eamon that?"

Alistair looked away for a moment. "Yes, we did but..."

Tori stood in front of him, forcing him to look at her. "But what, Alistair? What aren't you telling me?"

Alistair looked at her and Tori saw the most pained expression on his face. "I don't have much of a choice. You said so yourself, the country comes first and they need someone to protect them, someone to rule them." He tried to reach up to touch Tori's cheek, but she stepped back. "Tori... I have to do what's best for the country... if that means I marry Anora and become king..."

Tori felt her chest aching. "So what... you're breaking things off with me...?"

Alistair looked away. "I don't want to hurt you, Tori... I love you and I want to be with you, it's just..."

Tori swallowed the tears that threatened to escape and she stepped back. "Why... why get my hopes up like this...?"

Alistair looked at her, his chest tightening. "Tori, please..." He tried to step towards her, his hand outstretching towards her, but she turned and ran back into the castle.

Tori had run back inside and sat alone in her room, tears silently running down her cheeks. A knock at her door came and Eamon entered.

"Tori, are you alright?"

Tori looked at him and shook her head. "No... I finally found someone I can share my life with and I don't want to let that go... And yet, you tell him that we cannot be together..."

Eamon came to sit next to her in the window. "Tori, you must understand that I only want what's best for Alistair and the kingdom."

"And telling him to marry that bitch Anora is for his best interest? Arl Eamon, I respect you and your authority and counsel. You remind me of a man who had fostered me as a young child. You are kind hearted and have everyone's interests at heart, including that of the kingdom, but Alistair needs make his decision on his own judgement." She looked out the window as more tears slip down her cheeks. "I don't care if he is king or not, I don't care if he has lands or a title. I love Alistair for who he is, not what he is nor the royal blood that runs through his veins. I would give anything for him, anything to protect him, to guide him, and cherish him. Whether or not he is king, he asked me to marry him when this was all through and I said yes." She looked back at Eamon. "Alistair needs to make this decision on his own and he needs to be the one to decide his future. Not you, not Anora, not anyone."

"You truly love him, don't you?" Eamon asked. Now seeing how much she truly cared for Alistair, he began to feel guilty.

Tori nodded. "I will never EVER stop loving him, no matter what he decides. I will support his decision no matter what, even if it means I can't be with him." She felt more tears coming and fought to keep them back. "I love Alistair Theirin and if I have to wait for him, then I will."

Eamon nodded and patted her shoulder as he stood. "I understand, dear girl. But you must prepare yourself that things may not work out the way you wish them to." He left her room and closed the door.

* * *

Tori sighed. "The door closed and I cried and cried, letting out every fear and emotion I had welled up inside of me, unable to keep it back anymore. Theon curled up next to me, protectively and I must have passed out from exhaustion at some point. But after that night, I couldn't bear being near Alistair. He broke my heart and it shattered when he accepted the throne because I knew then that we couldn't be together. After everything we had been through, everything we had done, it didn't seem to matter to him anymore. I had to leave that night after the Landsmeet, I just couldn't take it anymore. I didn't want to abandon everyone, but what else could I have done?" She looked at Bodahn. "I'm not of this world, Bodahn, I don't know how things work here. But I'm stuck here and I made the choice to stay and make things work, to find a life for myself here or wherever I went and make it bearable to live here in this world. I had nothing back in Astoria and what little I had here was enough to make me want to fight to keep it safe, to keep you and the others safe." She sighed and looked down at her hands. "Beyond that, I don't know what to do anymore. I've made a life here in the Free Marches, bought my land and built a home for me and Theon, but at the same time I feel lost, like I'm still missing a key component in my life somehow."

"Bodahn, my mother is going to be staying with an old friend of hers tonight." Ryder said, announcing his presence finally. He smirked when everyone jumped.

"I see. Should I begin preparing dinner then?"

Ryder shook his head. "No, it's fine. Why don't you and Sandal take the night off?"

"Are you certain?"

Ryder nodded. "Yes. Enjoy yourselves!"

"What of you, ser?"

Ryder looked at Tori and winked. "I think I'll take Tori to the Hanged Man for a drink with the others. She looks like she could use one."

Bodahn smiled and nodded, then took Sandal off to another room. Sandal waved goodbye to Tori and giggled when she promised to stop by again real soon.

Tori stood and left the Hawke estate with Ryder, walking silently through the streets of Hightown to the streets of Lowtown. "So how much did you overhear?"

Ryder sighed. "Enough to know that Alistair really hurt you."

Tori took a shaky deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. "Thank you, Ryder."

"For what?"

"I could really use a drink." She offered him a smile and he laughed, opening the door for her once they reached their destination.

"Welcome to the Hanged Man."


	10. Out for Drinks

Tori joined Ryder for a drink, hanging out with his companions- Anders included- and drank her sorrows away. She laughed and joked, really having a good time. After an hour or so, some of the Templars came in off duty and wanted to relax.

"Ugh, why would the Templars come here and ruin a good time?" Anders groaned.

Tori giggled. "You must understand their point, Anders. They have to put up with Meredith every day."

Anders looked at her and cracked up laughing, raising his mug to her. "Maker, is that true. Well, here's one last drink for me and then I shall be off."

Tori clinked mugs with him and took a long draw before setting it down and smiling. "Well, Anders, be safe going home alright?"

Anders nodded and started walking towards the door. The Templars were getting rowdy and made him visibly uncomfortable so Tori got up and hurried over to him, walking him the rest of the way to the door.

"It's alright, Anders. I may be drunk, but I won't let anyone hurt you." Tori said with a smile.

The Templars glanced up as they walked passed their tables and they started to whistle and cat call Tori. Tori ignored them and walked Anders outside.

"Are you staying much longer?" Anders asked. "It's disgusting how they acted towards you."

Tori smiled. "I'll be fine, Anders, I promise."

Anders smiled and squeezed her hand before quickly disappearing down an alley, headed back towards his clinic.

Tori enjoyed the fresh breath of air and sighed for a moment.

"Evening, Tori."

Tori looked around and saw Cullen coming her way. She smiled and raised a hand in greeting. "Hello, Knight-Captain. Coming for a drink with your men?"

Cullen smiled. "Yes, I thought I'd treat them all to a drink after today. They've been training so hard lately, they needed a break."

Tori smiled at that. "They're lucky to have such a handsome and trustworthy commanding officer looking out for them. Otherwise I don't know what they'd do." She made for the door and glanced back. "Coming inside, Cullen?"

Cullen had stopped for a moment to process that Tori had complimented him with a bit of flattery, but he smiled and nodded, opening the door for her instead.

"Why thank you, Knight Captain." Tori replied sweetly.

Cullen could smell a bit of alcohol on her breath and clothes, but she had seemed stressed lately so he couldn't blame her for letting loose a bit. "My pleasure, Serah Evermoore."

Tori playfully smacked his arm and giggled. "It's 'Tori', or did you forget that already?"

Cullen smiled warmly. "I don't suppose you'd like to join me for a drink?"

Tori glanced over to where Ryder and the others were, then to where the Templars were sitting together. "Hmmm... well, now let me think... Sit with my drunken friends and listen to stories and crude jokes, sit with drunken Templars who whistled at me and cat called me, or perhaps steal away the Knight-Captain to an empty table and enjoy a drink in peace..." She looked at him and grinned. "I'll share a drink with you if we could go with that last option."

Cullen chuckled and followed her to a table off to the side, tucked away in a corner. She had waved over to the barmaid and ordered them two drinks, then patted the seat next to her. Once the drinks came, they began talking and catching up a bit since they hadn't seen each other in awhile due to training in the Gallows.

After awhile, Tori was beginning to really feel the alcohol and she decided it was time to go. "I had fun tonight, Knight-Captain Cullen. It's nice to see you loosen up a bit."

Cullen stood. "Would you like me to walk you out?"

Tori smiled. "Sure, just let me say goodbye to the others."

Cullen nodded. "Of course, I'll wait for you."

Tori hurried over to Ryder and the others. "Hey, I'm going to head home."

Ryder looked up and saw Cullen standing nearby. His smile faded a bit. "He's not taking you home is he?"

Tori shook her head. "Theon always stays close by. He'll be waiting for me and keep me safe as always." She leaned down and hugged Ryder, causing him to blush as her chest pressed up against his shoulders. "Don't worry, Ryder. The mean Templar isn't so mean after all. The Knight-Captain is just walking me out."

Ryder's blush grew when she kissed his cheek and ruffled his hair. "Be careful, Tori."

Tori waved and joined Cullen, walking towards the door as Ryder stared after them.

"You really want her, don't you?" Isabella said, smirking coyly.

Ryder threw a roll at her, rolling his eyes when she caught it in her cleavage. He glanced back as the door closed behind Tori and Cullen.

Outside, Tori stood there with Cullen and looked up at the sky. Taking a deep breath, she began to whistle and a small roar came from just outside the city.

"What was that?" Cullen asked.

Tori smiled and looked at him. "Just Theon. He'll make sure I get home safe." She hugged him and reached up to kiss his cheek. "Thank you for sitting with me, Cullen. I appreciate it." She stepped back and bowed her head. "And thank you, for being my friend. I don't really have many people I can truly call a friend, so it's always nice to find someone I can treasure as such." She smiled and turned, walking towards the nearest gate out of the city.

Cullen stood there, watching until she disappeared from view and sighed. This young woman, this Tori Evermoore, was quite the intriguing person. She was honest, kind, clearly good with gardening, loved her friends and to help people out, and yet she seemed lost. 'I wonder if I could find out more about her...'

Just as Cullen wondered that, Ryder came out for a moment of peace and some fresh air and saw him. "Evening, Knight-Captain."

"Evening, Hawke. I trust things have been well since you returned?"

Ryder nodded and came to stand next to him. "Yes. Mother is happy to be back in her childhood home and I'm just happy to be back alive."

Cullen smiled at that. "You're a good man, Hawke. Despite what some people may think."

Ryder looked at him. "Oh? That's a surprise coming from you."

"Why, because I'm the Knight-Captain and you're an apostate?"

Ryder's eyes narrowed and he remained silent.

Cullen chuckled. "Don't worry, Hawke, I won't bring you in. We have enough to worry about with tensions rising between Templars and mages, I don't wish to make things worse by bringing you in. The people of Kirkwall appreciate what you do for them. You've become a champion of sorts to the people here. It's refreshing to see someone trying to make a difference for the better."

Ryder smiled at that. "Well, now that is quite the surprise. No wonder Tori likes you."

"I noticed that you two seemed close."

"What of it?"

"Are you together?"

Ryder sighed and shook his head. "No, her heart belongs to another and always will."

Cullen looked at him. "Yet you seem hopeful."

Ryder smiled. "Well, she's still my friend and I will always look after her, but you're right. Tori is an extraordinary woman; it's just unfortunate that she can't seem to move on."

Cullen sighed. "That'd explain why she seems lost."

"Has she told you where she's from?"

"A place called Astoria."

"Did she tell you that Astoria was not in Thedas?" Ryder looked at him. "Did she tell you it wasn't even in our world?"

Cullen looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

Ryder chuckled. "Perhaps she should tell you more herself, but I think it'd be alright for me at least tell you this: Tori Evermoore came to our world from another. She has never been given an explanation as to how or why, all she knows is that it was through a Fade portal. Somehow she was pulled into our world, trapped here when the portal closed, and thrown into the chaos of the Fifth Blight. She may feel lost because she doesn't feel like she belongs anywhere anymore, not since she had her heart broken."

Cullen processed the information. "Did she never try to get back?"

Ryder shrugged. "I don't think she can. I think she's truly stuck here in our world with no way to return, but I don't think that bothers her. She chose to stay, chose to fight during the Blight and protect the world that was now her home, and she chose to come to Kirkwall to start a new life. Whatever hardships she has faced, whatever she has had to endure, she has done so in strides and remains strong. I admire her for that." He stretched and started to head off to Hightown. "Have a good night, Knight-Captain, and thanks for keeping my secret." He raised a hand and waved, then disappeared around the corner.

Cullen waved in return and looked up at the sky. "Maker, did you have a plan when you brought Tori to our world? Are you the one who brought her here? If so, for what purpose? Why must you keep her lost?" It was at that moment that Cullen vowed to protect Tori and to help her grow more accustomed to their world and to always be there for her.

From that night on, Cullen and Ryder made it more of an attempt to make Tori feel like she belonged. They seemed to have a mutually understanding that it was all for Tori's sake and nothing more. The weeks turned into months and eventually the Qunari Invasion occurred. Tori had seen the fight from her cabin and had run to the city, but by the time she had made it there, the battle was over, Ryder had slain the Arishok, and the invasion was stopped. Ryder was named the Champion of Kirkwall and the tensions between mage and Templar continued to grow more and more. Ryder began to have his hands full getting job requests and such left and right and Cullen had become busier as well with the tensions rising.

Eventually, it got the point where Tori barely saw either one of them, but then one day Ryder asked her to meet him in the Viscount's Way. Curious, Tori made her way there and walked through the door. She looked around and saw Ryder speaking with someone. She smiled, going to let him know she was there, but when she saw who he spoke to she stopped dead in her tracks.

Ryder turned and smiled when he saw Tori, but before he could say anything, the man he spoke with saw her too.

"Tori...?"

"Alastair..."


	11. A Surprise Reunion

Tori and Alistair stared at each other for a moment, then Tori tore her gaze away and turned to leave but Ryder grabbed her hand and tried to pull her back.

"Tori, wait."

Tori glared at him. "Ryder, why didn't you tell me he was here?"

Ryder looked defeated. "I knew you wouldn't come if I did. You need to talk with him."

Tori ripped her hand out of his. "I don't need to do anything. I'm going home."

Ryder sighed and watched as Tori hurried off, leaving the Viscount's Way. Turning to Alistair, he said, "I'm sorry your majesty... I know you haven't seen each other in years but I wanted to give her some closure."

Alistair sighed. "I appreciate the attempt and it was definitely a surprise seeing her. Hawke, please walk with me?"

Ryder nodded and followed Alistair as he walked through the Viscount's Way and out into Hightown.

"What did Tori tell you about me? Or about us?"

Ryder looked at Alistair, then ahead of them as they reached the courtyard below the Viscount's Way. "Tori told me that she was in love with you and that you were to be married once the Blight was over, but then you broke things off with her and broke her heart."

Alistair sighed. "Did she tell you anything else?"

"She said she was still in love with you, sire. She cannot move on because her heart still belongs to you."

Alistair stopped and looked up at the sky. "I never wanted to hurt her..." He looked at Ryder. "Could you tell me where she lives? I'd like to try to speak to her."

Ryder nodded. "She'll probably kill me for this... Take the eastern gate out of the city and follow the road for a few miles, then take the left fork for another mile or two and there's a cabin out in the fields. Take the path leading up to the cabin, but be warned: Theon has gotten big."

Alistair chuckled at that. "I'm sure he has." He started to make his way towards the eastern gate, his uncle and a small retinue of men beside him, but he stopped and turned back to Ryder. "Thank you for taking care of her, Serah Hawke."

Ryder smiled, knowing that Tori would never be more than a close friend to him, and waved the king off.

Tori had gone back home and tended her garden to keep herself busy. She ran things over in her head over and over, wondering what Ryder could have been thinking not telling her Alistair was there. Living outside of the city, she stayed more or less out of the loop so the arrival of the King of Ferelden would have definitely not been something she would have heard. Amantheon sat guard near her, sensing the tensions, and growled when he caught a new scent on the wind.

"What is it?" Tori asked, looking at Amantheon.

Amantheon stood and took a few steps forward then chirped and trotted forward, circling around someone.

"Maker, Theon, you have grown! Look at you!"

Tori would know that voice anywhere. Standing, she looked over her garden fence at Alistair, her heart racing. "How did you find me?"

Alistair looked up, meeting her gaze. "Hawke told me."

Tori rolled her eyes. "Of course he did... I'm going to have to maim him somehow next time I see him." She grabbed her basket of herbs and started heading towards the cabin. "Well, I would say it was good to see you, but I'm sure you are quite busy being King of Ferelden and all so I'll just have to wish you safe travels." She made for the door, but Alistair called out to her.

"Tori, wait. Can we talk?"

"About what, sire? What do we have to talk about?"

Alistair looked at his uncle. "Could you leave us, please? I'd like to talk with her in private." Then seeing Teagan's face he added, "Leave a few guards here if you must, but I don't know how long this will take."

Teagan nodded. "Of course. Just be careful."

Alistair nodded. "It's just Tori, Uncle. I'll be fine."

"That's what I'm worried about. I've seen her fight, Alistair."

Alistair chuckled and watched as Teagan left with the majority of their party, instructing three of the men to remain there and guard the king. He looked back towards Tori and stepped closer to her.

"Please, Tori, just give me a few moments to catch up with you?"

Tori sighed, going against her better judgement, and motioned for him to come inside. "Fine, but make it quick."

Alistair followed her inside the cabin and closed the door behind him. He looked around, seeing Tori's special touch in everything. "Wow, I am impressed." He looked at the paintings. "Did you do these?"

Tori nodded. "Yes."

Alistair looked at them with a smile of awe. "They're amazing. I didn't know you could paint." He moved from each painting to the next, taking in the cabin's interior. "You've really out done yourself with this cabin."

"It's home, sire. Why wouldn't I want it to be as such?"

Alistair looked at her. "I just meant..." He sighed, rubbing his neck. "I'm making a mess of things, aren't I?"

Tori rolled her eyes and grabbed her twine, tying the bundles of herbs together and hanging them above the window to dry. "Wouldn't be the first time."

Alistair sighed. "Tori, I never wanted to hurt you... Surely you know that?"

Tori refused to look at him and went about organizing her shelves to make room for the herbs that had finished drying earlier that morning. "And yet you did..."

Alistair looked at her. "Ryder told me what you had said about us... That I broke things off and broke your heart..."

"Because that's exactly what you did, sire."

Alistair took a step closer. "Drop the formalities, Tori, and please look at me?"

Tori ignored his request. "You're lucky I'm even giving you the time of day right now, sire..."

"Why? Because you resent me?" Alistair took another step forward. "You were the one who left, Tori, after telling me you would never leave my side, no matter what happened, no matter what decision I made."

At that point, Tori looked at him. "You asked me to marry you, Alistair, and when it came time for you to be king you broke things off with me because Eamon told you to marry Anora over me. You broke things off with me, Alistair, how could I stay after you took the throne? How could I stay knowing you had chosen that bitch over me after everything we had been through? I didn't want to leave everyone, but being near you after that was tearing me apart."

"I never married Anora, Tori!" Alistair retorted. "I stripped her of her title as queen and gave her her father's lands, which was more than she deserved, and she went on her way. I still have yet to marry..."

Tori looked at him. "That still doesn't excuse you breaking off our engagement the way you did..."

Alistair stepped closer. "Tori... I never actually broke things off with you... I only told you what Eamon wanted me to do... You assumed I wanted to end things, but I promised you I would make things right and I still plan to... I still love you, Tori... I haven't found anyone else..."

Tori stepped around him, but Alistair caught her hand and pulled her into his arms. "Let me go, Alistair."

Alistair shook his head. "I did that once and it tore me apart..." He put his hand on her cheek. "Hawke told me you still loved me. Is that true?"

Tori suddenly blushed in a way she hadn't since the night they shared their first kiss. "I told Eamon this. I will never stop loving you, ever."

Alistair smiled and leaned in a bit. "Good." He kissed her gently, but it was longing and made Tori's body quake. "Come back with me, Tori..." He asked when he pulled away. "Come back to Ferelden with me."

"Alistair, I have a life here now. I can't just abandon it. And what about Theon? These fields are more suitable to his needs." Tori pushed away from him and stepped back, her hand to her chest- resting just over her racing heart. "Besides, we haven't seen each other in years and then you come here expecting things to go your way?" She looked at him. "Alistair... I can't... I do still love you, that will never change, but... I can't do this right now..."

Alistair looked at her, unwilling to relent. "When you left that night, I searched everywhere for you. I sent men all over Ferelden just to find you. I never imagined you had left it entirely and come here." He stepped closer and closer, slowly backing Tori up through the doorway into her bedroom. "I never stopped looking for you, Tori... Now, I've finally found you... I can't just let you go again..."

Tori stepped back and kept backing up until they were completely in her room. "Alistair, how can you expect me to come back to you after what happened?"

"Tell me, Tori, what do you remember happening?" Alistair replied, standing taller than her, his face hardening a bit. "Because I remember telling you what Eamon said, then you freaked out and ran off, then refused to let me touch you like we had truly ended things between us. When I came to check up on you after the Landsmeet, you were the one who turned away and ran, not me! You left me, Tori!"

Tori slapped him. "Don't you dare make this my fault!" She retorted, feeling the tears beginning to slip. "I wanted to be there for you, to support you, but how could I after you sided with Eamon on marriage arrangements?" She shook her head and looked at him. "Let me tell you what I remember: you asking to speak in private, me asking you what was wrong, you telling me they wanted to make you king but told you to marry Anora, me asking if you made them understand that you and I were to be married, you saying you did but that it didn't matter because the country comes first and the people needed someone to rule and protect them. I remember you telling me that you have to do what's best for the country and if that meant marrying Anora and becoming king you would do it but when I asked if you were breaking things off with me and you told me that you didn't want to hurt me, that you loved me and wanted to be with me, you still couldn't give me a reason why we couldn't be together, a reason for me to feel like we still had a chance, a reason for me to stay or even to fight for you. You broke things off with me, Alistair, and I remember the pain that came with it. I remember stepping away from you, I remember running to my room, speaking with Eamon when he checked on me, then crying my eyes out once he left."

Alistair stood there and stared at her, his cheek throbbing. He watched the tears slip down her cheeks and couldn't move. He had no idea that Tori had felt so much pain after leaving. He had no idea that what he had said that night was indeed him breaking things off. He had been so focused on what was going to happen with the Landsmeet that he never thought to make sure that Tori understood what he wanted to do with the situation. By him not giving her a reason to stay or making her understand, Alistair had broken off their engagement and had broken off their relationship. His misuse of wording led to her heart breaking and years of aching and longing.

"Tori, I... I'm sorry..." He looked away for a moment, then back at her.

Tori stood there and looked at him. "That comes years too late... Do you understand the heartache, the pain, the longing I had to go through because of you? Do you understand that I have never been with anyone else because of you?"

Alistair stepped closer to her. "Do you understand what this did to me? You aren't the only one who has suffered Tori!"

Tori backed up as Alistair advanced and fell back onto her bed. Alistair positioned himself over her, his hand to her cheek.

"Alistair... what are you-"

Alistair silenced her with another kiss. When he pulled away, he searched her eyes. "I love you, Tori. I've never stopped. I finally found you again after all these years... please don't turn me away again..." He traced her jaw and searched her eyes. "I need you, Tori..."


	12. A Lost Love Briefly Rekindled

Tori felt herself losing her control and felt herself reaching the point where she wouldn't be able to hold back anymore. "Alistair..."

Somehow picking up on her need, sensing it was as great as his, Alistair's hand rested on her hip- his thumb slipping into her pants- as he kissed her again. He kissed along her cheek down to her neck, suckling her sensitive skin. He moved his lips down her neck, across her collarbone to the tops of her breasts as they peeked out from beneath her tunic. He took his tongue and licked along the curves of her breasts, the fabric of her tunic tickling his nose, and he smirked as a small groan escaped Tori's lips.

"Don't stop..." Tori begged, her heart pounding in her chest as her body ached in anticipation.

"Of course, my lady." Alistair replied and placed another kiss on her chest. His hands became more urgent and he moved them under the fabrics of her tunic.

Tori shuddered at his touch, the cold of his gauntlet making her tense.

"Forgive me, I lost myself in the moment." Alistair said, standing. He began removing his armor and setting it aside. When he turned back to Tori, he saw that she had sat up on her bed, her tunic hanging off one shoulder, her hair falling out of her braid. "Maker's breath..."

Tori looked at him. "What?"

Alistair discarded the last of his armor and rushed to meet her with a kiss. He pressed her down to the bed, his desire for her increasing.

They began losing themselves in the moment and started pulling at each other's clothes. Tunics, trousers, and boots all hit the floor as hands wandered, caressing one another's bodies.

Alistair reached up and gently massaged her breasts, awed by their size. He pulled off her breast band, kissing her exposed chest, his tongue circling around her nipples. Tori moaned, her body rushing with heat. She felt his arousal as he pressed his groin to herself and felt her loins aching for contact, her body begging her to let him fuck her. When Alistair pulled away, he looked down at her and saw her skin flushed in the failing light outside.

"You're as beautiful as the day I met you, Tori..."

Tori reached up and touched his cheek. "You never changed, did you? You still remain that flustered young man I met so long ago who just wanted to find his place in the world and do right by those he loved."

Alistair touched her hand and trailed his fingers down her arm to her shoulder, lifting her to him. "I am still the same person you knew, Tori, just older."

"Clearly. You've got that grizzled look of a seasoned soldier." Tori jester playfully.

Alistair chuckled and kissed her. "You haven't changed much either, you know. You're still that stubborn, protective, intriguing enchantress I met back at Ostagar. And I never stopped thinking of you."

Tori blushed and looked at him, taking in the older but still familiar image of his honey golden eyes, his straw blonde hair. She couldn't find any words to say in that moment so she just leaned up and kissed him, her fingers entangled in his hair as she pulled him closer.

Alistair grunted with the force of her kiss, but he enjoyed it and it really turned him on. He pressed his body against hers, her breasts plump against his hardened chest. He began pulling at her underclothes, tugging them past her hips and down her legs until he pulled them off completely. He stood and looked down at Tori, seeing her vulnerable and beautiful as she lay there panting and naked, desperate to keep control. He took in all of her, burning it into his memory so he'd never forget the moment.

"Stop staring, pike twirler." She told him, using Oghren's old nickname for him in jest.

Alistair chuckled and shook his head as Tori sat up and pulled his underclothes down as well, letting them fall to the floor around his ankles. He waited in anticipation as she scooted forward, stroking his hard cock slowly. He groaned as she licked its head, circling her tongue around the tip until she finally wrapped her whole mouth around it and began to suck as she moved her head up and down. Alistair groaned in pleasant surprise and rested his hand on her head, slightly urging her to go faster.

Taking the hint, Tori sped up little by little until she felt him losing his composure and she pulled away.

"Maker's breath, Tori, why did you stop..?"

Tori giggled nervously and looked up at him. "Can't let you have all the fun, sire."

Alistair rolled his eyes and pushed her back onto the bed. "You know I hate it when you call me that..."

Tori smiled and moaned when he started kissing her neck. "I do it because I love you..."

Alistair looked at her and smiled. "I know, love."

Tori kissed him then looked at him serious for a moment. "I must tell you... I've never been with anyone before... like this..."

Alistair gaped at her, surprised. "You're a virgin?"

Tori blushed and looked away. "I've never wanted to be with anyone like this, no one except for you..."

Alistair turned her cheek and pressed his forehead to hers. "Don't fret, love. I've never been with anyone either."

Tori looked at him. "Really?"

Alistair nodded. "I've never wanted anyone before. But now..." he kissed her and pulled her in closer. "I want you, Tori Evermoore... more than you know..."

Tori gasped as she felt his cock pressed against her loins and she looked at him. "Just be careful and don't tease me?"

Alistair chuckled and nodded. "Of course my lady."

Tori let him pull her in closer, closing any gap between them as he shoved his cock into her. She bit back a cry as her virginity broke, never thinking it would hurt like this. Alistair looked at her concerned but she told him it was ok. Alistair let himself give into the temptation and desire he'd be feeling for years but kept sated until he found Tori again. Now that he had, he never wanted to let her go again.

Tori groaned each time Alistair thrust his hips back and forth, feeling his large cock penetrating her deeper and deeper. She had never felt such pleasure, grateful the pain had subsided quickly. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him close. Alistair felt himself losing his control and let himself go, fully giving into his desire for her.

"Tori, I can't hold back..."

Tori looked and him. "It's alright..."

Alistair kissed her and thrust harder and harder just a few more times before feeling a warm rush escape him and fill Tori's womb.

Feeling the warm rush filling her womb, Tori gasped and arched her back a bit as she reached her climax as well. She quivered for a few moments then collapsed back onto the bed, Alistair heaving over her.

Pulling out of her, Alistair lay on his back with his arms outstretched, trying to catch his breath. "Maker's breath..."

Tori smiled and rolled over, kissing his chest. "Agreed."

Alistair chuckled and kissed her head, pulling the blankets over them. Night had fallen and the pangs of sleep were pulling at them.

"Good night, Alistair."

"Good night, Tori. I love you."

"And I love you."

The next morning Tori woke to find herself alone in bed, the early sun peeking through the curtains of her bedroom. She pulled on her underclothes and a dress, then grabbed a robe and went out to the main part of the cabin. She went to the kitchen and found a note on her counter, written in Alistair's hand and addressed to her. Reading, she felt her heart sink and her chest ache.

'My dearest Tori, last night was a night I will never forget. I must return to Denerim, but I do not leave Kirkwall until an hour after sunrise. I wish for you to accompany me back to Ferelden, Amantheon with you of course, and I understand that you have a life here now. Whatever you decide, I will respect and understand your decision, but that will not stop me from loving you as I much as I do. Yours forever, Alistair.'

Tori looked out of the window and saw that she didn't have much time so she ran out of the cabin, bare feet pounding against the ground. She wanted to say goodbye to him, to see him before he left. 'How could he just leave like that?' she wondered, but remembered that when she had left she hadn't even left him a note.

Tori ran as fast and hard as she could, pushing past people as she made her way to the harbour. She had to pass through the Gallows to reach the docks where Alistair's ship had anchored and she rushed past Templars and mages alike until she reached the dock, only to find that she was too late. When she stopped at the end of the dock, her hair blowing around her face in the wind, she watched as the King of Ferelden's ship sailed further and further away, quickly passing out of the harbour and out into the sea.

"Tori?"

Tori didn't hear Cullen as he came up behind her, having nearly been knocked over as she ran past him just a moment ago. She felt tears slipping down her cheeks, her chest aching and heart pounding, realizing that she didn't know when she would see him again if at all.

"Tori?" Cullen asked again, putting a gauntleted hand on her shoulder.

Tori started and turned to look at Cullen. "He's gone..."

Cullen looked at the fading ship as it slipped over the horizon. "Who? The king?"

Tori looked out at the sea, the tears streaking down her cheeks. "I should have been here to say goodbye this time..."

Cullen looked at her, seeing her pain and longing as she stared across the waters. "Tori, I'm sorry..."

Tori looked down and turned away, starting to head back home. "Maker watch over him..."

Cullen watched as she ascended the steps back to the Gallows and noticed that she was barefoot, her feet leaving bloody splotches on the ground. "Tori, wait, you're bleeding."

Tori ignored him and took off running back home, wanting nothing but to be alone in her garden where she could think and mull things over in her head.

"Tori, wait!" Cullen called again, hurrying after her. 'Maker forgive me for abandoning my post, but I must make sure that she's alright.' he prayed as he ran, quickly catching up to her as she left the city. He nearly lost her again as she turned down the trail leading to her cabin, but her footprints led him to her as the blood soaked into the dirt.

Tori had run as fast as her bleeding feet would take her and she collapsed in her garden, Amantheon hurrying over to her in worry. Tori gripped the earth beneath her and she let the tears fall freely. Amantheon purred and curled around her, his tail and wing wrapping around her as she hugged his neck and cried. He looked up when Cullen came up and stood at the gate to her garden, panting. He growled in warning, having never met Cullen before, which caused Tori to look up.

"Theon, it's alright, he's a friend." Tori said, rubbing the dragon's neck.

Amanatheon huffed and eyed the Templar warily as he approached.

"Tori, are you alright?" Cullen asked, cautiously approaching her and Amantheon.

Tori nodded and pulled her knees to her chest. "I'll be fine..."

Cullen looked at her feet and saw they were muddy and bloody. "Tori, let's get you inside. We need to get your feet cleaned up."

Tori looked up as Cullen offered her a hand and she accepted it, letting him pull her to her feet. She let him help her to the cabin and inside, sitting down in one of the chairs by the fireplace. "The bandages are in the top drawer, second column to the right of the basin." She said, pointing towards the kitchen.

Cullen quickly found them and grabbed a bowl and towel before coming over and setting everything down. "Why wouldn't you wear any shoes?"

Tori winced as he took the now wet towel and began cleaning the mud and blood away from her feet. "Alistair left me a note when he left here, but by the time I found it I didn't have much time before he set sail for Ferelden. I had to get to the harbour before it was too late." She looked down. "It didn't matter anyway, I was still too late..."

"I'm sorry, Tori..." Cullen said, trying to be gentle with her delicate feet. He noticed she had intricate Dalish markings tattooed from the top of her foot to her mid calf and up further where he couldn't see. Clearing his throat as he felt himself blushing wondering how far up the markings went and where, Cullen looked out the window and saw Amantheon sitting guard just outside the cabin. "So... that's Theon?"

Tori looked at the window and managed a smile. "Yes, that's Theon."

"He's a dragon..." Cullen stated.

Tori laughed at that. "Yes, he is. He's been with me since he was just a dragonling."

"How?"

Tori smiled as she recalled the memory. "When we went to the Temple of Sacred Ashes to find the Ashes of Andraste to cure Arl Eamon during the Blight, we came across a cult that claimed Andraste had risen and they were there to serve her. There were caverns within the mountains filled with drakes and dragonlings and in the first one we came across, the cultists forced them to attack us. All of them except for Theon were slain. When Theon started advancing on me, I threw up a hand to keep him at bay and something clicked between us. He didn't want to hurt me, in fact he was curious and started to chirp and rub against me like a cat. He followed after me as we made our way through the caverns and when we came across the others of his kind, I tried putting my hand up to them like with Theon and I was able to calm them somehow. We were able to get through the rest of the caverns safely without killing any more drakes or dragonlings." She watched as Cullen began bandaging her feet. "When we came out of the caverns back out into the mountain pass, there was a high dragon. Once we had completed the Gauntlet trials and proved ourselves worthy of Andraste's ashes, the cultists ordered the dragon to attack and I tried to calm her like the others."

"What happened then?" Cullen asked, trying to be gentle as he tied the bandages on her left foot before moving to the right.

"Well, she was harder to calm, but that's when I found out that dragons- especially high dragons like her- love being flattered and appreciate being respected. I complimented her grace and regality and that seemed to work enough for me to calm her. I asked her permission to take my companions back through the mountains and asked if Theon could come with us. I told her what happened to the first group of her children we came across- where Theon was- and apologized for having to kill them, but I assured her that the rest of her children were safe and well. I warned her that the Temple of Sacred Ashes would not remain a secret for long and that more people would be coming in search of the ashes and told her to take her children and find a new home, far away from those that would do them harm. Mesinia agreed and we went on our way."

"Mesinia?"

"Oh, yes. The cultists had raised the high dragon up as the reincarnation of Andraste. I told her that she was named for a powerful and much loved religious woman but that name did not suite her so I asked if I could give her a new name. I named her 'Mesinia', which means 'graceful and powerful winged one' and she approved. Mesinia and her children left those mountains shortly after we did and I know they are safe somewhere."

Cullen looked at her in wonder. "I never knew that one could tame such a creature. Dragons are normally hunted down and slain. There are so few left in this world."

Tori smiled. "Well it is the Dragon Age now, so perhaps more will be coming back now that some have returned."

Cullen smiled and finished bandaging her right foot. "There, now just take it easy until those wounds heal up. Your feet have a few nasty cuts on them, but you should be fine in a few days."

Tori smiled and looked at him. "Thank you, Cullen."

Cullen stood and straightened his armor. "Of course, Tori. Someone has to look after you when you act reckless."

Tori giggled at that and stood, careful not to put too much weight on her feet. "You should get back before Meredith has your hide for leaving your post."

Cullen shuddered at the thought. "You're right." He started for the door and stopped when Tori joined him. "Will you be alright?"

Tori grasped the door handle and nodded. "I'll be fine."

Cullen looked down at her and reached up to cup her cheek. "Tori, you don't have to hold on for dear life to something that may never be, no matter how much you want it to be. It's alright if you move on and let someone else into your life, even if it's for a little while. Don't be afraid to let go of the past and let time heal the wounds no one can see." He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "I'll always be here for you, as will those of us you consider your friends. If you ever need anything, you know where to find me."

Tori stood there blushing, not realizing that tears had slipped down her cheeks until Cullen reached up and wiped them away. She searched his amber eyes as he smiled softly to her before turning away and heading back out onto the trail leading to Kirkwall. She stood there watching him leave until she couldn't see him any longer and she closed the door. Theon stuck his head through the window and chirped at her, making sure she was OK.

"Oh, Theon, why does love have to be so complicated?"


	13. Kirkwall Rebellion

Months had passed since Alistair had come to Kirkwall and Tori found herself still aching for his company. She began keeping a journal with everything she ever wanted to say to Alistair and more, having no courage to actually write a letter and send it. As the time went by though, Tori began growing closer to Ryder and to Cullen, but as she grew closer to them, the tensions between Templar and mages were growing worse and worse until finally one day they were all caught in the middle of the Kirkwall Rebellion.

"Ryder! Anders! Anyone!" She called out, searching everywhere. She couldn't find anyone, but she ran into someone as she came around the corner.

"Tori!"

She looked at him and her eyes widened. "Carver!"

Carver smiled in relief and hugged her. "Maker is it good to see you! Have you found the others?"

Tori shook her head. "No, but I was going to check the Gallows next. The Chantry was destroyed, the Grand Cleric is dead, Meredith and the Templars must be blaming the mages. If that's the case, then the others will be at the Gallows."

"Then let's move quickly before things get worse."

Tori nodded and followed after Carver.

Tori and Carver made their way down the streets and into the Gallows to find nothing but bloodshed and madness. Bodies were strewn throughout the Gallows, mage and Templar alike. They moved quickly through the Gallows' grounds and into the Circle where there was more of what they had seen outside. They searched through the halls and found Ryder and the others with the remaining mages, fighting off the Templars.

"Ryder, we're coming!" Tori called as she and Carver fought their way through to reach Ryder and the others.

"Tori, Carver!" Ryder called, surprised to see them. "What are you doing here?"

"Carver came to help and so did I." Tori explained. "Ryder, this is my home. I need to protect it too."

Ryder nodded. "Just stay close to us. I can't lose you too."

Tori looked at him. "What do you mean?" She looked around. "Where's Anders?"

Ryder looked at her, guilt in his eyes. "Tori... Anders, he..." He looked at the others, but before he could say anything more, Fenris stepped forward.

"The mage killed the Grand Cleric and caused the explosion at the Chantry. Hawke killed him as he should have."

Tori stepped back and looked at Ryder. "Ryder, is this true?"

Ryder refused to look at her.

"Ryder, look at me."

Ryder still refused.

"Look at me!"

He finally gave in and looked up at her, seeing the fear of what he had done to be true. "Tori, I'm so sorry... I had no choice..."

"Anders..?"

"I killed him, Tori..." Ryder said, letting the tears he was holding back slip. "He is responsible for all of this bloodshed... I had no choice..."

Tori slapped him. "How could you?! He was your friend! He was my friend! How could you take his life?!"

Ryder stood there silent, the others watching as Tori stood there angry and hurt and betrayed, her own tears spilling down her cheeks.

"He was a good man, Ryder... Why..?" Tori looked at him.

Ryder met her eyes, his guilt beginning to overwhelm him. "Tori, I'm sorry..." He tried to step closer and reach up to touch her cheek, but she stepped back and shook her head.

"How could you, Ryder..? To your own friend..."

"Tori, please..." Ryder begged, stepping closer to her.

Tori stepped back. "This is wrong... All of this is so wrong..." She looked up at the blackened sky as smoke filled the air. "Maker, why must we suffer so? You would let your people kill each other? You would let all of this destruction and chaos and madness consume your children? If this is your will, then no wonder your children think you have abandoned them."

A roar sounded above her and she saw Amantheon flying down to her.

"Theon, why are you here?"

Amantheon chirped and nudged her, clearly worried. Tori reached and rubbed his neck.

"What's wrong?" she asked, knowing the look the dragon had. When he looked towards the courtyard where the Templars gathered in the Gallows, somehow Tori understood. "Is Cullen in trouble?"

Amantheon nodded.

"Take me to him."

Amantheon knelt down and lowered a wing so that Tori could climb up onto his back.

"Tori, wait."

Tori looked down at Ryder as he tried to step closer, only stopping when Amantheon growled in warning. "I won't let any more friends die, Ryder Hawke. Cullen may be a Templar, but he is still my friend. Just because you sided with your own people does not mean that every Templar should die. This bloodshed needs to end. Follow us if you wish, but you can't stop me from going." She nudged Amantheon and the dragon took flight, heading towards where he had seen Cullen.

Ryder looked after them as Varric came to his side.

"She's strong, but she'll need our help. You know that, Hawke."

Ryder nodded and looked to the others. "Let's go."

"Cullen!"

Cullen struck down his enemy and turned to see Amantheon and Tori land in the courtyard, Tori quickly sliding off the dragon's back and drawing her bow, shooting down a few of the statues that had gotten in her way while Amantheon spat fire at some others.

"Tori, what in the Maker's name are you doing here?" He called as she hurried towards him.

"Theon came to get me, told me you were in trouble." She said, standing at his back. "From the looks of things here, I'd say he got me here just in time."

Cullen smiled at that, but it quickly faded as Meredith summoned more statues to life and they spread throughout the courtyard. "Good thing you're here, we need to quell this madness."

Tori and Cullen stayed close to each other, fighting back the statues that rushed them. They cut down one after another, but it never seemed to stop. Amantheon threw his fire at them, forcing some of them back, but then after thinking they were outmatched, Ryder and the others joined the fight. Meredith had gone mad with power, the red lyrium in her sword feeding her rage and hatred, twisting her into something unheard of. They beat back the statues and struck down Meredith time and time again until Ryder finally was able stop her. Meredith became completely consumed by the red lyrium, her body becoming nothing more than a charred skeleton glowing red through the cracks left after the lyrium burned her alive. Tori stood with Amantheon and the Templars stood aside with Cullen as they all looked at Meredith's corpse.

"It's finally over..."

Tori looked at Cullen as he came over to make sure she was alright. She hugged him as he pulled her into his arms and she smiled in relief, but it soon faded when Ryder approached.

"Tori..." He said, looking at her.

Tori pushed away from Cullen and stepped away. "It's over for now, but you will not be safe here. You need to leave and find somewhere safe until things blow over."

"Tori, I don't care about that..." Ryder said, stepping closer to her, stopping when Cullen shifted his weight and moved himself slightly more in between he and Tori. "You need to understand why I killed Anders..."

Cullen looked down at Tori as she tensed and looked away.

"I don't care, Ryder... His life was not yours to take..."

"Tori, he is the reason for all of this!" Ryder said, raising his voice. "Anders was my friend too, but he deserved to die for what he did!"

Tori glared at him and showed everyone a different side to her that none of them had seen before. "He did what he did because he felt it was right! Who were you to have decided his fate?! Anders may have been misguided and he may have killed the Grand Cleric, but how many have you killed in the fight for what you thought was right?! Do you think I don't understand his reasons or the reasons why you chose to take his life?!"

"Would you rather it have been the Grand Enchanter or even Meredith?!" Ryder retorted. "Anders started a war that will ravage the lands for years to come! Do you think he took into consideration the many lives that will be lost now because of what he did?!"

Tori advanced on him, staring him down. "The war between mages and Templars was inevitable! Anders only sped it up! That still does not give you the right to take his life! You could have let him go!"

Ryder looked at her, bewildered. "Are you listening to yourself?!"

"Anders should have been held accountable for what he did, no matter what the punishment was, I agree with that. But he should have been put to trial and had his fate decided fairly. At least when we dealt with Loghain back during the Blight he had a trial at the Landsmeet and everyone conferred on his crimes. His punishment was just and he paid for his crimes with his life." Tori retorted.

"And how is this different?!"

"You didn't even give Anders that chance!" Tori spat at him. "However misguided, Anders was still a good man! He was one of my best friends and you took him from me!"

"He was my friend too, Tori! But he became the very thing he was fighting so hard against! Anders was a monster possessed by a spirit of Justice turned to vengeance and he let it overcome him!"

Tori stepped back and glared at him. "I don't know who is the bigger monster here: Anders or you."

Ryder was silent, as were everyone in the courtyard. Tori's words then hit Ryder hard, the sting of what she said growing more painful each second.

Cullen stood there, silent, unsure of what to say or do. When Tori turned away and started walking towards Amantheon, he reached out to stop her. "Tori, wait."

Tori stopped and looked at him. "Cullen, with Meredith dead, you are now the Knight-Commander of the Templars of Kirkwall. But please, after everything that he has done for this city, let Ryder go."

Cullen stared at her and his hand dropped. "Of course, Tori, but what of you?"

Tori looked from him and to Ryder as she said, "I'm going to find Anders' body and bury him like a true friend would. He deserves at least that."

Ryder took a step forward. "Tori, please..."

Tori glared at him and stepped closer to Amantheon. Looking to Cullen and ignoring Ryder, she said, "Knight-Commander, please make sure that the companions of Ryder Hawke are given the same courtesy. They are all good people and have done just as much for Kirkwall as its Champion." She gave Cullen one last hug and stepped back. "It's been an honour knowing you, Knight-Commander Cullen. Keep this city safe."

Cullen made to ask her what she meant by that last statement as it sounded like a goodbye, but Tori hopped onto Amantheon's back and took to the sky before he could say a word. When she disappeared, Cullen turned to Ryder and his companions. "Tori is right. You have all done so much for this city that I cannot risk letting anyone bring you harm. Please, for your own safety, leave this city and find somewhere safe before reinforcements are sent."

Ryder looked to his brother and his companions, then back at the Knight-Commander. "Of course, Knight-Commander." He started to leave with the others, but he stopped and glanced over his shoulder at Cullen. "Take care."

"I will, Champion. Now go." Cullen replied, watching as the Champion of Kirkwall and his companions disappeared from the courtyard. Turning to his men, he began issuing orders and they set about making preparations to heal the wounded, bury the dead, and rebuild what was lost in the city. Staring up at the sky, Cullen sighed. "Maker preserve us all."


	14. A Solemn Goodbye, Now Time to Move On

Tori had found Anders' body and taken it to her cabin. She buried him in her garden, carving a headstone to mark the grave.

Tori stood back with Amantheon and they looked down at Anders' grave.

"Here lies Anders, a mage and a healer who fought and died for what he believed in. May Andraste watch over him and guide him to the Maker's side and may the Maker preserve his soul." That was what Tori had carved into his headstone.

Tori stared at the grave, tears slipping down her cheeks. "Anders, I know what you did and why, but I forgive you. However misguided you may have been, you were still a good man that fought to preserve his beliefs and protect those that mattered most. I loved you like a brother and you were so kind to me. No matter what anyone else says, I will never forget the good you have done for this world and I will fight preserve your good memory. Farewell, my dear friend, and may you rest in peace." She wiped away the tears and turned to Amantheon. "Theon, I think it's time we move on."

Amantheon nodded and followed her to the cabin, waiting outside while Tori went in to pack her things.

Tori grabbed her clothes, not having much to begin with, then moved on to pack her toiletries and her bedroll before she packed what provisions she could. Once she got everything packed that she could carry, she went outside and strapped the packs onto Amantheon's back and she climbed up in front of them. "Are you OK to carry this much weight?"

Amantheon nodded and looked at the cabin and the stable Tori had built to shelter him.

Tori leaned forward and rubbed his neck. "Don't worry, Theon. We'll come back some day, I promise. But until things settled down, we need to find somewhere safer to be."

Amantheon understood and turned away from the cabin, taking to the sky. He hovered for a moment and he and Tori both looked back once more at the cabin that had been their home for years.

"I'll miss it too, Theon." Tori said, rubbing the dragon's neck. She saw Anders' headstone and her heart sank. "Let's go before I change my mind..."

Amantheon looked at her as if to ask where to go and Tori smiled.

"Let's go back to Ferelden."

Tori and Amantheon flew back to Ferelden, hoping to find somewhere they could call home until it was safe to return to the Free Marches. They could have flown to Denerim, but Tori didn't think she was ready to face Alistair again if she could work up the courage to send him a letter. They found a cabin in the Frostbacks that belonged to a travelling merchant who lived alone. He agreed to let Tori and Amantheon stay there during his travels. He needed someone to look after the place and they agreed, happy to have shelter. Tori set her things in the spare bedroom of the cabin and Amantheon settled into the barn the merchant had on his land. They were content and stayed there for nearly four years, the merchant- Holland Grander- growing comfortable with having a dragon living in his barn, until one day, a week after Holland had returned from a long trip across the country, men from the Inquisition came to see Tori.

Tori stirred the pot as she made dinner for herself, Amantheon, and Holland in celebration of Holland's successful trip. Holland had brought back a fortune, putting it all into savings or into repairs and upgrades to the cabin and the barn.

"So, have any new stories to tell tonight, Holland?"

The gruff older man smiled. "You've heard them all already, Tori my dear."

Tori smiled and looked at him. "That may be, but I always enjoy your stories."

Holland smiled, but it faded when a knock came at the door. When he answered it, Tori looked up as she sensed the mood change in the room.

"Who is it, Holland?"

"Tori," Holland said, standing aside as he let in a few people. "These men are from the Inquisition. They would like to speak with you."

Tori took a towel and wiped her hands. "What is it the Inquisition needs of me?"

One of the men, introducing himself as Rylen, stepped forward. "The Inquisition needs allies and we wish to extend an invitation to the Dragon Rider, Tori Evermoore."

Tori looked at him. "Dragon Rider?"

"It's a name that you have been come to be known by. You are known to many not just as the 'Dragon Rider', but also the 'Beast Tamer'."

Tori smiled at that. "Interesting. I did not realize my ability had grown to be admired so."

Rylen chuckled. "We've all heard the stories of how you have tamed dragons and other wild beasts."

"And why does the Inquisition wish to invite me?"

"You're quite talented, beyond your taming skills. We have heard of your skills in battle and knowledge in medicinal herbs. We will need use of one with such skills and would like to offer you the chance to further utilize them. "

Tori looked at Holland, then back to Rylen. "That is quite the offer to consider. Could you give me some time to think it over?"

Rylen nodded. "Of course, Serah Evermoore. We will return in the morning before we set out to return to Haven."

"Haven?"

"Yes, that is where the Inquisition is currently residing. We are preparing for the Divine's conclave in just a few weeks time."

"I've been to Haven before... it'll be interesting to go back..." Tori thought aloud. "Let me think on the matter and I will have my answer for you before you leave."

Rylen nodded and bowed. "We need to make camp." He looked to Holland. "Is it alright if we set up camp on your land?"

Holland nodded. "Of course, anything to help the Inquisition."

Rylen bowed again and he left with his men.

Holland looked at Tori as he closed the door. "I think you should go, Tori. It'd be good for you."

Tori sighed and went back to the pot, checking that it was done before she started pouring herself and Holland the soup she had made. "Maybe. But I'm done with fighting. I have been for nearly four years."

"Tori, you never leave this place." Holland said, taking a bowl from her and sitting down at the table.

"I like it here. It's peaceful and quiet, the bandits fear coming near the place because of Theon, and I've kicked enough dragon hunter ass to make them think twice about going near Theon again. Joining the Inquisition would only put me back into the fighting and the death and destruction that we already see every day around us. I had my fair share during the last Blight and during my time in Kirkwall. I don't want to do it again."

"But think about this: joining the Inquisition will also give you the chance to help end all the chaos and destruction and death around us and bring peace back to us all. You and Theon will have a chance to help put things right again and I couldn't think of a more honourable thing to be apart of or do."

Tori smiled. "You're really trying to get me out of your hair, aren't you old man?"

Holland scoffed and mocked indignation to the point where it was so over the top Tori practically snorted her soup as she burst out laughing. "Well, I never!"

"Are you trying to kill me?" Tori said with the first breath she caught, wheezing from the laughter a bit.

Holland chuckled and put a hand on hers. "Seriously consider this opportunity, dear girl."

Tori sighed and conceded. "I will, I promise."


	15. Joining the Inquisition

Tori rose the next morning and made breakfast for Holland, then packed her things and readied Amantheon as Rylen and his men approached her.

"Good morning, Serah Evermoore."

"Ah, Ser Rylen! Good morning to you too!" Tori replied, smiling warmly.

"You are packed as though you are going to set out on travels. Have you made a decision?"

Tori nodded and rubbed Amantheon's neck. "I have. I will join the Inquisition."

Rylen smiled. "Excellent! We should be on our way!"

Tori nodded and looked over as Holland joined them. "We're leaving, Holland. Are you sure you'll be alright?"

The gruff old man nodded, smiling warmly at her. "Of course, dear girl. Safe travels and don't forget to write?"

Tori smiled and hugged the merchant. "Of course. I can't thank you enough, Holland. You've been good to us since we've known you. You've been like a father to me, something I haven't had in a long time."

Holland hugged her back and smiled. "And you've been like a daughter to me, something I've never had before. Be careful, dear girl."

Tori stepped back and smiled, regarding the old man one last time. "Look after yourself while I'm gone?"

"Of course. Oh, before I forget, I had something made for you." Holland hurried over to a large storage cabinet and pulled something made of leather out.

"Is that a saddle?"

Holland nodded. "Aye, it's a saddle for Theon. He's been needing one, so I had one made before I came home. You wouldn't believe what the tack master looked like when I told him it was so big because it was for a dragon. I've never seen a man's eyes get so big."

Tori laughed. "Help me put it on?"

Holland grinned and helped her place the saddle on Amantheon's back. "There! Fits perfectly!" He exclaimed once the saddle was situated. "How does it feel, Theon?"

Theon shifted his weight and stretched out his wings, then burst forward and took to the sky, flying in a circle before landing in front of the barn again. He chirped and nudged Holland happily.

"I'm glad you like it, Theon. It suits you well." Holland said, chuckling. "You must go, Tori, before you lose the day."

Tori hugged the old man a final time and hopped into Theon's saddle. "I'll send you word once we reach Haven. It should only be a few days' ride from here."

Holland nodded and waved as they set off. "Maker guide you, dear girl."

Tori and Rylen journeyed to Haven, a place Tori never thought she'd go to again. Amantheon seemed anxious as to be back in his homelands, but he was quickly calmed by a single touch from Tori. They made good time, stopping only a few times to make camp, and after three days they finally reached Haven. It was just as Tori remembered, but there were more people and the banners of the Inquisition were strewn about the village. Tori looked around, smirking as people stared in awe seeing a young woman astride a very large male dragon. They made their way to the main gates and stopped at the stables. The horses were nervous around Amantheon, but Tori calmed them with a soothing coo and a gentle hand. Once they were settled down and room had been made for Amantheon, Tori started to remove her packs and the saddle but as she did she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Maker's breath... Tori?"

Tori stopped and turned. "Cullen?"

Cullen smiled and made to embrace her, Tori equally excited to see an old friend as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's been too long! When you left Kirkwall, I didn't know when I'd see you again! How are you?" Cullen asked.

Tori smiled and stepped back. "I've been well, living a quiet life in the Frostbacks with a friendly merchant who gave Theon and I a home." She looked him up and down. "Look at you! From Knight-Commander of Kirkwall to the Commander of the Inquisition's forces!" When she looked up at his face again, she noticed the scar on his upper lip. "Maker, Cullen, what'd you do to get you this little trophy?" She asked in jest, lightly tracing over the scar.

Cullen shuddered under her touch. "The usual, nothing new." He smiled. "What's brought you here?"

"Rylen and his men came to deliver an invitation to me." Tori explained. "They asked me to join the Inquisition."

Cullen looked from her to Rylen, who nodded with a smile, then back to Tori. "And are you?"

Tori grinned. "I'm here, aren't I? Besides, it seems that this world still has need of me yet."

Cullen hugged her again and his smile never faded. "It's wonderful to have you here, Tori. We could use your skills." He looked at Amantheon as the dragon moved his head closer to him. "Hello, Theon. You've grown into quite the magnificent creature."

Amantheon hummed his approval at the compliment and nudged Cullen with his snout in greeting.

Cullen smiled and turned to Rylen. "I'm going to take Tori to meet the others. Could you see to the rest of the training for today?"

"Of course, Commander."

Cullen smiled and turned back to Tori, his arm around her shoulder. "Come, let me introduce you to the others." He looked to Amantheon. "It was good to see you, Theon."

Amantheon had bowed his head in reply to the Commander and Tori let Cullen lead her through the village and she saw that it was just as she had last seen it, just less cultists. Cullen showed her where everything was, then took her to the Chantry. He led her to the room they had set up as the war room and opened the door, letting her inside first.

"Allow me to introduce Tori Evermoore." Cullen said, looking to the women in the room. "Tori, this is Lady Josephine Montilyet, our ambassador."

"How do you do?" Josephine said, bowing her head. "I have heard much of your talents and skills."

"I am good, thank you. And you?"

"I am well, thank you." Josephine replied with a smile. "I take it you are an old friend of the Commander's?"

Tori nodded. "Yes, we knew each other back in Kirkwall."

"Well, it will be good to have you here with us."

Cullen bowed his head to Josephine, then moved to the next woman. "Tori, this is Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast. She is the Right Hand of the Divine."

"A pleasure to meet the famed Dragon Rider." Cassandra said, dipping her head to Tori. "As a Pentaghast, it would normally be my duty to hunt dragons, but it is intriguing that you have tamed and raised one instead. I should like to meet your dragon, once our business here is done."

Tori smiled and nodded. "Of course, Seeker. I'm sure that Theon would be happy to meet you as well."

"Theon must be quite grown up by now. He should be fully mature at this point, should he not?"

Tori looked towards the shadowed corner of the war room where the new voice came from. "Yes, but how would you know of Theon?" Then realizing that she recognized the voice, she stepped closer to the table. "Wait a sec, I know that sultry, melodic voice."

The woman stepped out of the shadows and smiled at Tori. "Hello, Tori, it's been far too long."

"Leliana!" Tori hurried around the table and embraced the bard. "It's been what, ten years?"

"Nearly eleven, but yes." Leliana replied, hugging her old friend back. "I have missed you so, my old friend. I hope you have been well?"

Tori stepped back and nodded. "Yes, and you? You've changed, Songbird. Let me guess, you're the spymaster?"

Leliana nodded.

"Of course you are, with your skills, why wouldn't you be?" Tori hugged her again. "It's so good to see you again. I'm sure Theon would be overjoyed to see you too."

Leliana chuckled. "I'd love to see him as well, once we are done here. How is it being back in Haven?"

Tori looked around the room, realizing that it was the room that they had found Brother Genitivi in. "It's interesting to say the least. Isn't this where we found Brother Genitivi when we first came here?"

Leliana nodded. "Yes. Good to see your memory hasn't faded after all this time."

Tori smiled. "It has yet to fail me."

"Tori, I must say you have gotten around in your time." Cullen said, smiling. "I had no idea you knew Sister Leliana."

"Leliana and I travelled with Branford during the Blight. She and I met shortly after I came to this world and we've been friends ever since." Tori replied.

"You speak of the Hero of Ferelden?" Josephine asked.

Tori nodded. "Yes, Branford was the one who found me when I came to this world. He helped me adjust to life in Thedas and he will always be a cherished friend."

"You speak as though you are not of our world." Cassandra said, suspiciously.

Tori nodded again, looking to the Seeker. "I came from a different world, one where no magik exists. For my world, magik and dragons were mere fairy tales and darkspawn would have been nothing more than a bad dream. I came here to Thedas through a portal that I had later found out was some kind of Fade portal and it closed behind me. I was trapped here and Branford found me in the Tower of Ishal during the Battle of Ostagar. I travelled with him and Leliana and Alistair, as well as the others of our companions."

"You knew the King of Ferelden as well?" Josephine asked.

"Oh, I would say she knew him quite well." Leliana said, smirking.

Tori felt her chest tighten, but she forced a smile. "Alistair and I were very close during that time, but things changed. I left Ferelden, he became king, the Blight ended, and we went about our lives."

"What was he like?" Josephine asked, trying to press the issue.

Cullen could see Tori tensing up at the questions and stepped in. "Perhaps Tori could share those stories another time, Ambassador. She just arrived after a long journey after all."

Josephine nodded, a hint of guilt present. "Yes, of course, my apologies. It is just so exciting to meet the Dragon Rider in person! And better yet, she is now part of the Inquisition!"

Leliana looked to Tori. "You will fight with us?"

Tori smiled. "Just like the old days, eh Songbird?"

Leliana smiled. "Indeed it is. But you should rest, for now. We have a room ready for you."

"I can take her there." Cullen offered.

Leliana bowed her head. "Go on, Tori, we shall catch up later."

Tori nodded and followed Cullen down the hall to where she would be staying.

"This is your room. It's right across from mine, so if you ever need anything, just knock." Cullen said. "Will you be alright?"

Tori smiled and nodded, setting her packs on the floor by her new bed. "Of course, Cullen. I just need some rest and I'll be good as new."

"That's not what I meant, Tori." Cullen said, stepping closer and reaching up to touch her cheek. "I saw how you reacted when Josephine asked you about Alistair."

Tori sighed and put her hand over his. "It's been four years since I last saw him. It's alright, Cullen. You don't have to worry about me."

"Alright, but if you ever need to talk..."

Tori nodded. "I know. You don't need to worry so much about me, Cullen. I'll be alright, I promise."

Cullen pressed his forehead to hers, something they had always done to show the other that everything was going to be fine no matter what. "Good, I'll hold you to that. Now get some rest, OK?"

Tori nodded. "Of course. I'll come find you once I've rested up a bit."

Cullen made for the door and smiled. "Sounds good."

Tori smiled and sat on the bed as Cullen left her room. 'It'll be interesting being part of this Inquisition, that's for sure. Maker guide me.'


	16. Old Friends Meet Again

Tori had settled into her new home within Haven's walls during their first week there, still finding it strange to be back in the village where they had risked everything to try and find the Sacred Ashes. She walked through the village grounds, inspecting the battlements, the trebuchets, the stables, the merchant stands, everything so she knew where to go for what. She acquainted herself with the men of the Inquisition, spent time with the Ambassador, the Seeker, reconnecting with Leliana and Cullen. Amantheon was happy as well, settling in nicely to his own place- a small cave just big enough to house him. He was content there, away from the bustle of the village below, and he would come when Tori whistled for him.

It had been a long time since they had been in Haven, but they had missed the mountains and the lake. Tori often sat with Amantheon on the highest hill- which happened to be just outside of Amantheon's cave- for a moment of peace and quiet, just looking out over the lake and at the snowy peaks as they felt the cool wind nip at their skin.

"I miss this crisp, fresh air." Tori said, rubbing Amantheon's scales as she sat between his forelegs and leaned back against his chest. "It's been good to be back in Ferelden. It still felt more like home than Kirkwall or the Free Marches ever did."

Amantheon hummed his agreement, then turned his head and chirped.

Tori looked behind them and saw one of the soldiers approaching.

"Serah, you are needed back in Haven. There is someone here to see you." the soldier said, saluting her.

"Who is it?" Tori asked, standing.

"An old friend was all I was told, Serah. He asked to speak with you right away."

Tori looked at Amantheon, then back at the soldier. "Let them know, whoever they are, I will be there in just a moment."

The soldier nodded and hurried back the way he came to deliver the message.

Tori looked at Amantheon and smiled. "An old friend? I wonder who it could be. Shall we go find out?"

Amantheon nodded and lowered a wing, allowing Tori to climb up onto his back. Tori hopped on and they took flight, making quick work of reaching the village. Amantheon landed just outside of the village gates and Tori slid off his back, walking towards where the soldier who had informed her of the visitor was standing as he delivered the message back. As she approached, she smiled when the visitor turned and grinned.

"Varric!"

"Hey, Bunny! Long time no see!" Varric replied, hugging her.

"I don't think I missed you calling me that, but it's great to see you!" Tori said, rolling her eyes. "What are you doing here in Haven?"

"I've come to join the Inquisition as requested by Seeker Pentaghast." Varric told her, glancing over at Cassandra. "She can be very persuasive."

Tori chuckled. "She is indeed."

"Maker's breath, Theon, look at you!" Varric said, looking at the dragon. "You're definitely bigger than I remember."

Amantheon chortled and nudged Varric.

"Alright, alright, it's good to see you too." Varric chuckled, offering Amantheon a chunk of venison from his pack. "Bunny, what are you doing here anyways? I thought you were still in Kirkwall."

Tori shook her head. "I left Kirkwall after I buried Anders."

Varric's brow furrowed. "Bunny..."

Tori felt her chest tightening, but she forced a smile. "Let's not talk about it?"

Varric nodded. "Alright." Then thinking of how to lighten up the mood, he smiled. "Hey, why don't we get a drink?"

Tori smiled and nodded. "Sure." Looking to Amantheon, she asked, "Will you be alright?"

Amantheon nodded and sniffed the air, huffing.

Tori chuckled. "Happy hunting, then, Theon. Be safe?"

Amantheon chirped and took off flying towards wherever he found his next meal.

Tori followed Varric to the tavern, happy to spend time with her old friend again.

The tavern was bustling with business as Tori and Varric found a seat. They ordered their drinks and sat there at their table catching up. Varric told her of how he had stayed in Kirkwall, how he had tried to help rebuild the city while Ryder and the others went on their way. He told her that he didn't know where Ryder had gone, but that the Seeker had come looking for him, hoping to ask him to lead the Inquisition.

"What about the others?"

Varric sighed and leaned back. "Isabella took her ship and sailed to Maker knows where, Merrill rejoined what was left of her clan, Carver rejoined the Wardens with Stroud, Sebastian went back to Starkhaven, Aveline is still Captain of the Guard, and last I heard Fenris was somewhere up north hunting slavers."

Tori smiled at that. "Of course he is, what else would he be doing?"

"Well you know Fenris, he may be broody but at least he's got a goal." Varric replied, taking a swig of ale. "So what have you been up to since you left?"

"Well, after we left the Free Marches, Theon and I came back to Ferelden where we met a merchant named Holland. Holland agreed to shelter us, give us a place to stay in return for caring for his lands while he was out selling his wares. We've been staying with Holland for almost four years, then Rylen and some of his men came to invite me to join the Inquisition." Tori explained. "Did you know that people have started calling me 'Dragon Rider' and 'Beast Tamer'?"

Varric chuckled. "They've been calling you that for a long time now. What did you expect taming a dragon?"

Tori shrugged and sat back. "Well, I can't deny it has a certain likeable ring to it."

Varric smiled. "Well, Bunny, shall we have a toast then? To a hopefully better future." He raised his mug.

Tori raised hers. "And to saving our home and preserving peace."

They clinked their mugs and took a swig.

"Ah, now that's good ale." Varric said.

Tori smiled. "I agree. I haven't had anything this good since the Blight. Oghren always kept a barrel hidden in Bodahn Fedic's wagon."

Varric chuckled. "The stories Bodahn would tell of that man."

Tori's grin grew. "Oghren was indeed quite the character. He reminded me of the crazy uncle everyone always talks about."

Varric was about to answer, but someone came up to their table.

"Serah Evermoore?" The man said. "Serah Tori Evermoore?"

Tori sat up and nodded. "Yes, may I help you?"

"Divine Justinia sent this for you." The man replied, presenting her with a scroll bearing the Divine's seal.

"What is it?" Tori asked, taking the scroll.

"An invitation." The man bowed and left quickly, leaving Tori and Varric staring at each other befuddled.

"An invitation to what?"


	17. Invitation to the Conclave

"Divine Justinia is inviting you to join her at the Conclave!" Cassandra said, reading the scroll.

Tori leaned against the wall. "Why would the Divine want me to go to the Conclave? I'm no mage nor am I a Templar."

Leliana looked at Tori. "Perhaps it is because of the nature in which you came to our world, Tori. You did come through a Fade portal, but more than that you have seen our world from an unbiased perspective, from an outsider's perspective. That is a huge advantage considering everything you have been through."

Tori stood and walked to the table. "Leliana, this world is my home. It has been over ten years. That will never change."

"I know, and I am grateful to have known you for just as long. But think of this opportunity!" Leliana replied. "This is a rare chance for someone as unbiased as you to voice an opinion that could change the very course of this war."

Tori sighed and looked up as Cullen joined them. "Cullen, the Divine asked me to go to the Conclave."

He looked at her, confused. "Why?"

Tori shrugged. "Maker knows why, but should I go?"

He looked at Leliana and Cassandra. "What are your thoughts? You are the Hands of the Divine, after all."

"If the Divine trusts Tori enough to invite her personally," Leliana said. "Then I think she should take this opportunity."

"I agree with Leliana. I do not know Tori well enough, but I trust her judgement and I trust the will of the Divine."

Cullen looked at Tori. "Perhaps you should go, Tori. Being from another world, that may help provide a certain clarity to the situation that no one else can offer."

Tori sighed. "Maybe you're right. Maybe you're all right." She looked at them. "I will go then, if it's the Maker's will."

Cassandra looked at her. "You are Andrastian?"

Tori shrugged. "I'm no devotee, but I do find solace in seeking guidance from the Maker. Every one needs something to believe in right?"

Cassandra bowed her head. "Indeed they do."

"Come, Tori, let's get you better prepared for the Conclave. It is only two weeks from now." Leliana said.

"Alright." Tori replied, nodding. "Where do we begin?"

Tori learned of the nature of the Conclave, more about the Divine, and more about what had been going on between mages and Templars since the Kirkwall Rebellion. She had stayed away from that as best as she could, the memories of that night painful. When she had learned all she could before the day of the Conclave, Leliana took her aside and presented her with a dress.

"I had this made for you. You should have something nice to wear during the Conclave."

"Leliana, you shouldn't have." Tori said, taking the dress. It was beautiful with a white lily filigree pattern and it was coloured dark blue and green. There was a belt made of silver to match the earrings Leliana presented to her.

"It's the least I could do for you, Tori. After all, your birthday is today isn't it?"

Tori looked at her. "You remembered?"

"Of course!" Leliana smiled. "It's been a long time, but I could never forget something as important as that."

Tori hugged her. "Thank you, Leliana."

"Of course, my dear friend." Leliana returned her hug and smiled. "You're what, twenty-nine?"

Tori stepped back and rolled her eyes. "Ugh, don't remind me."

Leliana smiled. "You still look young as the day I met you."

"And you haven't changed either, my old friend." Tori smiled.

"Come, there's something else I need to show you." Leliana said and led Tori to the tavern.

Tori followed Leliana into the tavern and was met with cheering and applauding as people shouted "Happy birthday!" to her left and right. "Maker, Leliana, what is all this?"

"We wanted to celebrate your birthday, Bunny!" Varric said, coming up to them. "Come! Drinks on me!"

Tori smiled and joined the festivities, quickly getting roped into a drinking game that led to her winning and being rewarded with cake. The cake was passed around, drinks were refreshed, and people laughed and danced in a happy moment during a dark time. Tori hadn't ever had this much fun on her birthday, most of the time ignoring it and treating it like any other day. But the frivolities were beginning to get to her so she excused herself and stepped outside, the chill of the winter air bringing down the fever of alcohol she was feeling.

"Needed a break?"

Tori looked to her right and smiled when she saw Cullen standing there. "A bit. I didn't think anyone would go through all this trouble just to celebrate my birthday. It's a bit overwhelming, to be honest."

Cullen chuckled. "Well, even in these dark times, there can be special moments like this when we need to stop and celebrate."

Tori smiled and went to stand next to him. "So..."

Cullen offered her a portion of his cloak and she took it gratefully, huddling in next to him and feeling his warmth as he wrapped his arm around her. "The Conclave is tomorrow. Are you nervous?"

Tori rested her hand on his chest, the fur of his pauldrons extending far enough down to where she could hide her fingers beneath the fur. "Of course. I'm going to meet the Divine, the most renowned religious figure in this world, by personal invitation and speak in front of dozens if not hundreds of people that I don't know and who all want to kill each other. What isn't there to be nervous about?"

Cullen chuckled. "You'll be fine, I promise. Maker preserve me if anything happens to you, though. I don't think I could forgive myself."

Tori smiled and looked up at him. "You're so protective, Cullen, like a big brother would be." She giggled. "You always have been, ever since I've known you."

Cullen smiled. "Well, you are like a little sister to me. Always have been. I'd do anything to keep you safe." He looked down at her. "That's why I'm sending one of my best men with you as an escort to the Conclave. He'll keep you safe while I remain here."

Tori stepped back and looked at him. "Cullen, that's not necessary. I'll be fine and you know I can fight. Besides, Theon will be nearby if I need help."

Cullen sighed and reached up to touch her cheek. "Tori, please if not for your sake, then for mine. It'd ease my mind to know you were safe with all that hatred and rage."

Tori smiled and leaned into his hand. "Alright, just for you then."

Cullen smiled and let his hand fall. "Let's get back to the party, shall we?"

Tori nodded. "Lead the way."


	18. The Conclave... Just What We Thought It Would Be...

Mages and Templars cautiously approached the Temple of Sacred Ashes, Tori amongst them. She could feel the tensions rising, realizing suddenly how important the Conclave truly was and how important it was that Cullen sent Brody Caudle with her as a precaution.

"Serah Evermoore?"

Tori looked at him, seeing his worry and concern. "I'm alright, Brody. Just the severity of it all is really starting to get overwhelming." She offered a smile to reassure the young man. "And just call me 'Tori', I'm not much one for formalities."

"Of course." Brody agreed, offering her a smile in return. "Did you bring a weapon in case I can't protect you?" he added in a whisper.

Tori nodded. "Two boot daggers, one in each boot. Don't worry, Brody, it'll be fine."

Brody nodded and offered her a hand up the stairs, which she accepted graciously as they started headed up towards the Temple. Once they reached the top, Tori looked around and was surprised to find that the Temple of Sacred Ashes had changed so much from when she was last there and yet remained very much the same.

"Does this bring back memories?"

Tori looked to her right and saw an elderly woman in Chantry robes approaching them with a few Chantry sisters. "It does, but how do you-"

Brody bowed to the woman. "Divine Justinia, we are most humbled to be in your presence."

Tori looked from Brody back to the woman. "You are the Divine?"

She nodded. "I am."

"Forgive me, Lady Divine, I should have realized it was you." Tori replied, bowing to her. "I must thank you for the invitation."

Justinia smiled. "I have been waiting to meet you, Tori Evermoore. Come, walk with me?"

Tori nodded and stepped in line with the Divine, Brody and the Sisters following behind them.

"Tell me about yourself, Tori. I have heard the stories of your deeds, but I have yet to have them confirmed."

"Well, where should I start?"

"How about from the beginning? We have some time until the Conclave begins."

Tori smiled and began to tell the tale of her life in Thedas, from the very moment she stepped out of the Fade portal to the day she returned to Haven to join the Inquisition.

Justinia listened quietly and intently as Tori told her tale. When she was finished, she stopped. "You have led quite the life, Tori Everrmoore. It is indeed fortunate that we have such a person as yourself in our world."

Tori turned to face her. "I just hope I don't disappoint you, Lady Divine. This is a huge honour, one I never thought to receive. I want to help in any way I can."

Justinia touched her arm, smiling. "And you will. Now come, it is time."

Tori sat with Brody behind her, rubbing her temples. The Templars and mages had been at it for hours, Justinia sitting at the head of the table silently and patiently. The bickering and arguing and screaming and yelling was nearing the point where it was too much for her to bear. She slammed her fists on the table and stood, shouting, "Would you lot just shut the fuck up?!"

The room grew silent and Tori looked at the Divine.

"Forgive my language, Lady Divine, but this has gone on long enough."

"Is there something you would like to add?" Justinia asked her.

"If I may?"

Justinia nodded and Tori stood up straight.

"People of Thedas, this has to stop. The killing and the bloodshed, the innocent lives lost because of this madness. Do you not all see the madness and chaos your fighting is causing for the rest of us?"

"And who are you to speak at this Conclave?" a Templar asked.

"I am Tori Evermoore and I am here by personal invitation of the Divine." Tori said, looking at the one who spoke.

"I've heard of you." Another said. "You're that witch who came through a Fade portal from another world. Invitation or not, you have no real voice here."

Tori glared at him, but remained calm. "What's your name, Templar?"

"Dominik Walton, of Highever."

"Highever, huh?" Tori said with a smirk. "Interesting. Branford Cousland is from Highever, is he not? Now, if I recall, and forgive me if I am wrong, but Branford Cousland is not only the brother to the Teryn of Highever but also the Hero of Ferelden."

"Ya, and what of it?"

"Well, Dominik Walton of Highever, I find it interesting you would be so quick to judge one of the Hero of Ferelden's companions. Or did you forget I knew Branford personally?"

Dominik was silent.

"I thought so." Tori said with a smirk. "Now, before anyone else here decides to judge me and tell me I have no real voice here, remember this: I fought side by side with Branford Cousland and Alistair Theirin; I went through everything with them. They are the reason why I chose to stay in this world and protect it, make it my home. I also lived in the Free Marches, near Kirkwall, and I saw what happened there. I was part of the fight against the Qunari Invasion, I was close friends with Ryder Hawke- the Champion of Kirkwall- and I was there during the Kirkwall Rebellion. I fought side by side with the Champion and his companions, with the Knight-Captain and his men when their Knight-Commander lost her mind and attacked her men. I have faced every hardship that we have all faced, but I've been right there in the middle of it all."

"Knight-Captain Cullen was a fool. He is weak and soft hearted and he let the Champion go when he was just as guilty as the monster who destroyed the Chantry and killed Grand Cleric Elthina." Another Templar said. "I was there, in Kirkwall, I saw what happened."

Tori looked at him. "I remember you, Ser Kinsey Burtin. I remember saving your life when Meredith nearly killed you."

"And for that I will always be grateful, but Cullen Rutherford is still a foolhardy, weak man whose personal feelings got in the way of better judgement."

"Cullen Rutherford is a proud and faithful man, Ser Kinsey, and you would do well to respect him." Tori said, her tone hardening. "He stood by and protected you when Meredith lost her mind. He protected you and your brothers and sisters in the Order from everything that came your way. He found a way to bring peace and keep it without bloodshed. He looked after you, took care of you, treated you with the respect your deserved for giving you lives to the Order. He understood what the Champion and his companions had done for Kirkwall, to help your Order maintain peace, to act as a voice of the people when there was no one else, and he let them go."

"He let them go because you told him to!"

"Kinsley, I asked him to because they are my friends, all of them, but so is Cullen. And Cullen used his own judgement to grant my request. I had no influence on his decision whatsoever. He could have taken them into custody and there would have been nothing I could do."

"What of during the Blight?" A mage asked. "I was there during the Landsmeet." She said. "I was there when Loghain was brought to justice and when Alistair Theirin was crowned king. I fought at the King's side during that last battle, but I don't recall seeing you."

Tori felt her chest tightened. "I left Ferelden to go the Free Marches the night of the Landsmeet for my own personal reasons. I left to protect the King and ensure that his victory was guaranteed."

"You left because you were a coward." The mage said.

"I left because I loved him!" Tori retorted, glaring at the mage. "I loved the King and I left to make sure that he could think clearly in the battle to come and not fall because he was too worried about protecting me!" She took a deep breath. "Look, I have made choices that I regret, there are things we all have done that we wish we could take back, but take it from me: there is no good that can come from fighting each other, only death and heartache." She looked around the room. "I was orphaned at a very young age, passed from foster home to foster home for years until I finally got so tired of never belonging anywhere that I ran away to find my own path. I found the portal that brought me here to Thedas and I made the choice to stay and to fight for the place that would be my new home. For eleven years, Thedas has been my home. I fought to protect it during the Blight then again in Kirkwall. Everything I have done with my life has been to preserve these wonderful lands and protect my home, my country, my people, my friends and my loved ones. I've lost too many people, good people, to let this continue any further. You want to keep control, you need to keep control, or everything may fall."

She looked at the Templars. "Templars, you fight to protect us from what magik can do to destroy everything we hold dear, you fight to protect the mages from losing themselves to darker powers, you are there to enforce the laws placed there to protect everyone and everything from the damage magik can cause."

She looked at the mages. "Mages, you are born with both a gift and a curse. The Maker gave you this power and many of you use it for good. But you also understand that there are darker paths to take, darker magiks and powers that involve demons and you understand that they can turn you into abominations or they destroyed your very soul. Many of you fight that, but there are those- like Uldred from the Circle of Ferelden who tried to force everyone to join him and killed those who didn't or Jowan who turned to blood magik and tried to assassinate Arl Eamon- who gave into that power. Because of those that gave in, the Templars must remain vigilant and do their duties. You feel trapped, imprisoned, fearful of yourselves and each other. You want the freedom to control yourselves, the freedom to live outside of a Circle and make your own choices in life, not those forced on you by the Templar Order."

She looked around at everyone. "You understand the necessities of what each side needs, but you fail to consider the ramifications of your actions against those needs. There must be a way to work things out, to give each side what they want, to ensure the control and the freedom necessary for everyone's survivals. We need some kind of truce, a treaty, to ensure that this unnecessary bloodshed and loss of innocent lives." She looked to the Divine. "That is what this Conclave is for. That is what Divine Justinia believes in, what she knows is possible. And I believe it to. I may not be a devout Andrastian but I have enough faith to know that the Maker is with us on this one and we cannot disappoint him."

"Tori Evermoore is a voice of reason during these discussions." Justinia said, standing. "Let us reflect on what she has said and take a moment to breath after such heated and passionate words. The Conclave shall resume in one hour."

The room began to empty, Templars and mages going through different doors of the assembly chamber. Tori stood with her hands resting on the table.

"Tori, are you alright?" Brody asked, a hand on her shoulder.

Tori nodded. "That was unexpected, but yes, I will be fine."

"Tori, my dear, I must say I am impressed." Justinia said as she came to her side. "Though things of your past that you may not have wished to come to light during this Conclave were, I am pleased to see you handled them so well and used them to gain the attention and seemingly the trust of those in this room. I do hope that your words are enough to sway the minds of those attending."

Tori smiled. "Thank you, Lady Divine. I do apologize for my language earlier."

Justinia chuckled and smiled. "It would not be the first I have heard such language and the situation seemed to have called for it. All is forgiven, dear girl." Justinia put a hand on her arm. "Now go, child. Get something to eat and we'll reconvene in an hour's time."

Tori nodded and bowed with Brody as the Divine left the room to retire for a moment. "Come on, Brody, let's get something to eat."


	19. The Temple of Sacred Ashes Falls and Tori Barely Escapes with Her Life

Tori and Brody sat together looking out over the Temple grounds at the mountains.

"You have been through a lot, Tori." Brody said.

Tori looked at him. "Not really."

"No, you have. You've been through more than anyone could imagine." He looked at her. "It is incredibly brave of you to have kept on fighting to this point and I thank you and admire you for your courage."

Tori smiled at that. "Thank you, Brody. I probably needed to hear that."

They finished their snack and Tori stood. "Let's start heading back to the assembly chamber. It's almost time."

Brody nodded and followed her, but Tori stopped just outside the door to the chamber. "What's wrong?" He sensed a sudden change in Tori's mood.

Tori looked around and heard a cry for help. "Something's wrong." She took off running, following the cries.

She found the door from which the sounds were coming from and she burst threw the door. "What's going on here?"

"Run while you can!" The Divine said. "Warn them!"

The next few moments were quicker than lightning and nothing more than a blur. Tori felt herself catch something, a foggy green glowing light, searing pain in her left hand, Brody calling out to her, then a loud crashing boom- like an explosion- and she felt herself thrown backwards. When she regained her bearings, she looked around and got to her feet.

"Where am I?" She looked at the sky, seeing that it was green, then winced as she felt a sting on her left hand. "What the fuck..?" A glowing green mark shined on her palm, the same color as everything else. "Brody? Divine Justinia? Hello? Anyone there?" She started walking, searching for any signs that she could use to figure out where she was. "Is this the Fade..?"

She kept walking and walking until she stopped, hearing something in the distance. She turned to look towards the noise and her eyes widened in fear. Thousands of monstrous looking spiders were advancing towards her. She knew she needed to run and she ran as fast as her feet could carry her. She tried whistling for Amantheon, but got no response. She ran and ran and ran, climbing up a large hill. She looked up and saw a figure glowing white at the top, another portal just like the one she had come through nearly eleven years ago.

The figure reached down to her and she grabbed her hand, letting the figure pull her up and push her through the portal. Tori fell through the portal and was suddenly back where she had started, in the Temple of Sacred Ashes, or what was left of it. She looked around, feeling herself losing consciousness. She whistled for Amantheon, saw men from the Inquisition approaching her and she reached out.

"Inquisition, please... Help..?"

Tori felt the darkness take her and she slumped forward, hearing the beating of wings above her, a familiar growl, voices, then nothing.

* * *

"Where is she?"

"Commander, calm yourself."

"Where is she?!"

Cullen had been so fearful for Tori when the Temple exploded, thinking her dead, then word came that she had survived- as the only survivor- but was being treated by a healer and was to be held for questioning. He was furious and wanted answers.

"Commander, Tori Evermoore is being treated by Solas." Cassandra said, joining the men who blocked Cullen's path to the dungeon below the Chantry. "She's unconscious right now, but when she wakes we'll let you know."

"Is she going to be alright though?" Cullen asked, fearful for Tori's life.

"I don't know. Solas is doing everything he can to stem the flow of magik coming from that mark on her hand." Cassandra looked at him. "We will have to question her, though, about what happened. She was the only survivor."

"You don't honestly think she had anything to do with all of this?" Cullen asked, then glanced behind him as a roar came from outside the chantry. "She's not even a mage, Cassandra..."

"I don't think she did, Commander, but we must have answers."Another roar came from outside and Cullen and Cassandra exchanged glances, then took off running when they saw the flash of fire.

Outside, Leliana was trying to calm Amantheon who was incredibly anxious and furious that he was being kept from Tori. Amantheon paced nervously back and forth, huffing as sparks of flame escaped the corners of his mouth. He chirped and growled, turning in circles and looking around the village.

"Theon, calm down, please!" Leliana begged, then glanced over at Cullen as he joined her. "I can't get him to calm down. Can you try?"

Cullen nodded and approached Amantheon slowly. "I know you're worried, Theon, but Tori is in good hands. She'll be safe." Cullen said, putting out his hand.

Amantheon looked at him and stopped, leaning down to nudge his hand.

"She was hurt badly when we found her, you know that. Solas is taking care of her. She'll be alright, I promise." Cullen told him, looking at the dragon.

Amantheon chirped, seeing that Cullen spoke the truth.

Cullen rubbed the dragon's snout, then turned as Rylen joined him. "What is it?"

"Commander, we are needed at the forward camp."

Cullen nodded. "Very well. Prepare the men." He looked to Amantheon. "Theon, will you come with me? We could use the help facing against the demons."

Amantheon nodded and chirped, seemingly eager to kill some demons.

Cullen chuckled. "Then let's go." He looked at Cassandra and Leliana. "Whatever happened up there, Tori couldn't have been responsible. I'll see you at the forward camp."

The Hands of the Divine nodded and watched as the Commander and the dragon headed off, then turned back to the Chantry to wait for news about Tori's progress.

Tori had woken not too long after Cullen had left for the forward camp and when she was questioned, she told Cassandra and Leliana everything that she could remember, but it was not much. The last thing she remembered was sitting with Brody eating a snack, then suddenly found herself in the Fade. When she had told them of the woman that had helped her, they almost didn't believe her.

Now that she was awake, she was aching to help in any way that she could so Cassandra sent Leliana ahead to the forward camp and followed soon after with Tori. Tori looked at the broken sky in awe and fear, finding it hard to believe that she survived the explosion that caused the hole in the sky.

"Cassandra, is there a way to close that Breach?" Tori asked.

Cassandra looked at her, then at the sky. "That is what we are going to find out." She looked at Tori when she fell to her knees in pain, the mark on her hand wreathing as another rift opened. "The pulses are coming quicker and stronger now. We must make it to the forward camp."

Tori nodded and took Cassandra's hand as she helped her up. They continued on their way but Cassandra felt she had to say something to fill the silence.

"When you stepped out of the Fade, they say there was a woman behind you." Cassandra said, leading her through an archway as they made to cross the first bridge. "No one knows who she is. Then you called for your dragon, he came and protected you, and would not leave your side the entire way back to the village. He remained anxious until the Commander was able to quell his fears."

"Is Theon with Cullen?"

Cassandra nodded. "He took the dragon with him to the forward camp. Unless they moved on ahead to keep the demons back, then they should still be there."

Suddenly a blast of energy shot from the Breach and crashed into the bridge they were crossing, causing them to fall with the others on the bridge down onto the frozen river. Tori hit the ice hard, the breath knocked out of her for a brief moment. She stood and helped Cassandra to her feet just as a rift opened and a few demons came through.

"Stay behind me!" Cassandra ordered and charged at the demons.

Tori looked around and found a cache of weapons that had fallen with them. She grabbed a bow and quiver filled with arrows, then a sword that was laying nearby as well. She still had her boot daggers thankfully, so she was more than armed and ready. She turned and knocked an arrow, aimed, then fired at a demon sneaking up behind Cassandra. She took off running to stand at Cassandra's back and helped her defeat the remaining demons.

"Thank you, Tori." Cassandra said.

"No problem, Cassandra." She sheathed her sword. "Shall we continue?"

Cassandra nodded. "It is good that you came across that cache. I had hoped you would not need a weapon, but these rifts are becoming more frequent and I cannot protect us both."

"I know. We should hurry then."

Cassandra nodded and led the way, Tori following close behind.


	20. Taking the Mountain Pass

Tori and Cassandra worked their way through the mountain pass, trying to reach the forward camp. They heard fighting up ahead and Tori looked at the Seeker.

"Are those our men?"

"We shall soon find out. Let us hurry!"

Tori nodded and followed Cassandra as they made their way forward, quickly finding a familiar face and an unfamiliar face with him.

"Varric!"

Varric shot a demon and turned to greet Tori and Cassandra. "Could use some help here!"

"We're coming!"

Tori and Cassandra leaped into action and aided in quickly slaying the remaining demons. The elf with Varric took her hand and told her to hurry before more demons came through, then thrust it towards the rift. Tori's hand ached as a stream of glowing green light shot into the rift and the rift wreathed, finally closing after a few seconds. Tori took her hand back from the elf and shook the sting away, looking at him.

"What did you do?"

"I did nothing. The credit is all yours."

"You mean I closed that rift with this mark?"

The elf nodded. "Yes. It would appear that you have also recovered quickly."

"Are you Solas, the elf who treated me while I was unconscious?"

He nodded. "I am."

"Thank you for keeping me alive." She said. "I owe you my life, Solas."

"It was my pleasure." He looked at the mark. "It would seem that my suspicions were correct. I theorized that the mark could close the rift, as it is made from the same magik that created the Breach. It may even have the ability to close the Breach itself."

"Do you know anything more about it?"

Solas shook his head. "Unfortunately, no. I have my theories, but beyond that I know as much as you."

"Is there nothing that can be done to remove it?"

Solas again shook his head. "Not that I know of. I assure you, I will continue to look into it."

"Thank you." Tori looked at Cassandra. "We should hurry to the forward camp. Leliana will be waiting."

Cassandra nodded and led the way. It didn't take long, but their arrival was not met with a welcome voice.

"Leliana!"

Leliana looked up from the table she stood behind and smiled in relief. "Tori, you made it!" She turned to the man standing next to her. "Chancellor Roderick, this is-"

"I know who she is." The man said, then looked at Cassandra. "As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution."

"Order me?!" Cassandra retorted. "You are a glorified clerk, a bureaucrat!"

"And you are a thug!" Roderick replied. "But a thug who supposedly serves the Chantry!"

"We serve the Most Holy, Chancellor." Leliana said, looking at him. "As you well know."

"Justinia is dead!" Roderick retorted. "We must elect a new Divine and obey her orders on the matter."

"So no one is in charge here." Tori noted, looking around.

"You killed everyone here who was in charge!" Roderick spat.

Tori narrowed her eyes. "I killed no one, Chancellor. I was invited personally to the Conclave by the Divine herself. I spoke with her before the Conclave convened. I was there as an unbiased voice. Besides I can't use magik and whatever magik was used to cause all of this destruction and chaos is beyond anything we have ever seen before."

Roderick ignored her and turned to Cassandra. "Call a retreat, Seeker. Our position here is hopeless."

"We can still stop this before it's too late." Cassandra said, approaching the table.

"How?" Roderick asked. "You won't survive long enough to reach the Temple, even with all your soldiers."

"We must get to the Temple. It's the quickest route." Cassandra said.

"But not the safest." Leliana said. "Our forces can charge as a distraction while we go through the mountains."

Cassandra shook her head. "We lost contact with an entire squad on that path. It's too risky."

"Seeker, abandon this now. Before more lives are lost." Roderick pleaded.

"We have to stop this, Chancellor." Tori said. "We need to act before it gets any worse."

The Breach pulsed and a bolt of energy shot to the ground from it. Tori gasped in pain as the mark began to burn on her hand.

"This needs to end." Tori said through her pain, gritting her teeth as she tried to overcome it.

"Are you alright?" Cassandra asked.

Tori nodded.

"Then how do you think we should proceed?"

Tori looked at her. "You're asking me?"

"You have the mark." Solas noted.

"And you are the one we must keep alive." Cassandra added. "And since we cannot agree on our own..."

Tori looked at Leliana. "You and I traversed these mountains a long time ago. Do you still remember our path?"

Leliana nodded. "Of course."

"Then you should take the mountain pass and find the lost squad. I will go with Cassandra and the others to the Temple. We'll charge and create a distraction for you, then you get your men out as quickly as you can. Once you find them and get them out, meet us at the Temple."

"Tori, are you sure?"

"It'll be alright, Leliana." Tori hugged her old friend. "Just look for the markings we made when we went up the path before, the ones we used to get back out with Theon. I'll see you at the Temple."

Leliana nodded and Tori looked back at Cassandra.

"Whatever happens, happens now. But we need to move quickly."

Cassandra nodded. "Leliana, bring everyone left in the valley."

Leliana nodded and sent a few of her men to gather the rest while she took a small number with her up the mountain path.

As Tori followed Cassandra towards the Temple, Roderick leaned forward on the table and said, "On your head be the consequences, Seeker."

Cassandra ignored him and led the way to the Temple. Tori followed close behind with Varric and Solas at her sides, wondering what they would face next.

A roar came from above as Tori and the others reached the courtyard of the Temple. She looked up and smiled when she saw the familiar dragon circling above, spitting fireballs at the demons below him. She whistled as the others rushed forward and Amantheon heard her, spinning around and diving at the ground towards her. Landing next to her, he dipped his wing down and she climbed up before he took to the air.

"It's good to see you Theon!" She called over the wind.

Amantheon chirped happily.

"Let's finish off these demons, shall we?"

Amantheon nodded and Tori drew her bow, knocking an arrow, aiming and firing at a demon. Shot after shot she fired until she was out of arrows.

"Theon, set me down!" She called.

Amantheon nodded and landed, letting Tori slide off his back before flicking his tail at a few demons, then roasting them with his fiery breath.

Tori drew her sword and sheathed the bow, then cut through demon after demon as she made her way to the rift. When she cleared a path through, she ran as hard as she could and threw her hand up, focusing her energy into directing the mark to force the rift closed. As before, she watched in amazement as the rift wreathed and finally closed, releasing the aching tension in her hand. She stumbled back as she pulled her hand away, nearly falling on her feet. She steadied herself and turned when a familiar voice came.

"Lady Cassandra, you managed to close the rift. Well done."

"It was not my doing, Commander." Cassandra said, stepping aside as Tori approached.

Cullen looked behind Cassandra and his eyes widened. "Tori..?" When she smiled, he rushed forward and he held Tori close to him as she threw her arms around his neck. "Maker, I thought I'd lost you..!" He breathed in her scent- jasmine, lavender, and elfroot- and knew it was really her. He stepped back and looked her up and down, seeing her a bit dishelved and worn out, but otherwise OK. "When did you wake up?"

"Just after you left to come here, from what Cassandra told me. She and I tried to get here as soon as we could." She hugged him again. "Maker it's good to see you!"

Cullen embraced her, holding her close. "I'm so relieved you're alright." He looked at Solas. "Thank you for keeping her alive."

Solas bowed his head and Cullen turned to Cassandra. "The way to the Temple should be cleared. Leliana will try to meet you there."

Cassandra nodded. "Then we should hurry."

Varric and Solas followed Cassandra as she started towards the Temple and Cullen looked down at Tori.

"I don't want to let you go on alone..." He said.

Tori reached up and touched his cheek, smiling. "I'll be alright, Cullen. Cassandra, Varric, and Solas will be there with me."

"What of Theon?"

Tori looked at the dragon as he approached. "Theon will help you carry the wounded down the mountain. You need to get down there and do what you can to help everyone out."

Cullen nodded and pressed his forehead to hers. "Please be careful, Tori... I can't risk losing you again..."

Tori smiled and hugged him. "I'll be back before you know, Cullen, I promise." She looked at Amantheon. "Theon, I need you to help Cullen get the wounded back to Haven, OK?"

Amantheon nodded and hummed lowly as he nudged her shoulder.

"I'll be alright, I promise. I'll come back safely, don't worry. If I can't handle it, I'll call for you."

Amantheon was content with that, but less so leaving her again. He knew he needed to help though and sauntered off towards some of the soldiers, lowering his wing so that they could load some of the wounded onto his back.

Tori looked back to Cullen when she noticed the others had stopped and were waiting on her. "I have to go."

"Be careful, Tori."

Tori kissed his cheek. "I will be, I promise." She stepped back and smiled. "I'll see you soon."

Cullen watched as Tori took off to catch up with the others, then watched as they disappeared. "Maker watch over her." He turned back to his men and began helping them get the wounded back down the mountain.

"Varric... are you seeing this..?" Tori asked looking around the ruins of the Temple.

"I see it, Bunny."

All around them were charred corpses, infused with red lyrium.

"It's just like what happened with Meredith..." Tori noted, recalling that day. Her chest began to ache more than her hand did, which had begun to pulse more and more the closer and closer they got to the Breach.

"Maker's breath..."

Tori looked ahead of them and saw a giant rift, just below the Breach, glowing green and crystalline as strand of glowing green light swirled between the rift and the Breach.

"The Breach is a long way up." Varric noted, looking at the sky.

"You're here! Thank the Maker!"

Tori turned to find Leliana and her men joining them. "Glad to see you made it."

"Leliana, have your men take up positions around the Temple." Cassandra said.

Leliana nodded and issued her orders as Cassandra turned to Tori.

"This is your chance to end this." She said. "Are you ready?"

Tori sighed. "I'll try, but I don't know if I can reach that high to close it."

Solas beside her shook his head and said, "This rift was the first, it is the key. Seal it, then perhaps we seal the Breach."

Cassandra looked around. "Then let's find a way down." She looked back at Tori. "And be careful."

Tori nodded and led the way as she picked a path through the rubble and ruins. Varric commented on the abundance of red lyrium scattered throughout the Temple's ruins and then just to make things weirder, they began to hear voices.

"Someone help me!"

Tori looked down at her hand as the mark began to burn more.

"What's going on here?"

Cassandra looked around, then at Tori. "That was your voice. Most Holy called out to you, but..."

A crackling noise came from above them and everyone looked up as an array of images played out before them.

A shadowy figure with glowing red eyes stood before the Divine as she was restrained magikally. Tori came running up, asking what was going on, the Divine told her to run while she could and to warn someone, then the shadowy figure turned to Tori and stated that there was an intruder and ordered whoever was restraining the Divine to kill her. An explosion of light occurred and the images vanished.

"You were there!" Cassandra said, looking at her. "Who attacked? And the Divine, is she- Was this vision true? What are we seeing?"

"Cassandra, I don't remember any of this!" Tori said. "I'm sorry..."

"Echoes of what happened here. The Fade bleeds into this place." Solas said, staring at the rift. "This rift is not sealed, but it is closed, allbeit temporarily. I believe that with the mark, the rift can be reopened then sealed properly and safely, once and for all. But opening it means unwanted attention from the other side."

"That means demons!" Cassandra said. "Stand ready!"

Tori watched as the Inquisition's men moved in, taking positions from high ground and low as they readied for demons. Tori looked up at the rift and gulped.

'I can do this.' she thought to herself, looking down at her hand. The mark wreathed with the magik that fuelled it. She took her hand and shifted it to where the palm faced the rift and she focused on the rift, activating the mark. She thought about opening the rift and watched as the crystalline shards shattered and the rift opened. But the instant the rift opened, a demon shot out and roared as it broke free from the Fade.

"It's a pride demon!" Tori called, turning and readying her sword. "Be careful! It uses storm based magik!" She knew this from her time in the Circle of Ferelden when it fell to blood magik from within. Uldred had transformed into such a beast when they had reached the Harrowing Chamber.

They fought the pride demon with everything they had until they were able to overcome it and slay it. Tori quickly turned back to the rift and thrust her hand up, pushing her energy through the mark and focusing on closing the rift as she had with the others. This rift was far larger though, and she felt her energy draining, but at last she was able to close the rift. However, when the rift closed and its energy retreated back into the Breach, closing the Breach, there was a burst of light and everyone was thrown back. Tori hit her head as she was thrown back and she felt her world going black.

"Tori!"

She heard someone calling out to her, but she was slipping quickly. She tried to stay awake, feeling someone using healing magik on her- Solas she guessed- but it was no use. She let herself slip into darkness, hoping she'd wake again to see another day.


	21. Named the Herald of Andraste

Three days had passed and Tori stirred, looking around as a door opened. A crash sounded as she sat up and she looked towards the noise, finding a young elven servant.

"Oh, I didn't know you were awake, I swear!" The servant said.

"It's alright, don't worry about it." Tori said, looking at the servant. "I only-"

The servant fell to her hands and knees. "I beg your forgiveness and your blessing. I am but a humble servant. You're back in Haven, my lady. They say you saved us. The Breach stopped growing, just like the mark on you hand."

Tori looked down at her hand, seeing the mark appearing now as nothing more than a glowing green scar along the length of her palm.

"It's all anyone's talked about for the last three days." The servant said, looking at Tori.

"Then we're safe." Tori replied, looking at the servant. "The danger is over."

"The Breach is still in the sky, but that's what people say." The servant stood and started backing away, towards the door. "I'm certain Lady Cassandra would want to know you've wakened. She said, 'At once.'."

Tori swung her legs out of bed and looked at the servant. "And where is she?"

"In the Chantry, with the Lord Chancellor." The servant said, then opened the door. "'At once,' she said." She added then hurried through the door, letting it close behind her.

Tori sighed and stood slowly, looking around the cabin. It was the one she had woken up in the first time, just after the Conclave had been destroyed. She noticed a change of clothes for her, so she changed into them quickly. They were warm, winter clothes made of soft tan leather and dark grey furs. They fit her perfectly.

"I guess I should find Cassandra now."

Tori walked through the streets of Haven hearing the people speak of how brave she was for saving them, calling her the "Herald of Andraste". She made her way to the Chantry and walked through the front doors, down the hall, and into the chamber where she had met Josephine and was reunited with Leliana.

"Chain her!" Roderick ordered. "I want her prepared for transport to the capital to face trial."

Cassandra stood upright and looked at the guards. "Disregard that and leave us."

The guards- Templar knights from the look of it- saluted her and left, closing the door behind them.

"You walk a dangerous line, Seeker." Roderick said, glaring at Cassandra.

"The Breach is stable, but it is still a threat." Cassandra replied, advancing towards him. "I will not ignore it."

Tori stepped forward. "So I'm still a suspect, even after what we just did and the fact that I possess no magik?"

Roderick glared at her next. "You absolutely are." He sneered.

"No, she isn't." Cassandra said. She looked at Tori. "I believe you, Tori. I do not think you capable of committing such a heinous crime." She looked back at the Chancellor as Leliana stepped forward.

"Someone was responsible for the explosion at the Conclave. Someone the Most Holy did not expect." She said, her eyes narrowing at the Chancellor. "Perhaps they died with the others, or they have allies that yet live."

Roderick looked at her incredulously. "I am a suspect?!"

"You and many others." Leliana said.

"But not the prisoner?" Roderick asked, glaring at Tori.

"I heard the voices in the temple. The Divine called to her for help. She also invited her personally. I knew Divine Justinia well enough to know that she would not so casually invite someone to a matter of such importance. Most Holy trusted her well."

"So her survival, that thing on her hand, all a coincidence?" the Chancellor retorted.

Cassandra shook her head. "Providence. The Maker sent her to us in our most darkest hour."

Tori looked at her. "Though all before me is shadow, yet shall the Maker be my guide." It was one of her favourite passages from the Chant of Light.

Cassandra looked at Tori. "We lost everything, then out of nowhere you came." She went to a shelf behind her.

Leliana looked at her old friend. "Tori, the Breach remains and your mark is still our only hope of closing it."

"That is not for you to decide." Roderick said, his arms crossed.

Cassandra came back to the table and slammed a book down, looking at the Chancellor. "You know what this is, Chancellor. A writ from the Divine, granting us the authority to act. As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition officially reborn." She advanced on the Chancellor. "We will close the Breach, we will find those responsible, and we will restore order with or without your approval."

Chancellor Roderick remained silent and left the room, humiliated. Cassandra sighed and rubbed her neck as Leliana touched the book.

"This is the Divine's Directive: rebuild the Inquisition of old, find those that will stand against the chaos." She looked at Tori. "We are not ready. We have no leader. We have no numbers, and now, no Chantry support."

Cassandra looked at her. "But we have no choice. We must act now," She turned to look at Tori. "With you by our side."

"If you are truly trying to restore order..." Tori said, looking between the Hands of the Divine.

"That is the plan." Leliana said.

Cassandra approached her. "Help us fix this," She outstretched her hand. "Before it's too late."

Tori looked at her and nodded, grasping Cassandra's hand. "Of course I will. I'll do whatever I can to help."

A week had passed since the Inquisition became official instead of an idea, a week had passed since the first rift was closed and the Breach sealed, a week had passed since Tori had been named the "Herald of Andraste".

Tori wandered about the village, checking everything before she met with Cassandra. She went from merchant to merchant, checking their wares, then moved on to check on the apothecary, offering Adan tips on what herbs to use for what. Finishing her rounds, Tori made her way to the Chantry where she found Cassandra waiting outside for her.

"Are you ready for the meeting?" Cassandra asked.

Tori nodded. "Led the way."

They entered the Chantry and walked through the halls, but Cassandra noticed that Tori was looking down at her gloved hand.

"Does it trouble you?" She asked.

Tori stopped for a moment. "I wish I could get rid of it..."

"We have need of it yet." Cassandra said.

Tori sighed. "As you said. I didn't ask for this..."

Cassandra put a hand on her shoulder. "I know, Tori. We will find a way to remove it once this is all done. What's important is that your mark is now stable, as is the Breach. You have given us time and Solas believes that a second attempt might succeed, provided the mark has more power- the same level of power used to open the Breach in the first place. And that is not easy to come by."

Tori looked at her as she pulled her braid over her shoulder. "Cassandra, that sounds dangerous. We don't know what harm could come from giving that much power to something we barely understand."

"I understand you are worried, as we all are." Cassandra said. "We will find a way, I promise."

Tori nodded. "Let's get to the meeting then to discuss our options."

Cassandra nodded and led the way just as Cullen came around the corner. "Commander."

"Lady Cassandra." He held open the door for her, then saw Tori coming up behind her. "Tori, I uh..." He couldn't find words in that moment as he took in her image.

Tori had braided her long chocolate brown hair as she had many times before, but it draped over her shoulder and Cullen's eyes were drawn to what she was wearing: a tunic with long sleeves tucked under her gloves with matching pants, boots, and a cape that hung just above the floor, the entire ensemble of her outfit varying in shades of blue, grey, and tan. A patch of her skin showed through the fabric, just above her navel- revealing some of the markings Cullen had seen a long time ago when he had bandaged her feet. Her makeup matched the shades of her outfit, the eyeshadow dark blue and grey, black kohl eyeliner lining her eyes and accentuating her naturally dark and luscious eyelashes.

"Cullen? Is there something on my face?" Tori asked.

Cullen took a deep breath and smiled, shaking his head. "No, it's just you look especially beautiful today."

Tori blushed and smiled. "Thank you. You look handsome yourself today. Did you start using a new product for your hair?"

Cullen blushed. "I, um, n-no I-"

Tori giggled and patted his cheek. "I'm teasing, Cullen. Come on, let's join the others."

Cullen watched as Tori entered the war room and he swallowed. 'Maker's breath, what am I going to do?'

When Cullen joined them, Cassandra began the meeting as he took his place on the other side of the table.

"I mentioned, Tori, that your mark needs more power to close the Breach for good." She said, looking at Tori.

"Which means we must approach the rebel mages for help." Leliana said.

Cullen looked at her. "I still disagree. The Templars could serve just as well."

Cassandra sighed. "We need more power, Commander. Enough power poured into that mark-"

"Could destroy us all." Cullen interrupted. "The Templars could suppress it, weaken it so-"

"Pure speculation." Leliana said, interrupting him this time.

Cullen sighed. "I was a Templar, I know what they are capable of."

Tori wanted to say something, anything, to help the situation, but she didn't know what. She looked to Josephine as she spoke next.

"Unfortunately, neither group will even speak to us yet." the ambassador pointed out. "The Chantry has also denounced the Inquisition, you specifically." She added, looking at Tori.

Tori sighed and fiddled with her braid, something she had done when she was anxious, nervous, or upset in any way. "They still think I'm guilty..."

"That is not the entirety of it any longer." Josephine said. "People are calling you the 'Herald of Andraste' and that frightens the Chantry. The clerics had declared it blasphemy and us heretics for harbouring you."

"But I didn't give myself that title. The people of Haven chose to name me that." Tori said, her hands falling to her sides.

"Chancellor Roderick's doing, no doubt." Cassandra said.

"It limits our options. Approaching the mages or the Templars for help is currently out of the question." Josephine added.

"But just how am I the 'Herald of Andraste'? I'm not even of this world!" Tori said, worried and confused by it all.

"People saw what you did at the Temple, they saw you close the Breach. They have also heard of the woman seen behind you when you fell out of the rift. They believe that was Andraste." Cassandra explained.

"Even if we tried to stop that rumour from spreading..." Leliana started.

"Which we are not." Cassandra added.

Leliana looked at her, then back at Tori as she continued, "The point is everyone is talking about you."

"That's quite the title, Tori, isn't it?" Cullen said, looking at her. "How do you feel about that?"

Tori looked at him, trying to hide her emotions. "It's a little unsettling, to be honest."

Cullen chuckled. "I'm sure the Chantry would agree."

"Tori, people are desperate for any sign of hope and to some, you are that sign." Leliana said.

"And to others, a symbol of everything that has gone wrong." Josephine added.

Tori sighed. "Wonderful... So if I wasn't with the Inquisition..."

Cullen looked at her. "Well, to be honest, they would have censored us no matter what."

"And you not being here isn't an option." Cassandra said.

"There is something you can do." Leliana said, looking at Tori. "A Chantry cleric by the name of Mother Giselle has asked to speak to you. She's not far and she knows those involved far better than I. Her assistance would prove invaluable."

Tori looked at her. "Why would someone from the Chantry help a declared heretic?"

"I am told that she is of a reasonable sort. Perhaps she does not agree with her sisters." Leliana explained. "She's attending the wounded at the Crossroads, near Redcliffe Village. We passed through there many years ago when we returned to Redcliffe with the Ashes for Arl Eamon, if you recall."

"I do." Tori replied, nodding.

"Look for other opportunities to expand the Inquisition's influence while you're there." Cullen added.

"We need more agents to expand the Inquisition past this valley. Who better to recruit them?" Josephine noted.

"In the meantime, let's look at our other options." Cassandra said. "We shouldn't leave this all to the Herald."

The others nodded and the meeting came to an end as each attendee went about trying to find other options. Tori and Cullen were the last out of the war room, but Cullen stopped Tori before she could leave.

"Tori, may I speak with you?"

She nodded. "Of course, what is it?"

Cullen looked at her. "Is everything alright?"

Tori looked down at her hand and sighed. "As fine as it can be, considering everything going on."

Cullen took her hand and removed part of her glove, revealing her palm. He looked at the glowing green scar that the mark had become and sighed. "Does it hurt still?"

Tori shook her head. "Not so much since we sealed the Breach."

Cullen looked at her. "Tori..."

She glanced up at him and offered him a small smile. "I'll be fine, Cullen, don't worry. It's still just a lot to take in."

He reached up and touched her cheek. "Are you sure?"

She nodded and leaned into his hand. "I promise."

"You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Again she nodded. "Of course."

Cullen smiled and pressed his forehead to hers. "Just don't hide anything from me, please. I want to be there for you, no matter what."

Tori reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him. "You don't have to worry so much, Cullen, but thank you. It's good to know there's still someone out there I can count on wholeheartedly."

"You can count on all of us." Cullen said, hugging her back. "I hope you know that."

"I know." Tori sighed, breathing in his scent. It was still that musty earthen cinnamon scent that she remembered.

Cullen smiled and held her for a moment longer. "I should return to my duties." He said as he stepped back.

Tori nodded. "Of course. I should get ready to leave for the Hinterlands."

"Of course." Cullen said, then reached into his pocket. "I have something for you, Tori, before you go." He pulled out a small box and put it into her hand. "Here, this was meant to be for your birthday, but it arrived late with everything going on."

Tori opened the small box and found a silver necklace inside, its pendant a beautiful tear drop shaped gem of deep blue with traces of turquoise shimmering in the light set in a filigree frame. "Cullen, it's beautiful..!"

"I'm glad you like it. I know blue is a favourite color of yours, so when I saw this pendant I thought of you instantly." Cullen said. "May I?"

Tori nodded and handed the box back to Cullen, then turned and lifted her hair out of the way as he took the necklace from the box and brought the necklace around her, fastening the clasp. When he was finished, Tori looked down at the pendant, the light making it glitter like the sea as it rested against her chest, right at her chest plate. "I love it, Cullen..." She turned back to him and smiled.

Cullen smiled in return and reached up to touch her cheek. "Promise you'll be careful when you leave?"

Tori nodded, putting her hand over his. "I promise."

"Then safe travels, Herald of Andraste."

Tori shuddered and looked at him. "Let's stick with 'Tori' unless we have special guests."

Cullen chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Of course. Now go before you lose the light."

Tori nodded. "I'll send word when we reach the Crossroads." She gave him one last hug and smiled. "I'll see you again soon."

Cullen watched as Tori left the war room and hurried to her room to gather her things. He left the war room and the Chantry entirely, making his way to the training camp to speak with Rylen about the soldiers' progress. Not long after he joined Rylen, Tori exited the village and headed to the stables with Varric, Solas, and Cassandra at her side. They grabbed their horses and Tori whistled for Amantheon who came quickly. Cullen watched as Tori saddled Amantheon and hopped up onto his back.

Tori made sure that everyone was ready to go, their provisions and such packed, then glanced towards the training camp. She smiled and raised a hand when she saw Cullen. When he raised a hand in return, she turned away and led her party to their path. She touched the pendant lovingly, silently thanking Cullen once more for giving her such a precious gift.

"That is a beautiful gem, Tori." Cassandra said, looking up at her. "You did not have it on before."

Tori blushed a bit and smiled. "Cullen gave it to me. A late birthday present."

She smiled. "It suits you well, Herald. The Commander has good taste."

Tori nodded. "Yes, it would seem so." She looked up at the sky. "It'll take four or five days to reach the Crossroads."

"We should hurry, then, before we lose the light." Solas said. "There is a place we can camp ahead. We should reach it by nightfall."

"You know the way?" Tori asked.

"Indeed. I've camped there myself a few times. If you should like, I can lead the way." Solas offered.

Tori nodded. "Very well, then Solas. Lead on."


	22. A Less Surprising Reunion This Time

The Crossroads were bustling with dozens of people- refugees, mages and healers, clerics, Inquisition agents- and Tori looked around. There were even men from the Royal Army of Ferelden there, just a few men that looked like they were stationed there.

"Maker... this is worse than I thought..." Tori said, her heart heavy for those who were suffering before her.

"Let's find Mother Giselle, then see what we can do to help these people." Cassandra said.

Tori nodded and they made their way into the camps. People gasped and some cried out at the sight of Amantheon, others stood there in awe and murmured about his magnificence. Amantheon held his head high and looked around as Tori slid off his back.

"Theon, we've already scared enough people." Tori said with a smile. "Can you do me a favor and keep look out up on those cliffs? I'll let you know when we are ready to leave, alright?"

Amantheon nodded and took flight, finding a perch to stand guard upon.

Tori smiled and went to the Inquisition agents waiting in the centre of the Crossroads. "Agents, what's the word?"

"Lady Herald, news of Templar and mages battles come from all around. There are several camps and hideouts scattered throughout the Hinterlands, my lady. More and more refugees pass through everyday, our resources are running low, and people are scared."

"Thank you." Tori said. "Do you know where Mother Giselle is?"

"Follow this trail here, up the hill to the large rent tent." The agent said, pointing to her right.

"Thank you." Tori said. "That will be all for now. We will be staying here for a while, so please, if there is more news let me know."

The agents nodded and saluted her, bowing their heads.

Tori turned to head towards the large tent when the other agent there stopped her.

"Lady Herald, wait, there is one more thing." The agent said.

"What is it?" Tori said, turning back to the agent.

"The King, my lady, he is to be expected soon."

Tori stared at the agent. "When?"

The agent looked at her comrade, then back to Tori. "Soon, my lady, by noon tomorrow."

Tori felt her chest constricting and she found it hard to breathe. "Thank you. Is there anything else?"

The agent shook her head. "No, Herald."

"Very well. Find me if there is any other news. And watch for Theon. He's keeping guard over the Crossroads until we leave. If he sees something he will give a signal." Tori instructed, then turned and hurried away.

Cassandra and Solas looked at each other, then at Varric as they followed after Tori.

"Varric, what is troubling the Herald?" Solas asked.

"One mention of the King and her face went white." Cassandra added.

Varric sighed. "Bunny and the King have had a personal history together, one of a very intimate relation that didn't end well." Leaving it at that, they quickly caught up with Tori as she found Mother Giselle and was already speaking with her.

Tori made her rounds the following morning, gathering a list of tasks that needed to be done throughout the Hinterlands. When she stopped by the healers' tent for another task, Mother Giselle stopped her.

"My lady Herald, is there something troubling you?"

Tori looked at her. "Nothing I can't handle."

"Come now, child, you can tell me. I may be old, but I am not blind. What is on your mind?"

Tori sighed and looked towards the tent that had been set up for the King of Ferelden. "An old friend is coming, but I do not know if I can face him."

"Is he an old friend, or is he an old flame?"

Tori looked at her. "An old flame. We have not spoken in a long time, let alone seen each other. I've written him letters, but never sent them." She pulled her journal from her pack and touched it lovingly. "I've never had the courage to."

"And why is that?"

Tori tucked her journal back into her pack and sighed. "The King and I met during the Blight, the day Ostagar fell. We spent quite some time together and we grew close. But things didn't work like we had wished them to, he became the King, I left Ferelden and went to live in the Free Marches, then after years of no contact- not long after the Qunari Invasion of Kirkwall- we saw each other again. That night we shared a bed, but the following morning he left and I never got to say goodbye." She felt tears in her eyes, but she swallowed them and stood straight. "I don't know if I was more afraid he'd reject me or be angry with me for not saying goodbye, or if he'd resent me for not coming back to Ferelden with him, or if I could even face him again. I loved him..." She glanced at the Mother. "I still love him..."

"But?"

"I'm the Herald of Andraste now, he's the King of Ferelden. No matter how much I love him, no matter how much I want to be with him, it may never be and I've accepted that. I once said I would wait for him, but if I wait for him and nothing comes of it, then I am creating more heartache for myself and I can never again be happy."

"I see. It would seem as though you have a difficult situation to deal with." Mother Giselle noted. "Love can be fickle, especially in times like these."

Tori chuckled at that. "Indeed it is."

"And has no one else ever caught your heart?"

Tori shook her head. "No. The men in my life have been close friends or like a brother to me. There has been no one I care for like I do Alistair Theirin."

"Then Maker guide you when you meet with him." Mother Giselle said. "He comes now."

Tori glanced to her right as a horn blew and she could see the Royal Guard rode into the Crossroads camps and at their head: Alistair. She felt her chest tighten and she looked away. "So he does." She looked up at the Mother. "If you'll excuse me, Mother Giselle?"

Mother Giselle nodded. "Of course, dear child. But heed these words: you cannot hide from your past forever. There will come a time, sooner rather than later, where you must confront what you run from. Even in times like these, you need to be careful who you trust and treasure those you can."

Tori thought on her words and bowed her head. "I will consider what you have said, Mother. But understand it will be hard, what with being the Herald and all."

Mother Giselle smiled. "I know, Lady Herald. But do what you must to overcome whatever comes your way and may Andraste protect you and the Maker guide you on your path."

Tori bowed her head once more, then hurried to set out on the tasks she had been given.

Riding into the camps of the Crossroads, Alistair saw that his tent had been readied, but that was not what had caught his attention. His eyes were drawn to the cliffs above the Crossroads where a large dragon perched as it looked over the lands. The closer they got, the sooner Alistair realized that it was wearing a saddle and there was only one person who would be riding a dragon in all of Thedas.

"Branford, does that dragon look familiar?" He asked, looking to his right.

"Is that... no it can't be... Theon?" Branford wondered aloud, looking at the dragon.

As if he heard his name called, Amantheon turned his attention to them and leaped off the cliff, coming to land in front of Alistair's party. The horses reared to a halt and the people in the Crossroads turned to see what was going on as he began to growl in warning.

"Theon, don't!"

Alistair watched as a young woman came running towards them from down the hill and jumped from the wall and landed two feet below before coming to stand in front of the dragon. He watched as she calmed him, using a technique that he had only seen one person use. And her chocolate brown hair confirmed his suspicions.

"Tori?"

She turned and smiled. "Branford?"

Branford slid out of his saddle and ran to meet her, embracing her when he reached her. "Maker it has been far too long!"

"It's good to see you, old friend!" Tori said, her eyes tearing up a bit. "I've missed you, Hero of Ferelden."

Branford stepped back and looked her up and down. "Maker, the years have been kind to you. You've grown into quite the lovely young woman."

Tori smiled. "Looks like you've changed as well. How is it that you got more scars? Life as a noble getting too rough for you?"

Branford chuckled. "You know we face terrible times, Tori. Highever needs protecting just as everywhere else in Ferelden with the Mage-Templar war raging out of control."

Tori sighed. "I know that all too well. What brings you to the Crossroads?"

"We came to aid in whatever way we could. The King and I can't stay long, but we wanted to assess the situation for ourselves."

Tori glanced at Alistair, then looked back to Branford. "Well, these people need all the help they can get."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm with the Inquisition now. I came to help, same as you."

"Well, the Inquisition couldn't have found anyone better to aid in their efforts." Branford said. "I hear they are calling you the 'Dragon Rider'."

"Apparently." Tori replied with a smile. "Theon even has his own saddle now."

"I see that." Branford chuckled, looking at Amantheon. "It's good to see you've grown, Theon. It's been a long time."

Amantheon lowered his head and huffed at Branford, nudging him when he recognized his scent. He chirped, then looked to Alistair and bowed his head in greeting before he nudged Tori.

"It's alright, Theon. Go ahead and return to your post."

The dragon nodded and took to the air, returning to his perch and resuming his watch.

Tori looked at Branford, ignoring that Alistair had slid out of his saddle and was walking towards them. "I should let you and the others rest after such a long journey and I need to finish my rounds. Find me later if you have time; I'd like to catch up after so many years."

Branford nodded. "Of course. Until later."

Tori made to leave, but stopped when Alistair spoke.

"Tori, before your duties take up too much of your time, I'd appreciate it if you could spare a moment and join Branford and I for dinner in my tent."

Tori turned and bowed, refusing to look him in the eye. "Of course, sire. I will do what I can and make some time to see to your request. Until then, you should get some rest."

Alistair sighed Tori quickly hurried away, noticing that she would not meet his gaze. He turned to his men, issued orders, then followed Branford to his tent.

Tori made quick work of some of the tasks on her list- what she could do within the Crossroads- then took a deep breath as she approached Alistair's tent. Night had fallen by the time she had finished and she stopped just outside of his tent, looking to his guards.

"I am here at the King's request."

They looked at each other, then glanced at Branford as he joined Tori.

"It's alright, gentlemen, she's with me."

The guards nodded and bowed their heads, opening the tent flap for them to enter.

Tori followed Branford into the tent and kept her gaze down.

"Ah, Branford, Tori, you're just in time." Alistair said, looking up as they joined him. "Come, sit."

Branford, Alistair, and Tori spent the majority of the dinner catching up and sharing stories. Tori tried to put on a brave face for Branford, but she found it difficult to do so sitting near Alistair. After some time, though, Branford yawned and stood.

"Well, my lord, I should turn in for the night. I'll see you in the morning and we can further discuss our options." He said, bowing to Alistair. "Tori, it was nice to catch up. I assume you'll be leaving in the morning so I shall bid you safe travels."

Tori stood as well. "I'm going hunting and foraging for herbs tomorrow to start with, now that repairs and such are finished here. But thank you." She glanced at Alistair and bowed her head. "I must turn in for the night as well, sire. I must thank you for the invitation to join you for dinner. It was nice to catch up with old friends."

"Tori, may I ask you something?"

"Of course, sire."

"Why have you avoided looking at me?"

Tori looked at Branford, unsure of why Alistair was asking such a question in front of him, but she forced herself to meet the King's gaze. "I don't know what you're talking about, sire."

"Don't bullshit me, Tori, and drop the formalities. Why haven't you looked me in the eye once since we arrived?"

Tori reached up and fiddled with her braid, looking down as she tried to find the words to say.

"Perhaps I should leave you two alone." Branford said.

Tori looked at him. "No, Branford, it's fine." Tori looked at Alistair. "What did you expect Alistair? Four years and you couldn't even send a letter? You couldn't have woken me to say goodbye properly? You leave like nothing happened and expect me to be OK with it?"

"Oh that's rich coming from you. You didn't write either. You didn't even say goodbye when I left Kirkwall." Alistair said, standing. "And I least I left you a note instead of just disappearing!"

Tori went silent at that, unwilling to continue in front of Branford. She reached into her pack and pulled out her journal. "I did write, Alistair..." She tossed him the journal. "I just never had the courage to send the letters." She grabbed her pack and hurried out of the tent, excusing herself.

Branford looked at Alistair. "What happened between you two?"

Alistair sighed, looking at the journal. "When I went to Kirkwall with Teagan, Tori and I were..."

Branford raised an eyebrow. "You were..?"

"Intimate... But beyond that I had asked her to come back with me. I waited as long as I could but she never came, even to see me off."

"Alistair..."

Alistair sighed. "I'd like to be alone, Branford, if you please."

Branford nodded and bowed. "Of course. Get some rest, sire."

Alistair waited until Branford left, then looked down at the journal Tori had tossed him. Opening it to the first page, he saw that it was indeed a letter and his chest tightened as he read the first few lines.

"'My dearest Alistair. I have no words to describe our last night together, but it meant the world to me. I wanted to see you before you left, but by the time I saw your note and managed to reach the harbour, I arrived too late and your ship had already left. You have no idea how much it tore me up not being able to say goodbye.'" He took the journal and took it to his bed, continuing to read through the rest of the letter as he leaned back.

Branford made his way to his tent, but he heard someone crying nearby and followed the sound to a small hill. "Tori?"

Tori looked up, seeing him approaching, and she quickly wiped her eyes. "I thought you went off to bed."

"I was on my there, but I heard you crying." He sat next to her on the hill. "Are you alright?"

Tori looked up at the sky. "I don't know how I can do this, Bran..."

Branford looked at her. She never called him "Bran" unless something was wrong. "Tori, is it something to do with Alistair?"

Tori felt more tears slip and hoped they would go unseen. "I never stopped loving him, you know... I can't move on because of that... It hurts not being able to be with him like I want, like we wanted so long ago..."

"Tori..."

She hugged her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them. "And it's not just that... I have so much riding on me... The fate of this world rest on my shoulders..."

Branford looked at her. "What are you talking about?"

"I told you I joined the Inquisition, but I didn't tell you everything." Tori said, looking at him.

"Tori, what aren't you telling me?"

She sighed and pulled off her left glove, revealing the mark to him.

"You're the Herald of Andraste..." He realized, recognizing the mark from the tales that had already spread in just a few weeks. "But, how?"

"Long story short, the Divine invited me to the Conclave to act as an unbiased voice but then everything went wrong. I can't remember anything between sharing a meal with my escort and falling out of the Fade. I got this mark from the same magik that was used to open the Breach and I can use it to close rifts, but now people are calling me the 'Herald of Andraste' and now I have to try to fix this world, seal the rifts, close the Breach once and for all. All the while, striving to figure out why love sucks."

Branford leaned back. "Well, I understand why you'd be upset, why you'd be worried."

Tori sighed. "And if I fail, we're all doomed."

"Well, in as long as I've known you, I have never seen you give up on anything. If anyone could put things right again it's you."

Tori looked at him and managed a smile. "I hope so. Maker help us all if I fail."


	23. We Have to Let Go and Move Forward

Tori had tried to get some sleep, but there was too much on her mind. She got up and walked through the Crossroads, finding a quiet spot to sit and think. But there was someone already there.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know anyone was up here." Tori said, turning away.

"Tori, wait."

Tori knew that voice and turned. "I apologize, Alistair. I didn't mean to intrude."

He sighed and patted the spot next to him. "Please, stay."

Tori swallowed her pride and took a seat next to Alistair. "Couldn't sleep?"

Alistair shook his head. "No. I take it you couldn't either?"

Tori shook her head. "No."

"What's troubling you?"

Tori sighed, pulling her hair over her shoulder and fiddling with the ends. "Everything."

Alistair chuckled at that. "Want to talk about it?"

Tori looked at him, offering him a smile. "I'd rather not, to be honest, it's still all a bit too much."

"I know the feeling."

"I need to walk for a bit, would you care to join me?" Tori asked, standing and offering him a hand.

Surprised, Alistair took her hand and stood with her. "Sure, I'd like that."

Tori and Alistair walked around the Crossroads, enjoying the peace and quiet. They walked through the entirety of the camps, then stopped by Alistair's tent.

"You should try to get some sleep, Alistair. You'll have a big day tomorrow." Tori said, her hands clasped behind her.

"Tori..."

She looked at him. "I should return to my tent as well. I ride out tomorrow morning to hunt and forage, then we're off to search for apostate and Templar camps."

"Tori, why are you doing this for the Inquisition?" Alistair asked.

"Because it's my duty now. I joined to help make a difference for this world and now I'm part of something bigger than I ever thought." She replied, looking away. "I really should be going."

As she turned away, Alistair reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling off her glove in the process as she tried to pull her hand away. His eyes widened when he saw the palm of her hand glowing green. "You're the Herald of Andraste..?"

Tori tried to snatch her glove back, but Alistair caught her by the wrist and pulled her into the tent. "Alistair, what are you doing?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Tori looked away, hiding her hand. "It never came up. Besides, how could I just flat out say 'Oh, by the way I'm the Herald of Andraste!'?"

Alistair sighed and looked down, rubbing his neck. "No, I suppose you couldn't just come right out and say it..." He looked at her. "Are the stories true? Did you really survive all that?"

Tori nodded. "There are things I can't remember, like what happened to cause the explosion or why I was the only survivor, but yes, it's all true..."

Alistair handed her glove back. "Maker, Tori, I'm sorry..."

She quickly slid her glove back on and sighed. "It isn't your fault, Alistair."

There was a silence that hung in the air as each tried to find something more to say. When it became unbearable, Alistair was the first to speak.

"Tori, I read through the journal..." He said, looking at the journal. "I never realized..."

"Alistair, you know I will always love you." Tori said, stepping closer to him. "But I've come to realize that the paths we've taken, the trials we face, they don't intertwine. Our fates are no longer bound like they were."

Alistair sighed. "I didn't think this day would come..."

Tori felt her chest tightening. "Alistair, we've tried being together..." She started, stepping closer to him. "But it would seem the Maker has other plans for us. We can't keep torturing ourselves with a love that cannot come to pass, no matter how much we pray it will. You have the fate of the kingdom to worry about and that includes finding yourself a queen and producing an heir to the throne who can carry out your line. I have the fate of Thedas, maybe even the world, to worry about. I don't have the same luxury you do, I can't afford to find someone to spend the rest of my life with right now." She reached up and touched his cheek. "Alistair, I want you to be happy, but we have to move on."

Alistair looked at her. "I don't want to, Tori..."

Tori offered him a small smile. "You have to, for both our sakes... You're the King of Ferelden, I'm the Herald of Andraste. You still have a bright future to look forward to, another twenty years or so before the taint begins to claim you. Me, I don't know for sure. This mark is killing me slowly and we don't have a way to remove it right now, but it's the only thing that can close the rifts. My future isn't clear and I can't put you through that knowing the pain it would cause you."

Alistair pulled her into his arms. "I will never stop loving you, Tori... You were my light in my darkest hours..."

Tori returned his embrace and smiled, tears slipping down her cheeks. "And I will never stop loving you, Alistair. But you need to move on and be happy with someone else who can give you what I cannot, for the sake of the kingdom."

"I know..."

"Just promise you won't forget me? No matter what happens?"

Alistair smiled. "I could never forget you, Tori."

Tori stepped back and touched his cheek, searching his eyes one last time. "Good. I will always treasure our friendship, Alistair, until the day I die. I wish you luck, King of Ferelden, in all your endeavours."

Alistair let a tear slip down his cheek and he smiled. "I you, Herald of Andraste. Maker protect you on your journey."

Tori stepped back and bowed before she turned and left the tent, hurrying to her own. When she stepped inside her tent, she felt all of her tears pour down her face and she crumbled into a heap onto her bed. She let the years of longing and heartache spill out as she finally was ready to let go of Alistair and move on. She cried herself to sleep and when she woke in the morning she felt a weight beginning to lift off her shoulders.

As she packed her things and gathered her companions, Branford and Alistair came to see them off.

"Safe travels, Tori." Branford said, hugging her. "Maker watch over you all."

Tori smiled and hugged him back, then looked to Alistair as he stepped forward. "Sire, I hope that you can do much for these people while we're in the field. I wish you safe travels when you return to the capital." She bowed.

Alistair smiled and nodded, his smile fading a bit. "Maker guide you, Tori. It has been good to see you again."

"We should be off."

Tori looked at Cassandra and nodded. "Of course." She turned back to her old friends. "I hope you will stay in touch?"

Branford smiled. "Of course. You as well."

Tori smiled and nodded, then whistled for Amantheon. When he landed, Tori looked up at him. "Theon, I need you to stay here and look after the Crossroads. Can you do that for me?"

Amantheon nodded, chirping his concern and lowering his head. Tori smiled and pressed her forehead to his snout, rubbing his jaw.

"Don't worry, Theon, we'll be back before you know it. Just keep everyone here safe until we return."

Amantheon nodded and returned to his perch. Tori shouldered her pack and she bowed her head in farewell to Branford and Alistair and led the way out of the Crossroads. She took one last look behind her and saw Alistair still standing there, a look that mirrored her own feelings and she felt her chest tighten. Tearing her gaze away from the man that had given her everything, protected her, brought her such joy over the years despite what they had endured, Tori told herself it was for the best and promised herself that she would move on.


	24. Reunited with Another Old Friend

"Well, that one was definitely bigger than the last one!" Varric said, shouldering Bianca.

Tori shook her hand and stepped back. "Gather what you can from the bodies, we need to send some samples back to Haven for research."

Varric and the others nodded, going about collecting samples for Minaeve, while Tori scanned the area. Varric was right: that rift had been bigger than the last one. She sighed, noticing that the bigger rifts meant bigger and stronger demons which also meant that it would be all the more difficult to close the rift. The demons fed on the energy from the rifts, drawing on the power given by the Fade, which Tori had discovered that by defeating the demons the rift weakened and was easier to close.

"Herald, we should hurry if we are to reach the grand villa before sundown." Solas said.

Tori looked up at the sky and saw it was already midday. "You're right. Let's move out then."

Tori scanned the patio of the grand villa. "Venatori... They're everywhere..."

They had only just heard about the Venatori, a cult group mostly comprising of Tevinter mages and zealots, and they were indeed a force to be reckoned with.

"What's the plan, Bunny?"

"Let's take out the guards on the patio, then work our way through the rest of the villa. That way we have no resistance if we have to retreat."

"Sounds good."

"Are we ready?" Tori asked, looking at her companions.

They nodded.

"Then let's get to it."

They began moving in, but Tori stopped and they watched as a lone figure charged the Venatori. Tori and the others hurried forward to help this stranger, quickly jumping into the fight until they had killed all of the Venatori. When they caught their breath, they began searching the bodies for any clue as to why the Venatori had set up an outpost in the villa.

"That was incredibly reckless." Tori said as she passed the stranger. "You could have been hurt."

"You're concern is touching, but unwarranted. I have faced many foes alone and survived."

Tori recognized the voice and when she stood straight and looked at him, she rolled her eyes. "I'd have thought you learned that it's better to fight with someone than alone, Fenris. But then again, you were always more of the lone wolf type person."

Fenris smirked and lowered his hood. "I can't say I am surprised to find you in the middle of this mess, Tori."

Tori shrugged. "The Venatori have been causing just as many issues as the mages and Templars have. I'm just doing what I can to help out the people who get caught in the cross fire." She looked at him, noticing that his hair was much longer than she remembered, pulled together in a low, loose ponytail that hung over his shoulder. He was still handsome and broody as she remembered him. "Why are you here? Varric said you had been hunting slavers up north last he heard."

"The Venatori are the more pressing issue at the moment." Fenris said, looking her up and down, noticing that her hair was longer- braided as always- but she was a bit taller and leaner, still as beautiful and fragile looking as she had always been.

"Well, care to help us clear out the rest of the Venatori? I'm sure there's more inside." Tori said.

Fenris smirked. "I could use the assistance, I suppose."

Tori rolled her eyes. "Glad to see you haven't changed."

Cassandra and Solas approached.

"We should continue onward, Herald." Cassandra said. "I should like to rid ourselves of these Venatori before making camp."

"It would set everyone's minds at ease." Solas added, shifting his weight. "Will your friend be accompanying us?"

Tori looked at Fenris. "You're welcome to join us, provided you'll behave yourself around Solas."

Fenris regarded Solas with a bit of hostility and his eyes narrowed. "You know how I feel about mages, Tori, but I will assist you. I will keep a close on the mage though."

Tori offered him a smile and sheathed her bow. "I'd expect nothing less." She looked to her companions. "Let's make this quick."

Clearing the grand villa of all Venatori was easy work, especially with Fenris added to the group. When they were finished, they looted what they could of provisions and such, then moved back through the villa and out into the world.

"It's already getting close to dark." Tori noted. "Sorry, Cassandra, looks like we won't reach camp before night is upon us."

"There is a cave nearby that would provide sufficient shelter." Fenris said. "I can take you there if you do not wish to press on."

Tori looked at her companions. "What do you guys want to do? We can try pushing further on until we reach the nearest Inquisiton camp, but night will have already reached us, or we can go to the cave with Fenris and head out to the campsite in the morning."

"I think we should take shelter in the cave." Cassandra said. "There are bandits still about and I would rather defend our position from the safety of a cave than get caught out in the open."

"I agree with the Seeker. Cave is looking pretty good right now." Varric added.

"I too would agree that we seek shelter in this cave. We need rest and pushing further on could cause unnecessary fatigue." Solas said.

Tori looked to Fenris. "Alright, the cave it is. Lead the way, Fenris."

Fenris nodded and led them quickly to the cave, which thankfully was only a mile from the villa. When they reached the cave, Tori noticed that there were crates lining the cave walls, each bearing the seal of the Venatori.

"This must have been a supply cache or something."

"I came across it yesterday. I already cleared out the Venatori scum that were guarding the cache." Fenris said. "It will provide suitable shelter and there are plenty of provisions here."

Tori looked through some of the crates. "Maker, look at all this. Cassandra, this could feed the refugees at the Crossroads for weeks, maybe even months!"

"Then tomorrow when we reach the campsite, we should send some men to retrieve these supplies and take them to the Crossroads." Cassandra said. "For now, let's rest and get something to eat."

Tori nodded and noticed Varric and Solas were already working on getting a fire going with meat already cooking. She smiled at that and sat atop one of the crates, glad that she had the company of good people.

Fenris stood off to the side, keeping watch near the mouth of the cave. He glanced back to look at Tori and Varric and the others and he wondered how Tori and Varric ended up with the Inquisition. Varric he expected would have sooner or later, the chances for a new story were too good for the dwarf to pass up. Tori however, he recalled her having a farm in the fields outside of Kirkwall and a cabin that she had lived in, but he never thought to check in with her after they had defeated Meredith. She had defended Anders even after learning of what he had done and didn't seem to want to listen to reason when Ryder Hawke tried to make her understand. But even yet, she had asked the Knight-Captain- or rather the new Knight-Commander- to let them go because of the good they had done for the city.

"Fenris, are you hungry?"

He looked at Tori as she brought over a plate with food for him. He was about to say that he wasn't, but his stomach growled and Tori giggled a bit, handing him the plate.

"Here, eat up. There's plenty if you want more later."

Fenris looked at the food, then back at her as she turned away. "Tori, a moment?"

Tori turned back to him. "What is it?"

"Why did you join the Inquisition?"

Tori sighed, rubbing the palm of her left hand. "I joined because I wanted to help make a difference. I wanted to help make things right and set the world back on track. I wanted to do what I could to see a world without chaos and destruction everywhere." She looked up at the moon as it came out from behind a cloud. "I definitely got more than I bargained for though."

"The Seeker, she called you 'Herald'." Fenris noted.

"Yeah..." She pulled off her glove and showed him her hand. "Herald of Andraste at your service."

Fenris looked at the glowing green mark on her hand. "That's the mark that closed the Breach?"

Tori nodded. "I don't know what it is or how it got there, but they said I had it when I fell out of a rift after the Conclave exploded. The only thing it's good for is closing rifts. We're trying to find a way to give it more power to seal the Breach once and for all, but for the moment we have to make do with closing any rifts we come across."

"I see."

Tori pulled her glove back on and offered him a weary smile. "I'll leave you to eat in peace. Varric offered to take next watch."

Fenris watched as Tori turned away and headed back to her spot by the fire. 'You've changed, Tori Evermoore. But is it for the better?'

"Fenris, I'll take watch."

Fenris looked at Varric as he joined him. "Very well." He started to make his way to the fire where everyone else had fallen asleep, but he stopped and looked at the dwarf. "Tell me something, Varric."

"Is it about Bunny?"

Fenris nodded, recalling how Tori despised being called that. "She's changed since we last saw her in Kirkwall."

"Well, losing your best friend and feeling betrayed by another can do that to a person." Varric said, sighing as he looked at Tori. "No matter how bad Blondie screwed up, she still saw the good in him when the rest of us couldn't. I don't agree with his methods or the result of what he did, but Tori may have been right back then. Anders should have been given a fair trial and had his fate decided by someone unbiased."

"That mage turned into an abomination and started this war." Fenris reminded him.

"I know, Fenris, but you have to consider Tori's side as well. When she came to Kirkwall, the one person who understood her better than anyone else broke her heart. She lived alone to try and heal herself, to get away from everything that reminded her of him. When she came to Kirkwall, she had no one but Theon and when she met Anders, the bond they made was stronger than any I have seen before. Anders was more than just her best friend or a brotherly figure to her- he understood her loneliness, her pain, her sense of feeling lost and not belonging anywhere. To lose someone like that at the hands of someone who was supposed to be their friend can cause more damage than any could imagine."

Fenris looked at Tori, seeing her shift in her sleep.

"Tori understands what Anders did, she recognizes that he took a terrible path to reach the goal he sought, but even still she understands why he did what he did and still sees the good in him regardless. You don't find many people like her."

"That is true. Even after so many years, I still never understood her."

Varric chuckled. "I don't think you ever will. Tori Evermoore is an enigma and always will be. But one thing that never changed about her is her willingness to put others before herself, to fight to protect her home and those she treasures, her will and drive to make a difference and find where she can belong."

Fenris looked at Varric. "Thank you, Varric."

"Any time, Broody. It is good to see you again. You should consider coming with us and joining the Inquisition. The Venatori aren't the only enemy these days and there will be plenty of mages and Templars to fight along the way, too."

Fenris smirked. "I will think on it." He replied, then bid Varric a good night, taking his spot beside the fire. He sat against the cave wall next to Tori and settled in, noticing how serene Tori looked while she slept, but then she clenched her fist shut- her left one- and grimaced in her sleep as if she was having a nightmare. Fenris moved closer to her, taking his hand and smoothing her hair back from her face in an attempt to calm her. It seemed to help a bit and she relaxed, leaning into his hand as it moved to her cheek. Fenris smiled, despite himself and settled down next to her, quickly falling asleep.


	25. Tori Gets a New Trainer, Fenris Joins the Inquisition

Tori woke with a start, her nightmares still ringing in her head. She put her hand to her head and clenched her eyes shut, trying to shake the voices crying out. For weeks it was like she could hear the voices of those who died in the explosion at the Conclave, the voices of those she couldn't save. Standing, she quietly grabbed her sword and went out into the field just outside of the cave.

It was still the earliest morning hours, the sun not yet high enough to peek over the mountains. Standing in the centre of the field, Tori took up an offensive stance and moved through each technique she knew. She struck blows at each imaginary enemy, moving through the offensive to the defensive. Then tiring of weapon manoeuvres, she stabbed her sword into the ground and decided to move through the hand to hand combat techniques she learned as a child.

Fenris leaned against the mouth of the cave, having stirred when Tori got up, and he watched as she practised her techniques. He was impressed at her level of skill, finding it to be a great asset to her as the Herald of Andraste. When she moved onto hand to hand combat techniques, Fenris was intrigued and wished to test her himself.

Tori moved through one stance, then another and another, but when she turned to strike at what she thought was empty air, her forearm caught against Fenris'.

"You'll never get better fighting the air." He said.

"What are you doing, Fenris?" Tori asked, taking a step back and falling out of her stance. "It's too early for anyone else to be up right now."

Fenris smirked. "And for you it is?"

Tori turned away. "I couldn't sleep."

"Nightmares?"

Tori stopped and looked at him. "How'd you-"

"Last night, you were trembling."

Tori looked at him, confused. "Did you sit with me?"

Fenris nodded. "I stayed by you. It seemed to comfort you."

Tori blushed a bit. "Thank you, then." Then realizing he must have been watching her train, she looked at him. "How long were you watching me?"

"Long enough to see that you need a sparring partner."

Tori put a hand on her hip and cocked it to the side. "Really now? Are you offering?"

He took a stance and motioned for her to do the same.

Tori smirked and took her own stance. "Show me what you've got."

Fenris gave her a curt nod, then lunged at her. Tori met him with equal speed and strength, their punches echoing ever so slightly in the open air. They moved so quickly around each other, dodging and punching, that they nearly became a blur.

Tori leaped back, landing in a low crouch, panting as she licked the blood coming from her lip. "I'm impressed."

"As am I." Fenris replied, switching stances.

"Let's see what else you've got." Tori said, then lunged.

Again the two clashed, their punches and kicks quick. Fenris struck high and fast to test her defenses, but Tori blocked using her forearms to form a shield. Fenris continued with a chain of kicks, smirking when the last broke her defense and grazed her side. Tori grunted, knowing there would be a bruise later, but she shook through the shock and grabbed his outstretched arm and using his momentum against him. Slamming him into the ground, she pinned his arm against his back and leaned down next to his ear.

"You are quite skilled, Fenris, though I do not see how you can win this one." She huffed.

Fenris felt a strange sensation run through his body as he felt the warmth of her breath on his ear and neck. "I would not be so hasty, Tori."

Being well practiced in grappling, Fenris was quick to overpower her and slipped out from underneath her with ease. Flipping her onto her back, he kept her trapped as he pinned her to the ground. Tori struggled to free herself, but she just wasn't practiced in this type of fighting style and couldn't get free.

"Yield, Tori, this match is mine." Fenris said, his soft puffs of breath warm against her neck and ear as he leaned closer.

A soft and low groan escaped her throat as Tori looked at him. "Like hell."

Fenris shifted his weight and flexed his muscles in accordance to her struggling, a sense of renewed energy seeming to pop out of nowhere. He smirked when she gasped as his hips rocked into her and her cheeks burned when his grazed hers. "Submit. You will not win this."

Tori gasped as he tightened his grip even further as she continued to struggle. Her cheeks burned as the feeling of his grip around her sent a strange sensation through her body. She huffed, trying to break free, but was only able to free her hands and she tried to push him away.

Fenris chuckled, a low and dark rumble in his chest, and thought he had her beat. "Come now, Herald. Give up."

Tori was beginning to get irritated with his taunting and the moment he let go of her wrists to change his grip on her again, she forced herself from his grip and flipped backwards, landing softly across the field only to have him immediately on her again. She felt his leg smack the back of hers and she fell forward onto her stomach, dazed for a moment from the impact, but in that moment Fenris was able to pin her arms behind her and trap her beneath him.

"You are stubborn, Tori, that much has not changed. Yet you have lost this match, so just concede." He huffed.

Tori's body was hot, and not just from the sparring. She felt strange, a burning sensation rapidly overtaking her body. She managed to get her head turned to the side and gasped as Fenris put more weight down on her. "You are persistent, Fenris, but I do not give up."

The elf chuckled again as she continued to struggle. Somehow she broke free, but he was able to recapture her and pin her on her back as he landed between her legs, his forearms bearing down on hers and pinning them to the ground above her head.

Tori's eyes narrowed as she realized he did have her beat. His breathing was as heavy as her own, his pupils dilating and constricting, and the heat from her body radiated against his own.

Fenris looked down at her, seeing a rare wildness but it was clouded by something else. Her pupils were constricting and dilating, her breathing heavy, and her body radiating heat. "Give in."

Tori looked at him, seeing something in his eyes, a look she had never seen before. "Why?"

"Because this match is mine and it is pointless to continue struggling."

Tori laughed a bit at that, then relaxed in his grip. "And that should automatically make me concede?"

Fenris pushed back from her, relaxing his grip only slightly on her wrists and reached down with his free hand to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, smirking. "In this case, yes. A mere warrior such as myself has the Herald of Andraste beat in a simple sparring match. What do you have to say for yourself? This wouldn't look good to your men now would it?"

"No it wouldn't. I'd have to say you've got me rather humiliated."

"Will you concede?"

Tori nodded. "Will you let me up now?"

Fenris stood and offered her a hand, which she took gratefully. "You are quite skilled indeed, Herald, but you need to practice more often. Simple battles here and there will not be sufficient enough to hone your skills properly."

Tori looked at him. "Oh? What are you saying?"

"I will join the Inquisition and I will supervise your training."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Fenris nodded. "Yes. Besides, I want this world set straight just as much as anyone else, but you need help training and it would seem that I have seen far more varying techniques than your men and someone needs to help you train. Your men clearly aren't doing enough if I was able to beat you that easily."

Tori laughed at that. "Don't get cocky, Fenris. It's not a good look for you."

"Train hard and excel, then I won't need to be."

Tori smiled at that, then noticed the sun was beginning to peek over the mountains. "The others will be waking soon."

Fenris looked at her as she gazed up at the sky. What little sunlight there was shined on her hair, a beautiful sheen to the chocolate brown. She looked back at him and he noticed that her eyes glittered like emeralds.

"Fenris? Is something wrong?"

He didn't realize that he had been staring at her and he looked away. "We should get back to the cave before the others wake."

Tori nodded, but as they made to leave, she stopped him for a moment. "Fenris, thank you. For all your help."

"You are welcome." He replied, confused.

"I mean it, Fenris. It was a surprise to see you yesterday, but it has also been an unexpected pleasure having you around." She offered him a smile. "I'm actually rather pleased you offered to join the Inquisition. We need men like you with your strength and such."

Fenris was surprised to hear such praise, but he bowed his head. "I am pleased to see you approve. It will be interesting to say the least working with you."


	26. Fenris, Welcome to Haven

The next few weeks went by with a breeze. Tori and her companions- now including Fenris- managed to complete each of the tasks given to them for the Crossroads. They had collected enough provisions and herbs to last months for the refugees and those that protected and healed them, they had cleared out each of the Templar camps and the apostate camps, and they had ensured that the roads were safe to travel. For the moment, the Hinterlands were safe. Tori had even gone to the Redcliffe Farms to see Master Dennet, helped him secure safety and such for his lands- had watch towers built, got rid of Fade-possessed wolves, and even rescued a lost druffalo- and was able to convince the horsemaster to come to Haven and work with the Inquisition. Having finished her work in the Hinterlands and acquiring more agents, it was time to return to Haven.

The trip to Haven was quiet and quick, Tori and Fenris sharing Amantheon's saddle. When they stopped for the night to make camp, Fenris would train with Tori as he intended upon joining the Inquisition and their companions would watch with interest. One night, the last night they made camp before reaching Haven, Varric looked on with great interest as Cassandra and Solas watched with him.

"Varric, you knew Fenris and Tori both in Kirkwall, did you not?" Solas asked.

"What of it?"

"Tell me, did they ever share a bond like you and Tori did?"

"You mean like were they friends?"

The elf nodded.

"Not really. I mean they knew each other, but they didn't ever really talk." Varric said, watching as Fenris tested what Tori had learned during their session. "Fenris was more Hawke's friend than hers. They got along well enough, but I'm surprised how well they seem to be connecting now."

"Fenris is indeed a skilled warrior." Cassandra noticed. "If the Herald trusts him, then his help and skills are welcomed in the Inquisition."

Varric chuckled. "I'm beginning to wonder if it's becoming more than just trust between them, Seeker. I haven't seen Tori this comfortable with anyone besides Curly in a long time."

Fenris and Tori were finishing their training, but as Tori made to dodge one of his attacks, Fenris reached up and grabbed her braid.

"Ow, Fenris, what the fuck?"

Fenris smirked. "Your enemies will take any advantage they can to bring you down. Your hair is beautiful, but it will get in the way being so long." He walked towards her, coming to a stop just inches from her. "You're going to get hurt."

"I didn't know you cared." Tori said, returning his smirk. "What would you suggest?"

"Either find a different way to keep it up or cut it shorter." He offered, letting go of her braid. "Your hair is long and suits you well, but perhaps you should consider a change to ensure further safety in battle. The less you give an enemy to use against you, the better."

Tori took her braid and fiddled with the ends. "I haven't cut my hair in eleven years... Maybe you're right..."

"Come, let's get some dinner and turn in for the night."

Tori nodded and followed Fenris to the camp fire.

"How was your training?" Solas asked.

"Um, good I guess. There are some things I need to work on and some things that I excel at, but thankfully Fenris is so keen on making sure I get proper training."

Varric chuckled at that and handed her a plate. "Well, Bunny, eat up."

"Thank you."

Tori woke in the middle of the night, her nightmares again plaguing her. Going to sit by the creek, she rubbed her eyes and sighed. "Maker when will this end..?" Looking down at her reflection, she remembered what Fenris had said earlier. Realizing he was right, she took one of her daggers and her braid over her shoulder. Taking a deep breath, Tori brought the dagger through her braid and sliced it off. She gulped when she saw nearly three feet of hair in her hand and she reached back to feel what was left, smiling. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and almost didn't recognize herself. Her smile grew and she set the unravelling braid to the side, pulling part of her hair back into a half pony tail then took the hair still hanging in her face and cut herself some bangs, letting them fall to the right side the way her hair naturally parted. Smiling, she then braided a small strand of hair just behind her left ear, her smile growing when she was pleased with the end result. It was definitely a change, one that she would have to get used to, but she loved the change.

Gathering up the hair, Tori took it back to the fire and tossed it in, watching it burn into ash. A sudden feeling of lightness surrounded her and she looked up at the sky, a couple shooting stars zipping through the night. "Maker if this is your will, then I will do what I can not to disappoint you."

As she lay back and got comfortable, quickly falling asleep, Fenris rolled onto his side and looked at her. He had taken to laying next to her, just in case her nightmares became too much and he needed to comfort her. He noticed she had just cut her hair and smiled. Reaching over, her tucked her bangs behind her ear. "Sleep well, Herald."

Tori woke the next morning to the smell of sausages and potatoes and she sat up stretching as she yawned. When she packed up her bed roll and joined the others, they all looked at her strangely.

"What?"

"What happened to you hair, Bunny?"

Tori touched her hair, almost forgetting she had cut it. "Oh, I thought about changing it up a bit so I cut it last night. Why does it look bad?"

Cassandra shook her head and offered her a smile. "Not at all, Tori, in fact it rather suits you."

Tori smiled. "Thanks, Cassandra. I was worried since it's been eleven years since I last cut my hair. I almost didn't go through with it."

"What made you want to do this?" Solas asked.

Tori looked over at Fenris, blushing a bit when he smiled- not smirk, but smile. "I wanted a change. I spent almost half of my life here in Thedas, but it's always been fighting and moving from place to place. It gave me a purpose, but after awhile I just wanted to get away from it." She took the plate Varric handed her. "Being the Herald of Andraste is a huge responsibility, one I never thought I'd have to undertake, but it almost makes me feel like a new person. Having so much riding on my shoulders, it's my time to play the hero I guess instead of standing in the background like I always have. Something like that makes a person rethink everything." She smiled. "So I decided last night that since I've got the whole world looking to me, I need to leave the old me behind and become a better, stronger, more reliable me for the future, someone that everyone can look to. Changing my hair and playing the part just goes with that."

"Well, I must agree with Lady Cassandra." Solas said, bowing his head to her. "The new look really suits you."

Tori smiled. "Thanks guys. Now, let's eat quickly so we can get back to Haven by midday.

"Lady Herald, welcome back to Haven."

"Thank you, Rylen." Tori said, greeting the second in commanding officer. "Is Cullen in the war room with the others?"

Rylen nodded. "Yes, they await your arrival." He looked at her. "You changed your hair. It looks wonderful."

Tori smiled. "Thanks." She slid off of Amantheon's back and looked to Master Dennet. "Could you take care of Theon for me? He won't bite, I promise."

Dennet chuckled. "If he doesn't scare the horses I have nothing to fear. I'll get him cleaned up, you have my word. Besides, it'll be interesting taking care of a dragon."

Tori giggled. "You have no idea." Then looking to Rylen she said, "Could you let Cullen and the others know I'll be right there? I need to freshen up and get changed."

"Of course."

Tori turned to her companions as Rylen hurried off. "Why don't you guys go freshen up as well? It's been a long trip back."

"I will meet you in the war room shortly." Cassandra said, then made her way back to the Chantry.

Solas and Varric nodded as well, going to their own destinations.

Tori looked at Fenris. "We have some spare rooms in the Chantry. I could find you one if you'd like."

Fenris nodded. "I would appreciate that. If you don't mind, Tori, I would like to watch the training sessions while you meet with your advisors."

Tori smiled. "Of course. I'll inform the others that you've joined the Inquisition and I'll secure a room for you." She started to walk away, but then she turned back to him and added, "Oh, and try not to scare the new recruits? Most of them just got here."

"I will do my best, but I make no promises." He replied, smirking.

"I'll come find you after the meeting."

Fenris watched as Tori hurried to the Chantry, then turned his attention towards the training camp. 'This is going to be interesting.'

Tori quickly changed out of her dirty and dingy clothes as the servant who was assigned to her, Ayle Hayward, drew her a bath.

"How was your trip to the Hinterlands, milady?"

"It went well, all things considered." Tori said, slipping into the water as Ayle turned to gather the soaps and such. Tori pulled her hair down and ducked under the surface for a moment, then resurfaced and sighed in content. "Ah, this feels great..."

Ayle smiled. "Here you are, milady."

Tori took the soaps and quickly washed her hair and her body.

"Where will you go next?"

"I don't know right now, but that's what my meeting with the others is for." Tori said, rinsing her hair and body off. "Hand me that towel?"

Ayle held out the towel for Tori as she stood and stepped out of the tub. Tori shivered and dried off quickly, stepping behind the divider to change. Ayle brought over her underclothes, then went to her wardrobe.

"Do you know what you would like to wear, milady?"

Tori looked around the corner of the divider. "How about the blue and silvery grey one tunic dress with the matching leggings?"

Ayle knew just which one she spoke of and brought it over to her. She grabbed a pair socks for her and her black knee high boots, setting them to the side. She waited patiently until Tori stepped out from behind the divider.

"Could you help lace this up? I couldn't quite get all of it." Tori asked.

Ayle nodded and finished lacing up the back of the tunic dress. "Maker's breath, Lady Herald... You look wonderful! Blue really is your color!"

Tori smiled and slipped on her socks and boots, then went to the dresser and grabbed her brush.

"Will you need anything else, milady?"

Tori shook her head and looked at Ayle. "No, thank you, Ayle. That'll be it."

"Very well, I will be assisting in the kitchens until later. If you need anything, just send for me."

Tori nodded and watched the young girl excuse herself. She quickly brushed out her hair and tied it back into the half ponytail, smiling. She touched the pendant Cullen had given her weeks ago and her smile grew. "Time for the meeting."


	27. A Brief Meeting

The door to the war room opened and Cullen looked up, his eyes widening. Tori walked in wearing a blue and silvery grey tunic dress, matching leggings, black knee high boots, and her daggers poking out from beneath the folds of the dress. She had cut her hair to where it now reached just below her shoulders with the top half pulled back into a partial ponytail, bangs parted to the right and a small braid trailing down just behind her left ear. The pendant he had given her weeks ago glistened in the candle light, reflecting in her eyes. She looked gorgeous and it made his heart race.

"Welcome back, Tori." Leliana said, smiling. "I love what you did with your hair! It looks good on you!"

Tori smiled and hugged her. "Thank you. Any news?"

"Herald, you only just arrived." Josephine said. "Are you certain you wish to jump straight into things? Surely you would like a day to recuperate?"

Tori shook her head and stood across from Cullen. "This is important, Josephine. I don't want to just sit around and relax with so much going on. Besides, I had my moment to relax and freshen up."

Josephine nodded. "Very well."

Tori stood there listening to Cassandra give her reports, adding to them if Cassandra missed something. They went over everything and Tori looked to Josephine.

"Josephine, I need you to secure a room here in the Chantry. I brought someone back with me who has agreed to join the Inquisition."

"Of course, Herald."

"Who have you brought?" Leliana asked.

Tori smiled. "Fenris, an old friend from Kirkwall."

"I don't recall you two ever being close." Cullen said, an apprehensive tone present. "Wasn't he headed north to hunt slavers?"

Tori looked at him, unsure of why he had an attitude. "Fenris got word of the Venatori and felt that they were a more pressing issue than slavers. We met him in the Hinterlands where he helped us take out an outpost and secure provisions for the Crossroads. He offered to join the Inquisition and help in whatever way he can." She crossed her arms. "Besides, you were the one who told me to look for other opportunities to spread the Inquisition's influence and you all wanted me to find more agents. Fenris isn't the only new agent we have, Commander, but he chose to come back to Haven with me. It won't be a problem him being here will it?"

Cullen looked at her and sighed. "No, Herald. His skills in combat would be a great asset to the Inquisition. He is welcome here, as are all others who join our cause."

Tori looked at him. "Good. Now, is there any other business to attend to?"

"There are some matters with the merchants to attend to as well as requisition reports that need to be reviewed." Josephine said.

"Alright." Tori said. "Leliana, could you look further into who these Venatori are? We need to know everything: who they work for, what their plans are, where they are from."

"Of course."

"Cassandra, look into seeing if there are any Seekers left you could ask to join our cause. I'm sure there are some who are as faithful as you and willing to aid the Inquisition."

"At once, Herald."

"Josephine, could you reach out to other nobles in the area? See if we can't secure more alliances."

"Of course."

"And Cullen, there was a fresh batch of recruits that came in the same time we did. See to it that they are trained. Also, Fenris seems to show great interest in helping with training, and not just for myself. Please allow him to assist you, there are some techniques that he may know that you and your men do not. We need any advantage against our enemies as we can get."

"If that is your will, Herald."

"It is. Unless there is anything else, our meeting is adjourned and we have work we need to get to. Josephine, I'll take care of the merchants and the requisition reports, OK? Let me know if there's anything else."

Josephine nodded and everyone started filing out, one by one. Tori looked at the map in front of her, removing the markers for the Templar and apostate camps. She looked further and noticed there were markers for bandit camps as well.

"Hmm..." She wondered, thinking she could send word to Scout Harding to check out the bandit camps.

"Tori, a word?"

Tori looked up at Cullen, noticing he was the only other person in the room with her. "What's up?"

"Are you sure about Fenris?"

Tori looked back at the map. "I'm positive, Cullen, don't worry about it."

"He was always a bit of a loose cannon, even as much as he preferred to keep to himself."

"Well, he doesn't have slavers or magisters coming after anymore, so for all you know, things have changed." She grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill, quickly jotting down a note for Harding. "Fenris is a good man and he chose to join us of his own volition. If he wasn't serious about helping me or the Inquisition, he would have gone on his way once we finished with the Venatori in the Hinterlands." Rolling up the parchment and tying it, she handed it to Cullen. "Could you send that to Scout Harding? I want her to check out the bandit camps."

Cullen nodded, putting the scroll in his pocket. He stopped Tori before she could leave and touched her hair. "It does look good, your hair I mean. I think I'll miss that long braid of yours, but this look suits you just as well."

Tori blushed and smiled. "I was worried it would turn out terrible. But, being Herald now, a lot of things are changing. I thought I'd change a few things too."

"Well it's a good change." He looked down at the pendant. "I'm glad you still wear that."

"Why wouldn't I?" Tori asked, searching his eyes. "It was a very precious gift that I will always treasure."

Cullen smiled and pulled her into his arms, hugging her. "I'm glad. It's good to have you back, it got a bit lonely around here."

Tori smiled and snuggled into his fur pauldrons. "You big softie. Best not let your men catch you worrying over me so much. They might noticed you're nothing but a big soft hearted teddy bear."

Cullen rolled his eyes and stepped back, pinching her cheek a bit. "Call me that again and I'll make you regret it." He said with a smile.

Tori winced a bit and rubbed her cheek. "Alright fine, how about I just call you the handsome, strong, heroic lion hearted Commander?"

Cullen grinned. "Flattery doesn't always help, but I'll accept it this time."

Tori lightly punched his arm. "Stop teasing, meanie butt. We have work to do."

Cullen chuckled and walked with Tori as they left the Chantry. "Can I find you after my duties are finished? I'd like to share a drink with you."

Tori grinned. "Sure, whenever you have time, Mister Lion. I need to take care of the merchants, but since you're headed back to the training camp anyway, could you let Fenris know his room is secured?"

Cullen smiled and nodded and watched Tori hurry off, a smile of thanks present on her lips. 'Maker she's something...' he thought, then he began to realize that he was beginning to have feelings for her, more than she had ever before. 'I can't do this to her, not now... And she still loves that fool of a king...' Shaking his head and taking a deep breath, he made his way out of the village and to the training camp.


	28. A Meeting with Nobles, then Sparring Here We Come

Tori walked through the village, just a few days since she had returned from the Hinterlands, and made sure that everything was running smoothly. She was to be meeting with some nobles from Ostwick, but she wanted to check on everything first.

The people of Haven had really begun to grow attached to Tori, not just because she was the Herald of Andraste, but because ever since she had arrived she had done nothing but help where she could, look for tasks to do, anything she could do to be of use. Even as the Herald, the people saw that and they saw her kind and protective heart. Some Chantry members were still wary of her, but overall she had complete support from the people of Haven and the Inquisition.

As Tori walked towards the training camp, she smiled when she saw Cullen barking orders as usual. She pulled up the hem of her dress as she stepped over a pile of mud, silently cursing Josephine for forcing her to wear something so girly for the nobles.

"You there, you have a shield, use it!"

Tori stopped just behind Cullen as he yelled at the recruits. "If this man was your enemy, you'd be dead!" He turned to the man next to him. "Lieutenant, see to it that you don't hold back. These men need to act like they're in a real fight, not a practise one."

"Yes, sir."

"You never tire of barking orders, do you Cullen?"

Cullen turned to see that Tori had joined them, then looked her up and down, gulping. She wore a teal and light turquoise dress with gold and tan accents and designs decorating it. She wore the pendant he had given her as always, her hair was curled a bit, and as always with her outfits, her makeup matched the colors of her dress making her eyes sparkle more than usual.

Clearing his throat, Cullen blushed a bit. "You look lovely, Herald."

Tori looked down at the dress. "Oh, this. Yeah, well Josephine thought it was necessary for the nobles coming. She said something about being presentable instead of my usual attire."

Cullen smiled at that, her usual attire usually being dusty and dirty armor. "So why are you down here then instead of in the Chantry preparing to meet the nobles?"

"You know me, Cullen, I like making sure everything is kept in order." Tori said with a smile. She glanced over at Fenris when she saw him working with one of the recruits. "How has he been doing?"

"Fenris has fit in rather well with the recruits. His skills are a good test against their own and many have begun to train harder, realizing that he severely outmatches them. I believe he acts as a sort of inspiration, an example of something great the recruits can strive to be."

Tori looped her arm through his and smiled, resting her head against his pauldrons. "They see the same in you, Cullen. You're their Commander, if they didn't see the great respectable warrior that you are, they wouldn't respect you nor would they try so hard to please you."

Cullen smiled at that and looked down at her. "It would do the men well to see you train with them more often. At least while you're here."

Tori looked up at him. "Want me to come back after my meeting with the nobles? It'd give me a good excuse at the very least to change out of this dress."

"You don't like it? It looks exquisite on you." Cullen said, a teasing tone present even though he truly meant those words.

Tori rolled her eyes. "That may be, but unless I marry a nobleman or something, I'd rather not wear dresses that often." She looked down at the dress, taking a bit of fabric in her hand. "Besides, this dress is too pretty. I'd hate to muck it up and ruin it."

Cullen chuckled and looked up as the sound of horses came towards them. "Looks like the nobles are here."

Tori looked over and sighed. "Too bad... I was enjoying spending time with you."

Cullen smiled and leaned in a bit closer. "Any chance you get, Tori, I would never say no to you stealing me away for a moment or two."

Tori looked at him and smirked. "Careful what you wish for, Cullen. I may just take you up on that."

Cullen smiled and kissed her forehead. "Go, Tori. Josephine will have both our hides if we keep the nobles waiting."

Tori giggled at that and stepped back, bowing her head. "I'll be back as soon as I finish with the nobles, OK? I'm sure I'll need a stress reliever after all that." She waved and hurried back towards the village, leaving her Commander watching after her and wondering how someone so special, so kind and wonderful, could have been thrown into their world and into the chaos she had experienced with the rest of them for eleven years, and still be so cheerful.

Tori sat for a good hour or so with Josephine as they talked about forming an alliance and such, but she was beginning to grow bored, so when the meeting was called to an end she couldn't have been more grateful. Tori politely excused herself and went to her room, quickly changing out of her dress with Ayle's help and into something more comfortable- choosing a dark blue sleeveless tunic dress with black shorts, stockings, matching boots and gloves.

"I don't know how you do it, Lady Herald, but you look outstanding in anything you wear." Ayle said, marvelling at how wonderful Tori looked.

"Thank you, Ayle, that's so sweet." Tori replied with a smile. "Do you have my sword?"

Ayle nodded and grabbed her belt, the sword already attached. "Here you are, milady. Are you off for a bit of training?"

Tori nodded. "As much as I appreciate what Josephine is doing, I don't entirely enjoy the fact she's trying to make me wear dresses to meet special guests. It almost makes me feel fake."

"She just wants to make a good impression on your guests is all. She means well, surely you know that."

Tori sighed and nodded. "I know. Well, I'm off to the training grounds. Thanks for your help Ayle, I really appreciate it."

Ayle bowed and nodded. "Of course."

Tori hurried out of her room and down the hall, somehow managing to get out of the Chantry entirely before the nobles caught her attention and kept her longer. She ran to the village gates, excited to get in some training.

Fenris and Cullen stood regarding the recruits' progress, watching as they sparred each other.

"Your men are improving increasingly day after day." Fenris noted.

"They train hard, it is to be expected."

They turned to look as Tori joined them, both smiling when they saw she was in her usual choice of attire.

"What?"

"As beautiful as you are in a dress, Tori, you look more at home in attire such as this." Fenris told her with a smile. "Come to get in some training? Were the nobles too boring for you?"

Tori chuckled. "The meeting was boring, but it proved fruitful. We have an alliance with three of the most recognized noble houses in Ostwick and the Free Marches. But yes, all that peace talk and alliance signing and such, all the while stuck in a really girly dress? I think I hit need hit something to make me feel better."

Cullen chuckled. "Well, would you like to test the recruits for yourself?"

"Sure, why not?"

"May I have your attention?" Cullen called, watching as everyone stopped. "You've all improved greatly over the last few days, but now you will take a test. The Herald wishes to test your skills for herself."

Tori looked at the men. "I know how hard you've all been working and I appreciate you dedication. Cullen speaks very highly of you so I'd like to see how you do myself."

"Are you certain, Lady Herald?" one of the recruits asked.

"Are you afraid I can't handle it?" She asked in return, regarding him warily.

"N-No, milady. My apologies, we just do not wish to risk harming you in any way."

Tori chuckled at that. She lifted up part of her tunic dress and showed them the bruise she had received from her first sparring match with Fenris. "I got this sparring with Fenris and I've been training with him for a few weeks now. If you're that worried about hurting me, don't be. A few bruises here and there, a cut or two, it's nothing compared to what our enemy could do to me."

"Would you like to go first then, Jared?" Cullen asked, looking at the recruit who spoke. "If you have some doubts still, let the Herald put your mind at ease herself."

Jared nodded, stepping forward. "Lady Herald, if you would permit me?"

Tori nodded. "Of course. Rules are the same as any other sparring match you do."

Jared nodded and took a stance as Tori drew her sword. "R-Ready when you are."

Tori nodded and lunged, catching Jared off guard. He pivoted his foot to regain his stance, then rose his shield to block an attack.

"Come now, Jared, man up!" Tori said, stepping back. "Forget that I'm the Herald for a moment. Think of me like any other enemy you would face. Fight like your life depended on it."

Jared nodded and took his stance, his grip tightening on his sword. He watched as Tori took her stance and waited, then he took a step forward realizing that she wanted him to make the next move. He swung his sword at her only to have it blocked and his attack parried. Tori spun out of his way as he made to attack again, then kicked at his shield- sending it flying in the air- and dropped low to swipe his feet out from beneath him. She caught his shield as he landed on his back.

"You have to be quick, you have to be sure of yourself and your attacks, otherwise you're going to get your ass kicked." She offered him a hand up and gave him back his shield. "Would you like me to show you what I mean?"

Jared nodded. "Please, Herald."

Tori smiled and looked at Fenris and Cullen. "Which one of you would like to join me for a match?"

The two men looked at each other, then at her, then back at each other.

"You have been training her the last few weeks, Fenris. Would you like to assess her progress?"

"I think it better if you test her progress out for yourself, Commander. It would do the men well to see two of the strongest figures of the Inquisition face each other."

Cullen considered it, then stepped forward. "Alright, Herald, show me what you've got."

Tori smiled and took her stance. "This will be fun. It's been a long time since you and I fought together."

Cullen smirked. "There will be no animated statues this time, Herald, just you and I." He knew she was waiting for him, so he made the first move and lunged at her.

His first strike caught her off guard and flung her back, just over four years having passed since they last fought together, but she quickly regained her footing. He lunged at her again and again, but she had quickly adapted to his speed- once more becoming familiar with it- and dodged his attacks with ease. She planted her foot down, pivoting in a way that she used the momentum she had been building up dodging Cullen's attacks to stand just out of his reach, then sprinted forward, dropping down and spinning around to thrust her foot forward into his chest.

The force of her kick threw him back several feet and he only remained on his feet by his sheer will. The kick had left him momentarily breathless, caught off guard by the difference in speed and power Tori possessed compared to what she had in the past.

"You have improved." He managed to say, wheezing.

Tori smiled and blushed a little. "Time will do that to you. You have improved as well, Commander." She looked at the recruits. "You need to take every advantage you can to overcome your enemy. In times like these, it is practically kill or be killed. Even if you don't wish or need to kill, taking the advantage from your enemy will allow you to subdue them."

Cullen smirked, regaining his composure. "This match isn't over yet." He lunged at her once more, picking up his pace and increasing his attacks.

Tori blocked each attack, parrying them with her sword or kicking away his shield any time he tried to use it to his advantage. Managing to get behind him, she struck down on his shoulder with her hand, smirking as it took him by surprise and knocked him down. While he was dazed for a moment, she lunged at him from the side, jabbing at him with the sword, but he regained his composure and parried her attacks, stepping backwards as he searched for an opening. Cullen struck high and fast to test her new stance as she switched into one he had not seen before, but she blocked it and grabbed his overextended arm and knocked the sword from his hand. Tori took the opportunity to kick his shield from his hand and kicked his legs out from under him, forcing him to the ground. He tucked in and rolled, and as he tried to push himself up to his feet, Tori tried to attack from behind again. This time though, he had her by surprise. Grabbing her wrist, Cullen pressed down on a pressure point and forced her to release her sword, then proceeded to pull her arm behind her back.

"As the Herald said, you need to take every advantage you can to overcome your enemy. No matter how skilled, how quick, or how strong they may be, you need to fight to win, to survive." Cullen said, then leaned down close to Tori's ear. "Do you concede this match, Herald? Or do you wish to continue further?"

Tori blushed, his hot heaving breath making her skin burn in ways she hadn't felt before. Taking a deep breath, she looked up at him. "Are you so sure that you won, Commander?"

Cullen hadn't noticed that with her free hand Tori had drawn one of her daggers. When he felt the pressure of her blade pushing against his armor, he chuckled. "Clever girl. Shall we call it a draw?"

Tori smirked. "I would say it was a fairly even match." She was grateful when Cullen released her and she sheathed her dagger, then grabbed her sword and sheathed it as she looked at the recruits. "Learn from what you saw today, recruits. Simple things like these sparring match can be the difference between life and death. Had he wanted, Commander Cullen could have broken or dislocated my arm and disposed of me however he saw fit. And in my position, had I wanted to the Commander would have been severely wounded where I had positioned my dagger and left untreated the wound could prove fatal. Take heed of your lessons and I'm certain that you will all one day become quite a force to be reckoned with."

The recruits applauded the Commander and the Herald, impressed with how well they fought- truly as if it was a real battle.

Tori smiled and turned to join Fenris. "Well, what did you think oh wise teacher of mine?"

Fenris chuckled. "You and Cullen are indeed evenly matched. Your skills have improved greatly in the short weeks since we began focusing on your training."

Tori smiled and blushed a bit. "I have you to thank for a lot of it. Thanks for not giving up on me."

Fenris smiled. "Of course. Now, I think I will take Varric up on his offer at the tavern. Will you join us?"

Tori shrugged. "Depends on what else I have thrown my way. If I have time, then yes I'll come join you."

Fenris nodded, then bowed his head in acknowledgement as Cullen joined Tori, leaving them alone to join Varric at the tavern.

"That was incredible, Herald." Cullen said, looking down at her. "Where'd you learn to fight like that?"

Tori giggled. "Remember when we first started talking, back in Kirkwall? When that thief tried to take off with my coin purse?"

"And you did that amazing manoeuvre where you slid along the ground, then spun and kicked him in the chest?"

Tori nodded. "That was just the tip of the iceberg. I know so much more than that and you saw some of it today."

"Well, your teacher was highly skilled for you to manoeuvre like that with such ease."

Tori patted his arm and smiled. "It was a good match, Cullen, we'll have to do it again sometime."

"I'd like that."

"I'm going to check in and see if there's anything else I need to do today before I'm done for the rest of the night. If I have time I was going to join Fenris and Varric for a drink in the tavern." Tori said, smirking. "It's been awhile since we were able to share a drink together, not since my birthday. Would you care to join me later?"

Cullen smiled. "I will make time for your request, Herald."

Tori smiled and squeezed his arm gently before turning to leave, a slight limp in her step that no one but Cullen saw.

Cullen watched as she walked back to the village and he sighed, looking up at the sky when she disappeared through the gates. 'Maker, what am I to do..?'


	29. Paperwork and a Kiss

Tori sat in her room, having changed out of her sparring attire into a pair of tight leggings and a loose fitting long sleeve tunic. She had rolled up the sleeves and wore a pair of wool socks to keep her feet warm as she sat on her bed reviewing the dozens of requisition reports she had been ignoring the last few days while she dealt with the merchants and the nobles. She had barely gotten through half of them by the time it was dark out and Ayle came to check on her.

"Do you need anything before I turn in for the night?"

Tori looked up from her reports, happy to see her. "Oh, yes please, just one thing?" She blushed as her stomach growled.

"Would you like me to fetch you something from the tavern kitchens?"

Tori nodded, putting her hands together and begged. "Please, please, please, please? I haven't eaten since brunch with the nobles and the training today took a lot out of me.

Ayle giggled. "Let me guess, you got too busy with your reports again that you forgot to eat?"

Tori nodded. "You know me so well!" She joked.

Ayle smiled. "I'll be back soon with some food and drink for you."

"Thank you, Ayle, you're amazing!"

Ayle left quickly to fetch food and drink for Tori, leaving her to return to her reports.

Tori sat on her bed, finishing one stack of reports and setting them off to the side before moving on to the next. She was so focused on the reports that she didn't hear Cullen come down the hall and open his door.

"Herald?"

Tori barely glanced up. "Hmm?" She continued reading the reports.

"Tori."

"What?" She looked up. "Oh, hi Cullen."

"Are you still working?"

She nodded. "I put off the requisition reports because of the merchants and the nobles, but now I need to get through them and I didn't realize how many there were."

"Would you like any help?"

Tori looked at how much she had left and put her hands together like she had done with Ayle. "Please? Otherwise I'll be up all night again."

Cullen chuckled, grabbing the chair from her desk. "Where do you want me to start?"

Tori sorted through the reports and handed him a small stack. "Here, these still need to be looked through. Just set them over there with the ones that are finished when you're done going through them." She said, pointing to the finished pile.

Cullen sat in the chair and looked through the reports, noticing that many of them were requisitions for upgrades to their equipment or provisions and herbs and such. There were a lot, many of them coming from the outer laying camps throughout the Hinterlands that they had set up.

After awhile, Ayle returned, knocking on the open door. "Excuse me, Lady Herald."

Tori looked up at the scent of fresh and hot food. "Ayle, you're back! Thank the Maker, you just about saved me from starvation!"

Ayle giggled. "Where do you want this?"

Tori made a space at the foot of her bed. "Put it here, please."

"I passed the Commander on my way to the tavern, so I grabbed some extra food for him as well." She looked at Cullen. "You looked nearly as famished as the Herald did, ser. I hope you don't mind?"

"Not at all, Ayle, thank you. That was incredibly thoughtful of you." Cullen replied with a smile.

"Milady, will that be all?"

Tori had already started digging in, munching on a chunk of bread. When Ayle spoke, she swallowed quickly and shook her head. "No, Ayle, that's all. Thank you. Have a good rest of your night."

Ayle bowed. "And you as well, Lady Herald. Commander."

Cullen watched as Ayle left, closing the door slightly behind her, then turned to Tori who was chewing on another chunk of bread. "Ayle is quite the sweet girl."

"I'm lucky to have her helping me out." Tori said, grabbing another report to review as she swallowed. "I'd lose my mind half the time if she weren't around."

Cullen chuckled, then grabbed the other half of the loaf Ayle had brought them. Taking a bite, he chewed as he finished reviewing the report in his hand and made to grab another, his hand grazing Tori's as she reached for another as well.

"Sorry..." Tori said, blushing as she took her hand away. "Go ahead, I'll grab the next one."

Cullen blushed a bit in return and grabbed the next report, handing it to her. "Here, I'll be right back." He stood and set the bread on the tray.

"What, you finally decided to get out of that stinky dingy armor?" Tori teased, sticking her tongue out when Cullen rolled his eyes and nodded, going across the hall. She chuckled to herself and grabbed a piece of turkey. After a few minutes, she finished a report and happened to look up as she reached for another. Her cheeks burned when she saw Cullen standing in his room shirtless, the candle light in his room dancing along the contours of his muscles. He was very well built and just looking at him was enough to verify that he was strong. When he grabbed a tunic and turned back towards the door, Tori tore her gaze from him and buried her nose in the report she was holding, taking another piece of turkey to try and keep her mind off the image of his naked chest.

Cullen came back into Tori's room and sat back down, grabbing a chunk of bread then one of the apples. He grabbed a report and leaned back, his arm resting casually along the back of the chair. When Tori glanced up despite herself, she felt blush deepen when she realized how sexy he looked. She reached for one of the mugs Ayle had brought and took a sip, smiling when she tasted the sweet and bitterness of the spiced ale. The alcohol in her system was already relaxing her a bit, so she took another swig and set the mug to the side before grabbing another piece of turkey and chunk of bread. 'Maker, help me...'

An hour or so went by and the stack of unreviewed reports had dwindled down to just a dozen or so more. Tori and Cullen had finished the food and were nursing the mugs of spice ale as they continued working. Tori stood and stretched, taking the tray and putting it on her desk.

"I need a break, Cullen. Would you like to join me for a walk? I need to stretch my legs."

Cullen stood. "Sure."

Tori led the way out of her room and Cullen followed, noticing that she hadn't put any boots on.

"I hope you aren't planning on going outside without any boots?" Cullen asked, walking next to her.

Tori shook her head. "No, I just wanted to walk through the Chantry a bit."

"Good, otherwise I'd have to carry you back to your room before your feet froze."

Tori stuck out her tongue. "These are wool socks, thank you. My feet would be fine outside without boots."

"Maybe for a few minutes, but that's it. I wouldn't even dream of going outside without a cloak or something warm. The wind alone is enough to chill to the bone."

Tori stopped and looked at him, smirking. "Sounds to me like you're just being a big baby about it."

Cullen smirked and lunged for her, earning him a squeal as Tori dodged and skipped ahead a bit. "Come back here, Bunny."

Tori grimaced at the name and stuck out her tongue. "No one but Varric gets to call me that and he's a special case."

"Come back here."

Tori shook her head and grinned, taking a few more steps back. "You'll just have to catch me."

Cullen rolled his eyes as Tori turned and hurried off, making her way to the lower level of the Chantry. He followed her down a set of stairs into an empty chamber lined with pillars and tapestries along the wall.

"Tori, this isn't a game. Come out and face your punishment like a good girl."

Tori stood behind one of the pillars and giggled. "If I was such a good girl I wouldn't need to be punished now would I?"

Cullen smirked and moved towards the sound of her voice, trying to keep his footsteps quiet.

Tori stood perfectly still and peeked around the pillar she hid behind, but she couldn't see him. She stepped out a bit further to try and find him, but when she didn't see him still, she turned back to her hiding spot only to have Cullen grab her. Squealing, she quickly got out of his grasp and tried to run off, but Cullen grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him, pinning her hands above her head against the wall.

"I've got you now, Herald. You can't escape me." He said, looking down at her coyly.

Tori blushed and her breathing began to get heavier as her heart pounded against her chest. "I suppose you did..." She chuckled a bit. "What are you going to do to me now, Commander? What shall my punishment for teasing you be?"

Cullen looked at her, suddenly seeing her in a different light. She was vulnerable, completely at his mercy, and she knew it. Yet there was a sense of playfulness at the same time, something he never seen in her before. He wasn't sure if it was the alcohol in his system or something else, but he felt a rising desire for her. "Maker, you're so beautiful..." He said, reaching up to tuck her bangs behind her ear, then let his hand rest on her cheek.

"Cullen..?" Tori asked, her voice shaky. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she liked seeing this dominating side to him for some reason. Perhaps it was because she had never seen him like this before, or perhaps it was because she saw him shirtless and thought of how sexy he was or maybe it was because he had called her beautiful or maybe even it was just the alcohol. Whatever it was, she felt her body burning as he stepped closer to her and leaned in, beginning to close the gap between them. "Cullen, what are you..." She trailed off as he pressed his forehead to hers and released her hands, the hand that held hers trailing down to her hip.

"Tori..." He wanted to say something, but he couldn't think. He wanted her, in whatever way she'd let him in that very moment.

Tori searched his eyes as her hands rested against his chest. She felt his heart was racing just as much as hers. She tilted her head up to say something, anything, but Cullen gently claimed her lips with his own. Her eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat, but when Cullen pulled back and she couldn't find the words, she saw a brief moment of regret in his eyes.

"Maker, Tori... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-" Cullen started, but he was cut off as Tori said, "Fuck it..." and returned his kiss with a little more urgency. Though he was surprised, he leaned into her kiss, his body pressing against hers.

Tori's body burned hotter at Cullen's touch, a sudden aching all over her beginning to take hold. She moved her hands from his chest up to his shoulders, then wrapped her arms around his neck as his arms encircled her waist. Cullen pressed her against the wall, his hands finding their way to her hips as he deepened their kiss. When Tori broke away for a breath of air, Cullen quickly reclaimed her lips and the sudden increase of urgency was beginning to overwhelm them both. But before things got any further, Cullen pulled away and stepped back, panting.

"Tori... I'm so sorry... I shouldn't have..." He said, running his fingers through his slightly dishevelled hair as he tried to catch his breath and recompose himself.

Tori sagged against the wall, panting, and looked at him. "Then why..?" She tried to say, but she couldn't and tore her gaze from him. She pushed herself upright, using the wall for support, and bowed her head as she turned to leave. "Good night... Commander..."

Cullen watched Tori hurried away, assuming back to her room, and he silently cursed himself. He didn't want things to go this far, there was too much at stake to even think about intimate relationships. And yet, he was unable to contain himself and lost himself in the moment. He just hoped Tori could forgive him.

As Cullen paced in the chamber, trying to regain his composure, Tori shut the door to her room and stood by the window, thinking over what had just happened. Cullen been the one to kiss her first, but she had kissed him back. They nearly lost themselves to their desire and temptation, but Cullen had pulled away before they did something they'd regret. 'But would I regret being with Cullen?' Tori wondered. He was chivalrous, kind hearted, well respected, handsome- well damn sexy if Tori were honest with herself- and he had always been there for her ever since she'd known him. She wanted to move and find someone to be happy with, but then again she couldn't risk starting a relationship with someone knowing that she may never survive this war. She sighed and went back to her reports, trying to finish them to keep her mind off things. Some time in the night, though, she had fallen asleep, her reports scattered on the bed as she sat back against the headboard. When morning came and Ayle came to wake her, the young servant girl stood there looking at the state of Tori's room and Tori herself.

"Maker, Lady Herald, what am I to do with you?"


	30. Advice, Meeting Crem

Tori woke the next morning and sighed as she sat up.

"Good morning, Lady Herald." Ayle said as she busied herself setting out her clothes for the day. "Did you sleep well?"

Tori groaned and fell back on her bed. "Ugh, no not really."

"Was it the nightmares again?" Ayle asked, pulling out her boots. "Or was it the Commander?"

Tori blushed and pulled the pillow over her face to hide her burning cheeks. "Don't remind me..."

"Was it really that bad?" Ayle asked, chuckling. "If I were in your shoes, I'd be grateful to have the attention of such a powerful and attractive man like the Commander."

Tori sat up and tossed her pillow at Ayle, who caught it and giggled. "Shut up, you." She smiled a bit and got out of bed, pulling off her tunic and leggings to change into the new set of clothes: a purple tunic with grey leggings and brown leather boots, belt, and chest piece. She pulled on the purple cape, slipping her arms through the slits, and clipped it in place on her shoulders, sighing when she looked at her pendant. "Maker, what am I going to do?"

"Time will tell you all that you need to know, milady. Just let the Maker work and do what you need to in the mean time."

Tori smiled at that. "I should get to work. I need to send people out to start filling those requisitions, then I need to check on our progress everywhere else."

Ayle nodded and handed her her sword and her daggers. "Try to have a good day, Lady Herald."

Tori nodded. "You as well." She left her room and headed down the hall and out of the Chantry, ignoring Cullen as he came out of his room behind her. 'I can't do this right now...' She thought as she found Cassandra and Leliana.

"Good morning, Tori." Leliana said, bowing her head and smiling.

"Morning, Leliana. Can you both do me a favor? Can you find some men to begin filling our requisitions? We need to get a good start on them, then I can take a few people with me to start filling the others."

"Of course." Cassandra said. "Is everything alright? You seem a bit on edge this morning."

Tori smiled. "I'm fine, Cassandra. I just had a hard time sleeping."

"Adan could prepare something for you, to help with your nightmares." Leliana said.

Tori shrugged. "They're not that bad, but I will look into it if they get worse, I promise." She looked over as Cullen got closer and she bid them a good day, hurrying away.

"Commander, what happened between you and the Herald?" Cassandra asked when he joined them.

"I haven't seen her this anxious in years." Leliana noted.

"It's nothing. We had a bit of a disagreement yesterday, that's all." Cullen said, clearing his throat and trying not to blush. "I have work to attend to, please excuse me."

Cassandra and Leliana watched as Cullen hurried away towards the training camp and looked at each other.

"I haven't seen Tori act like this since she and Alistair first started getting close."

"You don't think the Commander and the Herald are becoming intimate, do you?"

Leliana shrugged. "Who knows? I've seen her act the same way around Fenris as well."

"Let us hope that she does not let this get in the way of her duties."

Leliana smiled. "I've known Tori long enough to know she would never let that happen." She looked to Cassandra. "Tori is smart and she is brave. She knows when to step back and keep her distance if needed. Don't be so worried, Cassandra. Let's just hope she's happy, no matter what she decides to do."

Tori made her way through the village, helping make repairs, tuning up her armor and her weapons, then went about cleaning Amantheon's equipment. As she sat to the side, a young man came up to her.

"Are you the Herald?"

"I am, who is asking?"

"The name's Crem. I'm with the Bull's Chargers. The boss wants to invite you to meet him at the Storm Coast."

"Oh?" Tori said, looking at him. "Very well, tell your boss I'll leave within the week and be there as soon as I can."

Crem nodded and left her wondering who the Bull's Chargers were and why their boss wanted to meet her.

"Morning, Bunny."

Tori looked over as Varric joined her. "Morning, Varric. What's up?"

"Care to go hunting? Looks like you could use some target practice."

Tori smiled. "Sure." She finished with Amantheon's saddle and set it back on it's rack. "Just let me grab my bow?"

"Alright. I'll meet you by the eastern road, just outside of the training camp."

Tori nodded and hurried back into the village, going into the Chantry and to her room, grabbing the Dalish bow she had received from the Dalish elves of the Brecillian Forest. The bow was a constant reminder of past times, but it was a testament to her willingness to learn what she could to protect herself and her friends. Hooking it to her back and grabbing the quiver, which she had noticed Ayle had replenished with arrows, she hurried back out to meet Varric. As she passed by Josephine's office, she stopped by her door and knocked.

"Josephine?"

"Lady Herald, what can I do for you?"

"I'm going hunting with Varric. I'll be back later."

"Of course, milady."

Tori closed her door and hurried off, passing by several people who wished her a good morning. Returning a greeting to each person, Tori went through the gates and headed towards the eastern road where she saw Varric waiting. As she passed by the training camp, she glanced over to see Cullen supervising the training session- only looking over when he saw her pass by. She blushed when she saw his cheeks turn a bit red and she looked away, hurrying to reach Varric. "Let's get going?"

Varric nodded, noticing her blush, and chuckled as he followed her down the eastern road until it started winding north.

Tori and Varric crouched down behind a bush, aiming at a couple pheasants. They each shot and landed a hit on the pheasants, then made their way to grab them.

"So, Bunny, wanna tell me what happened with you and Curly?"

Tori's face went bright red and she looked away. "I don't know what you're talking about, Varric."

Varric chuckled. "Sure, sure, and I'm the Empress of Orlais."

Tori looked at him and sighed. "You jackass... Why is it so hard to hide things from you?" She asked, a small smile on her lips.

"It's part of my charm, what can I say?"

Tori chuckled and she found a boulder to sit on. "He kissed me..."

Varric looked at her, intrigued. "Really? Well, I can't say that I'm surprised the way you two have been eyeing each other for weeks."

"Varric, be serious for a moment?" Tori asked, her chest starting to tighten. "I honestly don't know what to do and I have need of your witty wisdom."

Varric leaned against the boulder across from her and crossed his arms. "Alright, fine. Now it's serious. Tell me everything."

Tori rubbed her left palm as she began to explain what happened between her and Cullen, then voiced her concerns on pursuing it further- making certain to explain what happened between her and Alistair at the Crossroads and how she was beginning to feel about Fenris.

"Well, shit, Bunny... You've got yourself stuck in a mess."

"What do I do?" She asked, looking at him. "I've known Fenris as long as Cullen, but I've spent more time with Cullen over the years and yet I still feel drawn to Fenris in a similar way. And then I promised myself I wouldn't get involved with anyone until we fix all this shit going on around us, seal the Breach once and for all, get this fucking mark removed for good, and I know for sure that I have a future I can look forward to. With everything going on, I can't risk letting someone get close when I know that at any point I could die and fail everyone, leaving the rest of you to wonder how to fix things without me or the mark."

Varric sighed. "I don't know, Bunny, but what I can tell you is this: maybe you should stop worrying about failing everyone around you and start focusing on making sure you succeed. Even if that means you let someone in, you need to do what's best for you- what makes you happy."

Tori put her face in her hands. "OK, well then if I decide to let myself get involved with someone, what do I do with having feelings for Cullen and for Fenris?"

"Let things take their own course. Give it time, see how things progress on their own. Don't fight it."

Tori looked at him. "You have a strange sense of advice, Varric."

"But you know I'm right all the same." He chuckled and went over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "It'll all work out in the end, one way or another, Bunny. You'll see."

Tori managed a smile. "Thanks, Varric."

"Any time. Now, let's get back to the village before we start freezing our asses off."

Tori laughed at that and gathered their game, following the dwarf back to Haven.


	31. Off to Find the Bull's Chargers

Tori stood in the war room with her advisors as they discussed their next moves. She listened as they debated further on mages or Templars in regards to who to ask for assistance with the Breach, but her mind began to wander as she thought more on what Varric had said a few days prior.

"Herald?"

Tori looked at the map, still lost in her thoughts.

"Herald?"

Again she didn't answer.

"Herald!"

Tori looked up and found everyone in the room staring at her. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking. What was the question?"

Cassandra groaned as Leliana explained, "We were discussing further our options in regards to whether we will ask for the mages' help or the Templars'. We wanted your opinion."

Tori crossed her arms and sighed. "I think it's still too soon to make a serious consideration on either group. We don't know much more about what happened at the Conclave than last week, nor do we know how much power we need to pour into the mark. It still seems that a mage was responsible for the explosion and everything that's happened since, but that doesn't mean we have proof. Right now we need to focus more on expanding the Inquisition's standing and acquire more agents, further our influence as best as we can, and look into things a bit more before we make such an important decision."

"Very well. We have no other business, unless there is something that needs to be addressed." Leliana said, looking around the table.

"Actually, there is." Tori said. "I told you about the man, Crem, who delivered a message for his boss. The leader of the Bull's Chargers invited me to the Storm Coast and I'd like to take Theon and fly there. It'll only take a few days at most over nearly a month by horse."

"Absolutely not." Cullen said, crossing his arms. "We don't have any information on this group, nor do we have information about their leader. It could be a trap for all we know. It's far too dangerous."

"And since when do you make decisions for me, Commander?" Tori asked, narrowing her eyes as she looked at him. "You know Theon will protect me and I've protected him enough from so called hunters to know we'll be fine on our own. Besides, I'm taking Fenris with me."

"It still could be a trap, Herald." Cullen said, his eyes softening. "It's an unnecessary risk."

"And if it's a trap, then Theon and Fenris will be there to protect me. Besides, with Theon we'd have a better chance of escaping than we would on horseback." Tori retorted. "And if it's not a trap, then it's another chance for us to gain more agents for the Inquisition and it'd further our standing and influence to the northern parts of Ferelden. Word will spread and people will begin seeing that what we do and what we fight for is for the good of Thedas."

Cullen sighed, feeling defeated. "I still don't like it, but you are right."

Tori looked at the map. "Look, there are plenty of places to set up camps and station our men to where you won't have anything to worry about. Scout Harding already has her men out there and has kept us informed about anything she sees. It's not like we're going in blind."

"The Herald is right, Commander, and I think she should go. Fenris is a capable warrior and I trust him. Plus with Theon and our own men there with her, she will be safe."

Cullen really felt defeated at that point and sighed. "Just stay in touch?"

Tori looked at him. "When do I not?" She looked around the table. "Is there anything else before I go prepare for the trip?"

The others shook their head.

"Then our meeting is adjourned. I'm going to gather provisions and let Fenris know when we leave, then we'll head out at midday." Tori said, then turned to leave, being the first one out the door for once.

Cullen waited until he was the last one in the room before he headed towards Tori's room. Knocking on the door, he pushed it open slightly and saw her packing some clothes. "Tori, can I speak with you?"

"You're not going to stop me, Cullen, if that's what this is about." She said, going to her drawer.

Cullen sighed and stepped into her room, closing the door behind him. "That's not why I'm here."

Tori looked at him as she folded one of her tunics. "Then why are you?"

"About the other night, I shouldn't have... I just..." He sighed and rubbed his neck. "Maker, I'm making a mess of this..."

Tori finished packing and she went over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "It's alright, Cullen."

Cullen wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "I don't want to ruin what we have..."

She let him lift her chin up and she looked at him, her eyes meeting his amber ones. "Cullen..."

"Tori..." He pressed his forehead to hers. "Be careful..?"

Tori smiled and touched his cheek. "I promise I will be." She started to smooth the worry lines that were becoming engrained in his skin. "You're too young for worry lines."

Cullen chuckled and searched her eyes. "You said a few days to get there?"

Tori nodded. "I will send word once we reach Harding's camp."

"Good."

"I, um... I need to get going..." Tori said, her hands moving to his chest.

"I know..." Cullen said, leaning in a bit closer.

"Cullen, I really need to-"

Cullen cut her off with a kiss, gentle like their first one. When he pulled away, he offered a soft smile. "That one I won't apologize for..."

Tori blushed, unable to help the smile that came to her lips. "You big softie..."

Cullen chuckled and loosened his grip on her. "Call me that again and I'll make you regret it."

Tori smirked at that, her blush growing. "You going to punish me like last time?"

It was Cullen's turn to blush as Tori slipped out of his grasp and grabbed her pack. She patted his arms and reached up to kiss his cheek.

"I'll send word when we get there. Just promise you won't worry so much?" She said, then left him standing in her room wondering if she would truly be alright.

"Fenris, ready to go?" Tori asked, finding him standing with Amantheon by the stables.

"Yes. Our provisions are packed and we are ready to depart when you are."

Tori smiled. "Then let's go."

Fenris climbed up onto the saddle first, reaching his hand down to pull Tori up in front of him. His arm encircled her waist as he pulled her closer to him to make sure she had room on the saddle, earning him a blush. His grip around her waist tightened a bit as she took the reigns and urged Amantheon to the sky, Haven quickly disappearing behind them.

"Fenris, you can ease up on your grip now." Tori said, looking over her shoulder at him.

Fenris smirked and leaned in closer, closing the gap between her back and his chest. "You might fall if I do."

Tori blushed. "I've been flying with Theon alone for years. I won't fall off if you let me go."

Fenris' smirk grew. "Perhaps I simply enjoy the feeling of you against me."

Tori's blush grew and she looked away, her body beginning to burn as his hand moved from her waist to her hip. 'Maker's breath...'


	32. Fenris, You Sexy and Broody Tease

They flew until night fell, finding a safe spot to make camp thanks to Amantheon's keen eyes. When they landed, they set up camp and ate a quick dinner, then began a training session while Amantheon went into the nearby woods to hunt for his own meal.

When they took a moment to breathe, Tori looked at the elf. "Fenris, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

She looked at him. "Why do you tease me?"

"Because I love watching you blush." He replied with a smirk. "And it's fun."

Tori stuck out her tongue and took her next stance. Just like their first sparring match, Fenris lunged at her and Tori met him with equal speed and strength, their punches echoing ever so slightly in the open air. They moved so quickly around each other, dodging and punching, that they nearly became a blur.

Tori leaped back, landing in a low crouch, panting as she licked the blood coming from her lip.

"You have improved. I am impressed." Fenris replied, switching stances.

"Glad to hear it." Tori said, then lunged.

Again the two clashed, their punches and kicks quick. Fenris struck high and fast to test her defenses, just as he did their first match, but Tori blocked using her forearms to form a shield. Fenris continued with a chain of kicks, smirking when the last broke her defense and grazed her side. Tori grunted, knowing there would be a bruise later, but she shook through the shock and grabbed his outstretched arm and using his momentum against him. Slamming him into the ground, she pinned his arm against his back and leaned down next to his ear.

"You are quite skilled, Fenris, though I do not see how you can win this one." She huffed.

Fenris felt the same strange sensation from before run through his body as he felt the warmth of her breath on his ear and neck. "I would not be so hasty, Tori."

Still better in grappling techniques than her, Fenris was quick to overpower her and slipped out from underneath her with ease. Flipping her onto her back, he kept her trapped as he pinned her to the ground. Tori struggled to free herself, but she couldn't get free.

"Yield, Tori, this match is mine." Fenris said, his soft puffs of breath warm against her neck and ear as he leaned closer.

A soft and low groan escaped her throat as Tori looked at him. "Like hell."

Fenris shifted his weight and flexed his muscles in accordance to her struggling, a sense of renewed energy seeming to pop out of nowhere. He smirked when she gasped as his hips rocked into her and her cheeks burned when his grazed hers. "Submit. You will not win this."

Tori gasped as he tightened his grip even further as she continued to struggle. Her cheeks burned as the feeling of his grip around her sent the same strange sensation through her body- realizing that it was just like when she was with Cullen. She huffed, trying to break free, but was only able to free her hands and she tried to push him away.

Fenris chuckled, a low and dark rumble in his chest, and thought he had her beat. "Come now, Herald. Give up."

Tori was beginning to get irritated with his taunting and the moment he let go of her wrists to change his grip on her again, she forced herself from his grip and flipped backwards, landing softly across the field only to have him immediately on her again. She felt his leg smack the back of hers and she fell forward onto her stomach, dazed for a moment from the impact, but in that moment Fenris was able to pin her arms behind her and trap her beneath him.

"You are still very stubborn, Tori. You have lost this match, so just concede." He huffed.

Tori's body was hot, and not just from the sparring. She felt that strange, burning sensation she had with Cullen the first time he kissed her rapidly overtaking her body. She managed to get her head turned to the side and gasped as Fenris put more weight down on her. "You are persistent, Fenris, but you should know by now that I do not give up."

The elf chuckled again as she continued to struggle. Somehow she broke free, but he was able to recapture her and pin her on her back as he landed between her legs, his forearms bearing down on hers and pinning them to the ground above her head.

Tori's eyes narrowed as she realized he did have her beat. His breathing was as heavy as her own, his pupils dilating and constricting, and the heat from her body radiated against his own.

Fenris looked down at her, seeing a rare wildness but it was clouded by something else. Her pupils were constricting and dilating, her breathing heavy, and her body radiating heat. "Give in."

Tori looked at him, seeing something in his eyes, a look she had never seen before. "And if I don't?"

Fenris smirked, taking one hand down to trace her jawline then her lips. "You really wish to find out?"

Tori shuddered under his touch, but the feeling of him dominating her like that was nearly unbearable. "We should get some sleep." She said, trying to change the subject.

Fenris chuckled and released her. "I will take this win." He stood and offered her a hand up.

Tori let him pull her up and made to go to their tent, but he stopped her and pulled her back, kissing her. Tori gasped as his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her in closer as she moved her hands up to his chest. When he pulled away, he looked at her and tucked her bangs behind her ear.

"You are very beautiful, Tori Evermoore. It is no wonder the Commander fawns over you."

Tori blushed, unsure of what to say. She couldn't look away though, something about the way he looked at her just held her gaze and she felt drawn in to him like she had with Cullen. She couldn't help herself and returned his kiss, her hands moving from his chest up until her arms were wrapped around his neck.

Fenris held her close, a sense of accomplishment in his mind. He knew that she had feelings for Cullen and knew he felt something for her as well, but he himself had began to have feelings for her as well- being drawn to the wildness she hid from everyone, including herself. It was something about her that he recognized and found intriguing, determined to expose it and explore its nature.

Tori, realizing what she was doing, pulled back and pushed away, her face burning. "I'm sorry..." She touched her lips and looked at him as she back away towards the tent. "I should, uh... We should, um... get some sleep..."

Fenris chuckled to himself as he watched her hurry into the tent. 'This will be fun.'


	33. The Iron Bull, Chargers, Welcome to the Inquisition.

The Bull's Chargers as Tori soon found out were known across Orlais, Nevarra, the Free Marches, and Ferelden, having become one of the most prestigious mercenary companies in all of Thedas. Their leader, the Iron Bull, was a Qunari with the Ben-Hassrath who had come to assess the situation regarding the Breach. His company consisted of less than fifty standing members- himself included- and as a result they specialized as shock troops and skirmishers. Their creativity in solving problems and the diversity of its members were among its more remarkable characteristics. Its hodgepodge members were fiercely loyal to the Iron Bull, whether they were led into battle or into taverns. Lieutenant Cremisius Aclassi, or Crem- the man who had come to Tori back in Haven- was the second-in-command of the Chargers. It was noted that they had fewer deaths than any other company. It was credited to the Iron Bull's excellent instincts and fierce loyalty to his troops for their continued success.

Tori spoke with the Iron Bull and agreed to hire his men for the Inquisition, but the Iron Bull made it very clear that she wasn't just getting his men, she was getting him as well. Tori assured him that the Chargers would be paid, that she would see to it that Josephine took care of everything. The Iron Bull ordered his men to pack up their things and head to Haven, following after Tori and Fenris as they made their way back to Harding's camp.

"Your Worship, I see that you found the Bull's Chargers?" Harding remarked when Tori joined them.

"Yes, but we found something else on the way here. Remember you had asked to to look for signs of that missing squad?" Harding nodded and Tori produced the note that had been left behind by the Blades of Hessarian. "We found the men that went missing. It would seem as though they were killed by a group calling themselves the Blades of Hessarian. It would seem there is a way to challenge their leader, but it would require a Mercy's Crest amulet."

"I've heard of such things. It's an amulet that is well respected by this group. They're a militia that was founded shortly after Andraste was slain by the Sword of Mercy." Harding noted. "We have the crafting materials to make one if you'd like to take care of this group now rather than later."

Tori nodded. "These men killed good agents. I'd like to challenge their leader and pay my respects."

Harding nodded and went about getting the amulet made.

"So, boss, what's the plan?" the Iron Bull asked, looking down at her.

"We get this Mercy's Crest, we find their camp, I will challenge their leader, and if I win I will give them the choice to disband or to serve the Inquisition." Tori said, sighing.

"You could also just scare them off with your dragon."

Tori looked up at him and smirked. "Theon would get a kick out of that, but let's see how things work out first."

"Whatever you say, boss."

Tori stood looking at the moonlight as she leaned against a tree, her nightmares having woke her again. She rubbed her palm, the ever present aching a bit more intense after the nightmare.

"Are you alright, boss?"

Tori jumped and looked up as the Iron Bull came up. "I'm fine."

"Bad dreams?"

"How'd you-"

"I heard you thrashing in your sleep."

Tori sighed. "They plague me every night, ever insistent."

"Do you know the cause?"

"I survived the explosion at the Conclave, I have no magik myself but the mark on my hand is fuelled by powerful magik." Tori said. "I don't understand what causes my nightmares, but it's like I'm haunted by the voices of those I couldn't save, those who died while I lived."

"Well, it's not something you could have helped, boss. From what I've heard, powerful magik like that is almost unheard of. It was way beyond your control."

Tori looked at her hand. "I still can't help feeling responsible..."

"Worrying yourself like won't help any. Try focusing on the present and how it will affect the future."

Tori looked at him. "I must say, Bull, you are rather wise despite the impression you give off."

He chuckled. "I have my moments. When you've seen the shit I've had, it tends to happen. Though, I bet you've seen some fucked up shit in your time."

Tori chuckled at that. "And so I have."

Bull put a hand on her shoulder. "You should try to get some rest, boss. You'll need plenty of energy to face the Blades of Hessarian."

Tori nodded and followed him back to camp, laying down in her bed roll next to Fenris. She stared up at the ceiling of their tent and sighed, wondering when the nightmares would end. 'Perhaps I should see Adan when we get back...'

Amantheon soared overhead as Tori took Fenris and Bull with her as they searched for the Hessarian camp. They were nothing more than bandits fallen from their once great cause. According to what Harding had told her, the Blades of Hessarian were an ancient and secret society who believed they served Andraste and were chosen to bring her judgement upon the weak and the corrupt. The order was founded, according to their tales, by the Tevinter slave Trefir, who returned to the lands of the Alamarri bearing the Sword of Mercy. Since then, the Blades followed the one who bore the sword with unquestioning loyalty, as he or she was considered to have been chosen by Andraste.

When they found the camp, Tori pulled the Mercy's Crest from under her tunic and stood before the guards.

"I am here to challenge your leader."

"Who are you to bear the Mercy's Crest?" one of them asked.

"I am Tori Evermoore, the Herald of Andraste."

They nodded and opened the gates for her. "Our leader is inside. Luck in your duel."

Tori walked through the gates and straight to their leader.

"So you would challenge the Blades of Hessarian?" the man demanded, looking her up and down. "A sweet little thing like you?"

Tori smirked and looked at him, seeing a disgruntled, gruff older man. "Well, see now here's the thing. I represent the Inquisition and you killed our men. We cannot let this stand."

The leader grimaced at her. "You want justice? Claim it!" He drew his mace and lunged at her, forcing her to draw her sword and parry his attack.

Tori was able to cut down the leader with ease, his feeble attacks nothing against her skills. When the remaining Blades of the Hessarian approached her, she turned and looked at them.

"You're leader is dead and I offer you two choices: disband and go your separate ways, or join the Inquisition and fight for our cause. But you must also consider what your original purpose was, to bring judgement upon the weak and the corrupt in Andraste's name."

The men looked around, then dropped to their knees and bowed their heads.

"You have proven yourself against our leader, the strongest amongst us. We will follow you faithfully, Herald of Andraste."

Tori sighed in relief. "Head to Haven, find Commander Cullen and tell him I sent you, then find Ambassador Josephine Montilyet. She will make preparations for you all to stay in Haven."

The one who had spoken nodded and they set about packing their things, leaving Tori and her companions to leave the camp to head back to Harding.

"Your Worship, you've returned!" Harding said, greeting them. "How did it go?"

"The Blades of Hessarian are now apart of the Inquisition." Tori said, looking at her. "I need you to do me a favour though, before we leave."

"Anything, milady."

"Send word to that we'll be returning soon. Let them know we'll be bringing a lot of people back with us."

Harding nodded and headed off to carry out her orders as Tori turned to Bull. "Feel like riding a dragon?"

Bull shrugged and grinned. "Gotta try it some time right?"

Tori smiled and looked at Amantheon. "Think you can handle the extra weight?"

The dragon regarded the Iron Bull and chirped, nodding his head.

"Pack your things, then, Bull. We'll leave in the morning."


	34. What a Night

Amantheon set down somewhere he thought would be safe after a long flight, the extra weight with the Iron Bull on board wearing him out quicker than anyone anticipated.

"Theon, are you alright?" Tori asked, rubbing his neck.

Amantheon nodded and Tori looked around. They were just outside of the Upper Lake camp, having landed near the small pool at the base of the waterfall that flowed from the Upper Lake. "It's OK Theon, you got us close enough to one of our campsites. Can you walk the rest of the way there if we got off?"

Amantheon nodded and Tori motioned for everyone to dismount.

"Sorry, big guy, didn't mean to put so much pressure on you." Bull said, patting the dragon's leg.

Amantheon huffed and chirped at Tori.

"We're almost to the camp, just hang in there?" She said, leading the way up to the camp.

"Lady Herald!" the Inquisition agents exclaimed, standing and saluting her.

"At ease, it's alright." Tori said, smiling.

"We hadn't received word you'd be stopping by."

"We were planning on trying to go further, but we brought an extra passenger with us and Theon is still just a young dragon." Tori explained. "He needed a break from the flight. I hope you don't mind if you we join tonight?"

"Not at all, Your Worship."

Tori motioned for Fenris and Bull to make themselves at home, then went to take care of Amantheon. "I'm sorry, Theon, I didn't realize the weight would be too much."

Amantheon purred as she rubbed his sides, making her way to their packs and his saddle. He waited patiently as she removed his equipment, then once free of the weight he chirped and nuzzled into her.

Tori giggled and rubbed under his chin. "There's my boy. Get some rest, OK? If you aren't feeling up for it in the morning, we can wait a day to resume our trip."

Amantheon nodded and hummed his approval as she moved across his scales to rub his neck.

Tori smiled. "I'm going to go for a swim. I'll whistle if I need you." She patted his foreleg when he nodded and she made her way down to the pool they had landed by. She found a perfect spot, stripped to nothing but her underclothes, and stepped into the pool. Wading out until she felt the bottom of the pool drop to where she would be standing on her toes, she ducked underneath the surface. Swimming for a yard or so, she resurfaced and looked up at the sky and sighed. "If only I could do this more often."

Behind her, Fenris had come to check on her with a blanket under his arm- having seen her come down to the pool. He watched as she swam around for a bit, admiring her beauty even in the water. When she made to come back to the shore, she hadn't seen him standing in the shadow of the tree until he handed her the blanket.

"I thought you'd be needing this."

"Maker's breath!" Tori gasped as she jumped. "Fenris, you shouldn't sneak up like that!" She snatched the blanket from him, ignoring the fact that he was seeing her in just her underclothes. "How long were you standing there?"

"Nearly the whole time." He replied with a smirk. He looked her body over as she shook out the blanket and tried to cover herself, noticing that not only did she have a very lovely figure but she also bore Dalish markings. "Why do you have such markings on your body? You are not Dalish."

Tori blushed and pulled the blanket around herself. "When I visited the Dalish clan that resided in the Brecilian Forest during the time of the Blight, I learned much of my archery skills from them. They saw something in me enough to trust me with their skills, so they taught me what they could during our time securing an alliance and when they thought I had learned all I could from them, they felt I had earned the honour of wearing their sacred ink. These markings are meant for protection and guidance from the Creators, a gift from the Dalish to one they could call friend."

"That is unheard of. You are indeed special, Tori, to have received such a gift." Fenris said, stepping closer to her.

"I've always been a friend to the Dalish, to all elves if I can, and I always will be. They are a great and proud people that have suffered too much. They never have a place they belong to, everywhere they try to make a home is always taken from them in one way or another. I guess I know the feeling, moving from place to place, never truly finding where I belong." Tori said as she made for her clothes. "I belong here in Thedas, but beyond that I don't know. When I first came to this world I thought I belonged at the King's side, then when I moved to the Free Marches I thought I belonged there with Ryder and Cullen, you, Varric, Anders... But things change."

Fenris stopped her as she reached the tree. "And what of now? You are apart of the Inquisition, you are the Herald of Andraste, surely you feel as though you belong now."

Tori shrugged. "I don't know, Fenris. I want to believe that I belong with the Inquisition, that my fate is to lead them and this world to victory and into a time of peace, but so many things happen every day I feel like I'm being pulled in too many directions."

"You belong with the Inquisition, Tori, that much should be clear. Not because you're the Herald of Andraste, not because it's your duty, but because it is where you are most at home. I watched you during our time in Kirkwall, you always intrigued me, but you seemed lost even as you bonded with the people around you. But with the Inquisition, I haven't seen anyone more at home, more in their element than you are when you're with them."

Tori smiled at that and reached up to touch his cheek. "Thank you, Fenris. Somehow you knew just what I needed to hear." She pulled on her pants and slipped into her tunic, wrapping the blanket around her as she grabbed her socks and boots. "Why don't we head back to camp?"

Fenris grabbed her as she passed by and pushed her to the tree, one hand on her hip and the other on the trunk of the tree just to the side of her face. "But first..." He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, not forceful like their first kiss and not as gentle as Cullen's but somewhere in between.

Tori was caught off guard, her mind running a mile a minute, and she dropped her boots as Fenris deepened the kiss. She felt powerless to push him away, to make him stop, and the same feeling she had with Cullen when he kissed her began to rise and take its hold. She moved her hands up to his chest as he started to lean into her. When the sensation became almost unbearable, Tori broke the kiss and pushed him away.

"Fenris... I can't..." She said, her fingers to her lips.

"Is it because of the Commander?" Fenris asked, his eyes narrowed as he looked at her. He wanted nothing more than to take her in that moment, the moonlight shining down on her dishevelled appearance as she fought to regain her composure. He didn't even care if she held feelings for Cullen as well.

Tori didn't know what to say. "I can't let things go further, not right now. Not with him and not with you." She gulped as he advanced on her. "I couldn't bear it if I left either of you with an aching heart and grieving if I were to die."

Fenris pulled her into his arms and claimed her lips again, this time more forceful. When he pulled away he looked down at her. "You have no idea how much you make a man want to take you, body and soul, and claim it for his own." He stepped back and bowed his head. "I will take heed of your words, but they will not deter me."

Tori gaped at him as he turned to leave, heading back up the path to the campsite. She took a moment to compose herself, grabbed her socks and boots, then headed up the path. When she reached the camp, she hurried into her tent and ignored Fenris as he sat with the Iron Bull by the fire.

"What's up with the boss?" Bull asked, looking down at Fenris. "She's brighter than a cherry."

Fenris smirked. "She doesn't know what she wants, but that makes things all the more fun."

Tori ignored him when she heard his comment through the tent flap and buried herself in her blankets. 'Maker, why must you torment me..? I broke things off with Alistair for both our sakes, but I promised myself that I wouldn't fall in love again until this was done and over with. Yet you bring Fenris and Cullen forward and into my life again. I can't risk losing them, or worse risk causing them heartache and grief if I failed and died. What am I going to do..?'


	35. Confessions

The next morning, after insisting he was good to travel and a hasty breakfast, Tori saddled Amantheon and loaded their packs as Fenris and the Iron Bull finished their breakfast. When they were ready to leave, Tori mounted into the saddle, Fenris behind her and the Iron Bull behind him. Sensing they were ready, Amantheon took flight and sped as fast as he could to reach Haven before nightfall.

They arrived around midday and Amantheon landed just ahead of the stables. The Iron Bull and Fenris slid out of the saddle and Tori dismounted as Rylen came to greet them.

"Welcome back, Lady Herald. Is trust everything went well?"

Tori smiled and nodded. "Indeed it did. The Bull's Chargers and the Blades of Hessarian will be joining the Inquisition. Where are the others?"

"Commander Cullen and the other advisors are in the Chantry, attending a meeting. I can let them know you've returned, if you'd like?"

Tori nodded. "That'd be wonderful, Rylen. Thank you."

"Of course, milady."

Tori turned to the Iron Bull. "I can try to find a room for you in the Chantry if you'd like."

Bull shook his head. "Don't worry about it, boss. I'll set up my tent out here so I can keep an eye on things."

"Are you sure?"

Bull nodded. "Go ahead and get some rest, boss. I'll be fine out here."

Tori nodded and watched him leave to find a good spot to pitch his tent. She looked at Fenris, ignoring her blushing. "I need to get Theon taken care of, then check in with the others. You should get some rest."

Fenris smirked and put a hand on her hip, pulling her closer. "Perhaps you can join me for a drink later. If you aren't too busy with the Commander."

Tori felt her cheeks burning and was grateful when he let go of her hip and made his way towards the Chantry. She took Amantheon over to the stables and asked Master Dennet to see to it that he was taken care of, then headed straight for the Chantry- glad to see that Fenris was nowhere to be found. Going straight to the war room, she knocked and the door opened, Cullen standing in the doorway. Her face went bright red and she opened her mouth to speak, but thought better of it and clamped it shut as she turned and hurried down the hall.

"Herald?" Cullen called, confused as to why she was acting so strange.

"Is everything alright, Commander?" Cassandra asked.

"I'm not sure. Would you excuse me?" He said, then closed the war room door behind him and followed after Tori.

"What do you think that was about?" Josephine asked.

Leliana smirked. "She was blushing."

"Blushing? What does that have to do with anything?" Josephine asked.

Leliana offered her a smile. "I've seen that face before, a long time ago. We shall see how our dear Herald pursues things soon enough."

* * *

Tori paced back and forth in the Chantry's library, racking her brain for answers. After Cullen and Fenris had both kissed her, her mind was a jumbled mess of mixed emotions. She had known Cullen longer, had spent more time with him, and yet through her training and his companionship during her missions Tori found herself drawn to Fenris just as much as Cullen. She cared for them both, just about as equally as the other, but she had broken things off with Alistair for a reason. Her future wasn't clear to her and she didn't want to start something she couldn't see through to the finish. Cullen was gentle and kind while still be commanding in his own chivalrous and sexy way. Fenris was kind and cunning while being commanding his own broody and sexy way. Tori was at a loss.

"I can't do this..." She repeated to herself over and over, wringing her hands as she paced.

Cullen had followed her down the hall to the library and found her pacing vigorously. "Tori?"

Tori didn't hear him above her mumbling to herself, nor did she notice he was there until he came up and grabbed her by the shoulders and stopped her pacing.

"Tori, are you alright?"

Tori looked at him and her blushed deepened again. She nodded and stepped back. "I'm f-fine!"

Cullen watched her turn away, trying to hide her face from him. "Tell me what's going on." He said, trying to touch her shoulder, but she shied away.

"I-I'm sorry, Cullen..." She said, turning back to him. "I just h-have a lot on my mind is all..."

Cullen looked at her, concerned. He had never seen her like this before. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Tori looked up at him, her blush deepening even further when she met his gaze. "I..." She bit her lip and turned away. "I can't do this, not right now..."

"Do what?"

She turned back to him, bouncing her fingertips together anxiously. "Did I tell you what happened between me and Alistair when we met at the Crossroads?"

Cullen shook his head and crossed his arms, unsure if he even wanted to hear what she had to say. "No."

"Well, I um..." She glanced up at him. "We, uh, talked and I..." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I broke things off with him, once and for all." She opened her eyes and looked at him, watching his face soften and his arms come uncrossed. "We agreed to let go of what we s-shared in the past and move on, to find s-someone else."

"Tori, I had no idea..." Cullen said, searching her eyes as he stepped closer.

"I also m-made myself a promise that night, Cullen." Tori said, backing up a bit. "I p-promised myself I wouldn't let anyone close like that again until this war was over, not until we had f-fixed the hole in the sky and put things right again."

"What are you saying Tori?" Cullen asked, advancing towards her slowly.

"I don't want to find someone to move on with and end up leaving them grieving and broken hearted if I were to fail and die. I could never forgive myself..." She looked up at him as he came to stand in front of her, her back against the wall.

"Did you tell Fenris this as well?" Cullen asked, his eyes hardening a bit as a sense of jealousy popped up.

"Cullen, I-" She started, then looked away and sighed.

Cullen took her chin in his hand and turned her face until she looked at him. "I don't like how he looks like you..." He cupped her cheek. "You deserve someone better than that mongrel..."

Tori looked at him. "Like who? You?" She pushed away from him and walked to the centre of the library, stopping only to look back at him and say, "You and Fenris both mean a lot to me. You both have made your interests in me very clear, but you both need to understand that I am not some prize to be won. I will not be treated as such."

Cullen stood there, dumbfounded, as Tori hurried away and he sighed, rubbing his neck. "Maker..."


	36. A Quick Trip, A New Companion

A few weeks went by and Tori made every attempt to avoid Fenris and Cullen both. She trained with the Iron Bull and Cassandra and went hunting with Varric. She tried everything she could to have minimal contact with them, still so unsure of what she wanted.

As she walked through the halls of the Chantry one evening, Leliana stopped her for a moment.

"Tori, I was wondering if we could speak?"

"Of course Leliana, what's up?"

"Something has been troubling me. The Grey Wardens have been disappearing, but we haven't been able to discover why."

"I wonder if Branford and Alistair are OK..."

"Those were my thoughts as well, but I am concerned about the other Grey Wardens as well."

"What do you need from me, Leliana?"

"There is a Warden in the Hinterlands, by the name of 'Blackwall'. Could you seek him out and see if there is anything he knows?"

"Of course. Do we know where in the Hinterlands?"

"There is a cabin, near the Upper Lake camp. Our reports say he is there."

"I'll take Theon and head out immediately, alright?" She hugged her. "We'll find out what's going on with the Wardens, I promise."

"While you look for this Warden Blackwall, I will send word to Denerim, make sure that Branford and Alistair are safe and well."

"Let me know what you find out?"

Leliana nodded. "Of course."

Tori smiled. "It'll be OK, Leliana."

"Be careful, Tori."

"I will. I'll see you in a few days."

* * *

"You shouldn't go alone, milady." Ayle said as she helped Tori pack.

"It'll just be for a few days and I need some time alone." Tori said.

"Are you sure?"

"I'll have Theon with me, so don't worry. Besides, I can be there and back in just a few days round trip."

"You know the Commander won't be happy. He worries about your safety."

Tori sighed. "I know... Fenris won't be happy about it either... But they can get over it..."

Ayle handed her the pack and smiled. "Just be careful, milady."

"I will. I'll see you soon."

* * *

Tori sneaked out of the Chantry and made her way passed the guards and to the stables where she went to get Amantheon's saddle, but she couldn't find it.

"Where is it..?"

"Looking for something?"

Tori jumped and turned to find Cullen standing there, arms crossed. "Maker, Cullen you scared me!" She looked at him. "What are you doing here? I thought you went to bed an hour ago."

"I could ask you the same thing." He looked at her pack. "Going somewhere?"

Tori sighed. "I was going to the Hinterlands, if you really need to know. Leliana asked me to look into finding this Warden Blackwall guy, maybe get some answers as to why the Wardens are disappearing."

Cullen sighed. "You were planning on going alone, weren't you?"

"I need to time think things over..." Tori looked away. "You can't stop me, Cullen..."

Cullen smirked and stood aside as Amantheon came up, fulling saddled and ready to go. "I wasn't planning on it."

"Did you get Theon ready?"

Cullen nodded. "If you're so determined to go, fine, but you aren't going alone."

"You're not coming with me are you?"

"I won't let you go alone."

Tori sighed. "There's no fighting you on this is there?"

"Not a chance."

She climbed up into the saddle and reached her hand down. "Let's go then."

Cullen took her hand and climbed into the saddle behind her, his arm wrapping around her waist to steady himself as Amantheon stood.

Tori smirked and looked back at the Commander. "Hold on tight now, Cullen. I don't want to have to catch you if you fall off mid flight." She ignored her blushing cheeks as Cullen's other arm wrapped around her, grasping onto the front of the saddle as she urged Amantheon to the sky.

* * *

They flew silent for a while, but when the moon came out from behind the clouds, Cullen saw the world in a new light. "By the Maker... Is this what you see, Tori?"

Tori smiled at that and nodded. "It's just as beautiful during the day. Up here like this, Theon and I get to be free. Up here, you see how beautiful the world is and you almost forget that it's nothing but chaos below."

"It's amazing up here..."

Tori looked around, smiling. "It really is."

"How long are we planning on flying for?"

"With just you and me, Theon can fly probably three days. It won't be too long, though. According to Leliana the Warden we're looking for is in a cabin near our Upper Lake camp. We should reach there by midday tomorrow if we fly straight through."

"Tori, can I ask you something..?"

She nodded. "Anything."

"Why did you break things off with the King? You've always loved him."

Tori looked down, not expecting that kind of question. She spotted a clearing and guided Amantheon down to it. "I need to stretch my legs." She said when they landed and she quickly slid out of the saddle.

Cullen dismounted behind her and quickly caught up as she started to walk around the clearing. "Tori, don't ignore me."

She rubbed her palm and kept going, trying to think of what to say.

"Tori!"

She stopped and turned back to face him, tears she hadn't realized were building up slipping down her cheeks. "You want to know why I broke it off with Alistair? I did it because we've tried being together, but it's like the Maker has other plans for us. We couldn't keep torturing ourselves with a love that couldn't come to pass, no matter how much we prayed it would. He has the fate of the kingdom to worry about and that includes finding himself a queen and producing an heir to the throne who can carry out his line. I have the fate of Thedas, maybe even the world, to worry about. I don't have the same luxury he does, I can't afford to find someone to spend the rest of my life with right now." She felt her fists clenching and she tried to compose herself. "I broke it off with him because he's the King of Ferelden and I'm the Herald of Andraste. He still has a bright future to look forward to whereas I don't know for sure what my future holds for me beyond the chaos and death and destruction we face every day. This mark is killing me slowly and we don't have a way to remove it right now, but it's the only thing that can close the rifts. My future is uncertain, Cullen, and I can't put anyone through that knowing the pain it would cause them."

Cullen stood there, dumbfounded. He hadn't realized she had kept so much emotion bottled up. "You're future isn't uncertain, Tori."

"What future is there I can look forward to?" Tori asked, looking at him. "What is there for me to hold onto beyond the call of duty, beyond all this suffering? I could lose any one of you at any moment and there'd be nothing I could do to stop it. I have no magik, no special skills or talents, I go around blind as I try to put on a brave face for everyone else around me. I fight to protect everyone I love, everyone that I treasure, but what good does it do when so many others perish because I fail them?"

Cullen was silent, unsure if what to say.

Tori sighed and put her hand to her head. "Just forget it... Forget I even said anything..." She started walking back towards where Amantheon waited.

"Tori, wait..."

She ignored him and climbed back up onto the saddle. "Let's go. I don't want to waste any more time."

Cullen felt defeated, no words coming to mind to make her feel better. He climbed up into the saddle behind her, grasping on to the sides. Tori urged Amantheon into the skies and they continued their flight.

"Tori..."

"Cullen, please. I don't want to talk right now..." Tori said, refusing to look at him.

* * *

"Lady Herald, Commander Cullen, welcome."

Tori slid off Amantheon's back. "Hello, again." She offered a half hearted smile. "Any news?"

"None yet, Your Worship."

Tori nodded. "Please see to it that Theon is fed and rested? We've had a long flight."

"Of course."

She grabbed her sword and her bow, then started heading up the path towards the Upper Lake.

"Herald, wait a moment!" Cullen called, trying to hurry to catch up to her.

Ignoring him, Tori marched up the path and stopped when she reached the top of the hill. She looked around and saw the cabin. When Cullen had caught up to her, she had already reached the cabin.

"Blackwall? Warden Blackwall?" Tori called, looking at the gruff older man.

"You're not- how do you know my name? Who sent..." Blackwall started to ask, but an arrow was fired and he raised his shield.

Tori looked and saw what appeared to be bandits charging at them.

"That's it. Help or get out. We're dealing with these idiots first!" Blackwall said, then looking to the young men with him, he said, "Conscripts! Here they come!"

Tori drew her sword and jumped into the fight, Cullen quickly joining in. Tori cut down one, two, then three but one of the bandits shot an arrow at her. She grimaced when it struck her leg, but she ripped it out and used it to slit the throat of the bandit trying to sneak up behind her. She cut down the bandit nearest her, then turned as Blackwall felled the last of them.

Cullen sheathed his sword and looked at her, not seeing the blood dripping down her leg against her black leggings.

"Sorry bastards." Blackwall said as he looked the bandits.

Tori sheathed her sword and looked at him, trying to hide the pain from her wound. She watched as he addressed the conscripts, telling them to go back home to their families and take back what the bandits stole from them. She forced herself to go over to him.

"You're no farmer. Why do you know my name? Who are you?" Blackwall asked, looking at her.

"I know your name because I'm an agent of the Inquisition." Tori said, adjusting her weight to her other foot. "I'm investigating whether the disappearance of Wardens has anything to do with the murder of the Divine. That and I have good friends within the Wardens' ranks that I worry for."

"Maker's balls, the Wardens and the Divine?" Blackwall asked, pacing. "That can't- no you're asking, so you don't really know." He sighed. "First off, I didn't know they disappeared. But we do that, right? No more Blight, job done, Wardens are the first thing forgotten."

"That's not true, Blackwall." Tori said. "I fought with the Wardens during the Blight and one became the Hero of Ferelden while the other became King. The Grey Wardens are a noble order that have always strived to ensure peace in the lands and defeat the Blight when its arises. I saw first hand what Wardens are capable of and I could never forget it."

"That's kind of you to say, but that is not a view shared by many." Blackwall said, regarding her with interest. "One thing I'll tell you: no Warden killed the Divine. Our purpose is not political."

Tori nodded. "I know, but I still need answers. The Hero of Ferelden and the King are both still Wardens, despite current standings, and the kingdom needs them both. I've known them for many years and I'd hate to find out that something happened to them as well. The Wardens will always remain a great importance to Thedas and having lost so many at the Battle of Ostagar and threw Loghain's incessant hunting of those who escape, your numbers greatly dwindled. The Wardens need to rebuild their numbers so that they are ready when another Blight comes."

"I'm sorry, lass. I haven't seen any Wardens for months. I travel alone, recruiting." Blackwall said. "As you said, we must rebuild what was lost, but there's not much interest with the Archdemon a decade dead and no need to conscript with no Blight."

"What about those young men?" Tori asked.

"Treaties give Wardens the right to take what we need. Who we need. These idiots forced this fight, so I 'conscripted' their victims."

"I know of the treaties you speak of. We used them ourselves to secure alliances with the Circle mages, the Dalish elves, and the dwarves of Orzammar. Those treaties served us well and without them we'd have lost everything to the Blight. Loghain would have won and we would not be here today. But conscripting simple folk like those young men, simply because they were the victims of thievery, doesn't that abuse the power of conscription as a whole?"

"They had to do as I said, so I told them to stand. They won't need me next time."

"You could have taught them to fight without conscripting them." Tori noted. "But, your skills are great enough to where it would seem you taught them much anyways."

"Grey Wardens can inspire, make you better than you think you are." Blackwall said.

Tori smiled at that. "That is a lesson I learned well back then. It is something I've continued to remind myself with any time I doubt myself." She turned to leave, bowing her head. "It's been a pleasure, Warden Blackwall, but I must apologize. This didn't help me find the answers I seek at all."

She started to leave, trying not to limp as best as she could, Cullen not far behind her.

"Inquisition... agent, did you say? Hold a moment."

Tori looked back at Blackwall.

"The Divine is dead, and the sky is torn. Events like these, thinking we're absent is almost as bad as thinking we're involved." He said, looking at her. "If you're trying to put things right, maybe you need a Warden. Maybe you need me."

Tori looked at Cullen, then back at Blackwall. "Warden Blackwall, the Inquisition accepts your offer. It'll be good to have someone of your skills within our ranks."

"Good to hear. We both need to know what's going on and perhaps I've been keeping to myself for too long." He offered her a smile. "This Warden walks with the Inquisition."

Tori smiled. "We have a camp just down the path that leads passed the lake. Meet us there when you're ready." She started to walk away, but then a thought popped into her head and she turned back to add, "Oh, and don't be afraid of the dragon at the camp. He won't bite, I promise."

Blackwall looked at her confused. "I will gather my things and meet you there."

Tori nodded and left with Cullen, heading back for the camp.

As they walked around the lake, Tori's wound was becoming more painful and she lost her footing, using the nearest tree as support.

"Tori, what's wrong?" Cullen asked, hurrying to her side.

"Damn bastards shot me in the leg." She said, looking down at the blood on her hand.

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" Cullen demanded, kneeling down to check the wound.

"I wanted to make it back to camp, but looks like it can't wait."

Cullen sighed and turned around. "Hop on, I'm carrying you the rest of the way to camp."

Tori shook her head. "Cullen, there's no need."

"It's not a request, Herald."

Sensing the seriousness in his tone, Tori leaned forward, letting Cullen hoist her up on his back. She tried to wrap her legs around his waist, but the wounded leg was slipping as she bled all over Cullen's armor.

Cullen quickly made his way down the hill towards the camp, blushing when Tori leaned forward and rested her chin on his shoulder- her breath hot against his skin.

"Thank you, Cullen..." She said, blushing a bit herself. "I'm sorry I was a bit reckless back there..."

Cullen sighed. "You rushed in too quickly, Tori. You could have been hurt worse than you were. What were you thinking?"

"After last night, I just..." She sighed. "I don't know... I'm sorry I worried you..."

Cullen sighed and a small smile played across his lips. "Just be more careful, alright?"

Tori nodded. "I promise."


	37. Blackwall, Meet Theon.

Cullen had carried Tori the rest of the way to the camp where he waited patiently as the medic cleaned the wound, stitched it closed, and dressed it. The medic told Tori to try to stay off her feet for a few days until they returned to Haven where she could get it redressed, the stitches removed, and the wound healed completely. Cullen sat with Tori as they waited for their agents to ready Amantheon's saddle and packs and for Blackwall to join them at the camp and when he did, he looked as though he nearly had a heart attack seeing Amantheon.

"Maker... you weren't kidding about the dragon..."

Tori smiled at that. "Blackwall, this is Theon. He and I have been good friends since the Blight."

"How?"

"First, proper introductions are needed." She raised a hand smiling. "My name is Tori Evermoore, I am known as the 'Dragon Rider' and also the 'Herald of Andraste'."

"Evermoore?" Blackwall looked at her. "I've heard the stories about you. You're also known around these parts as the 'Beast Tamer'. I am impressed, lass, that you were able to tame such a creature."

Amantheon leaned down and regarded the Warden, sniffing at him then chirped a greeting.

"Theon is one of the best judges of character I have ever seen." Tori said. "He likes to give a second opinion when we meet new people. If he doesn't like them, it's for good reason. So far we haven't had that problem with any of the Inquisition agents themselves, but he doesn't really like the Chantry Chancellor that likes to give us grief back in Haven. If Theon likes you, then I know I was right to trust you."

Blackwall looked at her. "I am pleased to hear it." He set down his pack. "So, when do we leave?"

"The Herald was injured in the skirmish earlier, so she needs to rest. We will leave in the morning." Cullen said.

"Very well."

Tori looked at Cullen and shook her head. "Cullen, it's fine to leave now that Blackwall has joined us. Just help me up into the saddle and we'll call it good."

"Herald, you really should be resting." Cullen said, looking down at her with concern. "Any unnecessary movements could rip out the stitching and do more damage."

Tori forced herself to stand and looked up at him. "Cullen, we're leaving now. Besides, I don't know how well Theon will do with three passengers- despite Blackwall not being as heavy or as big as Bull."

"Hold a moment, I'm to fly back on the dragon?" Blackwall asked.

Tori nodded. "We can reach Haven within a day or so, depending on how well Theon can handle the weight. You're like a fourth of the Iron Bull's size and weight, so he should be fine."

Cullen looked at him. "It isn't nearly as bad as it may seem. I wouldn't make a habit of it myself, but it is something I wouldn't recommend missing the opportunity of doing."

Blackwall gulped and looked at Amantheon, then back at Tori. "Very well, lass."

Cullen sighed and helped her over to Amantheon who lowered himself as low as possible to make it easier for Tori to mount up. He hoisted himself up into the saddle, then reached down and helped Blackwall climb up behind him. When they were all situated, Tori passed back the leather wraps to Blackwall.

"These will help you stay still while we're flying. Wrap them around your wrists and hold them like reins. Theon's a smooth flyer, so don't worry, but it may help you feel better." She said, then looked at the agents below. "We have everything packed and ready to go, right?"

"Yes, milady. Have a safe flight back. We'll send word if something changes here."

Tori nodded. "Thank you. Maker protect you."

"Maker protect you, Lady Herald."

Amantheon stood and took to the skies, chirping in amusement when he felt Blackwall's legs tense up.

Tori smiled and looked back to him. "You'll be fine, Blackwall, don't worry." When the Warden could only nod and tighten his grip on the wraps, she smiled and turned back to face forward. Her leg was still in a lot of pain, but she didn't want anyone to see. She put a hand over the wound and winced, not realizing that Cullen felt her body tense.

"Are you alright?" He asked, leaning forward.

Tori nodded and gave him a smile to try and reassure him, then turned back to focus on the path ahead.

* * *

Amantheon's stomach growled and he looked back at Tori, a low chortling like sound rising from his throat.

"Alright, Theon, let's set down in that clearing." she said, noticing that it was the same clearing as the night before.

Amantheon landed and let Blackwall and Cullen dismount first, then waited while Cullen helped Tori down.

"I need to get his saddle off so he can go hunting." Tori said as she tried to step out of Cullen's grasp and turn to the saddle.

"Tori, don't. Let me take care of it. You just sit down and rest." Cullen said, grasping her hand and pulling her back.

"Cullen..."

"Please?"

Tori sighed and found a small boulder to sit on. "Fine, but I'm not some fragile flower."

"Maker, don't I know it."

Tori stuck out her tongue and slowly made her way to the boulder, sitting back on it.

"Lass, it's getting dark out. We should make camp for the night." Blackwall said. "You need to rest, we all need to eat, and as you said your dragon may need a break from flying with three passengers."

Tori nodded, then tried to stand and start setting up only to have Blackwall stop her as well.

"Lass, please allow us to set up the camp."

Tori sighed and nodded. "Could you at least get me some firewood so I can get a fire going, maybe even start on dinner for us?"

Blackwall nodded. "Of course."

Tori sat there and watched as Blackwall went off to gather wood while Cullen pulled off Amantheon's saddle. She felt useless, but she was a bit reckless just jumping straight into the fray when the bandits attacked. She sighed and rubbed her palm, wondering if she was only careless because of what she had told Cullen the night before.

"I'm sorry, Tori..." Cullen said, setting their packs next to her. "About last night."

Tori shook her head. "It wasn't your fault, Cullen... I shouldn't have let things get that far..."

"I shouldn't have asked such a personal question. It was unprofessional for one thing and disrespectful, especially on a more personal level."

Tori sighed and looked up as Blackwall brought back some wood. "Thanks, Blackwall."

"Of course, lass. I think I'll go hunting myself. I could use a good pheasant or rabbit after my first flight."

Tori smiled and offered him her bow and quiver. "Here, but be careful with that bow please. It was a gift from my Dalish friends."

Blackwall nodded. "Of course. I'll return shortly."

Tori watched as Blackwall headed back out into the woods that surrounded the clearing. When he disappeared she began building up a fire, taking her flint stone from her pack and quickly lighting it.

"It was bound to come up sooner or later, Cullen." Tori said, warming herself by the fire. Night was falling quickly, but they were getting closer to the Frostbacks so it was already getting colder. "You don't have to worry about it so much."

Cullen sat down next to her. "I should have been more understanding and trusted your judgement. I shouldn't have pried, I was only curious."

Tori sat back and leaned against the boulder. "It's fine, Cullen, really. Things were bound to end up like this some way or another."

"I know how much you loved him, Tori." Cullen said, putting a hand over hers. "I'm sorry."

Tori smile sadly and took a deep breath. "I just want him to be happy and with the way things are now, I can't be the one to give him that." She looked up at him, her smile fading a bit. "That's why I don't know if I can let myself get close to anyone else. You and Fenris both mean a lot to me, but you need to understand why I'm so guarded."

Cullen sighed and looked at her, his hand moving up to cup her cheek. "I know, Tori..."

She searched his eyes, the amber intensified in the light of the fire. She felt like she was going to melt each time he touched her. "Cullen, I-

"Tori, I want you to be happy, but that doesn't mean I won't fight for you."

Tori looked away. "I'm not some prize to be one, Cullen..."

Cullen sighed and let his hand drop. "Maker, Tori... I didn't mean it like that..."

Tori looked at him. "Then what do you mean?"

Cullen sighed. "Tori, you're so amazing and wonderful in every way possible. You've been through so much and yet you've persevered through it all. You're strong and good natured and kind hearted." He put a hand on hers. "I want to make you happy, I want to protect you- and not just as your Commander."

Tori searched his eyes. "Cullen..."

"I just wanted to let you know where I stood on the matter. I care a great deal about you, more than I should admit." He said, offering her a smile.

Tori made to say something, but Blackwall returned with a couple of pheasants and a few rabbits. "I take it the hunt went well?"

"Yes. You have an excellent bow, lass. Your friends in the Dalish are quite skilled craftsmen." He said, handing her the bow back.

"They are indeed." She said with a smile.

"Well why don't we get these cooked up?" Blackwall said.

"I'll set up the camp." Cullen said, standing.

While they went about getting things ready, Tori couldn't help but wonder about what Cullen had said. He had always done what he could to make her happy, to protect her- even when he wasn't the Commander of the Inquisition. She watched as he set up the tents, rubbing her palm.

"You alright, lass?"

Tori looked at Blackwall and nodded. "Of course, why?"

"You seem distracted."

Tori blushed and looked down. "I don't know what you mean."

Blackwall chuckled. "It's alright lass." He said, leaning in close to her- his voice lowered so Cullen couldn't hear as he grabbed the tents from the packs. "He seems like a good lad."

Tori's blush deepened. "He isn't the only one..."

Blackwall brought over the pheasants and the rabbits, handing half of them to Tori. "Oh?"

Tori sighed and took the meat, helping Blackwall prepare the pheasants and rabbits. "It's more complicated than I'd like..."

"What's this other one like?"

Tori smiled a bit. "He's a handsome, broody elf. He's a former slave, a skilled warrior, he's strong, a bit hard-headed, doesn't care much for mages, but he fights for what he feels is right and he's surprisingly courteous." She sighed and stuck the pheasants and rabbits on a skewer before setting them to cook. "He's different than Cullen." She looked back at Cullen as he looked through the packs. "Cullen, he's... chivalrous, strong, handsome, courageous. He's kind and generous, has always looked after me." She stopped talking when Cullen drew near. "I just don't know what I'm going to do."

"About what?" Cullen asked, sitting across from them.

"The lass and I were talking about where to turn to next for allies." Blackwall said, looking at him. "Oh, dinner is nearly done."

"Good." He looked to Tori. "The tents are set up."

"Thank you, Cullen."

"So, Herald, where do you think we should turn next for allies?" Cullen asked, looking at her.

"Well, Josephine and Leliana were talking about going to Val Royeaux, to try to appeal to the Chantry. Perhaps after all that we've done since the Breach opened and the Conclave exploded will be enough to make them reconsider. I think once we get back to Haven, we start making preparations for the trip to Val Royeaux."

Cullen looked over as Blackwall handed him a plate laden with food, dinner ready. "Thank you." He looked back to Tori. "You must rest before any further plans are made ready."

Tori smiled at that. "You worry too much."

Cullen smiled in return. "Someone has to."

Tori blushed and accepted the plate Blackwall handed her. "Thanks."

"So, Cullen, any stories?" Blackwall asked. "Man such as yourself is bound to have seen many things."

Cullen chuckled. "Indeed I have." He glanced at Tori.

"Oh, come on, Cullen. I'm sure there are some things you haven't even told me." Tori said, winking.

Cullen blushed, clearing his throat. "I suppose I have a few." He smiled.

"Don't be shy, Cullen." Tori said, taking a grape from her plate. She looked at him. "Share a story or two?"

Cullen chuckled, then felt his blush deepen as Tori popped the grape in her mouth- making him think of other things that she could pop in there. "Well, there was this one boy I knew back in Honnleath."


	38. Bad Dreams

Cullen woke in the night hearing a rustle and a muffled cry. He got out of his tent, hand on his sword and looked around. He couldn't see anything, but he saw Amantheon looking at Tori's tent and he looked worried.

"Everything alright, Theon?" Cullen asked when he reached Tori's tent.

Amantheon hummed and gestured towards the tent.

Cullen stepped closer and looked into Tori's tent, seeing her tossing and turning in her sleep. She was mumbling in her sleep, but most of it was incoherent. He sat next to her and stroked her hair, trying to calm her. "Hush, Tori, it's alright." He smiled when she seemed to calm at his touch, turning towards him and stilling in her sleep, her breathing evening. "You're safe." When he was certain that she'd be alright, Cullen left her tent and started heading back towards his own tent.

"The lass OK?"

He looked up to see that Blackwall had come out of his tent as well. "She's fine now. Just a bad dream it would seem."

Blackwall sighed. "Does that happen often?"

Cullen looked back at Tori's tent, noticing how worried Amantheon still was. "Yes. Though I'm not sure how often; she never talks about it."

"She probably doesn't want to worry you." Blackwall noted. "She cares a great deal about you, lad."

Cullen sighed, a small blush at his cheeks. "I know, but she feels for another as well."

"Ah, the broody elf."

"She told you?"

"We talked earlier. I saw how she looked at you, lad. She cares for you both, but it seems that she doesn't want to hurt either of you by having to choose. Perhaps it'd be best for you and this elf to give her time and space to figure out what she wants."

Cullen nodded and sighed. "For an old man, you see more than you let on."

"A perk I suppose, living and working alone for so long. I tend to see things other people may not." Blackwall said, then turned towards his tent. "You should get some more rest, Commander. I suspect we'll be leaving at first light."

Cullen nodded and returned to his own tent, thinking on what Blackwall said. He knew he was right and he knew he would need to step back.

* * *

Tori stirred in the morning, another nightmare filled night. She got up, her leg aching, and exited her tent to find Blackwall and Cullen both awake and sitting around the fireplace.

"Morning."

"Morning, lass. How'd you sleep?" Blackwall asked with a smile.

Tori sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Alright I suppose."

"Anything keep you up?" Blackwall asked.

"Just bad dreams..." Tori said sitting. She smiled at Cullen when he handed her a plate of food. "Thank you."

"Anything in particular?" Blackwall wondered.

Tori took a bite and shook her head. Swallowing, she looked at the fire. "No, it's not something I'd like to talk about." She looked over at Amantheon and smiled when she saw him chewing on some leftovers from last night. "Are we ready to head out soon?"

"We just need to pack up camp." Cullen said.

"Good, the sooner we get back the better."

* * *

The flight back didn't take long and they returned to Haven by midday. Blackwall slid out of the saddle first, then Cullen after him. As Blackwall started to take down their packs, Cullen helped Tori slide out of the saddle and to the ground. When she tried to take a step, the extra weight on her leg caused her knee to buckle and she fell forward. Cullen caught her and steadied her.

"Are you alright?"

Tori nodded and looked up to thank him, but blushed when she realized how close they were. Her hands rested against his chest and she tried to say thank you again, but her blush deepened as his own cheeks became flushed and she began thinking of their first kiss.

"Ah, Commander!"

Cullen and Tori looked over as Rylen approached them, Fenris at his side. They were grateful for the distraction, but Cullen wasn't too keen on seeing Fenris.

"The trip went well I see?" Rylen said, reaching out to shake Blackwall's hand. "Welcome to the Inquisition, Warden Blackwall. It'll be good to have someone of your skills and knowledge within our ranks."

Fenris looked from Cullen to Tori, seeing Cullen's arm still around her. His eyes narrowed a bit, but then he noticed Tori's leg. "You are injured."

Tori glanced down. "Oh, it's nothing, Fenris. I was a bit reckless and got shot with an arrow. I just need to see Solas and I should be good as new in no time."

"You were to protect her." Fenris said, his eyes shifting to Cullen.

Cullen's eyes narrowed. "And she was protected, but as she said, she was reckless and got injured. We have treated it enough to ensure there will be no infection until we could return to Haven and have her properly treated."

"You should have taken her to the Crossroads." Fenris said, taking a step closer.

"Fenris, it's OK." Tori said, putting a hand on his chest to stop him from getting closer, relieved that he seemed to calm down at her touch. "I insisted that we return to Haven right away. I wanted to make sure that Blackwall was safe and settled in as soon as possible. Cullen did everything he could and more." She glanced back at Blackwall. "I'm going to see to it that we find you lodging, Blackwall, as soon as I see Solas about my leg. Please feel free to wander the grounds and get familiar with the village and our operations."

Blackwall nodded. "Of course, lass. I'll see to it that Theon is taken care of while you get that leg fixed."

Tori smiled and looked up at Cullen. "Thank you for coming with me, Cullen. I'm glad I had company."

Cullen offered her a smile. "Of course, now we should get you to Solas immediately."

"I will take her." Fenris said.

Tori looked at him. "Thank you." She looked back to Cullen. "Let's get some rest for now, then in the morning call for a meeting with the others so we can further discuss our options and that trip to Val Royeaux I've been dreading."

Cullen nodded. "Of course, Herald." He shifted his arm and stepped back as Fenris wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled one arm over his neck. "She can't put much weight on her leg, so take it slow."

Fenris glanced at him, a smirk playing across his lips. He took his free arm and scooped Tori into his arms, holding her close as she squealed a bit in surprise and threw her other arm around his neck to steady herself. "I'll take care of her, Commander, do not worry."

Cullen's eyes narrowed as Fenris turned and hurried off with Tori in his arms, carrying her like she was his bride. "Rylen, please have a full report covering the last few days on my desk by tonight." He ordered, not even looking at Rylen. "I want to know how the training is going, how our numbers looks, everything. Don't leave anything out."

"Of course, Commander. Until then, I suggest you get some rest." Rylen said, then saluted his commander and excused himself.

"So that was the broody elf the lass spoke of?" Blackwall asked.

"That was Fenris, yes."

"Well, Commander, you definitely have a challenge to face with that one." Blackwall clapped a hand over Cullen's shoulder. "Just remember what I said, lad. Give her time to figure out what she wants."

"If the elf doesn't get to her first."

* * *

"Why did you not tell me you were going to the Hinterlands?" Fenris asked, a bit irritated and worried, but more he found he was growing jealous of the Commander's affections towards her.

Tori walked beside him, Solas having just healed her wound and removed her stitches, and sighed. "Honestly, I wanted to go alone, but Cullen insisted on coming along and it is rather difficult saying no to the man."

Fenris looked at her. "So what happened between you two? You must have had one night alone together."

Tori stopped and looked at him, confounded. "Excuse me? Since when is that any of your business?"

Fenris stepped closer to her as they stood just outside of the tavern. "I don't like the way he pines after you."

"And he doesn't like the way you look at me." Tori retorted, her eyes narrowing. "You two need to grow the fuck up and stop fighting over me like children. I am not a prize to be won." She turned to walk away, then stopped and glared at him. "And for your information, Fenris, Cullen and I did nothing. We flew through the night, found Blackwall, made camp and slept in separate tents, then flew straight back here. I don't share a tent with him like I do with you, which is only because I can't seem to sleep well enough without you there with me."

Fenris stood there, sighing. He found it infuriating that he had grown jealous of the Commander and his affections towards Tori, but she was right. She shared her tent with no one else. He watched her turn and head towards the Chantry and rubbed his neck.

"Well, looks like you've got her all pissed off."

He turned to find Varric coming down the street towards him. "What would you know of it?"

"I know only what I see and what Bunny tells me." Varric said. "She cares for you and Curly both, but she is right. You can't treat her like she's a prize to be won in your conquest to win her heart. You and Curly need to back off and let her decide what she wants."

Fenris thought on his words as the dwarf went into the tavern. 'Perhaps he is right...'


	39. Preparations for Val Royeaux, Late Night Debauchery

Tori woke one morning to a ruckus outside of the Chantry. She ran out of her room, down the hall, and outside to see what was going on. Mages and Templars stood facing each other, shouting and cursing at one another.

"Your kind killed the Most Holy!" Cullen's top lieutenant shouted.

The mage he spoke to scoffed at that, his grip tightening around his staff. "Lies." He retorted and pointed at the lieutenant. "Your kind let her die!"

The lieutenant made for his sword. "Shut your mouth, mage!"

As Tori made to step in, Cullen got in between, trying to break up the fight. "Enough!" He ordered, pushing the men away from each other.

"Knight-Captain!"

"That is not my title, we are not Templars any longer." Cullen retorted, glaring at the men. "We are all part of the Inquisition."

"And what does that mean, exactly?" Chancellor Roderick said, stepping forward.

Cullen glared at the Chancellor as he approached. "Back already, Chancellor? Haven't you done enough?"

"I am curious, Commander, as to how your Inquisition and its Herald will restore order to the world as you promise."

"Of course you are." Cullen said, but before he could say anything more, Tori surprised him by coming to stand next to him and replying for him.

"We aim to seal the Breach once and for all, gather the allies and means necessary to do that, and we seek only to restore order to the world and help those who have suffered at the hands of this war return to a somewhat normal life." She said, crossing her arms.

The Chancellor narrowed his eyes and looked her up and down, seeing her in a loose tunic that hung partially off her shoulder, leggings, and wool socks. "And how exactly do you plan on doing that?"

Tori stepped forward and glared at the man, standing eye level with him. "That is none of your fucking business, Chancellor, so why don't you go run off to your Chantry friends and bitch and moan some more about how you so greatly disapprove of the Inquisition and of me. I guarantee though, when I'm through speaking to the Chantry in Val Royeaux, your words will be utterly meaningless- regardless of the outcome." She bore down on him and forced him to step back. "And if you ever think to incite a riot within the Inquisition rans again, I will personally take great pleasure in showing you what happens when you get on my bad side." She looked around at the crowd. "All of you, back to work, now!"

The crowd began to disperse with haste, fearing they too would feel her wrath if they didn't obey. Everyone knew what a crabby and grumpy person she could be when she hasn't gotten enough sleep.

Tori walked passed Cullen back into the Chantry, not a word to him said other than, "Get the others together for a meeting. I think it's high time I take that trip to Val Royeaux."

Cullen could only nod and watched as she disappeared down the hall to her room, finding himself smiling a bit at seeing her still in her sleepwear.

* * *

Tori stood in the war room, ignoring the look on Cullen's face at what she was wearing: a black short sleeve top that came to a stop just at the middle of her ribs, dark brown legging, black boots, black fingerless gloves, and a dark forest green hooded coat.

"Having the Herald address the clerics is not a terrible idea." Josephine said.

Cullen scoffed and looked at her. "You can't be serious."

Josephine rolled her eyes but continued. "Mother Giselle isn't wrong. At the moment, the Chantry's only strength is that they are united in opinion."

Tori looked to Leliana as she spoke next. "And we should ignore the danger to the Herald?"

"Let's ask her." Josephine said, then looked to Tori.

"As necessary as it is to speak with them, I am more concerned that this won't actually solve any problems. It may just make things worse." Tori said.

"I agree." Cullen said, looking from Tori to Josephine. "It just lends credence that we should care about what the Chantry says."

"I will go with her." Cassandra said. She looked to Leliana. "Mother Giselle said she could provide us with names, use them."

"But why? This is just-"

"What choice do we have, Leliana?" Cassandra interrupted. "Right now we cannot approach anyone for help with the Breach. Use what influence we have to call together the clerics and once we are ready, we will see this through."

"Is there any other business we need to address before I head out with Cassandra and the others?" Tori asked, looking around the table.

"There is one thing, Tori." Leliana said. "Do you recall that I sent word to Denerim before you left to find Blackwall?"

Tori nodded. "Are Branford and Alistair alright?"

Leliana nodded. "They are for now, but they are being kept under close supervision to further ensure their safety. Teagan assured me that he would send updates to rest our worries."

Tori sighed and smiled. "Thanks, Leliana. Of all the Wardens, they are the two I am most worried about. Thankfully, Blackwall seems normal- from what we know of him. Nothing seems to bother him. We should still keep a close eye on him, just in case there is a change."

"Agreed. I will inform you when we receive the next update."

Tori nodded. "Thanks. Oh, and before I forget, the Blades of Hessarian should be here any day now. I want you to question the members- find those who are responsible for killing the agents we lost at the Storm Coast. Arrest them once you find them and hold them until they get back. I want to discuss their fate and punishment with you when we return."

Cullen nodded. "Understood, Herald."

"Well, if there isn't anything more, the meeting is adjourned."

Josephine bowed her head and left to begin her work, as did Leliana, leaving Cullen and Cassandra alone in the room with Tori.

"Cassandra, find Varric and Solas. I'd like them to come with us to Val Royeaux. Have them ready to leave by dawn tomorrow."

"Of course, Herald. What of Theon? Will he be joining us?"

Tori shook her head. "I'd like to leave him here." She looked to Cullen. "Can you make sure he stays safe while we're gone? I will speak with him later to make sure everything is OK, but I want him here to help protect the village if something happens while we're away."

"Of course."

"I will go inform the others." Cassandra said, leaving Cullen and Tori alone.

"While I'm gone, Cullen, please behave yourself?" Tori asked, looking at him once the door had closed. "I don't need to come back and find out that you and Fenris were at each other's throats."

Cullen scoffed at that. "I can't make any promises."

"Cullen, I'm serious." Tori said, coming around the table to stand in front of him.

He looked down at her and sighed, reaching up to touch her cheek. "I will try to behave as you request."

Tori smiled and hugged him. "Good, I'm glad to hear it."

Cullen wrapped his arms around her. "Tori, just be careful? I'm worried about you, even with Cassandra and the others there with you. You'll be a target to many there."

Tori looked up at him as she drew back. "I'll be fine, I promise. I won't get reckless either, OK?" She reached up to smooth out his worry lines. "You're still too young to have worry lines, Cullen. Try to smile a bit more?"

Cullen smiled at that. "For you, anything." He searched her eyes as they stood there in silence. "I should return to work."

Tori nodded, blushing. "I should get everything ready for tomorrow." She stepped back. "Tonight, Cullen, come find me in the tavern for a drink OK? It's been too long since our last one."

"Alright."

She smiled and left the war room, her heart pounding. 'Maker, why must you torture me... I don't want to choose between them...' she thought to herself.

* * *

Tori wanted to have a little fun in the tavern before going to Val Royeaux and facing the trials there. She changed out of her clothes and into a dress, one that she was actually fond of- a red dress with a hem that was just above her knees and tapered up towards her upper thigh, a black waist cinch, matching black boots and fingerless gloves. She gave Ayle the night off and hurried towards the tavern, ready to let loose for once.

* * *

Music pounded in the tavern, the patrons dancing left and right, having a good time. Cullen walked into the tavern and looked around, trying to find Tori, and when he did, his chest tightened and his eyes narrowed as he watched her dancing with Fenris. He went to the bar and grabbed a drink, finding his way to an open table and watched as Tori danced with Fenris, not liking how the elf's hands were all over her.

After awhile, Tori took a break and found Cullen sitting by himself, hurrying over to join him. "You made it!" She yelled over the music.

"I said I would come." Cullen said, then blushed when he realized what she was wearing. "Red suits you just as well as blue." He commented, noticing how it accentuated her skin tone and made her pendant even brighter.

"Thanks, I thought it'd be worth getting a little dressed up and having some fun before the serious talk in Val Royeaux." She said, sitting next to him. "Do you want to dance with me?"

Cullen shook his head. "I'm not much of a dancer."

Tori laughed at that. "Alistair wasn't either. What is it with Templars not knowing how to dance?"

Cullen blushed and took another swig as Fenris joined them, handing Tori a mug. "How much have you had to drink, Tori?"

"Oh, three or four pints now." She said with a smile. She took a swig and stood, letting Fenris take her seat. "I wanna go dance some more. Fenris?"

Fenris shook his head. "I'll pass this time." He said with a chuckle.

"Cullen?"

Cullen looked at her, seeing how hopeful she was. "Alright, but I warned you."

Tori giggled and took his hand, dragging him with her. When they reached the dance floor, Tori wrapped her arms around Cullen as his own arms snaked forward and his hands resting on her hips, pulling her closer. He didn't know the first thing about dancing, but the way everyone moved was in a way that made them feel alive with the beat of the music. He looked down at Tori, their bodies so close to each other as they turned and swayed. He managed a smile and she returned it with a grin of her own, clearly having a good time.

Once the song came to an end, Cullen bowed to Tori and led her back to the table where Fenris still sat.

"I think I should retire for the night." He said, looking to Tori. "But I did have fun."

Tori smiled. "I'm glad." She reached up and kissed his cheek. "Sleep tight, Cullen."

Cullen smiled and watched Tori grabbed Fenris' hand once more and pulled him in for another dance. He felt a twinge of jealousy and regretted not wanting to stay longer, but to be honest he couldn't bear seeing her in the hands of the elf. He made his way back to his room, not expecting what was to come later that night.

* * *

Fenris walked with Tori as they took a break from the tavern and wandered through the village. She was drunk, but still as happy and cheerful as she always was.

"I had fun, Tori." He said, looking down at her as they rounded through the area where the trebuchets were stored.

"Me too." She replied with a smile, not one bit bothered by the cold air. They circled back through the area and back towards the main village, but Fenris pulled her aside and stopped her.

"Tori..."

She looked up at him, confused, and searched his eyes. "What's wrong?"

He pushed her against the wall of the building, his breathing growing heavier. He knew part of it was the alcohol- he was just as every bit drunk as she was- but he needed her. "I can't hold back, anymore, Tori..." He said, then leaned in and kissed her.

Tori's breath caught in her throat, but she felt herself giving into him. She let him lift her up, her legs wrapping around his waist as he pushed up her skirts. She reached down and pulled at his breeches, gasping her his cock slid out and he tore aside her underwear, thrusting himself inside of her. Tori gasped as Fenris pressed her harder against the wall, his thrusts full of longing and desire, his lust for her finally becoming overwhelming.

Fenris thrust his cock in and out of her, holding her against the wall as he leaned into her. He smirked through their kiss as she let a small moan escape her mouth and he increased his speed. He inhaled sharply and his grip on her thighs tightened. He broke free from the kiss and moved to nibble on her ear.

"Tori... I..."

Tori shushed him and pulled him back for another kiss. She gasped when his grip tightened as he reached his climax and pulled out of her just in time. Tori panted as Fenris collapsed into her, his breathing still heavy.

"That was..."

Fenris chuckled when he looked up and saw her face. "I would apologize, but after seeing you tonight, I could no longer contain myself."

Tori smiled and held onto him as he set her down, putting himself away and retying his breeches. "No need to apologize for that." She said with a smile.

Fenris leaned down and kissed her, lingering for just a moment before pulling away. "You should get some rest. I'm going to return to the tavern."

Tori nodded and watched as Fenris offered her a small bow before turning back towards the tavern. She smiled to herself and sighed, not feeling satisfied enough yet. She made her way to the Chantry, stepping quietly through the halls until she reached her room. She tossed her shoes on the floor by her bed, then thought a moment and went to Cullen's room across the hall from her. She saw his door was slightly open already, so she stepped inside and looked around, finding him standing by his window.

"Cullen?"

He turned to find her standing there, looking flushed and anxious. "Is everything alright?"

She nodded and closed his door, stepping closer to him. "I'm fine..." She said, looking at him. "Why is it that I care about you and Fenris both, but I feel differently about you than I do him?"

Cullen looked at her. "You're drunk, Tori. Let's get you to bed."

Tori stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I don't want to go to bed, Cullen." She whispered in his ear as she leaned closer. "I need you..."

He felt her shudder and realized that she smelled of sex as well as alcohol. "Were you and the elf...?"

Tori sighed and stepped away. "So what if we were? So what if I care about you both? Why do I have to choose?" She looked at him. "Why can't I have you both?"

Cullen looked at her. "Tori, you're drunk... You aren't making any sense..."

Tori rounded on him and pushed him against the wall next to the window, kissing him roughly. "I don't want to make sense of things right now, Cullen." She said when she pulled away. "I want you, my dear sweet lion... Isn't that enough?"

Cullen let his hands rest on her hips and sighed. "Maker, what am I going to do with you...?"

"Satisfy me in ways that Fenris cannot?" Tori suggested. "Or do you not want me because he had me first?"

Cullen looked at her, seeing her desire. "It wouldn't be right for me to take advantage of you when you're like this..."

Tori stepped back and pulled him to the bed, pushing him back until he was flat on his back against his pillows. "Maybe that's what I need, sweet Commander." She said, crawling on top of him, her legs straddling her. "Maybe I am tired of being careful, tired of being guarded. Maybe I need to let loose and have a little fun." She traced a finger along his chest and looked at him. "I haven't been with anyone since Alistair. You and Fenris would be the first in four years. Do you know what that long of a wait without any kind of sexual attention can do to a girl? How weak it makes me feel when I have two strong, sexy men trying to win me over?" She leaned forward, her breasts pressing against his chest. She licked the side of his neck and whispered, "Do you know how weak I feel when you two try to take control of the situation and leave me wanting more?"

Cullen was drunk himself, but he never expected this from Tori. "Maker's breath, Tori, what are you trying to do? Seduce me?"

Tori chuckled and looked at him, feeling his cock growing harder and her loins aching to be fucked again. "Do I need to seduce you to make you want me, Mister Lion?" She asked, grinding against his hardening member. "Do you not want me enough as it is?"

"Maker's breath, yes..." He managed to get out, gasping as she slid a hand under his tunic and caressed his chest.

"Then why fight it?" She asked, sliding his cock out of his trousers and into herself. She gasped when she realized that Fenris and Cullen were both about the same size and leaned down to kiss Cullen as she started to move her hips back and forth. She smirked when Cullen moaned through the kiss, finally beginning to give in to the desire he had been building for her.

"You really wanted this, didn't you?" She asked, sitting back and riding his cock, smirking when she saw the look of ecstasy on his face.

All Cullen could do was nod and grip her hips as she pulled free the ties of her dress, revealing her sumptuous breasts. He felt a new burning fire rise within him as she started to play with herself, getting off while fucking him. He was beginning to lose control and he flipped her over, pinning her to the bed and sucking on her nipple as he thrust his hips back and forth, feeling how tight she was. In that moment, it didn't matter to him that Fenris had her first. What mattered to him was that Tori came to him even after sleeping with Fenris, wanting more, and he was more than happy to oblige her.

As he moved to kiss up her neck and jaw, finally meeting her lips, Tori pulled Cullen's tunic off and pulled him closer, loving the feeling of her breasts against his chest. She gasped through their kiss as he picked up the pace, thrusting harder and harder until he reached his climax. Tori gasped as she felt the warm rush of his cum filling her up and she quivered as she reached her own climax. They went still for a moment or two, their bodies heaving against each other as they tried to catch their breath. Eventually, Cullen pulled out of her and put himself away, laying down beside her.

"Maker's breath..." He said, panting.

Tori giggled and kissed him, settling in against his chest. She closed her eyes, trying to slow her breathing, but before she knew it she had fallen asleep in Cullen's arms.

Cullen looked down at her and smiled when he saw she had fallen asleep and pulled the blankets over them both, figuring it'd be best for her to sleep with him tonight. He looked up at the ceiling and sighed. 'Maker, can I do this? I want her to be happy, but will I be OK sharing her with the elf? If this is what she truly wants, then I'll oblige her, but how long will this go before things get too complicated?'


	40. Good Mornings and Goodbye for Now

Tori woke the next morning just before dawn to find herself in someone else's bed. She had a slight hangover, then realized she wasn't alone in bed. She looked over, blushing when she saw Cullen fast asleep with his arm wrapped around her. She rolled onto her side and looked at him, trying to figure out what exactly happened to lead to her getting into his bed with him- shirtless no less. She noted how peaceful he looked sleeping, then reached up to smooth back his hair, smiling as she began to remember what was happened. Her blush grew when he stirred and leaned into her hand, opening his eyes to find her still with him.

"Good morning."

Tori smiled. "Morning."

"When did you wake?"

"Just a minute ago."

Cullen sighed and pulled her closer, pressing his head against hers. "How's the hangover?"

Tori blushed and looked at him. "Not as bad as I thought it'd be." She felt her blush deepen. "I wonder if I should apologize for last night..."

Cullen chuckled and closed his eyes. "Do you feel as though you need to?"

Tori thought a moment, then shook her head. "No, not at all. I don't regret any part of it."

Cullen smiled and looked at her. "Neither do I."

"Are you OK with what I said last night, Cullen?"

"About not wanting to choose which of us you want to be with?"

Tori nodded.

"I am willing to oblige you, Tori, though I'd rather have you all to myself. But, I want you to be happy and if this is what will make you happy, then I will go along with it. Just realize that this may not work out in the end for you and you will have to make a choice: me, Fenris, or neither of us."

Tori sighed. "I know... I just don't want to have to choose..."

Cullen reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead. "Let things run their course, Tori. See how they play out and you may get lucky." He smiled. "Now, you should get ready. It's almost time for you to leave for Val Royeaux."

Tori groaned and huddled into him for a moment. "But I like it here... You're so warm and chiselled and comfy and your arms are so big and muscular and comforting..."

Cullen chuckled. "Flattery can't get you out of this one no matter how much I'd love to oblige you."

Tori sighed and sat up. "I know..." She leaned down and kissed Cullen. "Thank you, Cullen... You're so amazing sometimes I can hardly believe it." She climbed out of bed and tip toed to the door, peeking outside into the hall to see if the coast was clear. She turned back to Cullen and smiled before she left his room and went across the hall to her own.

Cullen lay back on his bed and sighed, staring at the ceiling. 'Maker... can I really do this for her..?'

* * *

Tori rubbed Amantheon's nose as she coaxed him into staying behind. Fenris watched from the side, his own hangover only slight and the memory of what happened only hours ago still fresh in his mind.

When Amantheon was settled and agreed to keep watch over Haven while Tori was away, Tori turned back to face Fenris and blushed a bit when she stopped in front of him.

"We're ready to leave..." She said, rubbing her palm.

"So it would appear." Fenris said, leaning against the stable post.

"I, uh..." Tori blushed and looked at him. "I had fun last night... It was more than I was expecting, but wonderful nonetheless..."

Fenris smirked. "Indeed. I do not even mind that you went to see the Commander afterwards."

Tori's blush deepened. "How'd you-"

"I saw you come out of his room." Fenris said. "You weren't nearly as careful as you thought you were." He put a hand on her hip and pulled her closer, leaning down to whisper in her ear, "I don't mind, Tori, because I had you first. That victory will always be mine."

Tori blushed so much she felt her cheeks were catch fire. "F-Fenris..."

"I know you do not wish to choose between us." He said, stepping back. "I know how you feel about us both. If you would like to have us both, then I shall oblige you." He smirked and bowed his head. "But for now, dear Herald, you best set off. The clerics may not wait forever."

Tori could only nod and turn towards her companions as they joined her. "Are we ready to go?"

They nodded and Varric chuckled when he saw how red her cheeks were. "I know that look, Bunny... What happened this time?"

Tori's blush deepened and she mounted up into the saddle of the horse Master Dennet prepared for her. "N-Nothing, I don't know what you're talking about." She watched as the others looked at each other, confused as they mounted up. She looked down at Fenris. "Try to behave yourself around Cullen? I don't want to find out that you were at each other's throats while I am away."

"I will be on my best behaviour." He replied with a smirk. "Safe travels and good luck."

Tori managed a smile and led the way out of the village.

"Seriously, Bunny. What happened?" Varric asked, sidling up beside her.

Tori looked around, then leaned in towards him. "I slept with Cullen and Fenris last night..."

"Maker's balls, Bunny!" He said, smirking. "You slept with them both?"

Tori nodded. "Now I may have gotten myself in a mess of trouble that I don't know if I can handle. I don't want to choose between them."

"So you've decided to have them both?"

Tori nodded.

"Well, you've got guts, Bunny. Just be careful."

Tori sighed. "I know..." She looked up at the sky. "What'd I get myself into this time..?"


	41. Return From Val Royeaux

As the weeks went by since Tori's departure to Val Royeaux, Cullen and Fenris were getting restless. They had experienced the wonder and pleasure of their night with Tori and they were hooked, left wanting more of her. They became a bit more agitated as the days went by, mood swings taking hold every so often.

One day, not too long before Tori was to return to Haven, Cullen stood watching over his men as they trained. He was anxious to have Tori back- he missed her smile, her laugh, the way she blushed, the way her pendant made her eyes sparkle in a special way that was only for him, the way she held herself, the way she spoke. He was lost in his thoughts, so when Fenris came to stand at his side he flinched slightly- hoping the elf would not notice. They talked for a bit, but their conversation quickly turned sour as it shifted its focus to Tori. They argued over stupid and selfish things, but things escalated quickly and they decided to settle their differences with a sparring match. They removed their armor and stood in the centre of the training field, a crowd steadily growing and surrounding them. Their match began with Fenris landing the first blow, but his smirk was wiped clean off when Cullen retaliated in a heart beat and landed a hefty blow himself.

As the crowd grew, the Iron Bull stood and watched with Blackwall, but he noticed that Tori and her companions were coming up the road.

"Looks like the boss is back early." Iron Bull said.

Blackwall looked and saw Tori and the others reach the stables. "The lass looks like she hasn't slept in days."

Tori quickly joined them with the others as Master Dennet and the stable hands took care of their horses. "What's going on?"

"Just a friendly sparring match." Iron Bull said, a bit sarcastically. "Who's the new girl?"

Tori looked to see the new agent joining the crowd eagerly. "That's Sera, she's a member of Red Jenny's that we met in Val Royeaux. She wants to join the Inquisition." She looked at Blackwall. "Bull is enjoying himself too much, so could you tell me what's going on? Who's sparring?"

Blackwall sighed, but before he could reply Iron Bull stopped him.

"Boss, perhaps you should just go rest. I'm sure the Commander would just worry more if you didn't get any sleep."

"I haven't slept for a few days..." Tori admitted. "I need to see Adan about a potion to help with my nightmares..." Then she looked around and said, "Speaking of the Commander, where's Cullen?"

When Tori looked at Iron Bull and Blackwall, she could tell something was up by their faces and she turned her attention to the crowd. "I told them to behave...!" She muttered, then marched over to the crowd.

"Oh shit... Curly and Broody are in trouble now..." Varric said, his tone serious. "I haven't seen her this grumpy and sleep deprived before."

"Should I prepare for healing?" Solas asked.

Cassandra sighed. "That would be wise. Who knows what those idiots got themselves into."

Tori pushed her way through the crowd and stopped, seeing Cullen and Fenris throwing punches at each other left and right. She knew that if it was a simple training match, they would have their armor and weapons, but seeing them without either and covered in sweat, mud, and blood was enough for her to know this wasn't a normal sparring match. She stepped out from the crowd and walked towards the two men, stepping in between them and catching their fists as they hurtled towards the other. Tightening her grip, she bent their fists back and made them drop to their knees in pain.

"Tori..?"

She glanced between the two of them, her eyes hardened. "You were told to behave yourselves..." She muttered, just loud enough for them to hear her but no one else. "Yet I find you fighting..." She released them. "War room, now." She ordered, then turned to the crowd. "Show over, get back to work." They all started to groan and boo, which just added fuel to the fire. "Back to work, now! That is an order!" She barked, scaring half of them as they scrambled away to avoid more of her wrath. She glanced back at Cullen and Fenris. "On your feet." She started walking towards the village, leaving Cullen and Fenris dumbfounded.

"I'd hurry if I were you." Varric said. "Maker preserve us all if you worsen her mood."

Cullen and Fenris stood and hurried after Tori, rubbing their wrists. Cullen looked at Fenris as they walked.

"Did you teach her that move?"

Fenris shook his head. "I take it you did not either?"

Cullen shook his head. "Perhaps she learned it before she came to Thedas."

They continued to walk, silence blanketing them as they followed Tori into the Chantry. They kept silent as Tori led the way to the war room.

"Ah, Lady Herald, welcome back!" Josephine said once they entered.

Tori managed to force a smile for her and Leliana. "Thank you. Now, we have much to discuss, but I need to speak with Commander Cullen and Fenris in private. Could you give us the room?"

Josephine nodded, looking to Leliana. "O-Of course, at once."

"Thanks, Josephine. Leliana, Cassandra can brief you two until we are finished here." Tori added, looking to her old friend.

"Of course."

The two women left the war room, Leliana closing the door behind them. Once the door was closed, Fenris and Cullen started trying to explain themselves, but Tori slammed her hands on the table to silence them.

"I'm gone just a few weeks and I come back to find you idiots brawling like a bunch of adolescent boys!" She shouted, glaring at them. "You were told to behave yourselves while I was gone and I come back to see you two throwing fists at each other? What in the Maker's name fucking happened?"

The two men were silent. Tori had never been this angry. The very air in the room was thick and heavy.

"I asked you a question, now answer!" Tori ordered, glaring at them.

Cullen and Fenris looked at each other, unsure of what to say. Fenris was the first to speak.

"We were fighting over you, Tori."

Tori looked at them, bewildered.

"We got into an argument in regards to you and what's best for you." Cullen added. "It got out of hand and escalated rather quickly to what you saw."

"I'll say!" Tori rubbed her temples and sighed, trying to calm herself. She knew she was tired, she knew she was grumpy, but she trusted them on this one thing. "I trusted you to behave yourselves... and you couldn't even do that..." She looked at them. "Are you so insecure as men that you need to assert yourselves like children and embarrass yourselves in front of the entire Inquisition?"

Cullen and Fenris were beginning to feel guilty, the sting of her words hurting more than the damage they did to each other.

"We're sorry..." Cullen tried to say, but Tori shook her head.

"You are unbelievable..." She felt her head aching, her body growing heavy. "You two should be ashamed of yourselves..."

"Tori, are you alright?" Fenris asked, noticing her demeanor changing suddenly.

Tori tried to steady herself against the table and straighten herself up. "Don't change the subject, I'm not through yelling at you." She said, but her vision went black and she collapsed onto the floor.

"Tori!"

Cullen was the first to reach her, kneeling beside her and trying to wake her.

"Take her to her room, I'll fetch Solas." Fenris said, then hurried out of the room.

Cullen looked down at Tori as he scooped her up into his arms. "Hang in there, Tori..."

As Cullen hurried out of the war room and down the hall, Leliana and Josephine tried to quell the sounds of worry coming from those who were watching. Cullen set Tori down on her bed as Ayle hurried in.

"Maker, Lady Herald!" She said, rushing to her side as Cullen stepped back. She checked her forehead, then pulled the covers up to her chin. "She has a fever."

Cullen stood there, unsure of what to do or say. He couldn't look away from Tori as Solas rushed in with Fenris close behind.

"Solas, she has a fever."

Solas touched her forehead, feeling her skin burning like the rage of anger she felt earlier. He started using his magik to heal her and Ayle ushered Cullen and Fenris out into the hall, closing the door behind them.

Cullen and Fenris stood out in the hall, dumbfounded and silent as they worried about Tori.

* * *

Cullen paced the hallway as Fenris leaned against the wall. Leliana, Josephine, and Cassandra joined them as soon as they had quelled the bustle about Tori's collapse.

"How is she?" Leliana asked, worried.

"She had a fever and Solas has been in there for some time now, healing her." Cullen said, his pacing continuing. "Maker... this is our fault..."

"Would you stop pacing?" Fenris asked. "You're not helping anyone by worrying so much."

"If you hadn't started the whole 'I had her first' bullshit, we never would have been in this position to begin with!" Cullen retorted, his pacing ceasing as he rounded on the elf.

"You're losing your edge, Cullen, if a small comment like that riles you up so much." Fenris replied, his eyes narrowed. "You are just as much at fault as I am."

"Would you two shut up?" Cassandra demanded. "The Herald is unconscious and all you can do is bicker about who started what!"

Josephine sighed. "What exactly caused her to collapse?"

Cassandra sighed, rubbing her neck. "Tori hasn't slept in days... her nightmares are getting worse... she hasn't been eating as much and she's been working herself to exhaustion... but she would always say she was fine and smile..."

"That's how Tori has always been." Leliana said, smiling a bit at that. "No matter what was wrong with her, she would always put on a smile for everyone else..." She looked between Fenris and Cullen. "She won't choose, will she?"

They shook their heads.

"If she won't choose, then she wants both of you?"

Again they nodded.

Leliana sighed. "Maker, Tori... Then let me guess, she asked that you two behave yourselves and be civil around each other?"

Again they nodded, their faces falling.

"And you couldn't respect her enough to do that much?" Leliana asked. "Do neither of you understand how Tori truly feels? She spent most her life loving a man that she could never be with no matter how hard she tried, only to end things and push him away for both their sakes. She tried to keep her distance from you two emotionally, but you are so persistent that she gave in and is trying to keep herself open to you both. She doesn't want to lose anyone else, nor does she want to cause any problems for the rest of us. She wants to be happy and she wants everyone around her to be happy." She sighed. "Do you think acting like spoiled brats will make her feel like her decisions are worthwhile? That she can be happy with you both?"

Cullen and Fenris looked at the floor, unable to meet the spymaster's eyes. They knew Leliana would know Tori better than anyone, including Varric and they knew she was right.

The door opened and Ayle and Solas stepped out, closing it behind them.

"How is she?" Josephine asked.

Solas and Ayle looked at each other, then at the ambassador.

"Tori will be fine, Ambassador." Ayle said, smiling wearily.

"The Herald collapsed from exhaustion and I would assume giving the Commander and Fenris a piece of her mind is what sent her over the edge. She needs to rest for a few days to recuperate, but she will be fine as Ayle said." Solas added. "I need to speak with Adan about preparing a potion for Tori to take to help her sleep. Her nightmares have been getting worse it would seem."

"Do we know what's causing them?"

"She said that it was like she was haunted by the voices of those she couldn't save, those that died at the Conclave while she lived."

Everyone turned to look at the Iron Bull as he joined them.

"I noticed the first night we camped. She thrashed in her sleep."

"Whenever we camped together, we would share a tent." Fenris said. "It seems that Tori cannot sleep soundly without someone there with her to soothe her when her nightmares take hold."

Everyone was silent, thinking over the new information. They knew Tori had nightmares and often didn't sleep well, but they didn't know that overall it was getting worse.

"What if the potion doesn't work?" Cassandra asked, looking to Solas. "What can we do for her then?"

"If the potion I propose we give to her does not work, it may be prudent to seal away the part of her mind that triggers the nightmares. If we can seal it, her mind may be at ease from then on, though for how long would yet be determined."

They all looked at Tori's door, hoping and praying that she would be alright. Inside her room, Tori slept for the first time in days, but it was not a peaceful slumber. Her nightmares began to take hold once more, the spectral images of the faces she had seen at the Conclave flashing by her as their screams and cries for help echoed in her mind. She didn't know how long she had been asleep for, but she woke with a start and found herself in her room. She looked out the window and saw that it had gotten dark out so she had to have been out for several hours. The door opened and Ayle walked in, holding a bottle of golden liquid and a tray laden with tea and snacks.

"Lady Herald, you're awake." Ayle said, a smile of relief on her face.

"Ayle... How long have I been out?"

"Since shortly after you returned this morning." Ayle set the tray on the bedside table and opened the bottle of golden liquid, pouring in a few drops. "Here, this will help you sleep." She handed her the cup of tea. "Solas and Adan prepared a sleeping potion for you to help with your nightmares. They suggested you eat something with it since you haven't eaten much the last few days."

Tori looked at the small plate of sandwiches and cookies, a small weary smile upon her lips. "Thank you, Ayle..."

Ayle smiled. "I'll come back to check on you later, Lady Herald. Please, eat something and be sure to drink all of your tea."

Tori watched as Ayle left the room, leaving her alone. She decided to do as she was told and ate a few sandwiches and some cookies before she drank her cup of tea. Almost immediately she felt the pangs of sleep pulling at her eyes, so she laid back and closed them, quickly drifting off to sleep.


	42. Well Rested, Apology Sex

A few days had passed since Tori returned to Haven and she had rested just as Solas had instructed. Once Solas had cleared her to return to her duties, Tori was relieved. After having not slept for days prior, getting the chance to sleep peaceful for once was a miracle. The potion Adan and Solas made for her helped quite a bit, but when the nightmares came it only lessened the blow they took on her mind. When she woke, she felt well rested and couldn't remember the nightmares like before.

Ayle helped her get ready for the day and Tori called a meeting in the war room, waiting for the others to join her. She looked out the window as the snow began to fall in familiar white flakes over the village of Haven.

"Tori."

She turned to see that Fenris had arrived first. "You're early."

"Are you feeling better?"

Tori nodded and rubbed her arms as a sudden chill surrounded her. "Yes, the potion Solas and Adan made for me is doing wonders. If I have any nightmares at all, I don't remember them. I can't remember the last time I slept so well."

"That's good. We were all worried." Fenris said, coming to stand by her. "Tori, there's something I should tell you..."

She looked up at him. "What is it?"

Fenris looked at her, but he was beginning to feel guilty. "While you were away, I missed you."

Tori smiled at that. "I missed you too, Fenris." But she saw the look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"I did something foolish that may cause you grief..." He started, his eyes dropping.

Tori looked at him, her heart beginning to pound. "What did you do..?" She asked hesitantly.

"I took some of the tavern girls to bed..."

Tori's heart felt as though it had jumped out of her chest and caught in her throat. "You fucked the tavern girls..?"

Fenris met her gaze and his guilt only grew. "After the night we shared... I couldn't contain myself... Forgive me..."

Tori looked away, swallowing her tears. "You toy with me, tease me, make me feel the way I do about you..." She started to say. "You were the first man I have been with since Alistair... You want me to choose between you and Cullen, yet you are willing to oblige me in my decision not to choose... Then go and do such a thing behind my back..." She looked at him, her eyes hardening. "How could you...?"

"Tori, I-"

"Ah, Lady Evermoore!"

Tori looked to the door seeing that the others had joined them. "Josephine, good morning." She replied with a smile. As fake as it was, she would not let the others see her distress, not after collapsing when she overexerted herself with yelling at Cullen and Fenris for fighting. "Everyone is here, good! Then we should begin immediately."

Cullen was surprised to see her so cheery, but when her gaze met his as their discussions began he saw the same sense of betrayal he had seen that night in Kirkwall when Meredith had gone mad and Tori had lost Anders at the hands of Ryder Hawke. He looked to Fenris and saw the elf was especially broody.

"So, Leliana's men informed you of what happened in Val Royeaux and I assume Cassandra filled you in on the rest." Tori said. When everyone nodded, she continued. "Sera is a bit of a loose cannon, but the Friends of Red Jenny are a valuable ally and have an influence that we can utilize. She's an amazing shot, nearly better than Varric is with Bianca, and she likes to speak her mind- which is refreshing since most of the people here are afraid to say anything for fear they'll be wrong or risk my wrath. Now where they got that idea, Maker knows, but regardless I am happy to have Sera around." She looked down at the map on the table before them. "Now, Scout Harding sends her reports and all is well thus far in the Hinterlands and along the Storm Coast. Our work and influence within these regions has stabilized the situation for now, so let us just hope that it remains as such." She looked around the room. "There is also the matter to discuss in regards to what First Enchanter Fiona said in Val Royeaux."

"I do not think it to be a trap if the First Enchanter was so willing to put herself in danger to come see you herself." Cassandra said. "We need to decide who to side with on the matter of closing the Breach once and for all, be it the mages or the Templars. This would give us an opportunity to see what the mages have to offer."

"I agree with Cassandra." Tori said, looking at the map again. "Fiona said the mages are all in Redcliffe. If that's the case, then perhaps Arl Teagan could assist us in dealing with the mages. He is a good man and I'd trust his judgement any day."

"You shouldn't go alone." Cullen said. "Even if the arl were there with you, the mages are unpredictable."

Tori narrowed her eyes and looked at him. "As are the Templars after what we just witnessed in Val Royeaux. They abandoned the Chantry entirely, claiming the clerics were beneath them. For them to not only strike a cleric, but to misjudge Cassandra as a Hand of the Divine is not something to so lightly over look. Do not let your past as a Templar cloud your judgement on the matter, Commander."

Cullen sighed in defeat. "You are right, please forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive, Cullen." Tori replied, her tone softening. "Just be mindful that the Templars will be just as difficult to deal with as the mages. At least in Redcliffe we have an ally."

"What do you propose, Tori?" Leliana asked.

"I would like to go to Redcliffe upon Fiona's invitation and at least hear what they have to offer."

"When would you leave?" Josephine asked.

"We need to prepare everyone, so let's plan for when the snow storm passes." Tori said. "There is another matter I wish to address with you as well."

"Is it in regards to the letter from Keeper Lanaya?" Leliana asked.

Tori nodded. "After all that we did for her clan during the Blight, and with the eleventh year anniversary since then approaching soon, she would like to host a small feast with the King and the Hero of Ferelden to honour the memory of those we lost during the Blight and to celebrate our victory in purging it." She looked at the others. "Once our business is finished in Redcliffe, I will take Theon and fly to Denerim. It should only be for a few days, but I'd like to be there. Especially for Lanaya, I owe her a great deal for what her and the clan did for me." She looked down at the markings showing on her right hand, smiling.

"Will you be going alone?" Cullen asked.

Tori noted the hint of jealousy in his tone. "Yes, I will be. Theon and I will make it there just fine on our own."

"I would like to go with you, Tori, but I should remain here to keep watch over things. You must give my regards to Keeper Lanaya, Alistair, and Branford." Leliana said.

Tori smiled. "I will. Now, if there isn't anything else, meeting adjourned. We have work to do to prepare for the journey to Redcliffe."

* * *

One night after the meeting, Tori stood by a window in the tavern with a mug of hot spiced ale. The snow was still coming down but it showed signs of letting up in a day or so. They were prepared to go, their supplies and gear ready at a moment's notice as were those going with her. She sighed and took a sip of the ale, feeling the warmth of the alcohol setting in.

"Tori?"

She turned to see Cullen and Fenris approach her. "I'm surprised to see you two together. I'd expect you to be avoiding each other like the Blight."

They looked at each other and Fenris was the one who answered, "We felt that we were being foolish and childish in our behaviour and didn't consider what was best for you, only ourselves."

"We both would like to formally apologize for our actions." Cullen said.

Tori smiled at that. "Well, now, I never thought I'd see the day." She hugged each of them. "Thank you, both of you. I'm glad to see you actually trying to get along for once."

They stood there, each holding a mug of hot spiced ale, and talked for a good hour or so- just sharing stories. Tori was really feeling the alcohol taking its toll on her and she needed a bit of fresh air. "I'm going to go for a walk. Would you like to join me?" She asked the two men, smiling when they nodded and stood.

Leading the way, Tori went outside, thankful the snow was letting up a bit. Cullen and Fenris walked on either side of her, just as drunk as Tori was. They managed to find their way towards the abandoned cabin just outside of the training camp, stepping inside when the wind pick up and the snow began to fall harder than before.

Tori stood by the window as Cullen started a fire to keep them warm. "Maker, where did this come from?" She wondered aloud before closing the curtains to keep the cold out. Turning back towards Cullen and Fenris, she blushed when she realized she had never really been alone with just the two of them before- other than to yell at them for fighting.

"Are you alright?" Fenris asked, reaching up to touch her cheek. "You look a bit flushed."

"I-It's just the alcohol..." she stammered, her blush deepening. 'Maker, why do I feel like this..?' Her body was running hot and not from the alcohol. She felt the air in the cabin beginning to warm up already, but she was beginning to overheat so she pulled off her cloak and slipped out of her coat.

Fenris and Cullen stared at her, seeing her in just a simple dress of dark blue and white that hugged her figure, her hair tied up in a bun as the small braid rested against her left shoulder.

"What?" She asked, noticing they were staring at her.

"Nothing, you are just remarkably beautiful." Fenris said, smiling.

Tori blushed. "Don't tease..."

"He's not teasing." Cullen added, coming to stand in front of her.

Tori looked up at him, her blush only growing. "Cullen..." She searched his eyes, then looked over as Fenris came to stand behind her. She shivered when she felt his fingers trace her shoulders and back. "Fenris..."

"What would you like to do, Herald?" He asked, slowly pulling at the ties of her dress. "The storm won't settle for a while."

"Fenris what are you-" She started, turning to look back at him only to have him meet her with a kiss. 'In front of Cullen?!'

When he pulled away, Fenris chuckled and stepped back. "Why don't we have a bit of fun?"

Tori blushed and looked at Cullen, who seemed fine with what had just happened. "What do you mean?" She asked, looking back at Fenris- seeing him removing his gauntlets. She heard a clinking of armor behind her and turned to find Cullen removing his pauldrons and gauntlets. "C-Cullen?"

Cullen looked at her as he removed the last of his armor. "Tori, let us make how we behaved before up to you." He stepped forward and grabbed her hips, pulling her in closer. He leaned down and kissed her.

'What's going on?' Tori wondered, her mind racing. She gasped as Fenris came up behind her and finished pulling the ties of her dress undone and gently pulled the dress from her shoulders, caressing her bare shoulders as it slid to her feet leaving her standing in nothing but her underclothes. She shuddered and gasped, which opened an opportunity for Cullen to slip in his tongue and deepen their kiss. 'Maker... I want them... I want them both...'

Cullen pulled away and smirked, not caring that they were all drunk. "Will you forgive us?" He pulled off his tunic as she nodded and watched as Fenris took another turn kissing her. 'I don't care that he's here... This is all for Tori...' He kept telling himself, no matter how much he really didn't want to share her. He touched the Dalish markings that covered all of her body, his question of how far they went finally answered after all the years of wondering. As Fenris kissed her, Cullen caressed her shoulders and back, moving his hands to her hips as he leaned down to kiss the back of her neck.

Tori pulled away from the kiss and gasped, the sudden increase in stimulation making her body burn more and more. "Are we... really going... to do this..?" She barely managed to ask as her breathing grew heavy and her body began to ache for more.

Fenris chuckled. "Only if you want." He replied, pulling off his tunic.

Tori looked between them, knowing they were all three of them drunk, but she didn't care. "I want you..." She said, closing her eyes for a moment. "I want you both..."

Cullen kissed her ear and moved his hand to her loins. "Then let us please you."

Tori gasped as Cullen started to rub her and Fenris pulled the ties of her breast band free, caressing her breasts. She grasped Cullen's arm as he started to finger her and let her hand rest on Fenris' head as he licked her nipple. 'Maker, this feels so good...' She could feel Cullen's arousal as he pressed against her and she could feel Fenris' when she let her hand venture down.

"Maker, Tori, you're soaking wet..." Cullen muttered in her ear.

"Does it feel good when we touch you?" Fenris asked.

All Tori could do was nod. When they stepped away from her, she looked at them both confused. The two men removed the rest of their clothing save their underclothes. She could clearly see how aroused they were and felt as if she was going to melt under their gaze.

"Do you wish to continue?" Cullen asked, stepping towards her. When she nodded, he scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the bed. Setting her down, he removed her boots and looked down at her. "Are you sure, Tori?"

He looked worried, but Tori nodded. "I want you both... I need you both..." she said, moving to sit on her knees. She beckoned them both forward, then pulled their cocks out and began to stroke them. She smirked when she heard them moan in pleasure for once that night and turned to suck on Cullen's first- to repay him for making her feel so good when he fingered her. She took as much of him in as she could, moving her head up and down the length of his cock, feeling it get harder. When she pulled away for a breather, she turned to Fenris next and gave him the same attention. After awhile, Tori pulled away and stroked their cocks while she caught her breath. When she stopped, she pulled Cullen to the bed and pushed him onto his back before straddling him and sliding his cock into herself. She looked behind her at Fenris. "Come now, Fenris, you too."

Fenris smirked, finally seeing more of her wild side. "Are you sure, little Herald?"

Tori smirked and swayed her hips, making Cullen moan in the process. "There's one more spot for you."

Fenris came up behind her and grasped her hips as he pushed his cock into her ass.

Tori gasped and felt her whole body tense, earning her partners a pleasant surprise as her pussy and ass tightened around their cocks.

Cullen couldn't take it any more and wrapped an arm around her waist as he started to thrust. Tori gasped and he silenced her with a kiss, his desire for her growing despite the fact that he was sharing her with Fenris. As he quickened his pace, Fenris did as well as he thrust himself in and out of her ass.

Tori broke free for a breath of air and Fenris took advantage by pulling her upright and reaching forward to rub her loins. Cullen reached up and caressed her breasts, pinching her nipples a bit. Tori turned her face and met Fenris with a kiss. She felt herself losing complete control and giving into them both. If it was just going to be sex with them, she was fine with that, but she cared about them both deeply which was why it was so much harder to choose between them.

Cullen and Fenris were nearing their climaxes and quickened their pace. Tori broke free from her kiss and gasped as they increased their thrusts and she felt herself reaching her climax.

"I-I going to cum..!" She managed to get out, her body completely at their mercy.

Cullen and Fenris reached their climaxes and came inside her, feeling the warmth of their cum surrounding their cocks as they filled her up. Fenris pulled out of her first, reaching to grab a blanket from nearby. Tori lost her strength and collapsed onto Cullen's chest. Cullen held her until she caught her breath and regained enough strength to slide off of his and to his side. Fenris pulled the blanket over them all and lay on Tori's other side.

"Maker..." She said, staring up at the ceiling. She looked between the two men, giving them each a kiss, then settled in between them as she tried to slow her breathing.

Cullen and Fenris lay on their backs, trying to slow their breathing as well, and before they knew it Tori was asleep between them. They smiled at that and settled in next to her, closing their eyes and going to sleep as well, knowing the storm wouldn't die down any time soon.


	43. Is He Breaking Up with Me?

The snow was still falling over Haven, but it was no longer raging like it had the night before. Everyone was able to move around well enough, and soon they noticed that Tori, Cullen, and Fenris were nowhere to be found. The Iron Bull offered to go look for them and searched through the village and the training camp, finally making his way down towards the abandoned cabin. He saw the curtains were drawn close and he moved snow out of the way to open the door, but when he stepped inside he could only smile and chuckle.

The sudden change in temperature brought Tori out of her peaceful slumber and she stirred, sitting up as she clutched part of the blanket to her chest. She looked around and saw that she was still in the abandoned cabin.

"Well, I must say boss, you really know how to pick 'em."

Tori looked towards the door- now closed- and found the Iron Bull standing against the wall with his arms crossed and the biggest grin on his face. "Bull, what are you doing here?"

"I came to find you, the Commander, and the broody one. Everyone's been worried, but I see that they have nothing to worry about."

Tori's eyes widened and she blushed profusely as she glanced to her sides, seeing Cullen and Fenris still asleep next to her. "Maker..."

"Well, I'll just tell the Seeker and everyone else you three are off training in the field and will be back by midday."

Tori looked back at the Qunari. "Bull, please don't tell anyone? I'd rather this remain between us."

"Well, you seem comfy enough between those two, but sure. This will be our little secret. The Seeker and the others will meet you in the war room, alright boss?" He replied, winking with a grin and leaving the cabin quickly.

Tori sighed and lay back down, silently thanking the Qunari for giving them the extra time they needed. 'Maker, how drunk were we?' She wondered, but a smile play across her face as Fenris' arm wrapped around her waist and Cullen scooted closer to her, his head coming to rest by hers. They were still sound asleep and with a few more hours to spare, Tori smiled to herself and settled in between them. 'I want to enjoy this a little longer...' She decided and closed her eyes, quickly falling back asleep.

* * *

The wind gusts grew stronger and rattled the windows of the cabin, causing Cullen to stir. He opened his eyes wearily and smiled when he saw Tori still next to him, her face turned towards his as she slept. He propped himself up on his elbow and reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. He looked over her and saw Fenris was stirring as well, stretching as he sat up.

The elf looked over and saw the Commander was awake and Tori still between them. "She's finally sleeping peacefully." He noted, reaching to stroke her cheek.

"Even with the potion she's been taking, she seems to be sleeping better than she has in weeks." Cullen added, sitting up. "How much did we drink last night?"

Fenris shrugged. "Enough to end up in bed with Tori."

They looked down at Tori, her face so serene and relaxed.

"We should get dressed and wake her." Fenris said. "We wouldn't want to worry the others by staying away too long."

Cullen sighed and stood. "You're right. Cassandra will have a field day if we don't hurry." He looked down at Tori. "But let's give her a bit more time to sleep."

Fenris nodded and the two men quickly got dressed, hurrying to avoid the cold air in the cabin. They were already missing the warmth of Tori's body. They waited until the snow let up a bit more before Cullen went over to the bed and gently shook Tori's shoulder.

"Tori, it's time to get up."

Tori stirred, but she rolled onto her stomach groaning. "Five more minutes..."

Cullen chuckled. "It's almost midday, you need to get up. Cassandra will give you extra work if you don't hurry."

Tori turned her face to look at him with tired eyes. "Do I have to?"

Cullen nodded, then presented her with her dress. "Yes, now hurry."

Tori sighed and stretched, arching her back and pulling her knees to her chest, reminding Cullen and Fenris of the position she was in the night before. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, then took the dress from Cullen, slipping it on. She started pulling at the ties, but Cullen stepped in to assist her when she began having difficulties. She thanked him and scooted to the end of the bed as Fenris presented her with her boots. She slipped them on and stood, blushing.

"I, uh... I had fun last night." She said, looking at the two men.

"We should do it again." Fenris said, reaching up to grasp a strand of hair. "Whenever you'd like."

Tori's blush deepened and she thanked Cullen as he handed her her coat. "Maybe not drink so much before hand?"

Cullen chuckled. "Agreed. Now come, before the rumours start flying."

* * *

As the Iron Bull had said, Cassandra and the others were waiting in the war room and looked up when Cullen and Tori joined them- Fenris having gone to his room to change.

"Ah, Commander, Herald. How was the training?" Cassandra asked.

Tori saw Cullen's confused look and she answered. "It was great. The Commander and Fenris felt it would be necessary for me to learn to fight in conditions such as these. It not only proved to be a valuable lesson, but also a good work out."

Cullen cleared his throat and looked down at the war table to hide his blushing cheeks, grateful that the lighting wasn't the greatest. "She has been progressing rather quickly. Whoever trained her before she came to Thedas did a great job and she has learned to incorporate her lessons into her everyday tactics."

"That is good." Cassandra said.

Leliana smiled. "It's good to see you training so hard, Tori. I haven't seen you like this since we started travelling together. Remember when Branford and Alistair first started to teach you to fight?"

Tori smiled. "I do. They were just as surprised as Cullen and Fenris are with me now. I'm just glad that I've learned so much during my time here to actually be of use beyond what this mark enables me to do."

"Well, now that you are here, Lady Herald, we should begin our meeting." Josephine said. "There is much to discuss."

Tori nodded. "Of course." As she stood there and listened, she couldn't help but glance a few times at Cullen as he stood next to her- trying just as hard as she was to focus on the task at hand instead of their time together the night before. When he glanced over at her, she blushed and smiled as she quickly averted her gaze- receiving a similar reaction from the lion hearted Commander.

* * *

After the meeting, Tori went to pack her things for their trip to Redcliffe. The snow had stopped shortly after the meeting began and they had sent word ahead to Redcliffe to ensure that they were ready to be received.

As Ayle helped Tori pack everything, Cullen stopped by her room.

"Oh, good afternoon, Commander." Ayle said when she answered the door.

"Ayle, I was wondering if you could give the Herald and I a moment alone?"

Ayle nodded. "Of course." She looked back at Tori. "Milady, I'll go see to the provisions for your journey."

"Thank you, Ayle. I can finish here so when you're done with that, why don't you take the rest of the day off?"

"That's kind of you, Lady Herald, thank you." Ayle bowed and left the room, closing the door behind her and leaving the Commander and Herald alone.

"What's on your mind, Cullen?" Tori asked, going to her dresser.

"I am concerned about you going to Redcliffe. Not as your Commander, but for my own personal reasons."

Tori looked at him, seeing how worried he was. "Are you worried this may be a trap?"

Cullen nodded, crossing his arms. "The type of magik used to cause the explosion at the Conclave had to have been by a mage. With so many mages in Redcliffe, who knows if one of them were the culprit."

Tori sighed and went to stand in front of Cullen. She reached up and smoothed away the creases. "You really will get worry lines if you don't stop getting so worried about me."

Cullen saw her smile, saw that she was trying to let him know she would be fine, but he was beginning to realize more and more why he was so protective of her, why he didn't want to share her with anyone- why he was so selfish when it came to claiming her attention for himself. "Tori... I'm going to worry no matter what... You're more to me than just the Herald of Andraste, or just an old friend..." He wanted to tell her what was going on in his head, in his heart, but at that moment the images of her with Fenris began to pop up and he sighed. "I love you, Tori Evermoore, more than I possibly ever could..." He finally said, swallowing his pride. "I would regret it more if I never told you this, but if something were to happen you need to know." He leaned down and kissed her gently, lingering for a moment before he pulled away. He saw her surprise, at a loss for words, but there was no rejection in her eyes. "Last night was for you entirely, but I don't know if I can do it again." He didn't want to share her with anyone. He loved her and he wanted to keep her to himself in the ways he had shared her with the elf. "I know you care for the elf as well, but I don't know if I can keep this up..."

Tori felt her chest tighten. "What are you saying, Cullen..?"

Cullen stepped back. "I'm saying that now may be the time when you have to choose. Be it Fenris or myself, you need to choose. I don't want you to be with anyone else, Tori... It's selfish of me, but I want all of you and not just a part..." He turned towards the door, opening it with a heavy heart. He refused to look at her as he stepped through the door, saying, "I'm sorry... Have a safe trip to Redcliffe..." before he disappeared.

Tori stood there, silent. 'Why does this feel like he just broke up with me..? We weren't even a couple... It's not even like that with Fenris, so why do I feel this way...?' She wondered. She finished packing her things, then headed out to meet up with the others.

* * *

Fenris, Solas, and Varric were waiting for her by the stables with Amantheon already saddled and ready to go. When Tori approached, she looked like she was going to cry at any moment but when she reached the others she smiled. The three men saw that she was trying to hide something, but she was putting on a good show for them so that they didn't worry.

"Are we all set to go?" She asked as she hooked her pack onto Amantheon's saddle.

Everyone nodded, looking between each other then back at her.

"Good, then let's go." She looked up at Amantheon. "This is going to be a long trip. Will you be OK with the four of us?"

Amantheon nodded, then nudged her with a worried look.

"Theon, I'm alright." Tori said, smiling. She knew she wasn't convincing enough, but she had to try. She mounted up into the saddle, Fenris climbing up to sit behind her with Varric, then Blackwall after. Once everyone was situated, Tori urged Amantheon to the air- noticing that the dragon was grateful to go flying again after being cooped up in his cave for so long.

As Haven faded in the distance, Fenris leaned forward. "Is everything alright? You seem different than you did earlier this afternoon." He said next to her ear so that she heard him over the wind.

Tori's face fell and she was grateful that Fenris couldn't see. All she could think about was Cullen's kiss, the face he had when he told her he loved her, then the pain and rejection she felt when he told her that she had to choose. "I'm fine." She said, not realizing how shaky her voice was as she tried to keep from crying.

Fenris tightened his grip around her waist, but just enough to give her some comfort with his arms wrapped around her. 'What happened after the meting, Tori?' he wondered. 'What aren't you telling me?'


	44. Comfort and A Surprise Twist

It was quickly growing dark when Tori urged Amantheon to set down in the clearing they frequented on their trips to the Hinterlands. Tori, Varric, and Fenris quickly set up camp as Solas used his magik to bend the trees in a way that sheltered Amantheon from the snow. When they were all set up, they started a fire and ate a quick meal before turning in for the night.

Out of habit, Tori and Fenris shared a tent and Tori tried really hard to hide her emotions from Fenris.

"Tori, what's the matter?" He asked, sitting next to her.

Tori looked away, her chest tightening. "Nothing, I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me, little Herald." Fenris said, turning her face back towards him. "You were happy before the meeting. What happened between then and now?"

Tori searched his eyes, feeling her chest tightening even more. "I-" She couldn't find the courage to explain.

"Don't shut me out, Tori." Fenris said, scooting closer to her. "Tell me what's wrong."

Tori took a deep breath. "Cullen told me to choose..." She said. "He said he couldn't do this anymore, he didn't want to share me with you anymore..." She looked down, tears brimming her eyes. "He told me he loved me, then told me to choose... I'm not in a committed relationship like that with him or with you, and yet... it feels like he just broke up with me..."

Fenris wiped away a tear that broke free with his thumb as he cradled her cheek in his hand. "That's what has been bothering you?"

Tori looked at him and nodded. "I don't want to choose, Fenris..." She sighed. "I love you both..." She tried to look away, but Fenris pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

When he pulled away after lingering for a moment, the elf looked down at her. "I won't make you choose, Tori." He said. "I just want you to be happy. I can't bear to see you cry." He leaned forward and kissed her tears away, then claimed her lips with his own.

They sat there kissing for awhile before their bodies began to ache for each other. Fenris removed his tunic as Tori pulled off her leggings, then Fenris gently pushed her back on the furs that lined the floor of their tent. He positioned himself between her legs, and kissed her again, deepening it as he became more and more aroused. Tori undid the ties of his trousers and pulled out his cock, stroking it gently until Fenris couldn't hold back anymore. He pulled aside her underclothes and thrust himself inside of her, his lips never leaving herss.

Tori gasped as he began rocking his hips back and forth, the feeling of him in her pussy just as good as in her ass. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close, her hands grasping his shoulders as he fucked her.

Fenris hooked her legs around his waist, one hand gripping her thigh while the other rested under her shoulder as it held her close to him. He began reaching his climax and his thrusts became harder and faster, causing Tori to gasp. He worked his tongue into her mouth and she met him with her own as he deepened their kisses.

Tori was losing herself to him, getting lost in the pleasure she felt. She had forgotten about what happened with Cullen and Fenris was all she could think about in that moment. She was reaching her climax quickly as Fenris increased his speed and when he reached his own, she came as she felt the warm rush of his cum filling her womb.

When Tori came, it gave Fenris the final push to reach his own climax, her pussy quivering and tightening around his cock. He pressed his forehead against hers and pulled out, laying down beside her.

"Will you be alright?" He asked, not realizing how concerned he was for her.

Tori sighed. "I don't know..." And truthfully she didn't. She had only ever loved Alistair, but when she had broken things off with him she had promised herself not to fall in love with anyone else at least until they had set things right in the world again. Now, she was in love with two very different men and she didn't know what to do. She wanted with all her might to have them both, but it was beginning to look like that was never going to happen. "I don't want to choose... but I don't want to hurt either of you if I have to make that choice..." She nestled into Fenris' arms as he pulled her to his chest. "What am I going to do...?"

Fenris rubbed her arm as she settled in against him. "If I may be honest, you shouldn't worry about the Commander. He is a fool to put you into such a position. Do what's best for you, what makes you happy." He held her close.

"I just want to sleep right now..." Tori said, closing her eyes.

"Then rest well." Fenris replied, kissing her head before closing his eyes and following suit.

* * *

The following morning, Tori and her companions started their day refreshed and ready to continue on their journey. After a quick breakfast and packing up their camp, they climbed into Amantheon's saddle and the young dragon took to the air. They made good time, Amantheon getting stronger each time he flew with multiple passengers, and were able to reach Redcliffe just after midday.

Amantheon landed just outside the village walls so as not to raise alarm, but remained close enough to hear her if Tori called. When they reached just inside the village gate, one of the Inquisition's agents ran up to them.

"We spread word of the Inquisition's arrival, my lady, but you should know that no one was expecting you."

Tori looked at him confused. "No one? Not even Grand Enchanter Fiona?"

"If she was, she didn't tell anyone." The agent replied. "We've arranged use of the tavern for the negotiations."

"Agents of the Inquisition, my apologies!" An elven mage said, quickly joining them. "Magister Alexius is in charge now and has not yet arrived. He's expected shortly. You can speak with the former Grand Enchanter in the mean time."

"Very well, then, lead the way." Tori said, then followed the mage as he led the way to the tavern. As they walked through the village, Tori was surprised to see how much had changed and how much had still remained the same as it was the last time she was in Redcliffe- when Alistair had proposed to her all those years ago.

"Tori, are you alright?" Solas asked, touching her shoulder.

Surprised, Tori looked at him. He rarely called her by her name. "I'm alright, Solas."

"You seem sad being here." He noted. "Did you remember something from times past? If I recall, were you not here when the castle was taken by an army of the undead? Did you not help retake the village and save the Arl and his family?"

Tori nodded, a sad smile on her face. "Yes. When we came to Redcliffe to find Arl Eamon, Teagan- the current Arl- was working with the villagers to protect their homes and lands. After we stopped the undead attack, we made our way into the castle and found that poor little Connor was a mage and losing control over himself to a desire demon. The demon sought to use his desire to save his father's life against him and caused him to summon the undead and other manners of spirits. When we were able to defeat the demon and deal with the blood mage who had tried to teach the boy about his magik, that was when it was decided we should go to the Temple of Sacred Ashes and Haven. When we had returned from the Temple, I had Theon with me and it wasn't long after we had returned that-" The memory of Alistair proposing flashed in her mind and she stopped, her chest aching a bit.

"That was when Alistair had proposed to you, wasn't it?" Varric asked.

Tori nodded. "That day had been the happiest in my life. I couldn't remember a time, not even back in my old world, when my heart sang like it did whenever I was with Alistair. He meant everything to me and starting a life with him would have been the beginning of something I had only ever hoped or dreamed for."

Her companions looked at each other, then at her. She was happy, but sad at the same time and they were unsure of how to proceed.

Tori sighed. "At any rate, it's in the past and while it is a fond memory it has become a bit strained due to how things ended with me and Alistair. But, we have to focus on the task at hand and we've already arrived at the tavern."

Stepping inside the tavern, Tori looked to find many mages- including the Grand Enchanter Fiona- present.

"Welcome, agents of the Inquisitione." Fiona said, bowing her head. "What has brought you to Redcliffe?"

Tori looked at her, confused. "You invited me here when we spoke in Val Royeaux."

"You must be mistaken, I haven't been to Val Royeaux since before the Conclave." Fiona replied, seeming equally confused.

"Strange. They looked just like you. If it wasn't you who invited me here, then who was it?" Tori asked.

"I do not know. However, now that you speak of it, I do feel... strange. In any case, the situation has changed." Fiona said. "The free mages have already 'pledged' themselves to the service of the Tevinter Imperium."

"Are you mad?" Tori asked. "Do you want half of Thedas turning against you?"

Fiona sighed. "As one indentured to a magister, I longer have the authority to speak with you."

"What about the giant hole in the sky that keeps spewing out demons everywhere? Are you just going to pretend it isn't there?" Tori asked, crossing her arms.

"I am not forgetting about the Breach, but we can only fight one war at a time." Fiona said, clearly bothered by the situation. "The Templars were the immediate threat. If we live, then we can worry about the torn Veil."

"And you wonder why so many of you mages are feared. Do you really think you can still be free as you wish in the service of a magister?" Fenris demanded, his demeanour growing dark.

"Fenris..." Tori put a hand on his arm, hoping to calm him. She knew how this must have been affecting him, being a former slave to a magister some years ago.

Fenris glared from the mages to her, but when he met her gaze his face softened and he sighed. He had left that part of his life behind him, no matter how painful the memories were. Only when the magister and his companion entered the tavern did his face harden once more.

"Welcome, my friends, I apologize for not greeting you earlier." the magister said.

"Agents of the Inquisition, allow me to introduce Magister Gereon Alexius." Fiona said.

"The southern mages are under my command." Alexius said, looking at Tori and her companions. His eyes fixated on Tori. "And you are the survivor? The one from the Fade? Interesting."

Fenris shifted his weight.

"Are you alright, Fenris?" Tori asked, looking up at him.

Fenris glared at the magister, then muttered, "I do not like how he looks at you."

Alexius heard him and turned his attention to Fenris. "Those markings... they are infused with lyrium are they not? They remind me of an old friend of mine who once lost a slave after experimenting with the effects of such markings. Danarius was rather pleased at first, but when the slave ran away and he tried to reclaim his property, the slave killed him. Such a shame... Danarius was a skilled man."

Fenris growled, but before he could say or do anything, Tori stepped in front of him, her hand resting against his chest to keep him back.

"I was the one who killed Danarius. After he had pursued Fenris for months, he finally showed himself and he became a menace to many people, including myself when he threatened the life of my dragon. When Fenris and the Champion of Kirkwall asked for my assistance in the matter, I was more than happy to oblige. Not only did I protect Theon, but I also protected Fenris and helped free him from the past that insisted on haunting him." She looked up at him and smiled. "We may not have been good friends back then, but he was still someone I cared about and I was willing to do whatever necessary to protect him." She looked back at the magister. "Surely you know what it is like to want to protect someone you love with everything you have?"

Alexius nodded, looking to his companion. "I do indeed."

"Now, we did not come to discuss matters such as these, so shall we move on to the negotiations?" Tori asked, looking at the magister.

"Of course, please come." Alexius said, returning to his seemingly friendly demeanour.

"I must say, Alexius, I am rather confused that I haven't seen Arl Teagan or his men here." Tori said as they made their way to a table. "You see, Teagan is an old friend of mine, so I hope you understand that I worry for him. Would you mind enlightening me as to where they are?"

"The arl of Redcliffe left."

Tori looked at him, concerned. "Teagan did not abandon his lands or his people during the Blight. I do not believe he would do so lightly now."

"There were tensions growing." Alexius said. "I did not want an incident."

"Well, that would be terrible if tensions rose and innocent people got hurt." Tori said, regarding the man with suspicions. 'Teagan must have been thrown out of the village, along with his men. I wonder if they're alright...' She thought. "You're an awfully long way from home, Alexius. I do hope you find Ferelden accommodating?"

"We are not so different in that regard, young miss." Alexius said. "From what I have heard, you are not from Ferelden yourself. You aren't even from this world to begin with."

That comment took Tori by surprise. "Oh? And how do you know about that? Has word of my origin spread as far as the Imperium?"

"Indeed it has. A young woman thrown into the chaos of the Blight, fighting to protect a place where she doesn't belong, who can tame dragons and other wild beasts, and travels throughout the lands aiding where she can? Who wouldn't have heard of you, Dragon Rider?"

Tori smirked at that, a bit of pride rising inside of her. She never wanted recognition but to hear she had such an influence in the world she was thrown into, the world she fought to protect, the world she had lived in for almost half her life, was astounding. "Perhaps I do not belong here, in this world, but I never belonged anywhere to begin with. Growing up as an orphan will do that to a person. But I fought to protect this world since I had no way back. I made Thedas my home and I will do anything to protect it, no matter what course of actions I must take. In any case, shall we begin negotiations?"

Alexius and Tori sat, then Alexius asked his companion to fetch a scribe, introducing him as his son, Felix. Tori understood immediately the look on Alexius face earlier.

"A pleasure to meet you, Felix." Tori said, smiling.

"And you, my lady." Felix offered a smile in return before he turned to leave.

"I'm not surprised you are here, sealing the Breach is quite the feat that not many would even attempt." Alexius said, looking at Tori. "There's no telling how many mages would be needed for such an endeavour. You are ambitious indeed."

"Well, when you're facing a giant tear in the sky, you can hardly afford to think small." Tori said. 'That and with magik having caused the Breach to begin with, there is a good possibility that magik is the only thing that could seal it.' She thought to herself.

Alexius chuckled. "Well you'd have to be." He looked over, his smile vanishing and was replaced with a look of worry and concern as Felix returned, looking faint as he approached them.

Tori stood, making her way over to him. "Felix, are you alright?" She asked.

Felix stumbled forward, falling into Tori as she caught him and tried to steady him. "I'm so sorry..." He said, letting Tori help him stand. "Please forgive my clumsiness, my lady."

"Are you alright, Felix?" Alexius asked.

"I'm fine, Father."

"Come, I'll get your powders." Alexius said. "Please forgive me, friends, but we will need to continue this at a later time. Fiona I require your assistance back at the castle."

"I don't mean to trouble anyone." Felix said, limping a bit as he held his stomach.

"I will send word to the Inquisition." Alexius said, turning to look back at Tori. "We will continue this business at a later date, Dragon Rider."

Tori watched until the magister and his son left the tavern with Fiona before she looked down at the note that Felix had slipped into her hand when she caught him. "Come to the Chantry, you are in danger."

"This could be a trap." Varric said, coming to join her.

"We should not linger here longer than necessary." Fenris said, his eyes narrowed. "There are too many mages and too many Tevinters here."

Tori looked up at him. "The Tevinter's involvement is a surprise to us all, Fenris, but just remember you agreed to come with me knowing full well there would be mages here."

Fenris looked at her, his eyes softening a bit. "I know, I just worry for your safety. That magister is up to something, and no it's not just my hatred for Tevinters."

"I agree with Fenris, Herald." Solas said. "However, if the young man feigned his illness to risk slipping you a warning without his father seeing, perhaps we should do as it says and see what awaits us at the Chantry."

Tori sighed. "I agree. We already know this could be a trap, but we need to find out what's going on. I don't like the feel of this place. Redcliffe was so different before, but now... And Teagan wouldn't just leave his people or lands willingly. Alexius had to have forced him out. If he isn't here, he must have gone to the capital to ask Alistair for help."

"What do you want to do, Tori?" Fenris asked.

"Let's go to the Chantry and see what more we can find out. We need to be prepared though, in case it is a trap."


	45. Presenting Dorian of House Pavus

Crackling and the screeching of demons echoed in the Chantry as Tori and her companions set foot inside. Things looked the same as they had eleven years ago, except last time there wasn't a rift in the middle of the building.

The man that stood next to the rift, fighting off the demons present, struck down the last demon and turned to face them with a smile. "Good, you finally made it!" He said, then readied his staff as the rift began to pulse with the next wave of demons. "Now, help me close this would you?"

Tori and her companions sprang into action, slaying the demons that came through until finally Tori was able to close the rift. Her hand ached just as it did every time she used the mark, but it was beginning to grow steadily more painful.

"Fascinating!" The man said, turning to her. "How does that work exactly?"

Tori looked down at her hand as she pulled her glove back on to cover the mark. "Well..."

The man chuckled. "You don't even know, do you? You just wiggle your fingers and BOOM! Rift closes!"

"Ya, pretty much." Tori said, smirking. He looked Tevinter like Alexius and Felix did, but there was something about him that she really liked. He was certainly charming, but there was something more to it. "I'm Tori Evermoore, may I ask who you are?"

"Ah, getting ahead of myself again, I see." he replied, then bowed. "Dorian of House Pavus, most recently of Minrathos."

"You're Tevinter?"

"Indeed I am. How do you do?" Dorian smiled. "Magister Alexius was once my mentor so my assistance should be invaluable."

"I was expecting Felix to be here. Is he alright?"

"I'm sure he's on his way. He was to give the note then join us after ditching his father." Dorian replied.

"Alexius couldn't jump to Felix's side faster when he pretended to be faint. Is there something wrong with him?"

"Felix has had a lingering illness for months. He is an only child and Alexius is playing mother hen, most likely."

"I see." Tori looked at him. "I have studied the Imperium a bit years ago. You are Tevinter, but does that mean you are a magister?"

"No. Let me say this once and clearly: I am a mage, but not a member of the magisterium. I know southerners use that term interchangeably, but that only makes you sound like barbarians."

Tori chuckled. "Good thing I asked then, before assuming."

"Be careful, Tori, he may not be a magister but he is still a Tevinter and a mage." Fenris warned.

"Suspicious friend you've got there." Dorian noted, looking Fenris up and down appreciatively. "And rather handsome."

"Please forgive Fenris, he has a rather terrible past dealing with the Imperium and its magisters. He has a well earned hatred for magik, which has lessened bit by bit as the years have gone by. So long as you do not pose a threat to me or our companions, Fenris will not try anything. He will however keep a close eye on you, for his own comfort and those around him."

"Understandable." Dorian said. "I recognize those markings. Alexius was once friends with a magister named Danarius. He experimented on a slave named Leto, succeeding when the lyrium infused markings he placed upon the boy's body did not kill him. I shuddered when I heard about the horrible things Danarius made him do, how the boy forgot his past because the pain was unbearable." He looked to Fenris. "I know it may not mean much coming from someone like me, but Danarius was a cruel man and deserved his fate and so much more. And I must commend you; not many slaves would fight so hard for so long to obtain their freedom."

Fenris simply scoffed and rolled his eyes, his arms crossed and his body tense as he stepped closer to Tori. "Are we done here yet?"

"Not quite, Fenris." Tori said, reaching up to touch his arm. "We'll get out of here as quick as we can once we find out why we are here." She looked to Dorian. "So why would you help us? Why call us here and warn me that I'm in danger?"

"Look, you must know there's danger, even without the note." Dorian said, sighing. "Let's start with Alexius claiming the allegiance of the rebel mages from right under you. As if by magik, yes? Which is exactly right." He looked at her, a sense of worry and a bit of excitement rattling inside of him. "To reach Redcliffe before the Inquisition, Alexius distorted time itself."

Tori looked at him, her brow furrowed. "That's sounds ridiculous, but then again I was pulled into this world from my own through a Fade portal." She thought about what Dorian said. "So he arranged it so he would arrive just after the Divine died."

"You catch on quick." Dorian said with a smile.

"Manipulating time itself is something that many have attempted over the ages, but none have ever succeeded." Solas said. "If it were true, it would be quite fascinating and dangerous."

"The same could be said about the portal that brought me here." Tori said. "The portal didn't last long and seemed unstable- even with as beautiful as it was." She looked to Dorian. "This time distortion magik you speak of sounds like it'd be just as unstable, if not more."

"The rift you closed earlier, you saw how it distorted time itself?" Dorian asked. "Sped some things up, slowed other things down? Soon there will be more like it and they'll appear further and further away from Redcliffe." He sighed. "The magik Alexius is using is indeed wildly unstable and it's unravelling the world. And I know what I'm talking about- I helped develop this magik." He furrowed his brow. "When I was still his apprentice, it was pure thing. Alexius could never get it to work. What I don't understand is why Alexius is doing this. Ripping time to shreds just to gain a few hundred lackies?"

"He didn't do it for them." Felix said as he joined them.

Dorian smiled. "Ah, took you long enough!" Then his smile faded. "Is he getting suspicious?"

Felix shook his head. "No, but I shouldn't have played the illness card. I thought he'd be fussing over me all day!" He turned to Tori. "My father has joined a cult of Tevinter supremacists. They call themselves 'Venatori'."

Tori's eyes widened and she looked at her companions, before turning back to Felix. "We've dealt with Venatori before, but when we looked into them we couldn't get any answers." She said.

"Well, I can tell you one thing: whatever he does for them, he does to get to you." Felix said.

"Alexius is your father, why are you working against him?"

"I do it for the same reason Dorian does. I love my father and my country, but what he's doing- this cult, time magik- is madness." Felix looked between Tori and Dorian. "For his own sake, you have to stop him."

"It'd also be nice if he didn't rip a hole in time. There's already a hole in the sky." Dorian added.

"Why would he rearrange time and indenture the mages just to get to me?" Tori asked.

"They're obsessed with you, Dragon Rider, but I don't know why." Felix said. "Maybe it's because you survived the Temple?"

"You can close the rifts." Dorian said. "Maybe there's a connection. Or they see you as a threat."

"If the Venatori are behind the rifts, or even the Breach in the sky, they worse than I thought." Felix said, his face falling.

"All this for me? And here I didn't get Alexius a thing." Tori said, sarcastically.

Dorian chuckled. "Send him a fruit basket. Everyone likes those." He looked at her. "You know you're a target. Expecting the trap is the next step in turning it to your advantage. I can't stay in Redcliffe. Alexius doesn't know I'm here and I'd like to keep it that way. But whenever you're ready to deal with him, I want to be there. I'll be in touch." He said, then turned to leave the Chantry through the back entrance. "Oh, and Felix? Do try not to get yourself killed?"

"There are worse things than dying, Dorian." Felix said as Dorian disappeared. He turned to Tori. "You should leave while you can, my lady. It isn't safe for you here."

Tori nodded. "And you should return to your father before he suspects anything."

Felix nodded and they parted ways, making their way out of the Chantry. Tori led the others to where Amantheon waited, then escorted them to the nearest Inquistion camp.

"Will you be alright on your own in Denerim, Bunny?" Varric asked, pulling her to the side.

"Yes, why?"

"I saw your face when you talked about Alistair..." He looked at her worriedly. "Do you still love him?"

Taken aback by his question Tori stared at him, wide eyed. "W-What are saying..?"

Varric sighed. "You spent half your life loving one man, it's only natural that you still hold him close to your heart even if you've broken things off with him."

Tori looked away, her chest aching in a way that it hadn't for a long time. "I..." She sighed, looking back at the dwarf. "Honestly, Varric, I don't know... I've been wondering that as well..." She looked over at where Fenris was speaking with some of the Inquisition agents stationed in the camp. "I wonder if part of the reason why I can't choose between Cullen and Fenris is because I haven't truly let go of Alistair yet... I thought I did, but being back in Redcliffe and having those memories resurface after so long..." She looked back at him. "Maybe going to Denerim will give me my answers... Hopefully Alistair found someone else already and is happy with them..."

"Just be careful, Bunny. You can't keep this up forever; eventually someone will get hurt and I'd hate to see it be you. Especially after I was the one who gave you the advice to live in the present and not worry about the future, to do what's best for you here and now."

Tori smiled. "Thanks, Varric. I know you worry about me."

"Someone has to." Varric replied with a smirk. "Just be safe and let us know when you reach the capital."

"I will." She looked at Fenris and Solas. "Look after them while I'm gone?"

Varric nodded. "Of course."

Tori smiled and hopped into Amantheon's saddle, situating her pack over her shoulders and urging him to the sky. She looked back to see Fenris watching her fly away and her heart sank a bit. 'I should have said goodbye before I left...' she thought, but realized that somehow she couldn't bring herself to do it. 'Why does everything have to be so complicated? Maker, why can't you give me one thing that's simple for once?'

* * *

It didn't take long for Tori to reach Denerim. She flew over the capital towards the palace as night fell, landing in the courtyard. The guards were alarmed at first, many of them having never seen Amantheon before, but one of them- a man named Killian who had aided Tori, Branford, and Alistair during the Blight- recognized her and came to greet her with open arms as she slid from her saddle.

"Tori Evermoore, as I live and breathe!"

Tori turned and smiled, running to embrace the man. "Killian! It's been such a long time, how are you old friend?"

"I am well!" He said, chuckling as he hugged her. "It's been what, ten years, since I last saw you?"

Tori nodded. "Not since the Landsmeet and Loghain's execution." Her face fell a bit. "I'm sorry I left the way I did."

Killian rubbed her shoulders and smiled at her. He was an older man, nearing his sixties now, and had always seen her like the daughter he never had. When they had met, it was originally in Lothering before the village fell to the darkspawn. She was lost and stumbling with those she travelled with, but they had stayed in touch when they parted ways until they reunited in Redcliffe when Arl Eamon was ill. He had helped stop the army of the undead, helped take back the castle, and went with them when they attended the Landsmeet. He had been worried when she had disappeared after Loghain had been dealt with and Alistair named king. "I understand why you left, dear girl, don't fret about that. I'm just glad you wrote as often as you did."

Tori smiled. "Of all the people I met when I first came to Thedas, you were the only person who I could talk to about anything and not fear being judged or ridiculed in any way." Her smile faded a bit. "I should have stayed in better touch with the others as well, but I couldn't bring myself to face them even in words..."

"Speaking of which, they're all in attendance for Keeper Lanaya's feast."

Tori looked at him. "You mean Wynn, Zevran, Oghren, and the others will be here too?"

Killian nodded. "Everyone save Sten, Morrigan, and Leliana, though Leliana is busy with the Inquisition while you are here."

Tori nodded. "Leliana asked me to give everyone her best regards and apologizes for being unable to attend the feast."

"Well, it's good for the Inquisition to have its Herald in attendance, but someone has to look after everything while you're away right?"

Tori smiled at that. "True enough."

"Come, dear girl, let's get you to your room. Will Theon be alright? I can find him a place in the stables."

Tori looked at the dragon as he settled himself into a secluded corner where he wouldn't bother anyone but could keep an eye on things. "He'll be fine. It looks like he found a good spot. Besides, as a male dragon he wouldn't take up as much space as a female would."

Killian chuckled at that. "Aye, that is true. Well, I will have some food brought out for him once we get you settled."

Tori smiled. "Thank you, Killian."

"Of course, now come."

Tori followed him into the palace and looked around, seeing that not much had changed since she was had been there last. Everything more or less looked the same as it had ten years ago. She followed him through the halls and up the stairs to where the quarters were located.

"I hope it's to your liking, dear girl." Killian said. "I will leave you to settle in and get some food ready for Theon. If you need anything, just ask."

"Thank you, Killian, I appreciate it."

Killian smiled and left, leaving Tori standing in the room as she set her pack on the edge of the bed.

Looking around the room, she smiled as she felt the excitement growing to see her old friends again. But, as the memories of their time together resurfaced, her smile faded and her heart grew heavy. She left the room and went down the hall, hoping a walk would help her clear her head. She wandered through the halls, eventually finding herself at the door of the study. She stepped through the open door and noticed the painting that hung over the fireplace.

"Maker..." She whispered, smiling as she gazed up at the painting. On the canvas was a beautiful scene depicted in the fields just outside of Denerim and the main focus of the piece was a group of people, smiling and embracing each other as they posed for the painting. "That was..."

"That was just after our first visit to Denerim."

Tori jumped and looked behind her, seeing Alistair sitting at the desk in the study. "Maker, Alistair, don't scare me like that!"

Alistair chuckled and stood, setting down the papers he was holding. "Or maybe you should be more aware of your surroundings?" He came to stand next to her and looked up at the painting. "Eamon held onto it for me when I requested it be sent to Redcliffe for safe keeping. I didn't want to risk losing such an important treasure." He smiled as he looked at the happy scene before them. "It's my favourite painting out of all of them."

Tori looked up at the painting, her smile growing as she looked at the familiar faces of their companions. Looking from the left to the right, Tori saw Branford and Morrigan, then Oghren and Zevran on the left, Wynne and Leliana and Sten on the right with Haylie- Branford's mabari- in the middle. And standing behind her in the middle of their companions was Tori and Alistair, Alistair's arm around her waist with her hand resting against his chest as she leaned into him. "We were so happy together, all of us, even with everything that was going on around us."

"We look just like a family." Alistair said, a slight sadness to his voice. "I miss those days, being young and going on adventures..."

"You're still young, Alistair." Tori said, smiling as she looked at him. "You're only, what, like thirty? You still have plenty of time left to live a full enough life."

Alistair looked at her, his smile fading a bit when he saw a regretful sadness and worry in her eyes that he hadn't before. "Is everything alright, Tori?"

She blushed and looked away, unsure of how to answer. So many things were going through her mind at that moment. "Yes, I'm fine." She answered, trying to make sure that her voice didn't shake.

Alistair lifted up her chin, gently urging her to look at him. When she did, he searched her eyes and sighed. "Little liar... I know when something's troubling you..." He moved his hand to stroke her cheek and tuck her hair behind her ear. "You cut your hair..."

Tori smirked at that and leaned into his hand. "Took you this long to notice?"

Alistair smiled at that. "It looks good."

Tori smiled, realizing how much she missed Alistair's touch, then realizing that she had broken things off with him her smile faded and she cleared her throat, stepping away from him and heading to the door. "I should, uh, turn in for the night. Theon and I had a long flight and it was a long day today."

"Tori, wait."


	46. Return to Denerim

Tori turned to look at Alistair.

"You came from Redcliffe..?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yes, why?"

"Are things as bad as Teagan says?" He asked, coming over to her. "When he told me that the rebel mages had allied themselves with a Tevinter magister, I could scarcely believe it."

Tori looked down, her brow furrowing. "Fiona and the rebel mages are indentured to the Magister Alexius, yes. And the tensions there are high." She looked up at him. "It wasn't the Redcliffe I remembered. It may have looked like it, but there was so much fear, despair, anger, and hatred in the air that it was nearly overwhelming." She left things at that, not wanting to worry him further with the details- especially those regarding her being a target.

Alistair sighed, rubbing his neck. "What were they thinking?"

"From what I could gather, the mages would have been slaughtered by the Templars after the Divine's death. If it hadn't been for Alexius' timely intervention, Redcliffe would have been reduced to smouldering ashes." Tori said. "Fiona felt that the Templars were the more immediate threat to her and the mages, so she took whatever help she could get. Unfortunately, the magister got to her before the Inquisition could, otherwise we wouldn't have the issue of a Tevinter occupying Fereldan territory."

Alistair looked at her. "What were you doing there anyway?"

"When I went to Val Royeaux, who I thought was Grand Enchanter Fiona approached me and invited me to speak with the mages. When we reached Redcliffe, however, we found that we had been tricked into coming to the village and Fiona had no idea we were coming. It was our hope to seek the mages' help in sealing the Breach, but now we must negotiate with the magister if that is to still work."

Alistair searched her eyes. "But what if one of the mages in the rebellion is the culprit behind this all?"

Tori's chest tightened a bit when she heard how worried he was when he said that. "The same could be said about the Templars. However, magik was used to create and open the Breach. Maybe magik is the only way to seal it." Her heart was racing as he stepped closer to her, closing the distance between them until she was backed up against the wall.

"I don't like any of this..." Alistair said. "I don't like seeing you or hearing about you being in such danger..."

Tori's heart was pounding as he pushed the door closed and placed one hand on the wall next to her and the other on her hip. "Alistair, what are you doing?"

Alistair pressed his forehead to hers. "I understand that being the Herald of Andraste means you're constantly in danger, but that doesn't change the fact that I worry." He closed his eyes, struggling with his own emotions. Tori had broken things off with him and her reasoning was sound, but he found it difficult to let go of her so easily. He thought of her every day and while he searched for a suitable woman that would make a good wife, a good mother, and a good queen, he could only see Tori's face. He began to realize more and more as the days went by that he couldn't let go- or rather he refused to let go- of her.

Tori put her hands on his chest to push him away, but she stopped herself when she felt his heart racing. She looked up at him when he pulled away, but before she could say anything, Alistair kissed her. Her breath caught in her throat and her heart skipped a beat or two.

When he pulled away, he looked at her. "I know we agreed to end things, but I can't stop thinking about you... I've tried to move on, Tori, but every time I try to find another woman to be with all I see in her is you..."

"Alistair..."

He searched her eyes, sensing something was bothering her about the kiss. "Be honest with me, Tori... Did you find someone else...?"

Tori's eyes widened, but she looked down, unable to meet his gaze.

Her silence confirmed his suspicions and Alistair stepped back. "Forgive me, then. I shouldn't have been so forward."

Tori looked at him as he bowed. She opened her mouth to say something, anything, but nothing came to mind. She couldn't bear the hurt and disappointment in his eyes.

"If you will excuse me, I should retire to my quarters. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." Alistair said, opening the door. "You should get some rest, as well." He added, then left the study and went to his room.

Tori stood there in the study, her head hanging. 'Maker, why must you torture me like this... I let him go, yet you bring him back to me... I don't want to choose, but why must you pull my heart in different directions...?'

* * *

Tori had returned to her room some time after that, but she couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about Alistair's kiss, how she felt about him, Cullen, and Fenris, what she was going to do being in love with three different men. She decided to take another walk, wearing a snug nightgown that reached just below her knees. She walked through the hall barefoot, her steps barely making a sound, and she looked out the windows at the sky, seeing the stars shining brightly just like they did over Haven. Behind her though, she heard what sounded like something breaking. She turned and followed the noise to its source, knocking on the door and opening it to find a flustered Alistair standing in the middle of the room, the front of his tunic soaked.

"Alistair, is everything alright? I heard something break."

Alistair looked at her in surprise. "I'm fine, Tori, just dropped something."

Tori grabbed a towel and helped him clean up the mess as the door closed behind her, then turned and saw how soaked his tunic was. "You need to change out of that wet tunic. We can't have you catching a cold." She turned towards his dresser and grabbed him a dry, clean tunic before turning back around. She stopped in her tracks and stared at him as he pulled off his tunic, revealing his muscular chest. Her heart started pounding and her cheeks burned as she tried to ignore his bare chest, handing him the tunic. As he took the tunic, she looked away and reached up to play with a strand of hair. 'I should be honest with him about Cullen and Fenris... right?'

Alistair took the tunic and looked at Tori as she looked away, fiddling with a strand of hair. "What's wrong, Tori? You don't play with your hair like that unless something is bothering you."

Tori looked at him, her blush deepening when she realized he had stepped closer to her. "I um... about earlier in the study... I uh..."

"If there's someone else, don't worry about it." Alistair said, sighing.

"Alistair..." Tori looked at him, then down as she tried to find her words. "It's complicated..." She started.

"If it's got you this flustered, I can only imagine." Alistair said, chuckling.

"There's someone else, but there isn't..." Tori said, biting her lip. "Oh... Maker, how can I explain this..." She looked at him. "I'm not in any committed relationships, not like you and I had, but... there is..." She took a deep breath. "There are two people I care very deeply about that I share an intimate relationship with."

Alistair raised an eyebrow. "Oh? I never took you for the love triangle sort of girl."

Tori blushed. "Neither did I, but at the moment it isn't really a triangle anymore... at least I don't know if it is or not..." She looked at him. "Being back in Redcliffe brought up some fond memories from our time during the Blight." She said, trying to stay calm as she explained how she felt to him. "Then coming here and seeing that painting, seeing you... It's bringing up a lot more memories that are confusing how I feel..."

Alistair stood there, clutching the tunic in his hand as he listened to her.

Tori touched her pendant, the image of Cullen in her mind. She smiled at first, but it quickly faded when she remembered what he had said to her before she left for Redcliffe. "I have always loved you Alistair, and I always will... but I think I'm still **in** love with you, just as I am with the other two... I care about them both very deeply, and I don't want to choose, but I realize now..." She looked up at him. "I don't think I can let go of you, Alistair..."

Alistair tossed his tunic onto the table and stepped forward, taking her face in his hands and kissing her. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in closer to him as she gasped. Tori felt herself melting into his embrace and began feeling her body surrendering to him. When he pulled away, neither said a word as Alistair scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the bed. He pressed her down to the bed, his desire for her increasing. They began losing themselves in the moment and started pulling at each other's clothes. Tunics, trousers, and boots all hit the floor as hands wandered, caressing one another's bodies. Alistair still marvelled at the Dalish markings that covered her body and he traced them gently with his fingers, earning him a shudder from Tori. He reached up and gently massaged her breasts before he pulled off her breast band, kissing her exposed chest, his tongue circling around her nipples.

Tori moaned, her body rushing with heat. She felt his arousal as he pressed his groin to her and felt her loins aching for contact, her body begging her to let him fuck her. When Alistair pulled away, he looked down at her and saw her skin flushed in the light of the fireplace.

"You're so beautiful..."

Tori blushed and looked at him, taking in the older but still familiar image of his honey golden eyes, his straw blonde hair. She couldn't find any words to say in that moment so she just leaned up and kissed him, her fingers entangled in his hair as she pulled him closer.

Alistair grunted with the force of her kiss, but he enjoyed it and it really turned him on. He pressed his body against hers, her breasts plump against his hardened chest. He began pulling at her underclothes, tugging them past her hips and down her legs until he pulled them off completely. He kissed her and pulled her in closer. "I want you, Tori Evermoore... more than you know..."

Tori gasped as she felt his cock pressed against her loins and she looked at him. She let him pull her in closer, closing any gap between them as he shoved his cock into her. Alistair let himself give into the temptation and desire he'd be feeling since the night they shared together.

Tori groaned each time Alistair thrust his hips back and forth, feeling his large cock penetrating her deeper and deeper. She had missed his touch, more than she realized, and wrapped her arms around him, holding him close. Alistair felt himself losing his control and let himself go, fully giving into his desire for her. They kissed each other vigorously, each one more passionate than the last. Alistair rocked his hips back and forth, his cock growing harder still. He placed his hands on either side of Tori as her arms wrapped around him. He kissed her and moved his hips faster, penetrating her womb harder. Tori gasped and moaned, which only seemed to arouse Alistair more. Faster and harder he moved his hips, his cock sliding in and out of her. He felt Tori reaching her climax as her pussy began to tighten more and more and he felt himself beginning to reach his own climax, so he went as fast and hard as he could until he felt his seed explode into her womb.

Their bodies quivering and foreheads pressed together, Alistair and Tori tried to slow their breathing. After a few minutes, Alistair pulled himself out of Tori and lay back on the bed, the covers only coming to their waists. Tori rolled onto her side and settled into his arms as he wrapped them around her. Neither one of them said a word, just remained silent as they listened to each other's breathing slow. After awhile, Alistair and Tori had fallen asleep in each other's arms and this time, Alistair wouldn't be disappearing in the morning.


	47. Sweet Reunions

Alistair woke the next morning feeling better rested than he had in weeks. He looked to his side and smiled seeing Tori still next to him, fast asleep. He stroked her cheek with his thumb and sighed. The last time he had seen her like this was their first night together when she was still living in her cabin near Kirkwall. This time, though, he wouldn't be leaving her. He rolled onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow, watching her sleep. He smoothed back her hair, smiling when he saw her still wearing the earrings he had gotten her so long ago. As he reminisced, he also began to think over what they had both said the night before.

Tori had told him that she was still in love with him, and Alistair knew he was still in love with her. They had agreed to break things off with each other, the biggest reason because of the different paths they had taken- he being the King of Ferelden and her being the Herald of Andraste. And yet, they couldn't let go of each other and he wondered if it were because they were each other's first loves. Tori had never been with anyone before coming to Ferelden and Alistair had been so focused on his duties as a Grey Warden that he never took interest in finding someone, especially knowing that he would only have thirty years to live after becoming a Warden. Now here they were, old friends and lovers, still having feelings they couldn't pursue together. Then he began to wonder who these other two men were in Tori's life and he couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. He had spent the last decade loving one woman through everything they had gone through and though they had parted ways, she had found not only one but two men to love her while he couldn't find a single woman that didn't remind him of Tori.

After a while, Tori stirred and scooted closer to the source of warmth next to her. She nestled into Alistair's chest, settling back in as she tried to go back to sleep.

"We should get up."

She smiled, hearing Alistair's voice, and thought she was dreaming. He used to tell her that everyone morning when they were still fighting the Blight. After they had shared their first kiss and grew more intimate, Alistair had started sleeping next to Tori and was always the one to wake her. "Hush, Alistair... the darkspawn can wait..."

Alistair chuckled and rubbed her shoulder. "The darkspawn are long gone, Dragon Rider."

Tori yawned and opened her eyes, seeing the much older Alistair than she thought she would. "This isn't a dream?"

Alistair shook his head. "No, though if it were I'd certainly be happy to never wake up again."

Tori smiled and sat up. "Well, I couldn't argue with that if we didn't have such important duties to attend to."

Alistair rubbed her back, tracing her markings. "I remember the day Keeper Zathrian agreed to gift you these markings. Do you recall how sore you were after?"

Tori smiled. "It took a week for the pain to go away, but you were there every night rubbing the salve Lanaya gave me to ease the pain." She looked at him. "I would've been sore for so much longer if you hadn't, then maybe I'd have wandered off and let the darkspawn take me."

Alistair chuckled. "Then I'm glad I was able to help prevent that. I don't what I would have done without you."

Tori blushed and smiled, before looking down at her hand.

"Does it bother you?" Alistair asked, gently taking her hand and looking at the glowing green scar.

"It comes and goes, though depending on how much time passes between each rift I close the Mark aches more or less."

"Maker, Tori, I'm sorry..."

Tori reached up and touched his cheek. "Don't be... it's not so different than the taint in your blood. Eventually it'll begin taking its hold and you'll know your time has come. The same goes for this Mark."

Alistair placed a hand over hers and smiled sadly. "How'd we end up getting doomed together?"

Tori pressed her forehead against his and smiled. "The Maker must think it's funny. That or he's just testing us to see how far we'll go in life until the very end."

"Perhaps." Alistair leaned in and kissed her. "So, about this..."

"You mean with us?"

Alistair nodded. "I don't want to let you go, but I know that we are on different paths now."

Tori sighed. "And I don't want to let you go either, but I don't want to have to choose who to be with..." She got out of bed and started to get dressed back into her nightgown. "I never thought I'd fall in love with three different men... I couldn't forgive myself if I hurt any of you..."

Alistair stood and came to stand in front of her, pulling her into his arms. "If only things had been different and I never lost you all those years ago... Things could have been simpler..."

Tori giggled at that. "They would have indeed, but the Maker works in funny ways." She looked up at him. "We should get ready for Lanaya's visit. The others will be here soon if not already."

"Well, Wynne stays in the west wing, but she probably already down in the kitchens for her morning tea." Alistair said. "I have some business to attend to before Lanaya arrives, so why don't you go visit Wynne before the feast? I'm sure she'd be overjoyed to see you."

Tori nodded. "That'll be nice." She reached up and kissed his cheek. "Let's talk about our... personal... situation after the feast?"

Alistair nodded and watched as Tori smiled before she left his room. When the door closed, he quickly washed up and got ready for the day, then headed out to speak with Teagan and his men.

* * *

Tori walked down to the kitchens wearing just a tunic and leggings. She planned on changing into a special dress for the feast, since it was a celebration. When she reached the kitchens, she smiled when a familiar face looked up- wide eyes and a beaming smile.

"Tori!"

Tori greeted her old friend as she rushed from the table to embrace her. "Wynne, it's so good to see you!"

Wynne, their old Circle friend from their time during the Blight, held onto Tori like she was never going to see her again. "Maker, it's been far too long! I've been so worried!" She stepped back and looked her up and down. "Have you been eating well? Sleeping enough? You looked so overworked!"

Tori chuckled. "Being the Herald of Andraste will do that to you."

Wynne's brow furrowed. "So the stories are true then..."

Tori nodded. "Unfortunately, yes."

Wynne sighed, then looked at her with a familiar lecturing scowl. "Why haven't I received any letters? Not one!"

Tori felt guilty and sighed. "I'm sorry, Wynne... I know I should have written, I just..."

Wynne looked at her and saw the guilt and sadness in her eyes. "I know, Tori... I know why you left, and I understand... But don't scare me like that ever again... I'm not as young as I used to be."

Tori looked at her and smiled. "I promise, Wynne. I promise I'll start writing to you when I get back to Haven."

Wynne smiled and hugged her. "Oh, my dear girl, you don't know the relief you bring an old woman's heart seeing you again." She looked at her, then looped her arm through Tori's and started leading her out of the kitchens. "Come, the others have already arrived."


	48. A Day of Remembrance for Those Who Were Lost

Wynne led Tori down the hall to one of sitting rooms near the main hall. Tori was beginning to grow nervous to see the others- Oghren and Zevran she hadn't seen since the Landsmeet. Sten she figured was back with his people and Morrigan no one had seen in years. When Wynne opened the door to the sitting room, Tori looked at her old friends as they stood.

"Oghren, Zevran, look who I found." Wynne said smiling.

"Well, if it isn't our Dragon Rider." Oghren said, smirking. "Glad to see that's finally caught on."

Tori looked at him, bewildered. "_**You**_ started that name?"

Oghren chuckled, raising his mug of ale. "Course I did. What you did with Theon was bonkers, Dancer, but something to be proud of."

Zevran chuckled, then came and lifted Tori's hand to his lips. "As tactfully put as Oghren has made it, it is wonderful to see that your accomplishment has proceeded you." He smiled as charmingly as always. "It is so good to see you again, Tori. The years have been more than kind to you."

Tori smiled and hugged the elf. "It's good to see you too, Zev. I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye or write to you guys." She turned to Oghren, hugging the dwarf. "It's strange not to see everyone here, though."

"The witch has not been seen for many years."

Tori looked towards the voice and her eyes widened. "Sten?"

The Qunari bowed his head as he stepped forward. "I was able to come to this feast after all. We accomplished something great when we won our victory. I will honour the memory of those who have fallen for... old times sakes."

Tori smiled. "It's good to see you, Sten. To be honest, I wasn't expecting you to be here."

Sten bowed his head. "It has been some time. I hear that you have made quite a name for yourself as this 'Herald of Andraste'."

"Well, now that we're all here, shall we catch up?" Wynne asked.

* * *

After catching up with old friends, it was time to get ready for the feast. Everyone went their separate ways to prepare and Tori hurried to her room to change into the dress she brought with her. She didn't normally like to dress up, but it was a special occasion not only to celebrate their victory but to also honour the memory of those who gave their lives fighting the Blight.

Tori stood in front of the mirror in her room and smiled. She wasn't trying to impress anyone, wearing a dress like that, but she wanted to open herself up to the idea of wearing dresses more often when she wasn't in the field. She wore a simple mint green and teal off-the-shoulders dress with golden embroidery and accents. The sleeves ran from just under her arms down to her forearms and the hem of the dress tapered down from her left knee to just above her right foot. She wore a pair of matching flats and her makeup as always matched the ensemble. Satisfied with her appearance, she left her room and went to join the others in the main hall.

* * *

"Welcome to Denerim, Keeper Lanaya." Alistair said as the Dalish elf walked into the main hall.

"Ah, King Alistair!" Lanaya smiled. "You've accomplished much in the last decade. Well done, da'len." She looked up and her smile grew. "Ah, lethallan!"

Alistair turned to see that Tori had joined them and his eyes widened while his cheeks burned. Tori looked stunning and it made his heart race.

Tori grinned and ran to embrace Lanaya. "It is good to see you, lethallan! It has been too long!"

Lanaya smiled and held her close. "The years have been kind to you, vhenallin!"

Tori stepped back and regarded the elf with great admiration. "And you as well, hahren! How are things in the clan?"

Lanaya smiled. "They are well. Much is the same since last we met, though things have changed greatly ever still." She looked around at the others. "It is wonderful to see all of you once again. My clan and I are forever in your debt for what you have done for us."

Alistair chuckled. "And we are in yours, Lanaya. If it were not for your aid in that final battle, we may not have one. You and your clan played an essential and valuable role. We couldn't be more grateful."

Lanaya smiled and bowed her head. "Well, then, let us feast to celebrate!"

* * *

The day progressed and the feast began, everyone enjoying themselves as they celebrated their victory and honoured those that died.

Oghren and Zevran got into a drinking contest while Sten and Wynne watched with awe and disgust while Lanaya and Tori talked about her training and how she became the Herald of Andraste. Alistair listened and watched his old friends and smiled, glad to have a moment of peace and happiness with everything going on. As he sat there, though, his mind wandered as he watched Tori with Lanaya. It was just like old times, seeing her speaking with Lanaya reminding him of how hard Tori trained with the Dalish and how well respected she had become among the clan to where they gifted her with her markings. From what he could recall, the markings were similar to the vallaslin the Dalish wore upon their face while at the same time being very different. They were sacred markings of protection and guidance for vhenallin- a friend to the People. As Lanaya and her caught up, Tori reached over to grab her cup and noticed Alistair watching her from across the table. She offered him a smile and blushed, before turning her attention back to Lanaya.

After the feast, Lanaya held a small ceremony to honour the fallen souls just outside of the city walls. They all said a few prayers, spoke a few words, then bid Lanaya a safe journey home. They stood and watched the Keeper rejoin those of her clan who had accompanied her but remained outside of the city walls for their own comfort. Lanaya bid them a final farewell, wished Tori luck in her endeavours, then disappeared into the night riding halla.

Oghren, Zevran, Sten, and Wynne decided to return to the palace and left Alistair and Tori alone.

"Well, that was nice." Tori said, smiling. "It was good to see her again."

"Yes, it was." Alistair, then offered her his arm. "Shall we return to the palace?"

"As you wish, sire." Tori replied playfully.

Alistair rolled his eyes and led the way, Tori's arm linked with his. They walked for a bit through the marketplace before making their way back to the palace. After awhile, Alistair broke the silence. "Tori, about us..."

Tori looked up at him, seeing how serious he looked. "What is it?"

Alistair sighed and stopped, turning to her. "I love you and I always will, but I want you to be happy no matter what."

Tori searched his eyes, seeing pain, worry, happiness, loneliness, and longing all mixed together among other things. "Alistair..."

He pulled her into his arms and held her close, knowing he wouldn't see her for a long time once she left to return to Haven. "Whatever you decide, Tori, I want you to do whatever makes you happy. I want you to choose whoever makes you happy. Be it me or the others, the only thing that matters is what's best for you." He leaned down and kissed her. "I will always love you, Tori Evermoore, no matter what. You will always have a place in my heart."

Tor reached up and touched his cheek. "I will never stop loving you, Alistair Theirin, no matter what. You will always have a place in my heart as well." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you for always taking care of me. You will always be a light in the darkness of my life, Alistair." She set herself back down and pressed her forehead to his. "But whatever I decide, I want you to be happy too. If you find someone else to make your queen, to bear your children, I want you to know that you have my blessing regardless of how I feel."

Alistair smiled at that. "Do you realize how special you are, Tori? Forget the Mark and the Herald business, forget your taming and fighting skills. You are special in so many other ways that sometimes I wonder if this all isn't a dream."

Tori smiled. "Flatterer."

Alistair chuckled and kissed her. "I try."

Tori sighed in content as he kissed her again, but she sensed someone approaching and pulled away. She looked towards the presence she felt and her eyes widened, her heart raced, and she felt like she couldn't breathe.

There, standing in the light of a lantern...


	49. Things Just Got That Much More Complicated

"Cullen... Fenris..."

Alistair looked from Tori to the two men that stood there, staring at them with mixed emotions. "Tori, are they...?"

Tori gulped and nodded, stepping away from Alistair. She looked at Cullen and Fenris, her chest constricting as she saw looks of betrayal, jealousy, and anger welling together. "W-What are you doing here?"

Cullen refused to look at her and glared at Alistair. "We were both worried for your safety, though it would seem you are in... good hands..."

Tori couldn't breathe. 'Why do I feel like this...? Why does it hurt so much...?' She looked from Cullen to Fenris. "I told you I would be fine, Fenris..."

Fenris refused to look at her. "It seems you are more than fine." He replied harshly.

Tori turned back to Cullen, trying to find something to say- anything- but the look of hurt on their faces was too much for her to bear. "I-I'm sorry..." She turned and ran towards the palace, past Alistair, and disappeared quickly inside.

Alistair called after her, then turned to look at the other men. "So you're the other men in her life?" When they glared at him he got his answer. Sighing, he rubbed his neck and looked up at the sky. "Maker's breath..."

* * *

Tori shut her door and leaned against it, trying to calm herself down. No matter what she tried, though, her chest ached and she felt like she had betrayed Cullen and Fenris. They knew how she felt, they knew she didn't want to choose, they knew she was trying to move on, but they didn't seem to understand that she couldn't let go of Alistair- not after all they had been through together. And yet, the look of betrayal, jealousy, anger, and hurt hit her harder than any spell that could have been thrown at her. She clutched her chest, fighting back her tears as hard as she could. She threw her things together in her pack, then hurried out of her room. She looked around the palace, finding everyone together in the same sitting room as before.

"Tori?" Leliana looked up as she stood in the doorway. She saw her pack. "Are you leaving already?"

Tori nodded. "Something came up and I need to leave, but I wanted to say goodbye to everyone before disappearing on you again." She forced a smile and hugged her old friends, even Sten. "It was wonderful to see you all again and I wish I could stay longer, but I have to go." She said. "Leliana, I'll see you back in Haven." Then turning back to the others, she smiled. "I promise I'll send you all letters and stay in touch better." She bowed and left the study, hurrying out of the palace to the courtyard.

Amantheon sensed her distress and stood at the ready, hunkering down enough for her to climb up into the saddle.

"Theon, let's go." Tori said, urging him to the sky.

Amantheon nodded and took flight, gaining air as he climbed swiftly.

Tori ignored the faint calling of her name as she and Amantheon flew over the city, but she couldn't ignore the tears any longer. Collapsing into the saddle, Tori wept, her crying muffled by the wind.

Amantheon glanced back at her, chortling in worry.

Tori's shoulders shook and she couldn't answer.

Amantheon sensed that she just wanted to be alone, so he flew and flew, not stopping once. Once they had reached their destination, however, Amantheon set down and Tori looked up.

"Theon, why are we here?" She asked, looking around.

A light came from the cabin and a man stepped out, looking around. "Theon?"

Tori slid out of the saddle and looked closer. "Holland?"

"Tori?"

Tori ran to the man who had taken her in, treated her like a daughter- much as Killian had- and hugged him, burying her face in his chest.

"Tori, what's the matter?" Holland asked, rubbing her back, however he noticed she was too distraught to answer. He looked up at Amantheon. "Don't worry, Theon, I'll look after her."

Amatheon nodded and made his way to the stables that had once been his home.

"Come inside, Tori, let's get you warmed up." Holland said, leading her towards the cabin. "It'll all be alright..."

* * *

Tori woke the next morning to find herself in her old bedroom in Holland's cabin. She got out of bed and went out into the main part of the house, seeing Holland making breakfast.

"Morning, Tori." The older man said, offering her a smile and a cup a tea. "How'd you sleep?"

Tori took the cup and thanked him, taking a sip to find it was her favourite mint tea. "I honestly felt like I didn't sleep at all."

Holland sighed and brought her a plate of sausages, eggs, and some bread and jam, then took a seat across from her as she sat down at the table. "What happened? When Theon came here last night with you, you were so distraught I couldn't get you to tell me a thing. You really had me worried, dear girl."

Tori looked down at the cup of tea in her hands, her chest still aching. "I've gotten myself into a real mess, Holland..."

"What happened?"

Tori looked up at him. "You know I had a relationship with the King, right?"

Holland nodded.

"Well, we broke things off once and for all shortly after the Divine's death. But even though I promised myself I wouldn't get involved with anyone until after the Breach was sealed, I found myself falling in love again." Tori sighed. "But it quickly became more complicated..."

"Love can be quite complicated. That's why I never married." Holland replied.

Tori smiled a bit at that and looked out the window. "Things are more complicated that I would have liked. Being at war was enough to complicate things, but then throw in another man or two and it gets twisted quicker than nettle."

Holland sat there quietly and listened as Tori explained her situation. He was surprised to hear that not only was she still in love with the King, but she had fallen in love with two other men on top of that. "Maker, Tori, you've gotten yourself in quite the pickle."

Tori sighed. "And I don't know what to do... I can't choose because someone is going to get hurt, but I can't ignore them either... I could continue trying to make this work with all three of them, but after seeing Cullen and Fenris' faces last night..."

Holland reached across the table and touched her arm. "My advice is to step back. Tensions are high, emotions running wild. You need to step back and calm yourself first before you consider what to do next. Take some time for yourself away from this mess until you are ready to decide what your next move is."

Tori smiled a bit at that. "Thanks, Holland. I wasn't sure why Theon brought me here, but he must have sensed I needed someone to talk to you. I'm glad he brought me to you."

Holland smiled. "He's a smart dragon, that one. It's good he's there to look after you." He gestured to the plate in front of her. "Now, eat something and you'll start to feel better."

Tori nodded and smiled, then joined Holland as he started to eat his own breakfast.

* * *

Tori sat with Holland as they ate and told him about everything that had been going on. Well, everything she hadn't put into letters. She asked for his advice on other matters including what to do with the mages and the Templars- who to side with, how to go about handling Alexius. He gave her some fairly good advice, for living a simple life as a merchant.

After a few hours, Holland walked Tori outside as she prepared to leave.

"Take care, dear girl." Holland said, hugging her.

Tori squeezed him a bit. "I will, I promise. Thank you for everything."

Holland stood back as Tori climbed into the saddle. "Send word when you reach Haven?"

Tori smiled. "Of course. Take care, Holland."

Holland waved his hand as Amantheon took to the sky after giving him a grateful nod and he watched until they disappeared from sight. "Maker, watch over her and guide her."

* * *

It didn't take long for Tori and Amantheon to return to Haven. The light of day was failing and after seeing to it that Amantheon was taken care of, Tori searched for Leliana. If there was one person who would understand how she felt now that she had realized she couldn't let go of Alistair, it was her.

Finding her in Josephine's office, Tori asked if she could have a few moments to speak to her in private. Leliana agreed and walked with Tori outside.

After walking in silence for a bit, they stopped at the docks before Tori said anything.

"I'm still in love with Alistair..."

Leliana looked at her. "And Cullen and Fenris?"

Tori nodded. She sighed, her heart heavy. "I don't know what kind of mess I've gotten myself into, Leliana, but I can't do this anymore... If none of them get hurt, it's going to be me..."

Leliana looked at how sad and distressed she was over the situation. She had never seen her like this before. "Then step away, Tori. Step away and collect yourself, your thoughts and emotions, before you give it any further thought."

Tori chuckled at that. "That's pretty much what Holland said." She looked up at the sky, her smile fading as she watched the Breach flicker and the clouds swirl around it slowly, almost hypnotically. "Theon took me to see Holland after what happened at the palace."

"What did happen?"

Tori sighed and filled Leliana in on what happened between her and Alistair, then Cullen and Fenris showing up out of nowhere and seeing them together.

"I can't help who I love and I don't want to choose between any of them..." Tori said, her chest aching more. "But at this point, I can't choose any of them... I have to choose me... I can't keep doing this, going back and forth trying to figure out what to do with all of these emotions..."

"But you're worried about how it will affect them."

Tori nodded. "The look they had last night, Leliana... It tore me apart... It feels like I betrayed them... They looked so hurt seeing Alistair and I together..." She looked down at her hand, the ache from the Mark dulled by the ache in her chest. "There's so much at stake here, not just with my personal life... I have to step back, I have to..."

Leliana touched her shoulder. "Do whatever you have to do, Tori. I will always support you no matter what you decide. And if things get out of hand with Cullen and Fenris, I will set them straight."

Tori smiled at that, giggling at little when she saw Leliana's face. "Thanks, Songbird."

"Anything for you, Dancer."


	50. Maker Keep You, My Sweet Boy

Not long after Tori had returned to Haven did Cullen, Fenris, Solas, and Varric return as well. Solas and Varric were wary around the other two men, knowing that it somehow had something to do with Tori. When they returned to the village, Solas and Varric saw that Tori was busy around the village- helping anywhere and anyway she could. When she noticed they had returned, she greeted them very proper and business like with only a slight hint of her old self towards the elf and dwarf. However, seeing her look and how she held herself around Cullen and Fenris made them not want to ask what happened.

Weeks had passed by and Tori stood in the war room with Cassandra and the others, discussing whether or not they should side with the mages or the Templars.

Tiring of the never ending circle of arguments, Tori slammed down her hands on the table. "Enough! We can't keep bickering like this! We have to choose and the decision needs to be consensual!"

Everyone looked at her as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"As much as it would be nice side with the Templars and help them rebuild the Order, having a Tevinter magister occupying Ferelden lands by force is the more pressing issue. Alexius is part of the Venatori, we know this is a trap and the danger I would be in, but we cannot allow this to stand." She said, standing straight. "That aside, I also owe it to Teagan and the King to help them retake Redcliffe from the magister."

"Your personal history with the King should not cloud your judgment, Herald." Cullen said harshly. The sting of seeing her with Alistair was still fresh in his mind.

Tori glared at him. "My personal history with Alistair has nothing to do with this situation other than the fact that I owe him a lot. He was the one who helped me when I came here to this world the most and Teagan is a good friend of mine. Why wouldn't I want to help them?" Her eyes narrowed. "And how dare you so callously throw my personal life around like some ragdoll. Nothing is clouding my judgment on this matter. My choice is made."

Cullen glared right back at her. "So it would seem. As it would seem you so callously threw yourself at the King."

Tori stared at him, wide eyed.

"Commander, that is enough." Leliana warned. She looked over and saw Tori's face hardening.

"Until we can come to an agreement, this meeting is adjourned. When we have more information on either side, then we will reconvene." Tori said, then stormed out of the war room.

* * *

While Cullen faced the scolding of Leliana, Cassandra, and Josephine, Tori went to her room and grabbed her pack and weapons. There was something she had been asked to take care of- an outpost near Haven had been receiving reports of Venatori in the area. She whistled for Amantheon and asked that Rylen and a few of his men come with her to investigate. She wanted to give her companions a rest and she didn't want to be anywhere near Cullen at the moment.

Making their way to the outpost, they found that it had been destroyed and the bodies of the agents stationed there were scattered about. Tori and Rylen took their men and searched the area, finding the trail left behind by the Venatori. Following it, they came upon the camp the Venatori had set up. They ambushed them, but the battle quickly turned against them.

"Garrett, watch out!" Tori shouted, shooting an arrow at the Venatori zealot advancing upon one of the men.

"Thanks for that!" Garrett called out, then turned to defend one of his comrades.

"Lady Herald, they've got us outmatched!" Rylen yelled.

Tori looked around them. They had the numbers, but Rylen was right. They were outmatched. The Venatori had a few warriors and rogues with them, but they were mostly spellbinders. Just as she was about to shout an order for retreat, Amantheon hovered above them and spat fire at the Venatori- burning most of them to death with a single breath. She smiled, but then she heard the release of a large compression type weapon and Amantheon roared. Her eyes went wide as Amantheon fell from the sky, the remaining Venatori quickly advancing on him. "No!" She charged in, drawing her sword and attacked the few Venatori left, killing them quickly before they could reach Amatheon. Once they were all dead, Tori rushed to Amantheon's side, seeing a large harpoon protruding from his chest.

Rylen and the others watched as Tori put pressure on the wound and Amantheon found enough strength to pull the harpoon from his chest, and their hearts sank when they saw what came next.

"Hang in there, Theon, please!" Tori begged the dragon, her hands covered in blood that would not stop flowing. She pressed down harder on the wound, taking her cloak to try and soak up some of the blood.

Amantheon was fading quickly and he knew it. He wrapped his wing around Tori, pulling her closer to him, and nudged her with his snout.

"T-Theon?"

Amantheon purred and nuzzled against her.

Tori pressed her head against his snout. "Please, stay with me...!"

Amantheon stayed like that, hugging his most trusted companion as he said his last goodbye. He looked at Tori one last time, chirping in hopes of seeing her smile on last time. And he got his final wish.

Tori smiled at that and kissed his snout, but then she watched Amantheon's eyes closed and his chest stopped moving. "Theon...?" She asked, shaking his head gently. "Theon, wake up, we need to get you a healer." When he didn't answer, Tori became frantic and took both hands to try and shake him awake. "Theon, wake up! Come on you have to get up!" She tried as hard as she could to wake the dragon who had been by her side for so long, always there when she needed him. "Theon, please! You have to wake up! You have to get up! We need to go home!" She stopped and stepped back, looking at the still beast before her. "Theon, no... please don't leave me..." She felt as if her world was coming down around her, shattering like glass.

Rylen stepped forward, but was afraid to get too close. "Herald..?"

Tori barely glanced at him. "Gather the men together and build a stretcher out of whatever materials you can salvage. We need to get Theon back to haven." She said, her voice cracking.

Rylen looked at her. "Herald, I'm sorry..."

Tori didn't acknowledge him after giving him an order and stayed by Amantheon's side. As Rylen and his men built the stretcher and manoeuvred Amantheon onto it, Tori could only watch in silence. When they were ready to leave, Rylen had the men hook up the stretcher to the horses and all of the horses they had brought with them pulled the stretcher all the way back to people of Haven and the Inquisition stood in silence as Tori and Rylen returned to the village. They saw Tori covered in blood, Amantheon still on a stretcher, and the grim look on Tori's face told them all they needed to know: Amantheon- the dragon companion of Tori Evermoore the Herald of Andraste, the Beast Tamer, and the Dragon Rider who had been with Tori since she came to Ferelden- was dead.

Word spread quickly of Amantheon's death and the mages in Haven banded together to construct a memorial stone for him while every able bodied man aided in taking Amantheon to the cave where he stayed. Once he was situated inside the cave, Tori gave him one last hug and kissed his snout before exiting the cave and watching as the few mages who had come with them sealed the cave shut with magik, entombing the dragon within. Once the memorial stone was finished, some of the agents brought it up to where the mouth of the cave was now sealed and the mages helped fixate it in front of the now tomb.

Cullen, Leliana, and all the other advisors and Tori's companions came to pay their respects, but Tori couldn't hear them or see them. She stood there, staring at Amantheon's tomb, unable to process that she had just lost her best friend forever. After trying several times to console her, her friends eventually left her in peace to grieve the loss of her dragon and returned to the village to look after things there. Leliana sent word to Alistair, Branford, the rest of their companions from the Blight, and to Holland while Cassandra and Cullen organized a vigil for Amantheon.

All mourned for the loss of Amantheon the Magnificent, as many had come to call him over the years, but none mourned him more than Tori Evermoore.


	51. He's Really Gone...

_ **Two months later...** _

Tori walked the streets of Haven, going about her usual duties. They had just returned from a good number of missions and her companions were growing weary. When they needed to rest, she would take some men from the Inquisition forces with her and complete her missions that way. She did everything she could to stay busy, and when she wasn't she would visit Amantheon's tomb and sit there for hours. She hardly ate, hardly slept, and she had been sick to her stomach more times than she could count. She hadn't told anyone, but Varric had seen her a few times and was always there to help her out.

One day, a letter came from Magister Alexius asking Tori to come to Redcliffe alone to further discuss the negotiations. As she stood in the war room, listening to her advisors bicker about how to go about the letter and request that was clearly a trap, Tori made a decision.

"I'm going."

The room grew silent and everyone looked at her.

"I'm going to Recliffe and we're getting back the mages." Tori said, looking down at the map of Redcliffe that had been pulled out. "Leliana is right about the secret passage. Teagan told us about it when we retook the castle during the Blight. We can send some of our agents in through the tunnels that lead into the dungeon, Leliana can lead them through the castle, and we can take our Alexius' men. Meanwhile, I will act as a distraction so that they can slip in unseen. Alexius wants me that badly, he can have me."

"Herald, it is too risky." Cullen said, looking at her.

"This is the best shot we have, Commander." Tori said, looking at him. "This magister needs to be dealt with, we need to get the mages back, and we need to take back Redcliffe for Arl Teagan. I'm going and that's final. I don't care how many times you object."

Cullen sighed, then looked up as the door opened and a strange man came into the room.

"You'll need me." The man said.

Tori looked up at him. "Dorian, good to see you again."

Dorian smiled, but he noticed something very different about Tori. Hoping to find out later, he began explaining that he had information that could help them deal with Alexius.

With no further objections from anyone, they began their plan of attack using Tori and Leliana's knowledge of the castle and Dorian's knowledge of Alexius and his magik.

* * *

Once the meeting was concluded, Tori paid a visit to Amantheon's tomb. She had taken to making it a daily routine at the very least, sometimes coming two or three times a day.

She stood in front of the memorial stone and read the inscription as she had a hundred times.

"'Here lies Amantheon the Magnificent, dragon companion to the Herald of Andraste, the Beast Tamer, and the Dragon Rider: Tori Evermoore. May he rest in peace at the Maker's side and forever spread his wings in the Golden City. May he watch over us as we fight to preserve our world.'"

Tori looked up as Dorian came up next to her.

"So he's gone then." Dorian said. He had never met the dragon, but he had heard the stories. "I hope he was as great as the stories tell."

Tori looked back at the stone. "He was more than that..." She said. She looked down into her hand, the few scales that had come loose when they put him in the tomb glistening with a dark green sheen. "He was everything to me..."

Dorian noticed the scales. "May I see those?" He asked, unsure if she would even oblige him.

Tori looked at him, confused, but she handed him the scales. "That's all I have left of him, besides memories and this tomb."

Dorian took some silver coins from his pouch and placed them in his hand with the scales. He closed his hand and focused his magik on the material within his palm. When he finished, he opened his palm and revealed to Tori a set of earrings and a matching necklace, each bearing Amantheon's scales. "It isn't much, but here." He handed the jewellery to Tori. "I drew on the power of your bond and managed to seal a bit of the magik that lingered from Amantheon's magik within the scales. Now he can protect you even from beyond the grave."

Tori looked up at him, her eyes wide and tears brimming. "Dorian, I don't know what to say..." She looked down at the jewellery and touched it lovingly. "Thank you... From the bottom of my heart, thank you so much..."

Dorian put an arm around her shoulder. "For what it's worth, you are a better person for having known Amantheon as well and as long as you did. No one else in the world, in the history of the world, can say they tamed a dragon and were best friends with it. That is a bond that will transcend time, sweetheart. He will forever live on in the memories of all."

Tori felt the tears slip down her cheeks, the first she had shed since Amantheon had died. She looked up at the memorial stone and stepped forward, clutching her hand shut around the jewellery as she pressed her forehead to the stone. "Theon, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, I'm sorry couldn't save you. But I will always treasure the life we shared together. I will always treasure our friendship, our bond, each time we took to the sky." She kissed the stone and stepped back. "I will always love you, Theon. Maker protect you and guide you, my dear friend."

Dorian waited until Tori joined him and they walked back to the village together.

"Thank you, Dorian." Tori said, looking up at him. "You have no idea what this means to me."

Dorian smiled and reached up to wipe away a tear. "Anything for you, sweetheart. Now, go get some rest, we've got a big day ahead of us."

Tori smiled and left Dorian in the main hall of the Chantry as she headed towards her room. Once she reached her room, she stood in front of her mirror, rearranging her earrings so that the studs were in her third holes, the small hoops that Alistair had given her, and the scale dangle earrings Dorian had made for her rested along her ear lobes. She fastened the chain around her neck and touched the scale pendant lovingly as it came to a rest just below the pendant Cullen gave her. Her finger ran over the scale a few times before it grew warm and Tori started to see strange images appearing in her head. She saw herself from a new perspective and she knew immediately as the images progressed from beginning to end that she was seeing Amantheon's memories. When his last memory popped into her mind, Fenris had come down the hall as he headed for his room. He stopped when he saw that Tori's door was open and he looked inside to find her standing in front of her mirror.

"Tori?" He asked, but got no answer so he walked up to her and gently put a hand on her shoulder. "Tori?" He asked again, this time getting a response.

Tori heard Fenris call her name and she turned to look at him. "F-Fenris...?"

"Tori, what's wrong?" He asked, then noticed the scale pendant as her hand fell limply to her side.

Tori didn't realize how much she was crying when she spoke with a shaky voice. "D-Dorian, he... I s-saw T-Theon's memories... He was s-so happy when he died..." Her tears came crashing down and she couldn't hold back anymore.

Fenris held her in his arms as she cried, trying to comfort her. "Shh... it's alright..." He rubbed her back and led her to her bed, sitting down and pulling her into his lap.

Tori let him pull her into his lap as he sat back on her bed and she settled into his arms, finding comfort as she cried her eyes out. She wasn't sure how long she had cried for, but she had cried herself into exhaustion.

Fenris sat with her, rubbing her back and her arms as he tried to comfort her. He hadn't seen her grieve once since Amantheon died, though he had just assumed she was dealing with it differently than he expected. He had kept his distance, but seeing her break down like this told him she had been holding it in. After awhile, Tori had cried herself to sleep and he held her in his arms as she slept. Night soon fell and he grew tired as well. He closed his eyes and held Tori closer to him, falling asleep quickly.

As he came to the door of his room not longer after, Cullen saw Tori's door open and looked to see that Fenris was sitting on her bed asleep with Tori passed out in his arms. His heart ached seeing them together like that, but when he noticed the tear stains on her cheeks Cullen knew that Tori had been crying and Fenris had comforted her. He stepped into her room and grabbed a blanket, covering them both. He closed her door behind him and went into his room to get ready for bed. As he lay in bed though, not only did he worry about Tori's safety going to Redcliffe, he also decided to keep his distance from Tori. She had been through a lot lately and having put her under so much pressure to choose between he and Fenris made him feel guilty. It wasn't fair to her and he was being selfish. While he loved her dearly, Cullen decided that if Tori wanted to be with him he would wait for her to come to him, but if she never did then he had his answer.


	52. Dealing with the Magister and Time Magik?

Tori woke the next morning to find herself still in Fenris' arms. She sat up slowly and rubbed her temples, the headache from crying so much dissipating. Beside her, Fenris stirred and looked at her with a tired smile.

"Feeling better now that you let all that out?"

Tori nodded. "Thank you, Fenris, for letting me cry."

Fenris sat up and smoothed down her hair. "You seemed to have been holding that in for a long time."

Tori sighed. "I have... I just couldn't bring myself to believe that he was really gone... I kept hoping that it was all a dream..." She touched the scale pendant. "But when Dorian came to keep me company at Theon's tomb, he saw the scales I had saved and turned them into jewellery for me." She tucked her hair behind her ear to show him the earrings. "He also said that he was able to bind whatever lingering magik there was from Theon's magik to the scales." She looked at him. "Last night when I touched the pendant, all of Theon's memories came flooding into my mind at once. It became overwhelming and made me realize that he's really gone."

Fenris rubbed her back as she explained what happened the night before. "As much as I dislike Tevinters, magisters, and mages, it would seem that our new friend did something good for you. Now Theon can always protect you, wherever you go."

Tori smiled and that and nodded. "It's a nice thought to have and it'll help me get through losing him." She looked out the window. "It's almost time for us to leave for Redcliffe." She looked back at him. "Thank you, Fenris. For everything." She hugged him, then walked him to her door as he left to allow her to change and get ready.

"Be careful, Tori..." He said. "I will be coming with you, but I will wait with Cullen until you give the word."

Tori nodded. "I promise, I will."

* * *

Tori walked through the halls of Redcliffe castle until she reached the throne room. Varric and Iron Bull walked at her side as they approached Alexius. She stopped when she saw a man standing at the foot of the stairs in what looked like Venatori garb.

"Announce us." She said, looking at the man.

"The invitation was for Mistress Evermoore alone." Another said, coming down the stairs. "The rest of you can wait here."

"They're my negotiators. They have to accompany me." Tori said bluntly.

The man simply sighed and bowed his head, then turned to lead the way up the stairs to where the throne sat. "Lord Magister, the agents of the Inquisition have arrived."

Alexius stood. "My friend! It's so good to see you again!" He looked at Varric and Iron Bull. "And your associates of course." He returned his attention back to Tori. "I'm sure we can come to an arrangement that is equitable to all parties."

"Are we mages to have no voice in deciding our fate?" Fiona asked, joining them.

"Fiona, you would not have turned over your followers to me if you did not trust me with their lives." Alexius said.

"Oh, of course she trusts you Alexius. People must trust you with their lives all the time!" Tori said, sarcastically. "You've got one of those faces."

"Yes, the magisterium tells me that quite often." He replied. "Shall we begin our talks?" He turned to take a seat in Teagan's throne again. "The Inquisition needs mages to close the Breach and I have them. Now, what shall you offer in exchange?"

Tori smirked a bit. "Nothing. I'm just going to take the mages and leave."

Alexius scoffed. "And just how are you going to accomplish such a feat?"

Felix turned to Alexius. "She knows everything, Father."

"Felix, what have you done?" Alexius asked, his eyes narrowing.

"You wanted me here, Alexius." Tori said. "Why?"

"Do you know what you are?" Alexius said, sneering. "You walk into my stronghold, with the stolen mark- a gift you do not even understand- and you think you're in control?"

Tori took her turn at scoffing. "Your stronghold? Last I checked this was Teagan's arldom, not a stronghold for a Tevinter invader."

Alexius glared at her. "You're nothing but a mistake!"

Tori looked at him, sensing the mood changing. "What do you know about the Divine's death, Alexius?" She grew wary of him and moved her hand to the hilt of her sword.

"It was the Elder One's moment and you were unworthy to even stand in his presence!"

"Father, listen to yourself! Do you know what you sound like?" Felix said, trying to get through to his father.

"He sounds exactly like the villainous cliche that everyone expects us to be." Dorian said, coming out into the open.

"Dorian." Alexius said, glaring at his old pupil. "I gave you a chance to be apart of this, but you turned me down. The Elder One has power you would not believe. He will raise the Imperium from its own ashes."

"What could be better than time magik?" Tori asked.

"He will make the world bow to mages once more. We will rule from the Boric Ocean to the Frozen Seas." Alexius said.

"You can't involve my people in this!" Fiona protested.

Dorian stepped forward, hoping to reason with his old mentor. "Alexius, this is exactly what you and I talked about never wanting to happen! Why would you support this?"

"Stop this, Father." Felix said, turning to Alexius. "Give up the Venatori, let the southern mages close the Breach, and let's go home!"

Alexius turned to face his son. "No. It's the only way, Felix. He can save you!"

"Save me?"

"There is a way, the Elder One promised, if I undo the mistake at the Temple." Alexius said, turning back to face Tori and her companions.

"I'm going to die, you need to accept that." Felix said, clearly having accepted it himself.

"Seize them, Venatori, the Elder One demands this woman's life!" Alexius said, but his eyes widened as Leliana's agents killed his men and stepped forward.

"Your men are dead, Alexius. Now, if you don't mind, I think I'll take back Redcliffe Castle for my good friend the arl." Tori said, looking at him.

"You are a mistake!" Alexius said, pulling something out of his pocket. "You should never have existed!"

The doors behind them burst open and Cullen and Fenris ran up the stairs, stopping dead in their tracks as Dorian shouted, "No!"

Tori looked from Cullen and Fenris to where Alexius stood, a strange glow began to emanate from his hand and some kind of amulet began levitating above it. Dorian threw a blast of magikal energy at Alexius in hopes of stopping him, but a strange portal opened and Tori and Dorian were pulled through. Just before the portal close, though, Tori heard the voices of her companions and friends as they called out to her.

Landing with a loud crack and the splashing of water, Tori hurried to stand as two members of the Venatori ran into the room.

"Blood of the Elder One!" one said.

"Where'd they come from?" the other asked.

"Surprise!" Tori replied, then shot them dead in their tracks with a few arrows. She turned to help Dorian stand. "What the fuck just happened? Where are we?"

"Displacement... interesting... Probably not what Alexius intended." Dorian said, then looked around. "The rift moved us to what, the closest confluence of arcane energy?"

"The last thing I remember we were in the castle hall, Cullen and Fenris had just come in as the assault on the keep began." Tori said.

"Let's see... If we're still in the castle, _**it**_ isn't!" Dorian thought a moment. "Ah, of course! It's not simply where but when!"

"What do you mean?"

"Alexius used the amulet as a focus and moved us through time!"

Tori looked at him. "What about the others..?"

"I don't know, sweetheart." Dorian said, seeing her worry. "Let's see if we can find them around somewhere. They may yet be alive."

Tori nodded and led the way, searching around the castle as she recalled her memories from when they retook the castle during the Blight.

* * *

Tori and Dorian found their way into the dungeons, quickly finding Varric and Iron Bull. They were infected with red lyrium and it was taking its hold progressively.

After awhile, they stumbled upon Fiona.

"You... you're alive? How? I saw you disappear into the rift..."

"Fiona, what happened to you?" Tori asked, seeing red lyrium surrounding the former grand enchanter.

"Red lyrium... it's a disease..." Fiona struggled to explain. "The longer you are near it... you soon become this... then they mine your corpse for more..."

"Can you tell us the date?" Dorian asked. "It's very important."

"Harvestmere, 9:42 Dragon." Fiona managed.

"9:42? Then we've missed an entire year!" Dorian exclaimed.

Tori felt her chest aching. "Fiona, we need to get back. Alexius' spell, it sent us forward in time. If we can get his amulet, Dorian may be able to reverse the spell and send us back so that none of this will have ever happened."

"You must beware..." Fiona said, looking at her. "Alexius serves the Elder One... more powerful than the Maker... no one challenges him and lives...!"

"I'll do my best, Fiona, for all our sakes." Tori said.

"You must try, Herald..." Fiona said, fading quickly. "Your spymaster... she is here... find her quickly... and the others..."

"What others?"

"Your commander... and the elf who accompanied you to Redcliffe... they are here as well..."

"Cullen and Fenris...?" Tori's heart sank. "Are they alright?"

"I... do not know..." Fiona said. "But you must go now... before the Elder One learns you are here..."

Tori nodded and watched as Fiona finally closed her eyes, the red lyrium having drawn the last of her life from her now still body.

"Come one, sweetheart, we must hurry." Dorian said.

"You're right." Tori said, then led the way onward as they searched for Leliana. It did not take them long, either, and they came across one of the torture chambers that held Leliana captive.

"You will break!" the Venatori torture master said, a blade to Leliana's throat.

"I would die first." Leliana spat back, defiantly.

Tori burst through the door and saw her old friend in chains. "Leliana!"

The Venatori turned around, but Leliana wrapped her legs around his neck and snapped it.

Tori ran to her, grabbing the key to her chains from the Venatori and freeing her.

"You're alive?" Leliana asked, faintly in disbelief.

"Are you alright?" Tori asked, steadying her as she regained her footing.

"I saw you die..." Leliana said, then hugged her old friend close. "How is it that you are still here?"

"Alexius used the amulet to displace us in time. He sent us forward a year." Tori said. "We need to find him and get that amulet. Dorian thinks we can reverse the spell and get us back to the point where we left."

"So this will never have happened?" Leliana asked, looking at her.

Tori nodded. "If we succeed, we can stop this from ever happening."

"Good." Leliana said, then went to the chest where her weapons were kept. "Now, let's find the others quickly."

"You know where Cullen and Fenris are?" Tori asked.

Leliana nodded. "They are nearby but we must hurry. We are running out of time."

Tori nodded and followed Leliana out of the room and to another. When she opened the door, she saw Fenris chained to the wall. "Fenris!" She ran to him, quickly unchaining him. When he was free, she tried to check on him but he activated his ghost hand and thrust it into her chest.

"What trickery is this now? You think to further taunt with her image?" Fenris demanded.

Tori gasped as he squeezed her heart and she gently put her hand on his cheek while her other came to rest on his arm. "Fenris, it's me..."

"Lies!"

Tori motioned for the others to stay back when they tried to intervene and she could feel her heart beginning to give under the pressure, but she stepped forward and looked him in the eye. "Do you remember what you told me when I asked you why you teased me so much?"

Fenris loosened his grip and stared at her with wide eyes as she answered her own question.

"You said it was because you enjoyed watching me blush and it was fun."

"Tori..?" Fenris asked, releasing her and looking at her in disbelief.

Tori gasped, her hand to her chest as she nodded.

Fenris looked at her, stepping away from her. "Forgive me... I did not think it was really you... They have been using your image to try and break us..."

Tori looked up at him. "Maker, what'd they do to you?" His lyrium markings glowed red instead of blue like they used to when he used his powers and now they were almost black against his skin.

"They infected us with red lyrium..." He looked at her. "It's really you, isn't it?"

Tori nodded. "Of course, silly..." She looked at him. "We don't have much time, but we still need to get Cullen. We're going after Alexius once we do."

Fenris nodded and grabbed his sword as they left the room, heading for the last room.

Tori opened the door and looked inside, seeing Cullen chained to the wall just as Fenris had been.

"Cullen!" She ran to him just as she had to Fenris and unchained him, steadying him when he staggered on his feet. "Cullen, it's going to be alright now." She said, her hand on his chest.

Cullen took one look at her, and just like Fenris, he turned on her. Grabbing her by the throat and pinning her to the wall, he loomed over her. "More of your filthy Venatori tricks? Haven't you had enough yet? You think you can just use her image like that, toy with me, try to break me?"

"C-Cullen!" Tori gasped as his grip tightened around her throat. She looked at the others, shaking her head as they tried to stop him. She turned her gaze back to him. "It's me..."

"You think I'll fall for that again?" He bellowed. "You fooled me once too many, played on my emotions for Tori and now you seek to further damn her image for me forever?"

Tori was beginning to get dizzy, but she held on and wrapped her hand around the back of his neck, startling him as she pulled him in closer and pressed their foreheads together. "D-Do you remember that story you t-told me and Blackwall on the way back to Haven? The one about Martin Calder, the boy you played with before joining the Templars?"

Cullen faltered and his grip loosened.

Tori slowly grasped his hand and moved it from her throat, holding onto it as she continued. "You told us about how the two of you used to go down to Old Man Rolph's farms and tip his druffalo as a test of your strength."

"Tori...?"

She nodded and rubbed her throat as she collapsed onto the ground.

Cullen looked at her in disbelief. "Maker, Tori, I..." His brow furrowed. "I'm so sorry..." He tried to help her up, but she shied away from him and stood by herself. "I thought I'd lost you... but it's really you..."

Tori nodded. "We got sent forward a year in time. I didn't die, Cullen."

Cullen looked at the others, grateful to see them still alive. He looked back at Tori. "What's the plan, then?"

Tori looked at Dorian, then back at him. "Dorian thinks if we get the amulet that Alexius used to send us to this time, he can reverse the spell and send us back."

"If you can go back to the point you left, you can stop all of this from happening." Cullen said, catching on quickly.

"Exactly, but we have to hurry." Tori said. "Can you fight?" She saw that he was infected with red lyrium as well.

Cullen nodded. "Give me a sword and I am all yours."

Tori nodded, then looked up as Fenris presented Cullen with his sword and shield. Looking to the others, she saw they were all ready to move on as well. "Let's go quickly then."

* * *

Tori led the others through the castle, defeating any Venatori that got in their way. They came across a door that was sealed magikally, but they were able to recover the red lyrium shard keys from the bodies of the Venatori they killed and unlocked the door. Leading them up the stairs and back to where they had stood before, Tori's eyes widened at the sight she saw. Chained to the wall just as his brother once had been in Ostagar, was Alistair.

"Alistair!" Tori ran to him, reaching up to touch his cheeks. His body was more far gone than Fiona's had been as the red lyrium fused him to the wall. "Alistair, can you hear me?"

Alistair stirred and looked at her. "Tori...? But... you died..."

Tori felt the tears in her eyes spill over after she tried so hard to hold them back. Seeing her friends, her loved ones in so much pain was nearly unbearable. "I didn't die... I'm right here..."

Alistair managed a smile, but he grimaced in pain. He forced himself to look at her. "End this... please, Tori..."

"Alistair... don't make me do this..." Tori said. She tried to lean closer, but the red lyrium burned when she touched it even through her clothes.

"Please... I've suffered enough... End it... I'm begging you..." Alistair said, pleading with her.

"Here, Bunny..." Varric said, handing her a dagger.

Tori took the dagger with a shaky hand and looked up at Alistair. "Alistair..."

He offered her a pained smile. "I love you, Tori... my one regret was ever letting you go..."

Tori stood on her toes and kissed him, then plunged the dagger into his heart and twisted the blade. Her heart ached when she heard him gasp, then she felt the taste of his blood in her mouth. Pulling away, she looked at him. "Alistair... I'm so sorry..."

"Thank you, Tori..." He said with a smile, then drew his last breath and his head dropped down.

Tearing herself away from him, Tori advanced towards where Alexius stood facing the fire. "I should kill you where you stand, you fucking bastard! You're going to pay for all the suffering you've caused!"

Alexius sighed. "There is no longer anywhere to run. I knew you would appear again, not that it would be now, but I knew I hadn't destroyed you. My final failure."

"Was it worth it?" Dorian asked. "Everything you've done to the world, to yourself?"

"It doesn't matter now." Alexius replied. "All we can do is wait for the end."

"What the fuck do you mean? What's ending?" Tori demanded, her anger only growing.

"The irony that you would appear, now, of all the possibilities." Alexius said, smirking despite himself. "All that I fought for, all that I betrayed, and what have I wrought? Ruin and death, there is nothing more. The Elder One comes for me, for you, for us all."

Leliana appeared behind Felix, a blade to his throat.

Alexius turned, his staff drawn. "Felix!"

"That's Felix?" Dorian said in disbelief. "Maker's breath, Alexius, what have you done?"

"He would have died, Dorian! I saved him!" Alexius said, then to Leliana he begged, "Please, don't hurt my son! I'll do anything you ask!"

"Felix never wanted this, Alexius. He tried to stop you, to save you." Tori said. "Give us the amulet and we let him go."

"Please, let him go and you can have what you want!"

Leliana glared at him. "I want the world back." She drew the blade across his throat.

"No..." Alexius said, then he cried out and struck out against Leliana, quickly turning against Tori and the others.


	53. Return from the Past, Surprising News, Nightmares Begin to WIn

It did not take them long to subdue him and Tori dealt the final blow, driving her sword into his chest.

"He wanted to die, didn't he?" Dorian asked, looking at him. "All those lies he told himself, all the justifications... He lost Felix long ago and didn't even notice..."

Tori looked at him. "He did this all to save his son, but look at what it cost him." She looked at Alistair's body, her chest aching. "All those who suffered..." Her gaze turned onto her friends, her heart sinking further when she met each of their gazes. Turning back to Dorian, she said, "We have to fix this..."

Dorian looked at the amulet that he had picked up. "This is the amulet as before. I think this is the same one we made in Minrathos. That's a relief. Give me an hour to rework the spell he used and I should be able to reopen the rift."

"An hour?" Leliana said, looking at him incredulously. "That's impossible! You must go now!"

The castle began to shake and rumble and the shrieking of a monstrous beast sounded from outside.

"The Elder One!" Leliana said.

"Alexius was only the puppet." Cullen said, stepping forward. "This is his master."

Fenris looked from him to Tori. "We will do whatever it takes to keep them at bay. You must escape."

Tori shook her head. "No, I won't let anyone else die!"

Leliana touched her shoulder. "Tori, look at us. We're already dead. The only way we'll survive is if this day never comes. You must go."

Tori looked around at her friends, seeing they had come to the same decision as her.

Before she could say another word, Leliana stepped back as Cullen and Fenris went to guard the doors as Varric and Iron Bull hurried outside. As they closed the doors, Leliana said, "Go, cast your spell. You have as much time as I have arrows."

Tori watched from Dorian's side as he cast the spell and felt her chest aching as she watched them ready for battle.

Dorian was nearly finished with the spell when the doors burst open and demons flooded through, tossing the bodies of Varric and Iron Bull on the ground before advancing on Cullen and Fenris.

"Maker, no..." Tori said, watching in horror as they too were cut down and the demons turned on Leliana. "No!" She moved to help Leliana fired her arrows and recited a verse from the Chant of Light.

"You move and we all die!" Dorian said, pulling her back as the rift opened. "Go, now!" He pushed Tori through the rift as it engulfed them and hurried after her.

In a plume of smoke, they appeared back in the same spot, at the same point in which they had left, as if nothing had happened.

Dorian looked at Alexius. "You'll have to do better than that."

Tori turned to face Alexius, her face contorted with rage. "You fucking bastard! I killed you once, I should do it again!" She reached up and punched him in the face. "You failed Alexius, now tell me how forgiving this Elder One is."

Alexius sank to his knees, rubbing his jaw. "You've won... there is no point in extending this charade..." He turned to Felix. "Felix..."

"It's over, Father... It's going to be alright..."

"You'll die."

"Everyone dies." Felix said as he knelt before his father.

Leliana and her agents came forward and took Alexius away. She looked at Tori. "Tori?"

Tori looked at her old friend and hugged her. "I'm glad you're alright..."

Leliana didn't understand what was going with her, but she hugged her back knowing there was more to it than what they saw. "As am I you."

Tori stepped back as Dorian said, "Well, I'm glad that's over with." She looked up as soldiers bearing the armour of the Ferelden royal guard marched in and took up positions within the hall. "Or not." Dorian added as someone else joined them.

"Grand Enchanter, imagine my surprise when I heard that you have given Redcliffe over to the hands of a Tevinter Magister."

Tori looked and saw Alistair coming to confront Fiona. "Alistair..."

Fiona stepped forward, guilty and terrified. "K-King Alistair..."

"Especially since I am fairly certain that Redcliffe Castle belongs to Arl Teagan." Alistair added, glaring at her.

"Y-Your Majesty, we never intended-" Fiona began , but Alistair interrupted her.

"I know what you intended." He retorted, bearing down on her. "I wanted to help you, but you made it impossible. You and your followers are no longer welcome in Ferelden."

"But we have hundreds who need protection! Where will we go?" Fiona asked, dismayed.

Tori stepped forward. "You'll be leaving with the Inquisition, Fiona. We still need your help sealing the Breach."

"And what are the terms of this arrangement?" Fiona asked, wary.

"Hopefully better than what Alexius offered you." Dorian pointed out. "The Inquisition is better than that, yes?"

Fiona sighed. "It seems that we have no choice but to accept what you offer."

Tori looked at her. "You did what you thought was best for your people. You made a tough decision and I cannot fault you for that." She glanced at her friends and Alistair. "After what happened here, though... after what we saw..." She looked away, swallowing the tears that were threatening to break free. Raising to meet the gaze of the grand enchanter, she continued. "You will be our allies, but also conscripts of the Inquisition. You will not be prisoners, nor will you be entirely free. What happened here cannot be allowed to happen again."

"I know we shouldn't have accepted aid from the magister, but-"

Tori was beginning to feel sick, but she pushed through it. "Look, Fiona, the sky is torn and there's no room for failure. We cannot close the Breach without your help. But after all this, we'd be mad to trust you."

"Then I wish the best for the Inquistion. Thank you for your assistance in retaking Redcliffe from the magister." Alistair said. "I'd like Redcliffe back to normal by sundown tomorrow."

"Then we must surrender to the Inquisition." Fiona said, conceding. "I will prepare myself and the others for the journey to Haven. The breach will be closed and peace will be restored to a world that sorely needs it."

As Fiona left, Tori turned to Alistair.

"Are you alright, Tori?" He asked, stepping closer. He wiped away the blood from the corner of her mouth. "You're bleeding." He looked down and saw part of her armour was torn, a bruise on her perfect skin and another in the shape of a hand at her throat. "Maker's breath, what happened?"

Tori didn't answer and simply threw her arms around him, burying her face in his chest. "I'm so sorry..." She said, trying to hold back her tears. "I'm so glad you're safe..."

Alistair looked down at her, confused, but held her as she clung to him. "What happened Tori?"

Tori shook her head and didn't say anything. She just wanted him to hold her a bit longer.

Alistair looked at the others, hoping they'd have answers. Dorian stepped forward and rubbed her back. "We saw a great deal more than anyone should have ever seen. She suffered more than I did as a result. She just needs time to sort through it all."

Tori stepped back and looked up at Alistair, offering him a smile. "I'll be fine knowing everyone's safe."

"Herald, we need to return to Haven if we are to prepare for the mages' arrival." Cullen said, stepping forward.

Fenris came to stand next to her as the others made their way towards the door. "Tori, are you alright? You look shaken." He asked, reaching up to touch her shoulder.

Flinching, Tori shrank away from his touch and turned away, seeing his hand thrusting into her chest and Cullen's hand squeezing her throat. She felt the sick feeling come again and she excused herself, hurrying outside. She made it down the stairs and to the well in the courtyard before she wretched into the grass.

"Are you alright sweetheart?"

She looked up and saw Dorian approaching her. "I don't feel right..." she said, trying to head towards the gate to wait for the others. When she stumbled, Dorian caught her.

He looked at her as his hand rested against her lower abdomen and his eyes widened. "Sweetheart, I know what's going on. Well besides the obvious hell we just experienced jumping through time and all."

Tori looked at him as he helped her to stand. "And that is?"

"Why, you're pregnant!"

Tori's eyes widened. "W-What...?"

Dorian studied her face. "I take it this isn't a good thing, with the mark on you hand, the Elder One trying to kill you and all."

Tori looked away, trying to process what he had just told her. 'I'm pregnant...?' She looked up as Alistair walked down the stairs with Cullen and Fenris at his sides, the others following closely behind. She looked at Dorian as she stood up straight, trying to compose herself. "Please don't tell anyone?"

Dorian nodded. "Of course." Seeing her reaction when Alistair, Cullen, and Fenris approached them, Dorian sighed, rubbing her back. "Love is fickle. Especially with three men in your life. Throw a baby into the mix and you're just asking for trouble."

Tori took a deep breath and looked at him. "When we make camp, can you heal these bruises?"

Dorian nodded. "Of course."

She turned to Alistair and the others when they reached her and Dorian. "Please forgive me, I needed some fresh air."

Alistair looked at her, concerned. "So long as you're alright."

Tori nodded, offering a smile. "I am fine."

Alistair sighed, knowing she was just trying to save face and act brave for everyone.

Cullen looked at her. "The mages will arrive shortly after we return to Haven. We felt it would be best to ride an ahead and get the Inquisition prepared for their arrival."

Tori nodded. "That's fine. We should head out immediately, then."

Cullen nodded, then turned to his men and issued a few orders.

They made to leave Redcliffe and Alistair walked them to the gates. He stopped Tori before she mounted up into the saddle of the gelding she had been provided with.

"Tori, I wanted to give my condolences in regards to Theon..." He said, looking at her. "I know the bond you shared with each other and he was a good companion to you for all those years. He protected you when I could not and I will be grateful to him for that. I am truly sorry about his loss."

Tori smiled sadly, touching the scale pendant. "Thank you, Alistair."

"He will be missed, by us all." Alistair said, hugging her. He kissed the top of her head and looked down at her when she stepped back. "Be careful on the journey back? The roads are clear, but there have been reports of bandits."

Tori smiled. "Nothing we can't handle, but I'll be careful, I promise."

Alistair smiled, then glanced up at Cullen and Fenris. "They are good men. A bit jealous, but then again I'm jealous myself that they captured your heart." He looked back down at Tori. "Whatever you decide, Tori, I will support you even if it means I live a life without you at my side."

Tori hugged him one last time and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Alistair. I wish you the same."

Alistair stepped back and watched Tori mount into the saddle, then raised a hand in farewell as she urged the gelding onward, her companions and men following after her.

* * *

They made camp once night had fallen and Tori sat just inside of her tent as Dorian healed her wounds. Once he had finished, she pulled on her tunic and began writing out the account of what had happened- in every detail. She and Dorian went over some safety measures, wards, protection seals, training for the soldiers, just about anything that would keep the mages and everyone else safe and things under control. The mages, Tori had decided, would be allowed some freedom, but they would be on a probationary period. One slip up and they'd be treated as they were in their Circles. Once the reports had been finished, Dorian left Tori to get some sleep.

After a few hours, though, the nightmares she had of the voices of those she couldn't save at the Conclave were replaced by the memories of the time that would never exist- the images of Cullen and Fenris attacking her, having to kill Alistair, seeing her friends die right before her eyes. She woke with a start, crying. Dorian had heard her from where he sat outside by the fire and came to check on her. He sat with her, soothing her as she cried, holding her in his arms until she calmed. He pushed a little bit of healing magik into her, trying to ease the nightmares. It helped and Tori soon fell asleep, after asking Dorian to stay with her. And from that night on until they returned to Haven, Dorian slept by Tori's side every night.

* * *

Upon returning to Haven, Tori called a meeting and walked into the Chantry to find Cullen, Josephine, Cassandra, and Leliana already discussing things.

"We need to be able to control the mages." Cullen said after they had argued for some time.

"What, and make them prisoners?" Leliana asked. "What Tori suggests is a probationary period. If the mages can prove themselves, they will be granted full freedom."

"This isn't a matter for debate. There will be abominations among the mages and we must be prepared." Cullen retorted.

"And if we rescind the offer of an alliance, it would make the Inquisition appear incompetent at best, tyrannical at worst." Josephine added.

Cassandra sighed. "In any case, the sole purpose of the Herald's mission was to gain the mages' assistance in closing the Breach. And that is exactly what she did."

"The voice of pragmatism speaks!" Dorian said as he joined in on the meeting. "And here I was beginning to enjoy the circular argument."

Cassandra looked at him. "Closing the Breach is all that matters."

Tori sighed, looking from Dorian to the others. "I saw a glimpse of what will happen should we fail..." She reached up and gently touched her throat, then let her hand slide to her chest before she crossed her arms. "I don't want to see that future come to past... I couldn't bear it..." She looked around at everyone. "We must do everything we can to seal the Breach and end this once and for all."

"We will not fail, Tori." Cassandra said.

Leliana sighed. "We should look into the events of this dark future you saw. The assassination of Empress Celene, a demon army..."

"sounds like something a Tevinter cult would do." Dorian said. "Orlais falls, the Imperium rises! Chaos for everyone!"

"One battle at a time." Cullen said. "It will take time to organize the troops and the mage recruits. Let's take this to the war room." He looked to Tori. "Join us. This wouldn't have been possible if it weren't for your mark after all."

Tori looked down at her hand. "I'd be honoured to help with the plan." She said, looking back up at him.

"I'll skip the war council, but I'd like to see this Breach up close and personal, if you don't mind." Dorian said.

Tori looked at him. "You're staying then?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you? The south is so rustic and charming, I adore it to little pieces." He replied, smirking.

Tori smiled at that. "There's no one I'd rather be stuck in time with, future or present."

Dorian chuckled. "Excellent choice! Though, let's not plan on getting stranded again any time soon, yes?"

Tori smiled, then looked to Cullen as he said, "I'll prepare for the march on the summit. Maker willing, the mages' help will be enough to seal the Breach."

As Dorian bid them a good day, Tori walked with the others towards the war room, but she was feeling a bit faint. Leliana stopped beside her as Cullen went on ahead with Josephine and Cassandra.

"Is everything alright, Tori?" She asked.

Tori put a hand to her head and nodded. "I'm just tired. It's been a long journey."

"Perhaps you should rest then."

Tori shook her head and took a step forward, but she started to teeter and had to use a nearby pillar for support.

"Tori, you need to rest." Leliana said. "Let me help you to your room."

Tori couldn't argue with her. Even if she wanted to, she didn't have the strength. She let Leliana support her as they went to her room, Ayle quickly joining them.

"Is she alright?" Ayle asked.

"She needs to rest. She's been through a lot since Redcliffe." Leliana said. "I will go to the war room and inform the others that she will not be joining us. Make sure she gets some sleep?"

Ayle nodded and bowed her head. "Of course, Sister Leliana."

Leliana left the room, masking her worry as she made her way to the war room.

"Where is the Herald?" Josephine asked when Leliana joined them alone.

"She wasn't feeling well, so she's resting in her room. The journey has taken a lot out of her."

"It should be expected." Cassandra said. "Very well, we shall fill her in later."

Meanwhile, Ayle was grabbing some water for Tori when Tori pointed to her pack.

"Ayle, there are a few scrolls in my pack. They're very important. Could you please take them to the war room?"

Ayle nodded and found the scrolls she spoke of. "At once, Lady Herald. Do you need anything else?"

Tori shook her head. "That's it for now, thank you."

Ayle left Tori to sleep, closing her door partially behind her before she hurried to the war room. Knocking, she opened the door when told to enter.

"Forgive the intrusion, but I was asked to bring you these scrolls." She said, handing the scrolls to Cassandra who was nearest. "Her Worship said they were very important." She bowed before leaving.

Cassandra passed a scroll to the others, then opened the scroll she held. "Maker, these are Tori's plans for security precautions, wards and protection seals for the mages, training regiments for our soldiers... She thought of all this?"

"She must have had some help from Dorian." Leliana said, looking through the scroll she held which held further details for the scroll Cassandra held comprising of more wards, enchantments, magikal constructs that would be designed to strengthen the camp and Haven against the effects of the Breach.

"Oh my..." Josephine said, reading the scroll in her hand.

"What is it?" Cullen asked.

"It's Lady Evermoore's account on what transpired in the dark future she saw." Josephine said, handing the scroll to him. "She seems to have left no details out..."

Cullen set down his scroll, which was a list of regiments and tactical suggestions to further prepare the Templars within Inquisition ranks and those who showed promise to undergo Templar training. As he read through the account, his heart sank heavily. Tori had laid out all the specifics down to the very detail from the assassination of the Empress, to the red lyrium and its effects, to the time magik Alexius used. When she began recalling what happened to her companions and those she encountered, her handwriting faltered and there were tear stains when it came to where she told of what happened to he, Fenris, and Alistair. A pit grew in the bottom of his stomach when he read what he had done to Tori and he set aside the scroll before excusing himself.

Cassandra and Leliana looked at him, then at each other and Josephine before Cassandra grabbed the scroll and read it with Leliana.

"Maker's breath..."

"No wonder she was so shaken when she returned..." Leliana said.

Cullen had gone outside for some fresh air, but the feeling in the pit of his stomach only grew. 'I'd never hurt her...' he kept telling himself.

"Commander."

Cullen looked to find Fenris approaching him. "Did she tell you anything about what happened?"

Fenris shook his head. "Perhaps you could fill me in while we walk?"

Cullen nodded and they made their way through the village. He filled Fenris in on everything and they came to a stop just outside the village gates. "I know this was a different time, one that will never come to pass, but I cannot fathom that I would ever hurt her..."

Fenris sighed and looked up at the Breach. "Nor would I, but if what you tell me is true, then the Venatori must have worked tirelessly to turn Tori against us in ways that if we were to see her again, we'd surely do her harm or even kill her to make it all go away."

Cullen sighed. "To think that it'll happen should we fail..."

"It will not fail. Tori is strong and she will fight to ensure that future will never exist." Fenris said. "We must have faith in her."

Cullen nodded and stood there looking up at the Breach silently with the elf.

Back in her room, however, Tori thrashed in her sleep as her nightmares assaulted her. She cried out, but no one could wake her. Ayle had run to fetch Solas and Adan, Dorian tagging along. They managed to calm Tori after giving her a higher dose of the sleeping potion, but it wasn't lasting long enough to take effect before the nightmares came again.

"This has happened before?" Dorian asked, thinking back on the first night after leaving Redcliffe.

Solas nodded. "The last time this happened, she could not sleep for days and collapsed from the exhaustion."

"We prepared this potion for her and it was working fine, but now..."

"Seal them away..." Tori said, stirring.

They looked at her. She was still half asleep, but conscious enough to know what was going on.

"If we seal that part of you mind, Herald, the nightmares will stop." Solas said. "But we cannot know what it will do to you."

Tori grimaced and grabbed onto his sleeve. "Do it... please... just make them stop..."

Solas nodded, then looked to Adan and Dorian. "We should hurry."

They nodded and focused their magik on Tori, combining their powers as they concentrated on sealing the part of her mind that caused the nightmares.

As they worked, Ayle stood in the hall looking at the closed door worriedly. She looked up when Cullen and Fenris came down the hall.

"Ayle, what's wrong?" Cullen asked.

"Lady Herald, she..." Ayle's eyes teared up. "The nightmares came stronger... she was in so much pain... I had to go get Solas and Adan, then that man Dorian came too..."

"They're sealing away the nightmares." Fenris guessed, seeing his confirmation when Ayle nodded.

"They are worried though, about how she will be affected with the nightmares sealed away. What if she never dreams again? What if she changes?" Ayle said, looking back at the door. "Maker, watch over her..."


	54. Let's Keep This a Secret For Now

After several days resting, Tori was finally able to get back on her feet. She went to see Solas and asked that Dorian and Ayle meet them there.

"Is everything alright, sweetheart?" Dorian asked, closing the door behind him as he arrived with Ayle.

Tori sat near the fireplace in Solas' cabin. "I don't want anyone else to know about this, Dorian, but Solas and Ayle need to know." She said, looking at him.

"Whatever it is, Lady Herald, you can trust us." Ayle said.

Tori sighed. "I'm pregnant."

Solas and Ayle's eyes widened. Dorian already knew, so he just crossed his arms and waited to see where Tori was planning on taking things.

"That's wonderful!" Ayle said, then she saw Tori's eyes saddened as she looked away. "Isn't it?"

Tori stared into the fire. "I don't know who the father is, nor did I ever think this could happen..." She said, her hand resting over her stomach. "I don't want anyone outside of this room to know about this." She looked at Ayle and Solas. "I am trusting you to keep this a secret until I am ready to tell everyone."

Ayle and Solas looked at each other, then nodded as they turned their attention back to her.

"How far along are you?" Ayle asked.

"I'd say she's about two and a half months in." Dorian said.

"Before Theon died..." Ayle said, her face falling. She looked at Tori. "Milady, what will you do? You face such a dangerous path right now and the Breach is yet to be sealed. Who knows if that will be the end of it."

"You must be careful, Herald. If you do not wish to harm yourself or the child, you must take great care when you go out into the field." Solas said.

"I know." Tori looked at him. "That's why I need your help and Dorian's. I will always take one of you with me; I don't trust Vivienne no matter how good an alliance with her is for the Inquisition. I need your help keeping the baby safe."

Solas nodded, understanding. "If it would help, I would like you to come see me at least once a week so that I may check on the health of you and the child."

"And I will make sure that we get plenty of nutrition into your meals." Ayle said. "I will make sure that there is as little stress as possible while you're in Haven."

"And I can look into magikal protection wards to help keep the baby safe while you're in the field." Dorian said. "I know there's something in those books of yours."

Tori smiled at that. "Thank you, all of you." She said, then stood. "I knew I could count on you."

* * *

After speaking with Solas, Ayle, and Dorian about a few more things regarding her pregnancy- including Ayle trying procure some looser fitting clothing that would hide her growing baby bump- Tori made her rounds, glad to see that her plans were already being set in motion. They had nearly every precaution in her reports already set up by the time the mages would arrive the following day. The preparations for the assault on the Breach were complete save what involved the mages.

Tori walked by the stables, seeing Master Dennet having some issues with a new horse, an Anderfel Courser mare, and stopped by to see if she could help.

"Master Dennet, is everything alright?"

"Herald, in all my years I have never come across a horse so wild." The old man said. "If we can't tame her, then we'll have to set her loose. The problem with that though, is that she was the only survivor of her herd. Demons killed the rest of them."

"Mind if I try?" She asked.

Dennet looked at her and nodded, ordering the stable hands to step back as they watched Tori approach her.

"Easy girl." Tori said, lowering her voice a bit and cooing to the mare. She reached out her hand and walked slowly towards her. "Easy, now, hush. It's alright. The demons are gone."

The mare reared up and pawed at the air before settling down and dancing back and forth as Tori took another step forward.

"You're such a beautiful mare, do you know that?" Tori asked, looking the mare in the eye. "You're beautiful and graceful and strong."

The mare settled down a bit, then took a step towards Tori, reaching out to sniff her hand.

"There we are." Tori said, smiling. She took another step forward, then stopped. "Now, you come to me, alright? You can trust me."

The mare eyed her, then gingerly took a few steps forward, pressing her nose into Tori's hand. She whinnied a bit, then relaxed and nudged Tori's hand.

Tori smiled. "There's a good girl. Now, shall we give you a name?"

The mare bobbed her head as if to nod.

"Let's see..." Tori thought, then smiled. "How about Nya?"

The mare whinnied her approval and stepped forward, pressing her head into Tori.

Tori smiled. "Nya it is then." She rubbed the mare's nose and pressed her forehead to hers. "You're safe here, Nya. Master Dennet is going to take good care of you."

Nya relaxed as Tori rubbed her neck and hummed softly to her.

"Maker's breath, Herald..." Dennet said, approaching Nya. "I never thought I'd actually see the Beast Tamer's work first hand. You've got quite the talent there."

Tori smiled. "Ever since Theon and I first met, I've seemed to have a knack for this kind of thing." She looked at him. "She'll be alright now."

Dennet smiled, then looked at how Nya seemed glued to Tori's side. "You know, Herald, you need a good mount still. No one could ever replace Theon, that much is for certain, but Nya seems to have taken quite the shine to you."

Tori looked at Nya and smiled. "What do you say, girl? Wanna be my riding partner?"

Nya huffed and bobbed her head, earning a laugh from Tori.

"Alright, alright!" Tori said, smiling. She looked at Dennet. "Thank you, Master Dennet. I needed this."

Dennet smiled and touched her shoulder. "It's good to see you in high spirits again, Herald. The world is a better place for it."

Tori smiled, then looked up as Rylen approached. "What is it, Rylen?"

"The Commander wishes to speak with you, if you have a moment."

Tori looked at Nya, then back at Rylen. "I can spare some time for the Commander. Have him meet me in the Chantry library in an hour."

Rylen nodded and bowed before turning to relay the message to Cullen.

Tori patted Nya's shoulder and took her back to her stall. "We'll go for a ride soon, alright girl?"

Nya whinnied and nudged Tori's shoulder before settling into her stall.

Tori bid the horsemaster a good day and headed off towards the Chantry. 'I wonder what he wants to talk about...'

* * *

Cullen walked to the Chantry an hour after Rylen had relayed Tori's message and he was glad that she agreed to speak with him. She had been avoiding him and Fenris for days, rightfully so after what they had done to her in the dark future she had seen. It was a future they would never let exist, but it was a future that was so real to Tori that she returned physically and mentally affected by it. When he reached the library, he found Tori sitting on one of the chairs reading.

"Herald."

Tori looked up. "Hello, Commander."

"I trust you are well?"

Tori nodded. "Since my nightmares were sealed, I've slept peacefully. If I dream at all anymore, I can't remember them. I feel better than I have in months."

Cullen smiled at that. "Good. I am pleased to hear it."

Tori set her book aside. "How have you been?"

"I've been better, but I can't complain considering the work we have ahead of us. The training regiments you suggested have been put into motion and the soldiers are already showing great promise. New recruits have been progressing quickly in their training and those qualified to undergo Templar training as you suggested are excelling more than I could have hoped for."

Tori smiled. "Good." She looked at him as they remained silent for a few minutes, then she asked, "What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Cullen sighed and came to sit in a chair across from her. "I wanted to apologize for what happened to you in the future you saw. I know I had no control over it here in this time, but just knowing that I could have ever hurt you like that..."

Tori sighed, reaching over and letting her hand rest on his arm. "Cullen, what happened in that future will never come to pass. I won't let it." She looked at him when he turned to meet her gaze. "I have something worth living for, worth fighting for, and I will be damned if I can't make ensure that I have a future. There's too much at stake here for us to be worried about things we can't change or do anything about."

"I'd never hurt you, Tori..."

"I know..." She rubbed his arm before grasping his hand. "I'm sorry I've been avoiding you and Fenris lately, I just needed some time after what happened."

"I understand."

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for coming to talk to me about this, Cullen. I know it must not have been easy reading that report."

"No easier than writing it, I'm sure." Cullen replied, squeezing her hand as she stood. "You should speak with Fenris as well. He's been worried about you too."

Tori smiled. "I will." She looked down at him, taking in every detail. When the thought of the possibility of him being the father crossed her mind, she blushed and looked away. "I should let you get back to your duties, Commander."

Cullen watched as she bowed her head before leaving and his heart sank a bit. He could tell that she wasn't telling him something, that it bothered her not to say anything, but he didn't want to press the issue. 'Whatever it is, she'll tell me when she's ready.'


	55. Closing the Breach, Putting Faces to Names

Tori found Fenris in his room, reading a book that she had given him back in Kirkwall after Ryder Hawke had taught him to read. "I'm surprised you still have that after all these years."

Fenris looked up. "It's one of two that I will always cherish." He replied, smiling. "This and the Book of Shartan Hawke taught me to read mean a great deal to me."

Tori smiled as she leaned against his door frame. "It's good to see you reading. That was quite the accomplishment you made."

Fenris looked at her, his brow furrowing a bit. "That is not why you are here, though."

Tori sighed and shook her head. "I just spoke with Cullen about what happened in the future I saw." She said. "I figured you and I should do the same."

Fenris patted the spot next to him on his bed. "Come, sit."

Tori climbed up onto his bed and sat next to him, pulling her knees to her chest.

Fenris set the book aside, then listened to what Tori had to say.

* * *

After they had talked for some time about everything, Tori asked if Fenris could read to her. She had always liked hearing him read aloud when he practised, even more so when he cursed in the Qun out of frustration. Fenris obliged her and leaned against the wall as Tori rested her head on his shoulder as she listened to him read. After an hour or so, Fenris looked down to find that Tori had passed out on his shoulder and he smiled. It was nice to see her sleeping so soundly now. He glanced outside and saw that it was already getting dark. He started to move to wake her, but he stopped himself and his smile grew.

"Sleep well, little Herald." he said, then closed his eyes and rested his cheek on her head.

* * *

Tori woke the following morning finding herself in Fenris' room. They were still in bed together, but at some point in the night they had lain back on the bed and Fenris had held her in his arms. His breathing was deep and even, his face peaceful. Tori smiled and settled back into his arms, wanting a few more hours with him. She closed her eyes and quickly feel back asleep.

* * *

A knock came at the door and Fenris stirred, finding Tori still in bed with him. He got up and answered the door to find Ayle on the other side.

"Ayle?"

"Is the Lady Herald here with you?" Ayle asked.

Fenris nodded. "Yes, but she's sleeping. What was it that you needed from her?"

"Could you inform her the mages have arrived?" Ayle asked. "When she wakes, the grand enchanter wishes to meet with her and her advisors to discuss the plans for the assault on the Breach."

Fenris nodded and closed the door when Ayle bowed and left. He turned back to the bed and sat down next to Tori, reaching up to stroke her cheek. He smiled as she stirred and leaned into his hand.

"Mm... what time is it?" Tori asked, yawning as she sat up.

"Nearly midday." Fenris said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Ayle just stopped by to let you know the mages have arrived. Fiona wishes to meet with you and the others to discuss the assault on the Breach."

Tori sighed and leaned into him, her forehead resting against his shoulder. "It's time for that already?"

Fenris chuckled. "Yes. But after this that should be the end of it and we can start rebuilding what was lost."

Tori looked up at him, smiling at that. "True enough. I guess I should go then." She made to stand, but she felt a bit faint.

"Are you alright, Tori?" Fenris asked, steadying her.

Tori nodded, a bit of nausea pulsing in her stomach. "I just stood up too quickly, I'll be fine."

Fenris looked at her worried. "Are you sure?"

Tori nodded, then kissed his cheek. "Sorry to worry you so much, Fenris. I'll be fine."

Fenris walked her all the way to the war room just to keep an eye on her. Once they reached the door, he left her to attend the meeting. As he turned away, he wondered if her faintness was due to the nightmares being sealed away. Little did he know what the actual reason was.

* * *

After a long meeting with Fiona and the others, Tori was already exhausted but they needed to head to the ruins as soon as they could now that they had a plan. She stood in her room, getting ready for the assault when Dorian stopped by her room.

"Do try to be careful, sweetheart?"

Tori looked up and smiled. "I usually am, Dorian."

"You know what I mean. It's not just the giant hole in the sky I'm worried about."

Tori sighed, her smile fading. She put a hand on her stomach. "I know, Dorian. I'll be careful, I promise." She looked up at him. "I'll be taking Solas with me though, so everything should be fine regardless."

Dorian sighed. "You're so special, in your own little way." He came over and straightened her cloak. "What will you do once this is all over with?"

"Honestly? I'll stick with the Inquisition as long as they have need of me. After what happened during the Blight and in Kirkwall, trouble always seems to find me. Plus, Theon's here and I don't feel like leaving him any time soon."

Dorian chuckled at that. "Loyal to the very end, I see. Good, then I was right to choose to follow the Inquisition. To follow you."

Tori smiled and hugged the Tevinter. "Thank you for everything, Dorian. It hasn't been long, but you've been good to me ever since we met."

Dorian smiled and held onto her. In the short time they had known each other, he had come to see her like a little sister. "Of course, anything for you sweetheart. Now, you best get going before the Breach grows even bigger with impatience."

Tori chuckled and grabbed her bow before leaving her room, a smiling yet worried Dorian seeing her off.

When she reached the gates of the village, Varric, Solas, and Cassandra were waiting for her.

"You ready for this, Bunny?"

Tori nodded, looking down at her hand. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Then we should hurry." Cassandra said.

Tori nodded and led the way out of the village and to the ruins of the Temple of Sacred Ashes where the mages and the Inquisition agents who accompanied them awaited their arrival.

* * *

Tori stood with her companions as they looked up at the Breach. Cassandra made certain she was ready before turning to the mages.

"Mages!" She called out, grabbing their attention.

Solas turned to face them. "Focus past the Herald! Let her will draw from you!"

Tori placed a hand over her stomach and took a deep breath. 'We'll come out of this safely.' She activated the mark, thrusting her hand up towards the sky.

The mages slammed down their staffs, pushing their mana to Tori as she pushed herself to will the Breach to seal. She was beginning to lose strength, but then her hand rested over her stomach and she began to see the faces of all of her companions and friends, Cullen, Fenris, Alistair, Amantheon, Killian, and Holland, everyone and everything that had ever mattered to her and she drew on the strength of those bonds to further fuel the mark.

"Just a little more..." Tori muttered, pushing everything she had into sealing the Breach.

Above the ruins the sky began to glow brightly and the Breach wreathed before a sharp burst of light shot to the sky and a blast back of energy knocked everyone backwards to the ground.

Tori shielded herself as best as she could, tucking and rolling as she tumbled back, then looked up at the sky in relief and saw the Breach was gone.

Cassandra stood and hurried to help her up. "You did it!"

The temple erupted with the sounds of cheering as those present rejoiced in their success. They began to make their way back down the mountain to the village to celebrate, but as she let Cassandra go on ahead of her with the men and the mages, Tori turned to Solas.

"Solas..."

Knowing what she was going to ask, Solas came up and placed his hand over her stomach. Smiling, he looked at her. "You are both fine. You are both quite strong and resilient."

Tori sighed in relief and thanked him. She walked down the mountain with him at her side and she wondered aloud, "Will this be the end of it all? Is is finally over?"

"We can only wait and see, Herald." Solas said, looking at her. "You have won us a great victory, though. You should be proud."

Tori smiled. "I am, Solas, but it wasn't just me that made this all possible."

"I know, da'len, but you were in the most danger and yet you overcame everything that came your way." Solas replied. "I am proud to have stood at your side, Herald. And I am not the only one."

Tori smiled, looking ahead as the village came into view. "Well, at least we can relax for a little while."

* * *

Tori stood looking out over the village square while the people of Haven and the Inquisition celebrated their victory, singing and dancing and drinking. She smiled seeing everyone so happy after experiencing such terrible times.

"Solas confirms the heavens are scarred, but calm." Cassandra said, coming to stand next to her. "The Breach is sealed." She looked out over the village square. "We have reports of lingering rifts, and many questions remain." She looked at Tori. "But this was a victory. Word of your heroism has spread."

Tori looked at her. "This wasn't just my doing, Cassandra. You know how many people were involved, how many we lost to get to this point." She looked up at the sky where the Breach once rested. "Besides, we don't know what caused this or who. We can't rest easy for too long." She looked down at their people. "But, we should enjoy this moment of peace, however brief it may be."

"I agree." Cassandra said, following her gaze. "One success does not guarantee peace, but it is good to enjoy this victory while we can." He turned back to Tori. "The immediate danger has passed, and to some so has the necessity of this alliance. We must be wary, the Inquisition will need new focus."

Tori made to answer, but the warning bells tolled and she looked up to see approaching lights coming over the mountains towards them. She could hear Cullen calling the men to arms and Cassandra drew her sword.

"We must get to the gates!" she said.

Tori nodded and followed after the Seeker. They quickly reached the gates and found Leliana and Josephine joining them as they reached Cullen.

"Cullen?" Cassandra asked, not wasting any time.

"One watch guard reporting." He said, looking at the gates. "A massive force approaching, the bulk over the mountain."

"Under what banner?" Josephine asked.

"None." Cullen replied.

"None?" Josephine's eyes grew wide in confusion.

Tori turned to the gates as a flash of light appeared under the doors and the gates rattled.

"I can't come in unless you open!" A voice called from the other side.

Tori hurried forward, pushing open the gates to find a strange young man amidst the bodies of what looked like Venatori.

"I'm Cole, I came to warn you, to help!" The young man said, looking at her from under his wide brimmed hat. "People are coming to hurt you, but you probably already know."

"What is this? What's going on?" Tori asked, looking at him.

"Templars come to kill you." he said.

Tori's eyes widened and she put a hand protectively over her stomach.

"Templars?" Cullen asked bewildered. "Is this the Order's response to our talks with the mages? To attack blindly?!"

"The Red Templars went to the Elder One." Cole said. "You know him? He knows you." He turned to point where two figures stood, one of monstrous size. "There."

"I know that man..." Cullen said, his eyes widening slightly. "But this Elder One..."

Tori looked at the Elder One and her head began to ache. "Ah..!"

Cullen turned to see Tori holding her head. "Are you alright?"

Tori fought back the aching as best as she could. "I'm fine."

"He's very angry that you took his mages." Cole said.

"Cullen, give me a plan, anything!" Tori said, looking to him.

"Haven is no fortress. If we are to win this, we must control the battle. Get out there and hit them with everything you've got." He said, drawing his sword. Turning towards the mages and soldiers that had gathered outside the gates, he shouted, "Mages, you have sanction to act! That man is Samson and he will not make it easy! Inquisition, with the Herald! For your lives, for all of us!"

Tori took Varric, Cassandra, and Solas with her as Cullen rallied the troops inside the village walls to fortify their defences while they had time. They fought their way through the Venatori and the Red Templars, protecting the Inquisition soldiers as they fired the trebuchets. The last one wasn't firing, though, so Tori took her companions and cleared out the enemy surrounding the trebuchet and fired at the mountain, causing an avalanche that took out a great number of the enemy forces. As her companions and the soldiers cheered, Tori managed a smile but it faded instantly when she saw a dragon, black as the darkest parts of the Deep Roads, flying towards them. It spit a ball of red sparking energy at the trebuchet, destroying it and knocking everyone back.

"Herald!" Solas ran to her and checked on her and her baby when he saw that she was bleeding from a small gash on her forehead. "Thank the Creators! You're both alright!"

Tori nodded. "We need to get back to the village." She turned to her companions and the soldiers as the dragon circled back around. "Run!"

Tori led the way back to the village, stopping to help Harrett back into his forge to save a few supplies from the forge and setting the horses loose to run to safety. Nya refused to leave her, but she touched the mare's shoulder and smiled. "Go, Nya, keep the other horses safe. Head further into the mountains and find us when it's safe."

Nya bobbed her head and took off running with the other horses, leading the herd into the mountains behind Haven.

Tori and the others hurried into the village, Cullen ushering them inside. The gates slammed shut and were bolted shut.

"We need to get everyone to the Chantry!" Cullen said, hurrying up the stairs. "It's the only building that might hold against that... beast!" He turned to look down at Tori. "At this point, just make them work for it."

"Cullen, we'll make it out of this!" Tori said, not believing the tone of defeat beginning to take over in his voice.

Cullen sighed and saw the gash on her forehead. "Are you alright?"

Tori nodded. "It's just a scratch." She reached up and squeezed his hand. "Go, get as many people to the Chantry as you can. I'll take Cassandra and the others to find any stragglers and we'll meet you there as quick as we can."

Cullen nodded, giving her hand a final squeeze before hurrying off.

Tori turned to her companions and nodded when they readied themselves. "Let's see if there are any stragglers."


	56. To Save Us All, We Must Bury Haven

Tori and her companions were able to save the last few people left in the village, but when they had reached the apothecary, Adan was already dead. Tori tore herself away from the apothecary, knowing there was nothing she could do, then hurried to the Chantry. As they reached it, Roderick was trying to usher people inside, holding himself upright as best as he could with his injuries.

"Move, keep going! The Chantry is your shelter!" Roderick said, then stumbled forward.

Cole caught him and slung his arm over his shoulder.

Tori turned to them as the doors to the Chantry slammed shut as the last person ran inside. "Is he alright?"

"He tried to stop a Templar." Cole said, leading the Chancellor over to a chair. "The blade went deep, he's going to die."

"Such a charming boy." Roderick said, chuckling despite himself.

Tori looked up as Cullen came down the hallways and towards her. "Cullen..."

"Herald, our position is not good. That dragon stole back any time you may have earned us." Cullen said, looking at her.

"I've seen an Archdemon before." Cole said. "I was in the Fade, but it looked like that."

"I don't care what it looks like!" Cullen retorted. "It's cut a path for that army! They'll kill everyone in the village!"

"The Elder One doesn't care about the village, he only wants the Herald." Cole said.

Tori rested her hand over her stomach, her brow furrowing in worry. "I won't let him take me. He can't have me or anyone else in this village."

"The Elder One doesn't care. He will kill you, then kill the villagers, crush them because he can." Cole said. "I don't like him..."

"You don't like-" Cullen started, then sighed and turned to Tori. "Herald, there are no tactics to make this survivable. The only thing that gave them pause was that avalanche. We could turn the remaining trebuchets to the mountain, cause one last slide."

"Cullen, we're overrun! To hit the enemy, we'd bury Haven!" Tori said, shaking her head. "No, there has to be another way!"

"We're dying, but we can decide how." Cullen said, defeat clear in his words. "Many don't get that choice."

"No, I won't accept that!" Tori said, shaking her head. A sudden sense of fear beginning to overwhelm her. "We've come so far, we can't just let it end like this!" She looked at him, tears in her eyes. "I don't want to lose anyone else, Cullen. I don't want anyone else to die. **I** don't want to die!"

"Tori..." Cullen pulled her into his arms, holding her. "I'm sorry..."

Tori buried her face into his chest as he held her. 'No, I won't accept this... After losing so many people to this war, after losing Theon to the Venatori... If we die here now, the dark future will come to pass... If we die here now, I won't get to be a mother...'

"Yes... That!" Cole said out of nowhere. "Chancellor Roderick can help! He wants to say it before he dies."

Tori looked up at Cole and Roderick, waiting to hear what the Chancellor had to say.

"There is a path." Roderick started, his voice weak. "You would not know it unless you'd taken the summer pilgrimage as I have. The people can escape. She must have shown me. **Andraste** must have shown me."

"What are you on about, Roderick?" Tori asked.

"It was whim that I walked the path. I did not mean to start; it was overgrown." Roderick continued as he stood. "With so many from the Conclave dead, to be the only one who remembers... I don't know..." He looked at her. "If this simple memory can save us, then this could be more than mere accident. **You **could be more."

Tori looked up at Cullen. "Cullen, can you get them out? Will this work?"

"Possibly, if he shows us the path." Cullen said, nodding. "But what of your escape?"

Tori knew he was worried, but she steeled her nerves and looked him in the eye. "Maker as my witness, I will make it out of here alive. I will find you, I promise."

Cullen reached up and stroked her cheek. "I'll hold you to that promise." He managed a smile, earning one himself from Tori. "Just be careful..."

Tori nodded and hugged him, her arms wrapping around his neck. "Get them out of here. Follow Roderick to the path and keep our people safe." She stepped back and pressed her forehead to his, their noses touching. "I promise I'll return to the Inquisition. To you and Fenris."

Cullen closed his eyes and held her close, knowing very well that he may never see her again despite her determination and promise. "You better. A life without you isn't worth living, Tori Evermoore." He let go of her and stepped back. "You best go. The men will load the trebuchets. Keep the Elder One's attention until we're above the tree line. We'll send you a signal when we're out of the path of the avalanche. If we are to have a chance, if **you** are to have a chance, let that thing hear you!"

Tori nodded, looking to Roderick as he spoke.

"Herald, if you are meant for this, if the Inquisition is meant for this, then I pray for you."

Tori smiled at that, reaching up to touch his battered cheek. "Despite our past differences, thank you Roderick. Without your help, we never would have stood a chance. Maker protect you and guide you to his side."

"Andraste preserve you and watch over you, Herald." Roderick replied, managing a smile before Cole led him away with Cullen at their side.

Tori headed to the doors, taking one last look as Cullen stopped to see her leave. "Keep them safe, Commander."

"I will. Maker watch over you, Herald."

Tori tore herself away from his gaze and led her companions out the Chantry doors, hearing them slam shut behind her.

"Bunny, are we really going to do this?" Varric asked, looking up at her as they ran towards the trebuchet.

Tori looked at him, then at Cassandra and Solas. "We have to. Once we get the trebuchet loaded, Cullen will give the signal to fire. Once we do that, we run like fucking hell and find shelter until the avalanche has passed."

They nodded, understanding and approving of the plan. They returned their focus to getting to the trebuchets.

* * *

The trebuchet was loaded and Tori saw the dragon circling towards them.

"Move, now!" She ordered, then turned to follow her companions as they bolted from the area. Before she could join them, though, the dragon spit its red glowing sparking fire and blocked her path, separating her from the others.

"Tori!" she heard Cassandra call over the flames.

"I'm fine!" She called back. "Take the others and get out of here! I'll be right behind you!"

She couldn't see her companions of the soldiers, but then the sparking fire exploded and threw her back. She landed on her back, hitting her head on the ground. Groaning, she forced herself to stand and found the Elder One approaching her as the dragon landed behind her and cut off any other chance of escape.

"Enough!"

Tori looked from the dragon to the Elder One as he spoke. The closer he got, she realized that he looked just like a darkspawn but different somehow. There was a strange and powerful aura about him and it caused her head to ache again just as it did before when she first set eyes on the Elder One.

"Pretender. You toy with forces beyond your ken. No more." The Elder One said, glaring down at Tori as he loomed above her.

Tori stood her ground, steeling her nerves. "Whatever you are, I'm not afraid!" She retorted.

"Words mortals often hurl at the darkness. Once they were mine. They are always mine." The Elder One said. "Know me, know what you have pretended to be. Exalt the Elder One! The will that is Corypheus! You will kneel!"

"You'll..." She started, but the aching in her head was growing worse. She could feel the seal on her nightmares beginning to weaken from the strength of Corphyeus' power. "You'll get nothing out of me! I will not yield!" She shouted at him.

"You will resist." Corypheus said, raising a strange orb in his hand. "You will always resist. It matters not. I am here for the Anchor. The process of removing it begins now."

The orb began to glow red in the hand that held it while he threw his other hand forward, activating the mark on Tori's hand. Tori looked down as it crackled and she began to feeling searing hot pain radiating from it just as she had when she first attempted to close the Breach.

"It is your fault, 'Herald'. You interrupted a ritual years in the planning, and instead of dying, you stole its purpose." Corypheus said. "I do not know how you survived, but what marks you as 'touched', what you flail at rifts, I crafter to assault the very heavens."

Tori fell to her knees as the pain intensified and a surge of energy emanated from her hand.

"And you used the Anchor to undo my work! The gal!" Corypheus added.

"What is this thing meant to do?" Tori demanded, glaring at him.

"It is meant to bring certainty where there is none. For you, the certainty that I would always come for it." Corypheus replied, then stepped over to her and grabbed her wrist, lifting her high off the ground with ease until she was eye level with him. "I once breached the Fade in the name of another, to serve the Old Gods of the Empire in person. I found only chaos and corruption. Dead whispers. For a thousand years I was confused. No more."

Tori dangled in his grasp, helpless as he spoke. As he bore down on her, his power became overwhelming and Tori felt the seal break. She cried out in pain as the nightmares began to flow freely, hitting her all at once. The strain it was putting on her was nearly unbearable.

"I have gathered the will to return under no name but my own, to champion withered Tevinter and correct this blighted world." Corypheus continued, smirking. "Beg that I succeed, for I have seen the throne of the gods and it was empty!" He threw Tori across the way and she slammed into the side of the trebuchet, sliding down to its base.

She winced from the pain, her hand instinctively covering her stomach as she worried more about the baby than herself. Corypheus advanced towards her, drawing out the nightmares in her mind as he commented on how the Anchor was permanent- spoiled from her stumbling. Tori drew her sword and stood, holding it in front of her defensively.

"So be it." Corypheus said, glaring at her intently as his dragon came up behind him. "I will begin again, find another way to give the world the nation- and god- it requires."

Behind him, Tori could see a signal arrow soar in the sky above the treeline and she knew the others had made it to safety. She was the only one left in Haven besides Corypheus and his army. "Your arrogance blinds you, Corypheus. Good to know. If I am to die, so be it, but it will not be today!" She kicked the lever of the trebuchet and released the gears, firing a shot at the mountains above Haven. As Corypheus turned to watch the ammunition strike the mountain, Tori turned and ran, sheathing her sword. She ran as fast and hard as she could, trying to seek shelter as Corypheus and his dragon took to the sky.

Behind her, the avalanche was swiftly approaching and quickly overtook the village of Haven. The force of the avalanche knocked Tori into a chasm that had opened in the ground and she tumbled into the caverns below Haven as the snow completely covered the village. Coldness and pain briefly immobilized her, but a warmth began to radiate from Amantheon's scales. She waited a moment to catch her breath and gain her bearings, then made her way out of the caverns until she exited the tunnels.

A blizzard raged outside as a result of the avalanche. Trekking her way through the heavy snow proved incredibly difficult, but Tori was determined to make it to the others. She had to keep her promise.

* * *

After what seemed like hours, Tori found an abandoned fire pit, the embers cold but recent. She knew she was heading in the right direction. She heard a whinny over the wind and turned to find Nya and the herd of horses coming towards her.

"Nya!"

The mare trotted over, kneeling down to let Tori climb onto her back.

Tori clambered onto the mare's back and hugged her neck. "Am I glad to see you! Let's hurry before this storm gets any worse!"

Nya huffed and led the way, the herd close behind. They huddled together and trudged through the snow, until they found another abandoned fire pit. Tori looked down and saw steam rising from the embers.

"Those are recent! We must be getting close!" Tori said, then urged Nya forward. She was beginning to feel faint, but she tried to hold on as long as she could.

They made their way past the fire pit and towards the ravine, getting close enough to where Tori could see the fires of the Inquisition's camp down below.

"Look, there they are!" She said, but felt her world going black.

"There! It's her!"

"Cullen..?" She looked towards the blurry figures as they approached.

"Thank the Maker!"

"Cassandra..?" Tori felt herself losing consciousness.

"Tori!"

Tori felt herself falling from Nya's back, slumping forward into the snow. She had found her companions, the Inquisition, but as relieved as she was she couldn't hold on any longer. She felt someone pulling her into their arms.

"You're alive! Thank the Maker!"

"Cullen..."

Cullen looked down at her, seeing more cuts and bruises on her than before. She was burning hot, even in the cold, and he noticed a soft glow coming from the scale necklace and earrings she wore. "Hold on, Tori, we're going to get you some help."

Solas came over and placed a hand on her head and her stomach. "Her seal is broken. We must hurry back to camp. Dorian and I need to restore it."

Cullen nodded and they hurried back to camp.

"Cullen!"

He looked up to see Fenris hurrying over. "Fenris, she's alive but hurt."

"Take her to Mother Giselle and the healers." Cassandra said.

Cullen nodded and Fenris followed after them as they reached the healers' tent. He lay her down on a cot and stepped back as Dorian came running over.

"Solas, is she-"

"The seal was broken and her body is under a great deal of strain. She has many injuries that we must treat." Solas explained. "Not just for her sake."

Dorian understood what he meant and shooed the others away as Ayle ran up. "Ayle, fetch some water and some cloth. The Herald has a fever we need to bring down."

Ayle nodded and hurried off.

Dorian looked to Mother Giselle. "Keep everyone away from the Herald. She needs to be treated and we cannot be disturbed."

The Chantry mother nodded and stood nearby as they went to work.

"Will she be alright?" Leliana asked, joining them.

"She has to." Fenris said, looking to Cullen. "She promised, didn't she?"

Cullen nodded. "And she kept her promise. Now the rest remains in the Maker's hands."


	57. The Dawn Will Come

****

Hours had passed since Tori reached the Inquisition's camp. Solas and Dorian quickly healed her wounds, replaced the seal on her nightmares, and checked on the baby- relieved to find it was unharmed after all Tori had just been through. Tori stirred to the sounds of shouting and arguing, sitting up to find Cullen, Cassandra, Leliana, and Josephine all arguing with each other. When she tried to get up from the cot, Mother Giselle stopped her- telling her she needed to rest.

"They've been at it for hours, haven't they?" Tori asked, sitting up as she looked back at the others.

"They have that luxury thanks to you." Mother Giselle said. "The enemy could not follow and with time to doubt, we turn to blame. You came back to us badly injured." She looked at Tori. "How are you feeling?"

Tori sighed. "Exhausted. Corypheus' power was so overwhelming it broke the seal on my nightmares."

"Good. Your child seems to be doing just fine as well."

Tori looked at her, eyes wide. "How did you..?"

"The way you've carried yourself lately. You're particularly protective of yourself, more so than ever before." Mother Giseele smiled. "It was a lucky guess that Solas confirmed when I asked of it." She looked at her with concern. "I do worry for you, and the child, Herald. In times like these, a new enemy to defeat, and such a dangerous path ahead of you, you both are at risk. You must be careful."

"I know, Mother Giselle, and I will work things out once we find where we are going next. We can't stay here." Tori said.

"Infighting may threaten us as much as this Corypheus. We heard you speak of him in your sleep and the dwarf Varric knew his name from before. He is a powerful enemy and we are lucky to have survived him and his army. Thanks to your efforts." Mother Giselle said.

"Do we know where he and his army are now?"

Mother Giselle shook her head. "We are not even sure where we are. Which may be why, despite the numbers he still commands, there is no sign of him. That, or you are believed to be dead. Or without Haven, we are thought helpless. Or he girds for another attack. I cannot claim to know the mind of that creature, only his effect on us."

"Well, we can't stay here in any case." Tori said. "If the others keep arguing about what needs to be done next, I should be there to try and calm things down."

"Another heated voice won't help any. I know you mean well, but it would be best to sit this one out. Our leaders struggle because of what we survivors witnessed. We saw our defender stand... and fall. And now we have seen her return. The more the enemy is beyond us, the more miraculous your actions appear. And the more our trials seem ordained. That is hard to accept, no? What 'we' have been called to endure? What 'we', perhaps, must come to believe?"

Tori looked down at her hand, the aching of the mark still lingering. "I escaped the avalanche, barely perhaps, but I didn't die."

Mother Giselle nodded. "Of course, and the dead cannot return from across the Veil. But the people know what they saw. Or, perhaps, what they needed to see. The Maker works both in the moment, and in how it is remembered. Can we truly know that the heavens are not with us?"

Tori sighed, looking up at her. "You saw Corypheus. What do you think of his claims of assaulting the heavens?"

"Scriptures say magisters, Tevinter servants of the false Old Gods, entered the Fade to reach the Golden City, Seat of the Maker. For their crime, they were cast out as darkspawn. Their hubris is why we suffer the Blight, and why the Maker turned from us. If such is the claim of this Corypheus, he is a monster beyond imagining. All mankind continues to suffer for that sin. If even a shred of it is true, all the more reason Andraste would choose someone to rise against him."

"Corypheus said he found only corruption and emptiness, nothing golden."

"If her entered that place, it has changed him without and within. The living are not meant to make that journey." Mother Giselle explained. "Perhaps these are lies he must tell himself, rather than accept that he earned the scorn of the Maker. I know I could not bear such."

"I just don't see how what I believe matters." Tori looked at the Mother. "Lies or not, Corypheus is a real, physical threat and we cannot match that with hope alone."

She struggled to stand, but she managed and she turned to walk out of the tent. She still felt weak and used the tent poles for support. She stopped by the fire and looked around at the others as they sat off to the sides, letting off steam after the heated argument. She tried to find the words to say to them, to make things right, but couldn't think of anything. Behind her, Mother Giselle came out of the tent and began to sing a song Fiera had never heard before.

"Shadows fall and hope has fled. Steel your heart, the dawn will come. The night is long and the path is dark. Look to the sky, for one day soon, the dawn will come."

Leliana quickly joined in, as well as Cullen, Cassandra, Josephine, and many of those left of the Inquisition. Tori smiled as she looked around and sang with the rest of the Inquisition.

"The shepherd's lost and his home is far. Keep to the stars, the dawn will come. The night is long and the path is dark. Look to the sky, for one day soon, the dawn will come. Bare you blade and raise it high. Stand your ground, the dawn will come. The night is long and the path is dark. Look to the sky, for one day soon, the dawn will come."

When the song ended, Mother Giselle looked at the Inquisition, then said to Tori, "An army needs more than an enemy. It needs a cause."

Tori watched as the Mother walked away and the people of the Inquisition, her companions and advisors included, went back to their duties. She smiled softly and felt the tension amongst the Inquisition gone and a sense of peace blanket them.

Solas came up beside her and asked to borrow her for a moment.

Tori followed him just a ways outside of the camp and watched as he lit a torch with Fade light.

"You did well, da'len. You have earned the trust of the Inquisition and those who flock its cause. Mother Giselle is a wise woman, one to be heeded." He said when she joined him. "The threat Corypheus wields? The orb he carried? It is elvhen." Solas said. "Corypheus used the orb to open the Breach. Unlocking it must have caused the explosion that destroyed the Conclave. We must find out how he survived… and we must prepare for the humans' reaction, when they learn the orb is of my people."

"Alright, Solas, what is it and how do you know about it?" Tori asked.

"Such things were Foci, said to channel power of old magiks. Some were dedicated to specific members of our pantheon." Solas began to explain. "All that remains are references in ruins, and faint visions of memory in the Fade, echoes of a dead empire. But however Corypheus came to it, the orb is elven and, and with it, he threatens the heart of human faith."

"This whole this is just one big mess." Tori said, sighing. "I could see how elves would become easy targets because of this."

"History would tend to agree." Solas said. "Now that we have won this victory, we must face the challenges ahead. By attacking the Inquisition, Corypheus has changed it. Changed you. Scout to the north. Be their guide. There is a place that waits for a force to hold it. There is a place where the Inquisition can build… grow… It is abandoned, forgotten by time, a place I found recently during my last visit to the Fade. It will suite our needs."

"If it gives us a place to rebuild, to be safe, then I will lead them north." Tori said. "Thank you, for looking into this, Solas. The Inquisition is in your debt."

Solas nodded in response to her as she went to rejoin the others.

Tori walked over to the fire pit and stood on one of the benches set out. "Inquisition, may I have your attention?" she called out. When enough people had gathered, she continued. "I know that we are in a rough position, suffering a great defeat at Haven and losing many good people to Corypheus and the Venatori. Our hearts ache for those we lost and our bodies ache, weary from the ordeal. I know that many of you have had your doubts about me being the Herald of Andraste. Me, who isn't even from this world by birth. Though through everything that I have done, through everything that I have seen, I believe that I was chosen by Andraste, chosen to seal the Breach and chosen to defeat Corypheus and the threat he poses to not only Thedas, but the whole world- the whole I have called my home for many, many years now. I am the Herald of Andraste and I ask that you once again place your faith and trust in me."

Tori looked over at Cullen and the others as they came to her side. She smiled wearily and placed a hand over her stomach as she continued. "I know we can never replace the lives of those who died to protect us all from the enemy. Nothing will bring our lost comrades back from the Fade. There is a place, to the north, that we can go to. There we can fortify our defenses, build upon them, grow the Inquisition, make a bigger name for ourselves in the world, and honor the brave souls that fought beside us. We cannot stay here, my friends, you must understand that. We are lost and have no idea where we are. If we travel north, we will have better shelter and a much better chance to defend ourselves when that monster comes again. I ask you this now: will you join me and go north? Will you seek out this place and rebuild the Inquisition anew?"

Everyone gathered cheered in response, many clapping. The speech their Herald gave was heartwarming and calming, easing their minds. They needed to hear that kind of confidence in the one they believed in, trusted, and knew that she would guide them to safety.

"If we are all in accordance, then, we shall leave at dawn. I want everyone to get as much sleep as you can tonight. We need to be prepared to move at first light." Tori said and stepped down as people began to go to their tents. She turned to Cullen as he came to her side. "I need you to double the watch, if we've the men to spare. We cannot be taken by surprise. Though Corypheus may think us all dead after that avalanche, I do not think we can afford to lower our guards down."

"Of course, Herald." He said, then went to give out the orders to his men.

While Cullen issued the orders, Leliana and Josephine, as well as Cassandra, congratulated her on a great speech, sensing that she inspired the Inquisition. Tori spoke with them a while longer, making sure they were completely prepared to move at dawn. When the three of them went to their tents, Tori started heading towards hers.

"Herald, wait." Cullen said. "May I have a word?"

"Of course, Cullen. What is it?" Tori said, turning back to him.

"May we speak in private?"

Tori nodded and led him to her tent. She let him go inside first, then let the tent flap fall down, closing the cold air out. "What is it that you wish to speak with me about?"

"Are you certain that this place is really there? How do you even know of it?" he asked, turning to her.

"Solas told me." She said, going to the small table that was set up next to the cot. There was a change of clothes for her. "I need to change out of these bloody clothes. Do you mind at all?"

Cullen stopped short of himself and stammered as he shook his head. "No, I do not mind." He felt his cheeks burning as he tried to continue the conversation. As he tried to talk to her without stammering, Tori slid out of her bloodied clothes and boots and set them aside. She stood there in naught but her underclothes as Cullen asked her how Solas could have known of the place, finding himself blushing redder than a sunset. It had been quite some time since they had been together at all, and the last time they had done anything she had worn a blue and black bustier top, but now it was red with white embroidery and it suited her physique. He had almost how toned and well fit she was, how slender and fair skinned. He didn't even notice the slight baby bump she now had.

As she pulled on the clean pair of pants left for her, she answered, "Solas told me once that he studies the Fade, a practice that many disapprove of because it involves going into the Fade while you sleep. It opens one up to possession, much as the Harrowing does in the Circles, however, Solas has had years of experience in dealing with the spirits of the Fade. When he goes somewhere, somewhere that is filled with memory, he finds a place to sleep and enters the Fade through his dream. Sometimes he can go to the memories of times long passed, like the days of Arlathan, and sometimes, he hears the voices of lingering spirits. He found this place in his travels within the Fade. He said it was abandoned, lost to time, but that it will suite our needs."

Cullen made to respond, but he noticed as she turned to pick up her shirt that her back was exposed. As she pulled the shirt over her head, his eyes went from her gorgeous figure to the markings on her body.

"What?" Tori asked, noticing him staring before she pulled the shirt down to cover the rest of her torso.

"Your markings... they seem darker than before." he said, stepping forward.

"Oh, really? Weird." She replied, flinching as Cullen lightly touched the markings, tracing them with his fingers, the weathered leather gloves he wore soft against her skin. It tickled and she looked up at him, seeing his furrowed brow as he worried for her. When he looked down at her, he blushed and stepped back, his hand dropping to his side.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have." Cullen said, looking at the ground.

Tori smiled softly and she pulled the shirt the rest of the way down. As she smoothed the shirt out, she looked up at Cullen. "Cullen, if you're worried about me, don't be. I'm fine."

"You don't look it." He said. "Solas said your seal was broken. He said your body was under a great deal of strain. He and the Tevinter were quite worried about your well-being. As were we all."

Tori looked at him and smiled. "What would I do without you to worry about me, Cullen?"

Cullen chuckled. "Well, there wouldn't be so much nagging, that's for sure."

"And we would have lost a lot more if you hadn't prepared the men as well as you did." Tori added, sighing. "If your training hadn't been so extensive and vigorous and our recruits as well trained as they were, we would have lost everything."

Cullen put a hand on her shoulder. "We didn't though, Tori, and we have you to thank for that. You saved us from Corypheus."

"Perhaps, but Chancellor Roderick led you out of the Chantry. I only just heard he had passed. In the end, he was a better man than we thought him to be." Tori said, looking at him.

"He will be remembered as will the others. We're just glad that you survived. We were afraid we had lost you. _**Fenris **_and_** I**_ were afraid we had lost you." Cullen said.

Tori searched his eyes, seeing his concern and care for her. "I promised I'd be fine, didn't I? That I'd return to you both?I held up to that promise."

"And I- we- are grateful for that." Cullen said, clearing his throat. "Do you trust Solas? What if he is wrong about this place in the north?"

"In matters like the mark and the Breach, among other things, he has not yet been wrong. He has stuck by with us through everything thus far. Even if he were not a mage, I still trust him as much as I do any of you. I also feel that he is correct. Somewhere, to the north, there is a place we can go. Haven was just a stepping stone for the Inquisition. Whatever this place is, wherever in the north that it is, we are meant to go there. We are meant to rebuild and grow. We are meant to make it our own, our home." Tori said.

Cullen smiled at that. "Very well. If you trust Solas, then I will trust him as well. I will, uh, leave you to get some more rest, then, Herald."

Tori sighed with a smile. "You know I don't like it when you call me that when it's just us."

Cullen smiled. "I know." He pulled her into his arms and held her close for a moment. "I'm relieved to see you safe, Tori. I wouldn't forgive myself if something had happened to you." He looked down and kissed her forehead. "Get some rest, OK? I shall see you at dawn."

Tori nodded and walked to the tent opening with him, but before he left her tent, she reached up and kissed him on the cheek. "Good night, Cullen."

Cullen smiled. "Good night, Tori."


	58. Inquisition, Welcome to Your New Home. Welcome to Skyhold.

Dawn rose the next morning and Tori was already preparing the Inquisition for the journey north. She made sure that everyone was ready, the brontos loaded with as much as they could carry, and when everyone was set, she and Solas led them north.

It was a long journey, taking them a few days, but when they reached the place Solas spoke of, Tori gazed at it in wonder. It was a massive fortress, walls thicker than she had ever seen before. Even though she missed the forests her clan often traveled to, for some strange reason, this place before her felt like home.

"What is this place?" she asked, mostly to herself.

Solas came up beside her. "Skyhold."

Tori looked at him and smiled. "You were right, Solas. This will definitely suite our needs. Thank you, again, for this."

Cullen joined her on the other side and gaped at the fortress. "This is what you spoke of?"

"This is Skyhold. Isn't it wonderful?" Tori asked him, then turned to beam at Fenris as he joined them. "Look, Fenris!"

Cullen looked over and smiled when he saw how relieved and excited she was. "Yes, it is. Well done, Solas. Yet again, you have proven your worth to the Inquisition. This is amazing!"

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Tori asked, venturing ahead a ways. "Let's go home!" She reached out and grabbed Fenris' hand, since he was closest to her, and pulled him along as she hurried off towards Skyhold.

Cullen's smile faded and he looked away, but he followed her as she led the way to the gates of Skyhold. The Inquisition followed its leaders to their new fortress, their new home, and they knew their Herald spoke true. Here, they could fortify their defenses, build upon them, grow the Inquisition, make a bigger name for themselves in the world, and honor the brave souls that fought beside them. Here, they could make a stand and make their mark in Thedas, in the world, and all would know them.

* * *

Tori joined Cassandra after they began to settle into the fortress.

"They arrive daily from every settlement in the region. Skyhold is becoming a pilgrimage." Cassandra said, looking at the bustle of people. She motioned for Tori to follow her as she continued. "If word has reached these people, it will have reached the Elder One." She said as they went up the stairs. "We have the walls and numbers to put up a fight here, but this threat is far beyond the war we anticipated. But we now know what allowed you to stand against Corypheus, what drew him to you."

"He came for this and now it's useless to him, so he wants me dead." Tori said, looking at her hand. "Cassandra, this mark is permanent, now, because of our efforts trying to stop what Corypheus started."

"We will look into it, find out if there is a way to remove it." Cassandra said. "The Anchor has power, but it's not why you're still standing here. Your decisions let us heal the sky. Your determination brought us out of Haven." They continued up the stairs to the main Keep. "You are that creature's rival because of what you did. And we know it. All of us."

As they reached the top of the stairs and stopped at a small landing, Tori watched as Leliana walked forward, presenting her with a sword.

"The Inquisition requires a leader: the one who has already been leading it." Cassandra said, stepping back.

Tori looked from them to the people gathering below, members of the Inquisition, Cullen, Josephine, and many others. They all looked to her, smiling and hope glittering in their eyes. They all respected her, trusted her, knew she would protect them and guide them through this all.

"You." Cassandra said.

Tori looked at her. "I… don't know what to say."

"Say that you will not make me regret this." She replied.

"If you're not sure, then why do it?" Tori asked.

"Because I believe this is what was meant to be, that without you there would be no Inquisition." Cassandra said, smiling. "What is means for the future, how you lead us, is entirely up to you."

Tori stepped forward and took the sword form Leliana. As she looked it over, she said, "Our concern must be the order and safety of this world, not the next. Corypheus must be stopped and we must work together to see that he is." She looked at the others. "Andraste chose me for the Inquisition, chose me to stop Corypheus and bring the world from chaos and ruin. If you wish me to lead the Inquisition, then I would be honoured."

Cassandra smiled. "Wherever you lead us." Then, to the others below, she asked, "Have our people been told?"

"They have." Josephine said. "And soon the world."

"Commander, will they follow?" Cassandra asked.

Cullen turned to the others gathered. "Inquisition! Will you follow?" he asked. The crowd cheered in agreement. "Will you fight?" Again, they cheered. "Will we triumph?" Once more, the crowd cheered, each time growing louder and louder as their confidence in themselves and their leader grew stronger. Cullen drew his sword and pointed it towards Tori. "Your leader! Your Herald! Your Inquisitor!"

Tori watched as the crowd roared their approval. In response, she raised the sword of the Inquisitor high and said, "We fight for Thedas, we fight for the world. We fight for our brothers and sisters, sons and daughters, friends and allies. We fight to preserve what Corypheus seeks to destroy. Let us rebuild the Inquisition anew and bring that monster to his knees and restore peace once and for all!"

The whole of Skyhold rang with the voices of hundreds, maybe even thousands as the entirety of the Inquisition recognized Tori Evermoore as their leader, their Herald, their Inquisitor.

* * *

Once everything had calmed down, Tori and her advisors went straight to work. They went into the Keep and Tori looked around. The grand hall was in shambles, like much of Skyhold, having been lost to time and forgotten for so long.

"Well, we have work ahead of us." She said quietly to herself.

Cullen looked around and said, "So this is where it begins."

"This began in the courtyard." Leliana said. "This is where we turn that promise into action."

"But what do we do?" Josephine asked, looking at Tori. "We know nothing about this Corypheus except that he wanted your mark."

"We know only what we saw, Josephine. We need to find out more about him if we can. What I want to know right now is could his dragon really be an archdemon? What would that mean?" Tori started, looking to each of them.

"It would mean the beginning of another Blight." Leliana said. "And with the Grey Wardens disappearing..."

"We've seen no darkspawn other than Corypheus himself." Josephine pointed out. "Perhaps it's not an archdemon at all, but something different?"

"Whatever it is, it's dangerous." Cullen added. "Commanding such a creature gives Corypheus an advantage we can't ignore."

"I agree. When we fired at the mountain the first time, back in Haven, we gave ourselves more time to prepare and ready ourselves. That dragon destroyed the trebuchet, nearly killed all of us, and it protected Corypheus from the second avalanche, the one that buried Haven and nearly took me along with it. Dragons are powerful enough on their own and just as dangerous, but he has complete control over it and it doesn't look like a normal dragon." Tori said.

"I will look into it, Inquisitor." Josephine said. "We will find answers, I assure you."

"Good. Thank you, Josephine." Tori said. "Corypheus said he wanted to enter the Black City, that this would make him a god. Is that even possible?"

"He's willing to tear this world apart to reach the next. It won't matter if he's wrong." Leliana said.

"What if he's not wrong?" Cullen asked. "If he finds some other way into the Fade…"

"Then he gains the power he seeks or unleashes catastrophe on us all." Leliana replied.

"Corypheus wants to restore Tevinter." Tori informed them. "Is this a prelude to war with the Imperium?"

Cullen looked at her. "I get the feeling we're dealing with extremists, not the vanguard of a true invasion."

"Tevinter is not the Imperium of a thousand years ago." Josephine pointed out. "What Corypheus yearns to 'restore' no longer exists."

"Good, so he'll be disappointed then." Tori said, smirking.

"Though they would shed no tear if the south fell to chaos, I'm certain." Josephine added.

Tori nodded. "True enough. Now, if we can't find Corypheus, then find his followers. We can go after them."

Leliana nodded and said, "We do have one advantage: We know what Corypheus intends to do next. When you went into that dark future, you uncovered a plot to kill Empress Celene."

"Imagine the chaos of her death would cause. With his army…" Josephine started.

"An army he's growing." Cullen pointed out. "The demon army that we don't know the origin of- how it's raised or by whom."

"Corypheus could conquer the entire south of Thedas, god or no god." Josephine said.

Leliana sighed. "I'd feel better if we knew more about what we were dealing with."

"We all would, Leliana." Tori said, looking to her old friend.

"I know someone who could help with that." Varric said as he joined them. "Everyone being so inspirational jogged my memory, so I sent a message to an old friend. He's crossed paths with Corypheus before, and may know more about what he's doing. He can help."

"Varric, who is it?" Fiera asked.

"Parading around might cause a fuss. It's better for you to meet privately, on the battlements." Varric said, hesitantly. "Trust me, it's complicated."

"Well, we stand ready to move on both these concerns." Josephine said.

"On your order, Inquisitor." Cullen said.

"I know one thing: If Varric brought who I think he has," Leliana said. "Cassandra is going to kill him."

Tori's brow furrowed. "If you and I are thinking the same person, then I'm not sure I even want to see him."


	59. A Somewhat Unwelcome Reunion, Auntie Leliana

Tori had gone to find Varric on the battlements after meeting with Cullen and the others to discuss the plans for repairing Skyhold and fortifying it. She waited, a sense of uneasiness growing inside her.

"Tori?"

Tori turned at the voice, one that she recognized and hadn't heard in a long time. "Hello, Ryder..."

Ryder Hawke came down the stairs and looked at her, taking in her appearance. She was wearing a black tunic, leggings, and boots under a dark teal robe with turquoise edgings and designs. The robe was kept closed at her waist by a tan sash that wrapped around her snugly. He noticed that she had cut her hair- though it had been months since she had cut it so it had already started growing long again- and it hung to the middle of her back. The braid she kept behind her left ear hung over her shoulder while the rest of her hair cascaded in brown waves. And as always, her makeup matched her outfit.

Ryder cleared his throat. "It's good to see you. It's been too long." He tried to smile, but the look of sadness and hurt still lingered when she looked at him as she replied, "Not long enough."

Tori looked at Varric. "Why did you bring him here? It wasn't just about Corypheus was it?"

"Look, Bunny, Hawke can help- you know that." Varric said, sighing. "It's been nearly five years since you two last saw each other. You need as many allies as you can get and Hawke is one. It would do you well to talk things over."

Tori sighed and crossed her arms, going to lean against the battlement. "I don't need this, Varric... Not right now..."

"Corypheus is a threat, Tori." Ryder said, coming to stand next to her. "Whatever happened between us is in the past."

Tori scoffed at that and looked at him. "'Whatever happened between us'?" Her eyes narrowed. "You killed my best friend, Serah Hawke. That is something I cannot forgive." She turned to look down over Skyhold, the bustling of repairs and such echoing throughout the keep. "But I will hear what you have to say, for their sake alone. Corypheus threats us all and I will not stand by and let them suffer." She turned to look back at him, the man she had once called friend. "What do you know about Corypheus?"

* * *

After listening to what Ryder had to offer about Corypheus, Tori turned to bring the information to the others.

"Tori, wait." Ryder called out to her and tried to reach for her hand.

Tori moved away from him, but felt a bout of nausea coming about and stumbled back.

"Tori?" Ryder caught her and steadied her, his hand grazing her stomach. "Tori... you're..."

Tori pushed away from him. "What is it about mages?"

"Bunny?"

Tori looked up and sighed. "I need to see Solas and Dorian." She looked at Varric. "Don't say anything to anyone please? I'm not ready..."

Varric nodded. "You realize this will just make things more complicated?"

Tori nodded. "I know." She looked to Ryder. "Safe travels to Crestwood. Thank you for the information." She bowed her head and turned away, starting towards the stairs.

"Tori, wait."

She stopped and looked at Ryder.

"I'm sorry about Theon..." Ryder said.

"Thank you..." She turned away and hurried off, not stopping until she had reached the upper levels of the tavern.

"What will they think? Have I failed them, betrayed them? What will become of the Inquisition?"

Tori looked up and saw Cole walking towards her. "Hello, Cole."

"Hello. Are you alright?"

"You seem to have already seen what's bothering me." Tori said with a small smile. "I'll be alright, though."

"You are going to be a mother." Cole stepped closer to her. "May I touch you?"

Tori nodded, then stood still when Cole reached out to touch her stomach.

"He is strong."

"He?"

"A boy." Cole said, smiling. "You are to have a boy and he is strong, just like his mother. Just like his father. There is something else, though."

"What?"

"There is a faint trace of the taint."

"Cole, come with me please." Tori said, grabbing his hand. She pulled him all the way to Solas' room, finding Dorian already there.

"Hello, sweetheart!" Dorian said, beaming at her before noticing Cole was with her. "Ah, and Cole!"

"Cole, tell them what you just told me." Tori said, looking at him. "Please, it's important."

Cole looked at her, searching her eyes before nodding. "She is carrying a boy. He has the taint like his father."

Dorian and Solas looked at each other, then from Cole to Tori.

"Can you both confirm this?" Tori asked, her chest aching.

They nodded and took turns checking her, both coming to the same conclusion.

"Remarkable!" Dorian said. "I do sense a faint trace of the taint, just as Cole says!"

"It is like that of a Grey Warden, though not as strong." Solas said, his arms crossed as he pondered. "There is nothing to be worried about, Inquisitor. There isn't enough of the taint to affect the child in any way."

Tori's eyes teared up and she let them fall.

Cole looked up at her. "Oh no, I upset you again. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Cole, thank you." Tori said.

"Sweetheart?"

Tori looked at him. "What am I going to do...?"

"Take things in stride." Dorian said, coming to her side. "We'll figure this out one piece at a time. Does this give you a clue as to who the father is?"

Tori nodded.

"In the meantime, I will search for further answers into our question." Solas said. "We will continue to monitor you and the children. This pregnancy is fuelled by a strange magik, we must take every precaution and measure to ensure your safety and the children's."

"You need to rest." Cole said. "The nightmares are gone, but you still must recover."

Tori nodded and turned to leave Solas' room, passing Leliana along the way.

"Tori?"

Tori looked at her, offering her a smile. "Leliana, what's up?"

"You look like you've a lot on your mind. Would you like to talk?"

Tori sighed, her smile vanishing. "Yes, I think I need to."

* * *

Tori stood out on the balcony with Leliana, explaining the situation.

"Tori..."

Tori looked at her. "What am I doing, Leliana? Thinking I could be happy and not have to choose? I can't help who I love, but now throw a baby into the mix it just complicates things more. And not just for my personal life, it complicates things for the Inquisition as well."

"You will need to be more careful going out into the field, that much is certain, but we can minimize how often you actually need to go. You will be needed to close rifts, of course, and I'm sure we can arrange things to where you remain stationed at one our camps at all times when out in the field. That should minimize the stress on you and the baby."

"What am I going to do now, though Leliana?" Tori asked. "It's Alistair's child."

"Are you certain?"

"Cole said there was a faint trace of the taint in my son. Dorian and Solas have confirmed that. The only way that's possible is if the father is a Grey Warden. Alistair is the only Warden I've been with."

"Will you tell him?"

"I know I need to, but right now we have too much else to worry about. And what about Cullen and Fenris..? They're going to be crushed..."

Leliana sighed, hating seeing her old friend so troubled.

"Before I left for Redcliffe, I slept with Cullen and Fenris." Tori said, looking out over the whole of Skyhold from her balcony. "After the meeting that day, Cullen told me he loved me but that I needed to choose. He said he couldn't keep doing this, sharing me with Fenris, any longer. I've only had a physical relationship with them so far, but I'm in love with them both just as much as I am with Alistair. When Cullen told me that, it felt like he was breaking up with me, like I was losing him. I don't even know how Fenris will react, but he was there to comfort me after Theon and after Cullen stepped away from things."

"You are in quite the predicament, Dancer." Leliana said, sighing with a smile. "But you've always done what you felt was best for those around you. Perhaps it's time you do what's best for yourself. If you want my advice, you need to tell Cullen and Fenris the truth. You need to inform Cassandra and Josephine about your pregnancy and we need to make arrangements to reduce the amount of stress on you and your son." She hugged her. "It'll all work out, I just know it."

"Thank you, Songbird." Tori said. "You always have the best advice." She looked at her, smiling. "Think you're ready to be an aunt?"

"Auntie Leliana..." Leliana thought a moment. "I like the sound of that." She smiled. "You should get some rest, Tori, and think on what I've said."

"I will, thanks."

Leliana bowed her head and left her old friend to ponder what to do next, then went to find the Commander and Fenris. She had some questions herself that she needed answered.

* * *

"Leliana, what can I do for you?" Cullen asked, looking up as she entered his office.

"Fenris is here too, good." Leliana noted when she saw Fenris leaning against the wall. "I need to speak to you about something important, both of you."

"Is it about Tori?" Fenris asked.

Leliana nodded. "She has confided in me about your current relationship with her, including her time with Alistair."

Cullen's eyes dropped and he sighed. "Must we speak of this now, Leliana?"

"This is important, Commander, not just to me but for Tori's sake. She is the Inquisitor now and has enough to worry about as it is." Leliana said, her eyes bearing into him. "I need to know what your intentions are with her."

Cullen looked up to meet her gaze. "Our intentions?"

"Yes. For starters, she informed me of the discussion you two had before she departed for Redcliffe."

Cullen sighed. "I meant what I said. I do love her, but I cannot continue to oblige her request."

"That night was for her, Cullen." Fenris said. "We may only have a physical relationship with her, but Tori means more to us both than either of us would care to admit." He sighed. "Do you realize how bad you hurt her forcing her to face that choice? You stepping away like that may as well have made her decision for her."

"I know it must have hurt her, but what about how we felt when we saw her with the King?" Cullen asked, looking at him. "You were just as hurt and angry as I was that night."

"That is none of your concern, Commander." Leliana said. "Neither of you is in a committed relationship with Tori. You've maintained a physical relationship with her, and yes you both seem to have clearly developed feelings for her, but what she had- what she **has**\- with Alistair is her business and hers alone. Commander, you stepped away. Fenris, you slept with the local tavern girls back at Haven while Tori was in Val Royeaux. You both have hurt her. Alistair hurt her long ago, but they were able to mend that and re-establish a bond. The nature of that bond is none of your concern, however, I think you two should learn from what has happened and figure out how you are going to move forward. Tori has always done what's best for everyone else with little consideration for herself. But now she needs to start doing what's best for her and you both need to consider doing the same."

Cullen and Fenris looked at each other, then back at Leliana as she opened the door of Cullen's office.

"Oh, and I must warn you," Leliana said, turning back to them. "Tori has always been a good friend, like a sister to me. If I find out that anyone hurts her again, I'll personally see to it that they pay accordingly." And with that, Sister Nightingale closed the door, leaving the Commander and Fenris standing there with wide eyes.


	60. Guys, I'm Pregnant

A month had passed since the Inquisition had taken up residence in Skyhold. Tori had decided that once they were all settled and the repairs were finished on the keep, she would call a meeting and inform everyone of her pregnancy.

The day of the meeting finally came and Tori stood in the war room, waiting nervously for everyone to join her. Since she had started staying in Skyhold more often rather than going out into the field, Tori had taken to wearing dresses more often much to Josephine's delight. They were more comfortable and it was slightly easier to hide her baby bump, but she was nearing four months and really starting to show. Vivienne had commented on her gaining too much weight at one point, but didn't seem astute enough to sense Tori's son growing inside her.

"Inquisitor."

Tori turned and looked to find Josephine and Cassandra were the first to join her. "Cassandra, Josephine. Good morning."

"You are looking radiant today!" Josephine said, beaming at her as she looked her over with a pleased look on her face. Tori was wearing a dress of teal that tapered down around her and got lighter and light until it reached a sky blue hue at the hem. Golden embroidery lined the edges of the folds of her dress, lacy see through off-the-shoulder sleeves hanging loosely on her arms. "That dress looks wonderful on you!"

Tori smiled. "Thanks, Josie."

Josephine smiled. "I'm just so pleased to see you wearing dresses more often."

"It is rather strange to see you wearing dresses more often than before, Tori." Cassandra said.

"There's a reason for that..." Tori said, then noticed that Leliana, Cullen, and Fenris had joined them. "Good, everyone is here now." She went to close the door to the war room as everyone took their place around the war table.

"Tori, have you finally decided?" Leliana asked.

Tori joined them at the table, nodding. She stood between Fenris and Cassandra while Leliana, Josephine, and Cullen took their usual places across from her. "There is an important matter that I need to discuss with you. I wasn't ready and to be honest, a bit afraid to tell you, but I can't keep putting it off."

"What is it, Inquisitor?" Cullen asked, remaining professional as always with the others gathered.

"What I am about to tell you will not only affect the Inquisition, but also the fate of Ferelden." Tori started, her nerves beginning to take hold.

"Tori, it's alright. None of us here will think any less of you, I promise." Leliana said, smiling. "If they do, I will personally set them straight."

Tori smiled at that, then took a deep breath. "Cassandra, earlier I told you there was a reason for me wearing dresses more often." She looked at the others. "There's a reason why I haven't been taking missions as much as I have in the past." Taking another deep breath, she finally worked up the courage to tell them. "I'm pregnant."

"You're what?" Cassandra asked, her raised voice making Tori wince a bit.

"I'm pregnant." Tori repeated. "I'm nearly four months along now." She smoothed the front of her dress over her baby bump to show everyone. "I've been wearing looser fitting clothes- dresses included- to hide this for weeks now."

"Congratulations, Inquisitor!" Josephine said, smiling.

"Thank you." Tori replied as she rubbed her stomach, smiling softly but it quickly faded when Cullen spoke with a hardened voice.

"Who's the father?"

Tori looked up at him. "Alistair, the King of Ferelden."

Cullen's grip tightened on his sword as he fought his anger back. His eyes hardened and shifted to glance at Fenris, who simply stood there with his arms crossed as he stared at the war table. "So it would seem you've made your choice then. Good to know."

Tori's chest tightened and she looked at him as Leliana told him to mind himself, that it wasn't the time. "No, Leliana, it's fine. There isn't a better time now that you all know I'm with child." She turned to Cullen. "I haven't made a choice, Commander, other than to do what I can for the Inquisition and to protect my son."

"I thought you broke things off with the King." Cullen said, his eyes narrowing.

"I did, but being back in Redcliffe brought up some old memories and made me realize that I can't let go of Alistair, no matter how hard I try." Tori said.

"And that's reason enough to jump into bed with him as soon as you reach Denerim?" Cullen demanded, his voice raising.

The room grew silent and all eyes turned to Tori.

Tori stared at Cullen, knowing he would react badly to the news but never expecting this.

"Tori?" Leliana called out to her, breaking the silence.

Tori felt tears brewing, but she bit them back and glared at Cullen. "How dare you..." She muttered.

"What?"

Tori returned fire on Cullen. "How fucking dare you! You stepped away, Cullen! You forced me to make a choice that I couldn't make and for what? Because you're a selfish prick so consumed by your own desires and wants that you can't let me be happy with what I have?! Yes, I'm still in love with Alistair and I will always love him, that's never going to change. But how dare you throw this back in my face when you pushed me away after telling me you loved me!"

Cullen's eyes went wide and his grip loosened on his sword. "Inquisitor, I-"

"No, you don't get to say a fucking word right now." Tori said, shaking her head. "I knew you wouldn't approve, but I tried to work up the courage to tell you I was pregnant because it affects the Inquisition and the fate of Ferelden directly." She wrapped her arms around herself and looked down at the maps on the war table. "My son will be the next in line for the throne of Ferelden if Alistair recognizes him as his heir, but more than that, I can't do what I could before out in the field. Measures and safety precautions will need to be taken so that I don't risk losing my son because of this fucking chaos." She looked up at Cullen. "I love you, Cullen, just as I love Alistair and Fenris. You three mean the world to me, but I cannot continue this constant back and forth trying to decide who I want to be with more. It's not fair to you and it's not fair to me. You stepped away, you pushed me away, Cullen- don't forget that." She turned to start leaving.

"Inquisitor, wait!" Josephine called to her. "Surely, we can figure something out that would benefit everyone."

Tori stopped at the door, turning to look at Josephine. "This isn't some negotiation with nobles, Josie." She looked at Cullen. "If you can't support me as someone I care about or as my friend, then fine. But then I have only one use for you, Cullen Rutherford. Do your job as the Commander of the Inquisition and stay away from me."

The room went silent as Tori left the war room. Cullen stood there, dumbfounded as he stared at the closed door.

"Are you happy now?" Cassandra asked, turning on him.

"No, I-"

"I have watched Tori Evermoore since Haven." Cassandra said, glaring at him. "I have seen how she looks at you, at Fenris, and I see how much she loves you. I also know how much she loves Alistair Theirin. She never let it interfere with her duties, never let it overcome her, and when she trusted you to be there for her- as a friend no less- you rejected her. Who cares if her child is the King's? Does that mean she loves you any less? Does that mean she values you any less than before?"

Cullen looked away.

Josephine sighed. "This is far more complicated than I would have imagined. I knew Lady Evermoore had suitors, but this... Maker what will we do? How can we help her?"

Leliana spoke next. "Tori and I discussed this some time ago. She will remained station at one of our camps when in the field and will not venture out unless she is needed for closing rifts. She will give orders, reviewing requisition reports, attend the wounded, anything that would not put her and her son in direct danger. When she ventures out into the field, she will have Solas or Dorian with her at all times to monitor her and keep her safe. They have been doing this already since before the Breach was sealed and will continue to do so for her sake." She looked at Cullen. "She didn't want to hurt you, Cullen. She didn't want to tell you, but she didn't want to hide it from you either. She spent the last month working up the courage to tell everyone, waiting until the right moment. You need to make this right, otherwise I will never forgive you for hurting her so."

Cullen remained silent, knowing she was right. 'But after that, how can I..?' He glanced up when the door opened and he saw Fenris leaving. He hoped he was going to check on Tori. It would be better if he didn't at the moment.

* * *

Tori had hurried out of the war room, through Josephine's office, and out into the grand hall before making her way to her room. She forced a smile for those that greeted her, but as soon as she heard the door close behind her, she ran up the stairs and threw open the door to her room. She crawled into her bed and held a pillow to her chest, curling into a ball and letting her tears free.

She trusted that Cullen would support her, even as a friend, but who was she kidding? They had long since passed that line once he had kissed her that first time. Since then, their friendship was never the same and became complicated, mangled and twisted. She couldn't even see the same person she had when she had first joined the Inquisition. Cullen had hardened since Kirkwall, but he always smiled for her. Since he told her to choose, though, he began to distance himself from her and she couldn't see the kind-hearted, charming man she had known for years. Now, she barely recognized who he was.

'Why can't things just go back to how they were...? Maker, why did you bring me Cullen..? Why did I have to fall in love with him...?'

She faintly heard a door somewhere, but she didn't care. She held the pillow and buried her face in it, crying her tears out.

"Tori."

She ignored the voice, ignored its owner as they sat on the bed next to her.

"Tori."

She looked up this time, then buried her face in Fenris' chest as he pulled her into his arms. Her tears came flowing anew, soaking the front of his tunic. He didn't seem to care, though, and just held her, rubbing her back and trying to soothe her.

"It's alright, Tori." He said, over and over.

Tori cried and cried until she had no more tears to shed. After awhile, she just sat there in Fenris' arms listening to his heart beat as she finally managed to calm down. "What was I thinking..? How could I have thought everything would be fine...?"

Fenris kissed her forehead. "Leliana spoke to us about a month ago, asking us what our intentions with you are." He looked down at her when she raised her head to meet his gaze. "Cullen has made his intentions clear several times now. He has stepped back and has been pushing you away." He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I however, won't give up on you so easily. I don't mind sharing, but I agree with the fool Commander that it's better to have all of you."

"Fenris?"

Fenris leaned down and kissed her, lingering for a moment before pulling back. "Alistair cannot be here for you right now, to support you. I don't care if your child is his, what I care about is you and your safety and well-being, as well as that of your child. I want to support you where he cannot." He stroked her cheek, smiling softly. "Will you allow me do this simple thing for you?"

Tori's eyes teared up again and she reached up, kissing him a bit urgently. When she pulled away she pressed her forehead to his and closed her eyes. "Thank you, Fenris..."

Fenris smiled and reached up to wipe away her tears. "I will never leave you, Tori. I promise you that."


	61. Finding the Wardens and Breaking the News

Skyhold's repairs, upgrades, and fortifications were finally finished. Two months had passed since Tori had informed her advisors and Fenris about her pregnancy. She had yet to tell Alistair, but she wanted to wait until things had settled down a bit in the country and they had more information about Corypheus.

During that time, Tori had met with Ryder and Stroud in Crestwood after taking a dozen soldiers with her and her companions to close the giant rift that had opened up beneath Old Crestwood. Dorian was with her and kept her safe from demons with a barrier spell, glad that she was able to protect herself just fine from then on until she was able to close the rift. Once they had finished there and met with Ryder and Stroud, Tori found out that there was indeed corruption within the Grey Warden ranks, though she could tell that Stroud didn't know how far up the corruption went. They discovered that there was a gathering of Wardens in an old Tevinter tower in the Western Approach and Stroud suggested they go there next.

Now, after two months they were finally getting somewhere.

Varric, Dorian, and Blackwall went with Tori to the Western Approach. They set up camps along the way, killed Venatori that were present and quickly met with Ryder and Stroud in the Blight Overlook, at an old Tevinter outpost. Outside, Ryder and Stroud were waiting for them to arrive.

"I'm glad you made it, Inquisitor. I fear they've already started the ritual." Stroud said.

"You take point." Ryder said. "I'll guard your backs." Then looking at Tori, he said, "Just be careful? No unnecessary risks?"

Tori nodded and led the way into the keep, smiling when Dorian said, "That's why I'm here, handsome."

They encountered a few of the Grey Wardens and had to defeat them to get to where the ritual was taking place, but when they made it there, what they saw shocked them.

A lone Grey Warden, a mage by the looks of it, looked around his fellow Wardens, shaking his head. "Wait… no."

Another mage, Tevinter from the look of it, came forward. "Warden-Commander Clarel's orders were clear." He said.

"This is wrong!" the Warden mage said, trying to get through to his comrades.

"Remember your oath: In war, victory. In peace, vigilance. In death…"

Another Warden mage came up behind his comrade. "I'm sorry." He said, then drove a dagger into his belly when the mage turned around.

The magister chuckled as he added the last part of the oath. "Sacrifice."

A Fade rift was beginning to open up and a Rage demon passed through it as the blood of the Warden mage spilled onto the floor and mixed with the blood of the other fallen ones.

"Good." The magister said. "Now bind it, just as I showed you."

The Warden mage did as he was bade and bound the Rage demon to him. He went to stand across from the other mages with bound demons at their sides as the magister looked up and saw Tori and her companions.

"Inquisitor. What an unexpected pleasure. Lord Livius Erimon of Vyrantium, at your service." The magister said, bowing deeply in a mocking way.

"You are no Warden." Stroud said, stepping forward with a grimacing glare upon his brow.

Erimon sighed and started to pace. "But you are. The one Clarel let slip." He nodded towards Tori, scoffing. "And you found the Inquisitor and came to stop me. Shall we see how that goes?"

Tori stepped forward, looking around at the Wardens. "Wardens! This man is lying to you. He serves an ancient Tevinter magister who wants to unleash a Blight." She said, trying to break through to them. "Please, listen to me! I've fought with Wardens before, I owe my life to them! I can't bear to see you turn from your purpose like this!"

Erimon seemed amused. "That's a very serious accusation. Let's see what the Wardens think." He raised his hand and ordered the Wardens to do the same. The Wardens obliged, then put their hands back down when ordered to.

Tori looked to her left as Stroud told her that Corypheus had taken their minds. She looked back up at the magister as he explained that they did it to themselves, that the Calling had the Wardens terrified and looked _everywhere_ for help.

"Even Tevinter." Stroud said.

"Yes, and since it was my _master _who put the calling into their little heads, we in the Venatori were prepared. I went to Clarel full of sympathy, and together, we came up with a plan… Raise a demon army, march into the Deep Roads, and kill the Old Gods before they wake."

Tori shook her head. "This is wrong, you can't do this! The Wardens are supposed to protect us, not raise a demon army that could end the world! How could you use this false calling to take so many of them?" She began to really worry about Branford and Alistair. Especially Alistair.

Erimond sighed. "Sadly for the Wardens, the binding ritual I taught their mages has a side effect. They're now my master's slaves. This was a test. Once the rest of the Wardens complete the ritual, the army will conquer Thedas."

"Do you really want to see the world fall to the Blight? What do you get out of this?" Tori asked.

"The Elder One commands the Blight. He is not controlled _by _it, like the mindless darkspawn. The Blight is not unstoppable or uncontrollable. It is simply a tool."

"No, Livius." Dorian said. "_You're_ the tool."

Erimond scoffed at that. "As for me: while the Elder One rules from the Golden City, we, the Venatori, will be his God-Kings here in the world."

"So, Corypheus influenced the Wardens and made them do this ritual?" Tori asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Ha! Made them? No. Everything you see here? The blood sacrifices to bind the demons?" Erimond said. "The Wardens did it of their own free will. Fear is a very good motivator, and they were very afraid."

"That's a lie!" Blackwall retorted. "The Grey Wardens are heroes! They would never do this willingly!"

"The Grey Wardens care about nothing save stopping Blights. They will do _anything _to accomplish that." Erimond said. "You should have seen Clarel agonize over the decision. Burdens of command, I suppose."

"But, why would the Wardens try to kill the Old Gods?" Tori asked. She knew this conversation would go nowhere near their goal, but she needed the information to take back to Skyhold.

"A Blight happens when the darkspawn find an Old God and corrupt it into an Archdemon. If someone fought through the Deep Roads and killed the Old Gods before they could be corrupted… poof!" Erimond said, explain. "No more Blight. Ever. The Wardens sacrifice their lives and save the world. Although I fear history will remember them a little differently now."

Tori glared at him, trying to keep her emotions in check. Alistair was a Warden, Branford was a Warden, Blackwall was a Warden, and Carver was a Warden. She was fearful for all of them, but she was glad that Anders wasn't here to suffer alongside his comrades- no matter how much he hated being a Warden himself. She couldn't let this scum ruin that for the Wardens and pervert their purpose and place in history. "At least tell me why Clarel would risk using demons." She said.

"Demons need no food, no rest, no healing. Once bound, they will never retreat, never question orders. They are the perfect army to fight through the Deep Roads. Or across Orlais, now that they are bound to my master."

Tori couldn't take it anymore. Calmly, she asked, "Release the Wardens from the binding and surrender. I won't ask twice."

Erimond returned her glare. "No, you won't." he said, then threw his hand forward. His hand glowed red, but it activated the Anchor, causing Tori to fall to her knees from the pain. "The Elder One showed me how to deal with you, in the event you were foolish enough to interfere again. That Mark you bear? The Anchor that lets you pass through the Veil? You stole that from my master. He's been forced to find other ways to access the Fade."

Tori swallowed her pain and stood, using the power of the Anchor to create an energy blast that threw Erimond backwards, surprising the magister and cutting him off as he talked of bringing her head to his master and what his gratitude will be. She smirked when he struggled to stand, wounded, but then it faded when he ordered the Wardens to kill her and her companions.

"Prepare yourselves!" Tori ordered and they readied to fight.

* * *

Tori stood amongst the bodies of dead Wardens, her heart heavy. She had known the Grey Wardens most of her life now and it pained her to see them resort to such measures. She knew they were better than this.

"Tori?"

She looked up as Ryder came up to her, touching her shoulder. "I'm alright..." She looked back down at the Wardens. "I'm just glad Anders wasn't here to see this... Or be apart of it..." She turned away and walked out of the outpost, grasping Nya's reins.

"You alright, Bunny?" Varric asked as she mounted up into her saddle.

"I'm fine, Varric. Let's just get back to camp. We need to review what our next plan of action is." Tori replied, then started heading towards their nearest camp. Dorian followed closely behind and quickly caught up with her while the others hurried to follow suit.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"I'm worried about the Wardens." Tori said, her hand resting over her stomach. She was nearing six months and really beginning to show. Thankfully, she wore armoured dresses that were enchanted by the mages to protect her if Dorian or Solas' spells ever failed.

"But mostly about the King."

Tori nodded. "I need to find out if he's alright or not..." She sighed. "I need to tell him he's going to be a father..."

"I'm sorry this has been so difficult for you, sweetheart." Dorian said, reaching over to grasp her hand. "You've been doing marvellously. You can see this through to the end and we're all here to support you. Even that foolhardy handsome devil of a Commander."

Tori smiled at that, but then it faded a bit. "He still won't speak to me unless it's with the others and only if it's related to Inquisition matters... Things will never be the same again..."

"Things change, that's just life. It's how you rise to meet those changes that determines if they are good or bad."

Tori smiled. "Thanks, Dorian."

Dorian returned her smile. "That's what I'm here for! Besides, what good of an uncle would I be if I can't manage to make you smile?"

"Uncle Dorian, huh?" Tori thought for a moment, then her smile grew. "I like that. I hope that means you'll be sticking around long enough to meet my son? He needs a crazy, outspoken and charming uncle to look up to."

"Sweetheart, there can be only one like me. But I promise I'll do my best to be the perfect role model of what to aspire to."

Tori laughed when he puffed out his chest and tried to display a sexy pout. Dorian couldn't help but join in, happy to see her laughing once more.

* * *

Once they had reached the camp, Tori received a letter from Leliana saying they were needed back in Skyhold as soon as possible. It seemed very urgent, so Tori and her companions packed up and headed back home, Ryder accompanying them while Stroud stayed behind to assist at Griffon Wing Keep- which the Inquisition had secured recently prior to their visit with Erimond and Rylen had taken command of.

Upon their return, Tori rode at the front of the group and saw Ferelden banners held high as a small number of tents stood set up in places they hadn't been previously. Tori quickly slid out of her saddle, giving her reins to Master Dennet as he came over to greet them, and hurried to the grand hall. She stepped inside and heard whispering and muttering, all the things said making her heart race. She hurried to the war room and when she stepped inside, her heart raced and she smiled in relief.

"Hello, Tori."

Tori ran and embraced Alistair when he turned to face her upon her entry. "Alistair!"

Alistair chuckled and held her, but he felt something different about her and stepped back. "There's something different about you, Tori, but I can't quite put my finger on it. When Leliana called me here, it sounded so urgent so I hurried to get here."

"You called him here?" Tori asked, looking at Leliana.

Leliana nodded. "I knew you still hadn't sent him word yet, so I asked him to come here at once. Now you can tell him in person and it'll be all that much more special."

Alistair looked at her. "Tell me what?"

Tori bit her lip, then looked over as Fenris chuckled.

"It's alright, Tori, go on and tell him. He has the right to know."

"Tell me what? Maker would someone tell me what's going on?" Alistair asked, starting to become really confused.

"Alistair."

He looked back down at Tori. "What?"

Tori smiled. "Why don't we go for a walk?"

Alistair let her take his hand and lead him away. Behind them, Leliana and Fenris looked at each other.

"Fenris, are you truly alright with this?" Leliana asked.

Fenris nodded. "I've always known her heart belonged to him. It always made it that much more fun to try and win her over myself. But now, she just needs someone to be there to support her, to help take care of her. Cullen stepped away from that and has made no attempt to try to rectify the situation." He sighed. "I made her a promise, though, that I'd never leave her. Even if she doesn't choose to be with me, I'll keep that promise if only to see her happy."

* * *

Tori held Alistair's hand, their fingers intertwined like they used to.

"Tori, the suspense is killing me." Alistair said, stopping Tori when they reached the battlements. "What's going on?"

Tori turned and smiled. "I'm pregnant."

Alistair's eyes widened and he looked down, seeing her baby bump through the dress she was wearing. "Maker, Tori, are you really?"

She nodded. "I'm almost six months now."

"Congratulations, Tori!" He hugged her. "I'm so happy for you!"

Tori hugged him back, giggling.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm not the only one who deserves congratulations here." She said with a smile. She bowed, her smile growing as she said, "Congratulations, King Alistair, on becoming a father."

Alistair stared at her. "What?"

Tori stood straight, her hand resting over her stomach. "You're the father, Alistair."

Alistair stood there, silent and dumbfounded.

Tori's smile faded a bit. "Alistair?"

Alistair shook his head and smiled lovingly at her. "Are you serious? I'm going to be a father?"

Tori's smile came back and she nodded. "Yes, to a wonderful and strong boy."

Alistair took a step towards her, his hand sliding over hers. "I'm going to be a father... I'm going to have a son..." He looked up at Tori, his eyes tearing up. "How do you know for sure it's my child?"

Tori chuckled and reached up to stroke his cheek. "Dorian and Solas confirmed that the child's father is a Grey Warden. There are faint traces of the taint, but they assured me there's nothing to worry about. It's really your child, Alistair."

Alistair pressed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. "Do you know how happy this makes me?"

Tori smiled. "I can imagine."

Then, realizing her position, Alistair looked down at her worriedly. "What about you? You're the Inquisitor now. You have that mark."

Tori put a hand to his chest, just over his heart. "We're taking every precaution. Ever since I found out I was pregnant, I've always taken Dorian or Solas with me to help keep an eye on me and our son. When I have to go out into the field, I try to remain in camp unless it involves closing rifts. I wear enchanted armour and Dorian or Solas always cast barrier spells to protect me if we have to fight." She looked up at him, smiling. "Don't worry, Alistair. Every safety measure and precaution has been taken to keep me and our son safe. I see Solas and Dorian once a week for check ups and Ayle has been making sure I eat plenty of nutritious things that will help the baby grow."

Alistair smiled. "Good." He kissed her forehead. "I'll still worry, but I'm glad to here all this." He thought a moment. "When did you find out?"

Tori sighed, her brow furrowing a bit as she remembered. "It was just after you exiled the mages from Ferelden. When I ran outside, I was feeling sick and when Dorian came to check on me, he was able to feel the baby." She looked at him. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner... With everything going on, I was just worried it wouldn't be the right time. I'm glad Leliana called you here though. Now I was able to tell you."

Alistair smiled. "I'm glad she did as well." He reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, then noticed her earrings. "Are those from Theon?"

Tori nodded. "A few of his scales came loose when we buried him back in Haven. Dorian turned them into a pair of earrings and a necklace for me. He was able to seal a bit of Theon's lingering magik in them and they kept me warm in the blizzard after we buried Haven."

Alistair smiled, seeing she still wore the earrings he gave her as well. "He did a wonderful job with them." He looked down and touched the scale pendant gently. "Have you been thinking of a name for our son? He needs a good strong name if he is to be king one day."

Tori looked at him. "So you will recognize him as your heir?"

Alistair chuckled. "Of course. You're his mother, Tori, and if that weren't enough to convince me, just knowing that the Theirin line will continue is enough."

Tori smiled. "Well, in that case, I did have one name in mind."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"Duncan."

Alistair's eyes widened, then softened as he smiled. "That's perfect. Prince Duncan. I like the sound of that. But what of a middle name?"

"I couldn't find one."

"How about Anders?"

Tori looked at him. "Anders?"

"He may have been the one to finally tip the scales, but he was a good man and only did what he thought was the right thing. It wasn't for his own gain, but for mages everywhere. I know what he meant to you. One mistake should not overshadow the many great things a man does in life. Giving his name to another would be a good way to honour him."

Tori smiled at that. "Duncan Anders Theirin. I do like the sound of that." She hugged him, resting her head against his chest. "Thank you, Alistair. No one else would have dreamed of honouring him for the good man he was."

Alistair kissed her head and smiled, holding her close. "Anything for you, Dancer."


	62. Unexpected Arrival of a Little Prince

Alistair stayed a few days, speaking further with Tori about their son. He had noted how much Fenris was taking care of her. Tori had explained that Fenris had been the one to step up and help her, support her, and look after her. He had been there for everything, just to be there for her however she needed him.

"He's a good man." Alistair noted as they stood outside Tori's balcony. "He seems to make you happy."

"He's been good to me." Tori said, blushing a little.

"Good." Alistair put a hand on her lower back as they looked out over Skyhold. "Tori, if he makes you happy, then I give you my blessing."

"Alistair?"

Alistair smiled, kissing her forehead. "I will always love you, Dancer, but I accept that I cannot be with you the way we were once before. I am King of Ferelden, you're the Inquisitor. Our paths are too different, but I want to still be apart of your life, even if it's just as a friend."

Tori smiled and hugged him. "Thank you, Alistair. You don't know what that means to me."

Alistair smiled. "Whatever makes you happy. Besides, we have our son to think of too. He'll need a father figure when I can't be there."

Tori smiled. "He would make a good father, I think."

"Have I no say in the matter?"

Tori looked up and saw Fenris leaning against the doorframe. "Fenris, how long were you there?"

He smirked. "Long enough to hear the King's heartfelt blessing."

Tori sighed. "I appreciate what you've been doing for me, Fenris, I really do."

Fenris smiled. "I know."

"Fenris, can I ask you a favour?" Alistair asked, turning to him. "Not as the King of Ferelden, but a soon to be father."

Fenris raise a brow. "Oh?"

"Could you look after Tori for me? Keep her safe, support her, take care of her where I cannot?"

"Alistair..." Tori looked at him, her eyes softening.

"I will." Fenris said, standing straight.

Tori watched as he and Alistair shook hands and she smiled. She winced at a sudden pressure. "Oh!"

Fenris and Alistair spun to face her, both worried.

She smiled, giggling. "Duncan kicked."

Alistair smiled. "He's already kicking?"

Tori nodded, then winced again. "Wow... that one was harder than the last..." A sudden pain shot through her body and she felt a wetness trickling down her legs. "Oh, no..."

"What is it?" Alistair asked, looking at her.

"Fenris, go get Solas and Dorian, now..." Tori said, holding her stomach.

Fenris nodded and ran off.

"Alistair, get me to the bed..."

Alistair nodded, noticing a puddle of water on the floor where she had been standing. "Tori..?"

"My water broke, Alistair..." Tori said, another bout of pain shooting through her.

"But you still have a few months! It's too soon!" He helped her into bed.

Tori lay back against her pillows, feeling her contractions coming quicker. "Something's wrong..!" She cried out, gripping the sheets.

Fenris came up the stairs with Dorian, Solas, Ayle and Leliana in tow. "Tori." He ran to her side. "It'll be alright." He grasped her hand and rubbed the back of it.

"Tori, we need to check your progress." Solas said, looking at her. "With your permission?"

Tori nodded. "Just make sure Duncan is alright..!" She cried out again as Ayle brought over a bowl of water and a towel. She handed it to Dorian as he stepped in next to Alistair.

"Hello again, Majesty!" Dorian said, offering him a smile. "If you don't mind, I need to slide in right here."

Alistair nodded and moved over, giving him room. He held onto Tori's other hand, being careful not to put too much pressure on the Anchor and cause her further discomfort or pain.

"Something's wrong..." Tori said, turning to Dorian. "Is my baby going to be OK?"

Dorian looked over at Solas as he checked Tori's dilation. "Everything is going to be just fine, sweetheart. Don't you worry."

Tori looked over at Solas as he said, "He does not want to wait. He is coming now."

Tori nodded, then did as Solas instructed and began pushing. She cried out in pain, and her head fell back against the pillows as she tried to catch her breath.

"You are doing well, Tori. Come, push!" Solas instructed.

The door to Tori's room opened and Cullen, Cassandra, and Josephine hurried up the stairs but Leliana stopped them and ushered them back downstairs and out of the room. She closed the door behind her and looked at them, worried. "She's gone into labour."

"What? This soon?" Josephine asked, her brow furrowing. "She's only six months along!"

Leliana nodded. "I know, but something's wrong. Duncan was healthy and not due for a few more months."

"What could have caused her to go into premature labour?" Cassandra asked, her arms crossed.

"It may have something to do with whatever Erimond did to activate the Anchor." Leliana suggested.

"But the Tevinter said Tori and her son were both fine!" Cullen said, worried for both their sakes. He looked at the door as Tori cried out again.

"Cullen, there's nothing we can do now but wait. Fenris and Alistair are with her while Dorian and Solas help her deliver the baby." Leliana said. "We have to wait until things have settled down."

Back in Tori's room, Ayle was refilling the bowl with water as Dorian focused on keeping her seal in tact. Fenris and Alistair still held Tori's hands as she pushed and Solas supervised her progress. Then after several hours, the cries of the newborn Duncan Anders Theirin echoed in the room. Ayle hurried over with a fresh towel and took Duncan from Solas to get him cleaned up once his umbilical cord had been cut. While Ayle got Duncan cleaned up, Tori sat back against her pillows, feeling weak.

"Stay with us, sweetheart." Dorian said, moving from keeping the seal on her nightmares in tact to joining Solas as they healed her body.

Alistair and Fenris stepped back, letting the mages do their work.

"Majesty, would you like to hold your son?" Ayle asked, bringing Duncan over.

Alistair nodded, taking his son gingerly from her. He looked down at his newborn son and smiled, seeing his hair was blonde like his. His smile grew when Duncan opened his eyes for the first time and he saw that his eyes were as green as his mother's. "My son..." He was smaller than he should be, but he was premature so Alistair wasn't surprised. He looked over at Tori, seeing she had passed out but was breathing normally again. "Is she going to be alright?"

Dorian and Solas stood, having done all they could.

"It would seem that whatever Erimond did to the Anchor was enough to cause the magik fuelling it to grow unstable. Instead of simply being there, as it normally is, the Anchor turned against Tori and caused her to go into premature labour." Dorian explained.

"Whatever damage the Anchor caused during her labour has been healed and she will be fine." Solas said, then came to look at Duncan as Alistair held him close. "May I?"

Alistair nodded and watched as Solas ran his hands over Duncan.

"Remarkable." Solas said, smiling. "He is a bit on the small side due to his premature birth, but otherwise Duncan is completely healthy."

Alistair smiled in relief, then looked over as Tori stirred. He went to the bed and sat down next to her. "Tori?"

"Alistair..." She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Is Duncan OK?"

"See for yourself." He slowly handed Tori their son, supporting her arms as she wrapped them together to cradle Duncan.

"He's so beautiful..." Tori said, smiling wearily. "He looks just like you." Her smile grew as Duncan turned towards her, giving her a smile of his own at the sound of her voice.

"His first smile." Alistair said, chuckling. "He has your eyes you know."

Tori looked from her son to his father, smiling. "But he looks like you. We'll have to be careful; wouldn't want him becoming a lady's man like his father."

Alistair chuckled at that and kissed her forehead.

Tori looked over as Fenris came to her side. "Thank you for being with me, Fenris."

Fenris smiled and stroked her hair. "Anything for you, little Herald."

Tori smiled, then looked over at the stairs when one of the healers who had been helping look after her came into the room. "Sasha!"

Sasha smiled. "I'm relieved to see you looking well, Lady Inquisitor, considering. I've come to see if you need anything for you or the baby?"

Solas answered for her. "Actually yes, the Inquisitor does not yet have enough strength to feed her son. Could you prepare some milk for him?"

Sasha nodded. "Of course, right away."

Tori thanked her, then turned to Fenris as Sasha hurried off. "Would you like to hold him?"

Fenris was taken a bit aback, but he agreed and took Duncan from Tori, holding him carefully. "He's little. Like a small pup."

Tori smiled wearily at that and watched as Duncan reached out to touch Fenris' cheek. "He likes you."

Fenris smiled at that, seeing as much of Tori in Duncan as he did of Alistair.

"You need to rest, sweetheart." Dorian said. "You went through quite the ordeal and need to recover your strength."

Tori nodded. "Ayle, help me change and get a new set of sheets?"

"I can help you do that, Tori." Fenris said. "Ayle can get the sheets, but let me help you get cleaned up."

"OK."

Fenris handed Duncan back to his father. "He is quite the handsome boy. You should be proud."

Alistair smiled. "I am. Of Tori too."

Tori smiled at that and tried to sit up. Fenris helped her get out of bed as Solas, Dorian, and Alistair left her room, promising to come see her soon. Ayle went to the storage room and grabbed a set of new sheets once she had pulled the old ones off while Fenris drew Tori a bath and helped her change out of her dress. As he helped her into the tub, Ayle finished putting the new sheets on the bed before she came over and took the dress- hoping she could get the blood stains and such out of the dress and the sheets with little to no difficulty. When she left, Fenris sat next to the tub while Tori soaked for a bit.

"Feeling better?" he asked, smoothing back her hair.

Tori nodded. "Much..." She looked at him. "Do Dorian and Solas have any idea what happened?"

Fenris nodded, then began explaining the theory. "You and Duncan were lucky to come out nearly unscathed after the Anchor lashed out at you."

Tori sighed, then leaned into his hand. "Thank you, Fenris..." She said, closing her eyes. "Thank you..."

Fenris smiled, leaning down to kiss her head. "Of course."

After letting her soak for a bit longer, Fenris helped her to get cleaned up and grabbed a fresh change of clothes for her. Helping her get dressed, he led her slowly to her bed and pulled back the sheets. As she lay down, Tori felt sleep calling to her. Fenris pulled the covers over her and tucked her in.

"Fenris?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

Fenris looked down at Tori, seeing she had already passed out. He smiled, then leaned down to kiss her forehead. "I love you, too."


	63. The King's Departure, Tori's Choice

"Be safe going home?" Tori asked, looking up at Alistair, worried.

Alistair had stayed a few days longer than planned to spend as much time as he could with Tori and their son, only just now leaving because he absolutely had to.

"I will." Alistair replied, reaching up to touch her cheek. He looked down at his son and smiled, placing a small kiss on his forehead. "You be good for your mother, now, Duncan. I'll see you very soon."

Tori smiled and closed her eyes as Alistair kissed her forehead before pressing his own to hers. "I wish you didn't have to go so soon..."

"I'm needed back in Denerim..." Alistair said, sighing. "Besides, I don't want to get in the way of things here."

Tori looked up at him as he stepped away, mounting into his saddle. "Be careful on the road, Alistair."

He nodded, offering her a smile. "I will, I promise. Look after our son?"

"Of course, sire." Tori replied with a playful smile.

Alistair rolled his eyes and raised a hand in final farewell as he led the way out of the courtyard, his guards close behind him.

Tori stood there watching until he disappeared through the outer gate and sighed, looking down at her son as he cooed. "Your father is a good man, little Duncan. You'll see him again soon enough."

* * *

Tori stood in the war room as she and her advisors discussed what to do next about the Grey Wardens and Erimond. They had discovered that the Wardens were holing up in an ancient Warden Fortress called Adamant and it was there that Erimond had fled, leaving them to come to the conclusion that this was where they would try to summon the demon army.

As Cullen and the others discussed how to approach assaulting the fortress, Tori rocked Duncan in her arms as he slept- pulling the blanket more snugly around him to keep him warm.

"Inquisitor, what are your thoughts?"

She looked up to find everyone looking at her and her gaze met Cullen's as he was the one who had spoken. "It sounds like we have a plan. We need to make our preparations, ready the men, and we need to end this before they can summon their demon army."

"And what of your son?" Cullen asked, his brow furrowing.

"Ayle will look after him while we go take care of the Wardens. Solas is going to stay to make sure he is safe and Dorian will come with us to Adamant. He was very insistent on not only making Erimond pay for giving Thedas another reason to hate Tevinter, but to also keep me safe for Duncan's sake." Tori explained. "Just as when I was still pregnant, Commander, every precaution and safety measure is being taken so that my son does not grow up without his mother."

Cullen left things at that and simply dipped his head in acknowledgement. While things wrapped up and everyone began to file out, he called out to Tori, asking her to wait a moment.

"What is it, Commander?"

Cullen came around the war table to stand in front of her. "Tori, I wanted to apologize... For everything... I've been such an ass lately..."

"That's an understatement." Tori said, looking at him.

Cullen sighed. "Tori, I'm truly sorry..."

Tori saw he was remorseful and she smiled softly. "You big softie..."

Cullen looked at her, a bit confused.

"I know why you stepped away and I understand, Cullen, believe me I do." Tori said, looking down at her son. "Maybe it's just that I'm a mother now, but I'm feeling a bit more inclined to forgive you." She looked up at him again. "On one condition."

"Anything."

"You stop acting like a git and start being my friend again." She stepped closer to him, reaching up to touch his cheek. "I miss my soft hearted lion, our time together, the stories we used to share, the laughs... I miss it all... I miss you..."

Cullen smiled and pressed his forehead to hers, closing his eyes. "Deal."

Tori smiled and closed her eyes. "Don't make me regret forgiving you, OK?"

Cullen chuckled and kissed her forehead, looking down at her. "I promise."

Duncan stirred in Tori's arms and yawned as he stretched.

"He looks just like him." Cullen said, his brow furrowing ever so slightly. "But he has your eyes."

Tori smiled and touched her son's cheek lightly with her fingertip. "Yes, he does." She looked up at him. "Would you like to hold him?"

Cullen looked at her. "Are you sure?"

Tori nodded, smiling, and handed Duncan to Cullen. Her smile grew when Duncan reached up to touch Cullen's cheek, just as he had with Fenris. "He likes you."

Cullen looked down at the small baby in his arms and he couldn't help but smile. He may be another man's child, but he was still Tori's son and he had her smile- the smile he had loved since the day they met. "He's littler that I would have expected."

Tori smiled sadly. "Being born early like that can do that to a baby." Her brow furrowed. "I'm going to have to kick Erimond's ass when I find him, though. He nearly cost me my son's life."

Cullen looked at her, seeing a new sense of protectiveness in her and a bit of wildness in her eyes. He chuckled. "If I find him first, I promise you'll get the first shot in."

Tori smiled at that.

Duncan started to fuss a bit so Cullen handed him back to Tori, watching as she let him wrap his fingers around her pinkie. He smiled, saying, "You're already becoming a good mother, Tori."

Tori looked up at him, smiling. "I try." She looked down at Duncan, seeing him trying to suck on her finger. "Looks like he's hungry."

"Go on." Cullen said, nodding when she looked up at him. "I'm sorry to have kept you. You should get him fed."

Tori reached up and kissed his cheek. "Thanks, Cullen. And thanks for trying to fix things."

Cullen smiled and watched as Tori left the war room. When the door closed, he sighed and rubbed his neck. 'She needs a friend, not more complications... If that's what she needs, then I'll be there for her...'

* * *

Tori sat in her room reading with Fenris, having finished feeding Duncan and putting him to bed. They sat back against the pillows, Tori resting her head on Fenris' stomach while he had his arm draped over her stomach. They stayed like that for an hour or so, no other work really needing to be done around the keep, until Fenris finished reading his book and set it aside. He looked down at Tori as she started a new chapter- one of Varric's tales that Cassandra had lent her- and he smiled.

Tori looked up at him. "What?"

"You're as beautiful as always, Dancer." He said, stroking her cheek.

Tori blushed a little and went back to her book. "I'm guessing Alistair told you about that nickname?"

"Yes, though he didn't tell me how you got it."

Tori glanced up at him. "It's a bit embarrassing."

"We've been through worse together, have we not?" Fenris asked, chuckling.

Tori sat up and looked at him. "Fine, but you have to promise not to laugh."

"Alright."

Tori sighed and began telling him of how she got the name "Dancer".

After she had finished telling her story, Fenris burst into laughter and was met with a pillow to the face as Tori turned bright red.

"You promised!"

Fenris tried to stifle his laugh, mostly so he didn't wake up Duncan, but he continued to chuckle with a huge smirk on his face. "I'm sorry, but that was quite the story."

Tori turned away, pouting. "I've had to live with the memory of it every day since."

Fenris set down the pillow and went to touch her shoulder, his smirk growing when she shied away- clearly upset with him. "Tori, come now. Pouting doesn't suit you."

"I wouldn't be pouting if you had kept your promise." She retorted, glaring at him playfully. "You're such an ass."

Fenris pulled her back until she was laying on the bed and he looked down at her. "But you love me all the same."

Tori blushed, looking up at Fenris as he hovered above her. "And what if I do? Doesn't make you any less of an ass."

Fenris chuckled and leaned down, kissing her. When he pulled back, he smiled softly. "I'm sorry I laughed at your unfortunate experience. Will you forgive me?"

Tori looked away, not willing to give into his charm, but she felt her resolve beginning to melt as he leaned down and kissed her neck. "Why do you tease me?"

"Because I love watching you blush and it's fun." Fenris said, then licked the edge of her ear, smirking when she shivered. "How long has it been since you last bed someone? Six months?"

Tori felt her body begin to burn in anticipation. "S-So?"

Fenris chuckled. "All you have to do is ask, Dancer."

Tori met his gaze and made to respond, but Duncan stirred and began to cry in his cradle.

Fenris sighed and kissed her before letting her up to get Duncan. "And the pup saves the day again."

Tori stuck her tongue out at him, then picked up her son, rocking him. He calmed down and yawned, falling back asleep- seeming to have had a nightmare- as Tori sang softly to him. "Sun sets, little one, time to dream. Your mind journeys, but I will hold you here. Where will you go, little one, lost to me in sleep? Seek truth in a forgotten land deep with in your heart. Never fear, little one, wherever you shall go. Follow my voice- I will call you home. I will call you home."

Fenris listened to Tori's voice as she sang, having nearly forgotten how lovely her voice was. He smiled and leaned back against the pillows as Tori set Duncan back into his cradle and turned back to the bed. Fenris patted the bed next to him and Tori smiled, climbing back onto the bed and settling into Fenris' arms as they wrapped around her. "You should rest, Tori. You need your strength for Adamant."

Tori sighed and rested her cheek on his chest, just over his heart. "Fenris, can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you promise to look after Duncan if something happens to me?"

Fenris lifted her chin and looked into her eyes, seeing she was worried. "Nothing is going to happen to you, Tori. But I will promise to take care of your son if that will ease your mind."

Tori smiled and leaned into his hand as he cupped her cheek. "Thank you. I just need to know he'll be safe no matter what happens."

Fenris chuckled and kissed her. "I'm going with you to Adamant, so I'll make sure that nothing happens to you. I promise."

Tori smiled and pressed her forehead to his. "You always tease me, but you always know just what to say. How'd I get lucky enough to be with you?"

Fenris smirked. "Perhaps my flattery and charm?"

Tori rolled her eyes and kissed him. "Whatever it is, I'm glad you're here with me. I couldn't do this alone." She began to wonder about how Adamant would play out, having no idea how far Clarel and the Wardens had actually gone with their plans. "Fenris, no matter how things play out, I just want you to know that I love you..." She looked at him.

Fenris smiled and pulled her into his arms. "And I love you, Tori. We'll get through this and we'll come home safe and sound."

Tori wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. "I don't want to lose you..."

"You won't."

Fenris kissed Tori and held her close.

"Fenris?" Tori asked, pulling away for a moment.

He looked at her, seeing her blushing.

"I choose you."

His smiled and leaned down to kiss her. "Good."

They sat there kissing for awhile before their bodies began to ache for each other. Fenris gently pushed her back on the bed and slid his hand up her leg, pushing the skirts of her dress up. He positioned himself between her legs, and kissed her again, deepening it as he became more and more aroused. Tori undid the ties of his trousers and pulled out his cock, stroking it gently until Fenris couldn't hold back anymore. He pulled aside her underclothes and thrust himself inside of her, his lips never leaving hers.

Tori gasped as he began rocking his hips back and forth, the feeling of him something she had missed for months. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close, her hands grasping his shoulders as he fucked her.

Fenris hooked her legs around his waist, one hand gripping her thigh while the other rested under her shoulder as it held her close to him. He began reaching his climax and his thrusts became harder and faster, causing Tori to gasp. He worked his tongue into her mouth and she met him with her own as he deepened their kisses.

Tori was losing herself to him, getting lost in the pleasure she felt. She had forgotten about what happened with Cullen and Fenris was all she could think about in that moment. She was reaching her climax quickly as Fenris increased his speed and when he reached his own, she came as she felt the warm rush of his cum filling her womb.

When Tori came, it gave Fenris the final push to reach his own climax, her pussy quivering and tightening around his cock. He pressed his forehead against hers and pulled out, laying down beside her.

"You won't lose me, Tori. I promised I would never leave your side and I intend to keep that promise." Fenris said, putting himself away and turning on his side to hold her. He rubbed her arm as she settled in against him.

"Good." She replied with a smile. "I'll hold you to that."

Fenris kissed the top of her head and smile, then closed his eyes. "Get some rest, Dancer."


	64. Assault on Adamant, Lover Lost, Heartache Ensues

The assault on Adamant was going according to plan and they were able to break through the gates.

Cullen went into the main gate area looked to Tori. "Alright, Inquisitor, you have your way through. Better make use of it." he started. "We'll keep the main host of the demons occupied as long as we can." Cullen continued.

"I'll be fine, just keep the men safe." Tori said, looking at Cullen.

Cullen nodded, his brow furrowing. "We'll do what we have to, Inquisitor. Warden Stroud will guard your back. Hawke is with our soldiers on the battlements. He's assisting them until you arrive."

A scream came from above and Cullen looked up to see a demon throwing a man off the wall.

"There's too much resistance on the wall. Our men on the ladders can't get a foothold." he said, looking back at Camren. "If you can clear out the enemies on the battlements, we'll cover your advance."

Tori nodded. "I'll be fine, Commander." She gestured to Fenris, Varric, Blackwall, and Dorian and made their way through the fortress.

Cullen met demons with their men and fought them back, trying to cover her advance as promised.

Tori and her companions pushed forward, slashing through the demons, cutting down Venatori and rogue Wardens.

Tori looked around as they encountered another group of demons, but she couldn't jump out of the way as a rage demon threw a fist of fire at her. The force of the fireball threw her back, slamming her into a wall.

"Tori!"

Fenris cut down the rage demon and ran to her, helping her to her feet. "Are you alright?"

Tori nodded and looked at him, offering him a smile. "Yes, I'm fine."

Fenris smiled with relief, then it faded when he looked towards the center of the fortress. "We have to keep moving."

Tori nodded. "Yes, of course. Let's move."

They continued forward, cutting down more and more demons, Venatori, and Wardens. They forced their way through, but when they reached where the Wardens were, things were already reaching the point of no return.

"We have to stop them!" Tori said, looking up to see Erimond standing with whom she assumed was Warden-Commander Clarel.

* * *

Cullen looked up as the archdemon came flying into the fortress. 'Tori..!'

He fought his way through with his men and they made their way towards the direction Tori had gone.

They reached a landing where they could see where the archdemon had landed and Cullen's eyes widened when he saw Tori and her companions cut off from escape as the archdemon advanced.

Cullen stood there, watching helplessly as a flash of light burst and the section of the walkway Tori stood on began to crumble. He watched in horror as they began to fall to their deaths, but then a sudden Fade Rift opened and they disappeared inside of it.

* * *

Tori and her companions had fallen when Clarel cast a spell to try and kill the archdemon, but it created a backlash and the walkway they stood upon began to crumble. They scrambled to get away, but they couldn't reach safety in time and began falling. Tori had used the Anchor to open a Fade rift and they fell through it, finding themselves in the Fade- physically.

They travelled through the Fade, eventually encountering Divine Justinia- or what was left of her. The Divine began explaining things, bit by bit, and helped Tori regain the memories she had lost when the Conclave exploded. The Grey Wardens were responsible for the Divine's death when they aided Corypheus in sacrificing her. Tori had run to the room where they were holding the Divine and she tried to stop them, but then Corypheus ordered her killed and the Divine knocked the orb out of his grasp. When it rolled towards her, Tori had reached for it but the magik of the Anchor had already been activated and it fused to her hand- leaving her with the mark. The blast back of energy from when she had grabbed the orb was what caused the explosion, pulling her and the Divine into the Fade physically. They ran from the demons that pursued them, but just as they reached the rift to get out, the Divine was pulled back by a horde of demons as Tori jumped through. The Divine had died so that Tori could escape and stop Corypheus' plans, to save the world.

Now that she had her memories back, Tori understood everything, but it also meant that the Fear demon that ruled over the part of the Fade they had fallen into was now after them in an attempt to stop them from escaping.

"No, this ends now." Tori said, looking at the Divine- or whatever she was. "We need to finish this!"

"I will do what I can to weaken the demon, but you will need to do the rest."

Tori nodded and watched as the Divine attacked the Fear Demon's giant spider demon, sensing that she weakened it considerably. The Fear Demon turned on them and attacked. They met the demon in battle, fighting with everything they had to defeat it. Tori activated the technique she had been developing- Mark of the Rift- and opened a small rift just above the Fear Demon. The rift began draining the demon's lifeforce away and as the last bit of it was drained, the Fear Demon disintegrated into the rift and it closed.

"We have to get to that rift!" She yelled, turning to run with her companions towards the rift that would get them home, only to be stopped by the giant spider demon the Divine had weakened.

"Fenris!"

Fenris had been cut off from the rest of them as the spider demon advanced. "Go, I'll be right behind you!"

"I'm not leaving you!" Tori shouted, trying to run back to him only to have Ryder stop her. "Let me go!"

"Tori, we have to go! He'll be right behind us!" Ryder said.

"No, I won't leave him!"

"Hawke, get her out of here!" Fenris shouted.

Tori tried again to run to him, but Ryder wrapped his arms around her to stop her. "No, you promised you'd never leave me, Fenris! Don't do this! Please, I love you! I don't want live without you! I can't!"

Fenris smiled. "You'll be just fine, little Herald. I love you and I'll be right behind you, I promise."

Ryder nodded when Fenris looked at him and raised his sword, his heart heavy as he dragged Tori away.

"No!" Tori screamed, struggling against Ryder. "Let me go! Fenris!"

The last thing Tori saw before being pulled through the rift was Fenris cutting down the demon. He stopped for a moment as the demon reeled and he looked at her one last time, a loving smile on his face and a knowing look that he wouldn't make it through the rift, then it all disappeared and the rift closed.

The demons that remained in the courtyard disappeared and Tori stared at where the rift had just been. "No..."

"Tori, I'm sorry..." Ryder said, letting go of her.

Tori stood there staring at nothing, tears falling from her eyes. "No... he promised..."

Ryder reached up to touch her shoulder just as Cullen and the others joined them.

Tori rounded on him, pushing him away. "Do you enjoy taking people from their loved ones?!"

"Tori..."

"First Anders, now Fenris!" Tori pushed him again. "How much more do think you can take from me?!"

Cullen looked between her and Ryder, seeing the tears pouring from her cheeks. "Where's Fenris?"

Tori glared at Ryder, then turned and activated the Anchor, trying to reopen the rift.

"Sweetheart, stop!" Dorian ran forward, grabbing her hand.

"Let me go, Dorian!" Tori said, glaring at him. "I have to go back! I have to bring him home!"

"Sweetheart, he's gone..." Dorian said, his heart aching seeing her like that.

"No..!" Tori pulled her hand free. "He can't be gone..."

Ryder stepped forward, but Varric stopped him. "Tori, I'm sorry..."

Tori glared up at him. "You're sorry..?" The tears continued to fall. Her anger was boiling and she was feeling something stirring within her. "You're sorry?!"

Ryder and everyone present watched in horror and awe as a fiery aura erupted around Tori and her eyes burned with rage. The aura took the form of a dragon and loomed over them.

"You're sorry?!" Tori repeated, advancing on him. "We should have gone back for him! We should have brought him home!"

Ryder backed away as she advanced, grateful when Cullen stepped in front of him to stop her. "Tori, there was nothing that could have been done! We were cut off from him and the demon attacked! He gave us our way out!"

"He promised he'd be right behind us!" Tori shouted back, ignoring Cullen and pushing him aside. "He promised he'd never leave me and you made him break those promises!" She stopped herself before she let her anger consume her. "It should have been you, Ryder Hawke. Not Fenris."

Ryder's heart dropped. He knew she was right, but it wouldn't matter now. "Tori, I-"

"Don't ever speak to me again, Champion." Tori spat, her eyes throwing daggers his way. "You've taken enough from me." She pushed past him and made her way out of the fortress. She wanted to be alone, for this all to be just a dream. She looked up at the sky. "Why would you take him from me? Why would you make me suffer? First you take Anders, then Theon, and now you've taken Fenris from me. Maker, what have I done to deserve this? I just wanted to protect those around me, to keep everyone safe, to make things right in the world, to find a place where I belong. And yet you continue to punish me like this... Why..?"

* * *

Cullen rode at Tori's side as they led the way back to Skyhold. They buried their dead and left that Maker forsaken place behind. She was silent, having shed all her tears, and looked onward. When they reached Skyhold, several weeks later, she took Nya to the stables before heading up to her room. Cullen knew she needed some time, but seeing her anger manifest like that had him worried.

"Dorian, do you know what happened to her?" He asked, turning to the Tevinter as they made their way to the war room.

"You mean the way her anger manifested into a fiery aura forming a dragon?"

Cullen nodded and opened the door of the war room, finding Cassandra, Leliana, and Josephine waiting with the others.

"Is she alright?" Cassandra asked.

Cullen shook his head. "I've seen her anger, but never like that."

"I heard that it manifested." Leliana said.

"It was because of Theon." Dorian said. "Some of his magik as a dragon lingered after he died and I was able to bind it to the scales Tori had. Her connection with him was so strong that it must have linked with the lingering magik and manifested her anger in a physical- or rather spectral- form." He looked at him. "If you are worried she's a mage, Commander, don't be. Tori Evermoore is no mage, but with power like hers I'm surprised this hasn't happened before."

"Poor Tori..." Leliana said, her heart heavy. "She's lost so much that she holds dear, so much that keeps her grounded in this world... Now to lose Fenris..."

"She will need time." Josephine said. "I will begin the preparations to arrange for an invitation to the Empress' ball. It will take time, but hopefully the Inquisitor will be ready by then to resume her duties."

"There's no need, Josephine."

Everyone turned to see Tori entering the room.

"I will not be taking any time off." She said, joining them at the table. "I will not let Fenris' sacrifice go unheard. This war will end and Corypheus will pay." She looked to Josephine. "Begin the preparations for the invitation." She turned to Leliana and Cassandra. "I need you both working on gathering information and finding where Corypheus is hiding like the snake he is. Then, I need you to inform the families of those we lost at Adamant, Wardens and Inquisition agents alike." Then to Cullen, she said, "I need you to increase the training regiments for our men and get our new recruits ready. Don't push them too hard, but we need to double our efforts and rebuild our numbers. Too many good people were lost at Adamant." She turned to her companions, those who had been there with her in the Fade. "I need you to fill out reports on what transpired and turn them into Cassandra as soon as they are ready. However, no one outside this room is to breathe a word of what transpired in the Fade to anyone. Let the rumours fly, I don't care. But the visions we saw when I regained my memories do not leave this room or those reports. Understood?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good. Now, I have some letters I need to write myself. I will be in my room if you need me." She looked to Dorian. "I need you to come with me, Dorian."

Dorian nodded, leaving the war room with her. He followed her to Solas' room and found Cole waiting with Solas. "Sweetheart?"

Tori closed the door. "I need you three to confirm something for me. Cole?"

Cole nodded and placed his hand on her stomach. "Two, both boys, both with elven blood and lyrium singing in their veins like their father."

Dorian and Solas stepped forward, confirming Tori's suspicions and Cole's insight.

"You're pregnant..." Dorian said, looking at her.

"Fenris is the father." Tori said, looking down at her hands. She was holding the necklace she had given them years ago as a gift for his birthday- the first he had ever received- that he used to wear everyday. He never usually took it off, but his armour was difficult to change into and had only taken it off to keep it from breaking.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry..."

Tori slid the necklace around her neck. "He always said it was his good luck charm. He must have forgotten to put it back on before we left for Adamant. Maybe if he had it with him, he'd still be here." She looked at them. "Thank you for confirming my suspicions. Solas, Dorian, I'd like to see you once a week to check on the twins' progress, just like we did with Duncan."

They nodded and watched as Tori left the room. They were worried about her, but they had to be there for her no matter what.

As Tori walked through the hall and back out into the main hall, Varric pulled her aside.

"Bunny, Hawke is here. He needs to see you."

"I don't care, I don't have anything to say to him, Varric."

"Bunny, please?"

Tori sighed. "Fine."

Varric led her to the battlements and into Cullen's office. "Hawke."

Ryder looked up and saw Tori with Varric, her face expressionless. "Thank you, Varric."

"What do you want, Champion?" Tori asked, crossing her arms.

"Tori..."

"I don't have time to spare for you unless you get to the point." Tori said, her eyes narrowing. "What do you want?"

"I want to offer my services to the Inquisition. You need to rebuild what was lost at Adamant and I want to help. Cullen and your other advisors have already agreed. I just thought I would ask you as well."

"Fine, just stay out of my way." Tori said. "Is there anything else?"

Ryder looked at Varric and Cullen, then sighed. "I'm truly sorry about Fenris, Tori. He was a good friend to me too."

Tori just looked at him, not wanting to show her emotions to him or anyone else- not after her anger manifested back at Adamant. "He will be missed. I'm just sorry his children will never meet their father."

Ryder, Varric, and Cullen looked at her with wide eyes.

"I just had Dorian and Solas confirm that I'm pregnant again, this time with twins." Tori said. "If you'll excuse me, I need to inform the others and I have work I need to do."

Ryder, Cullen, and Varric watched her leave the office, the door closing behind her.

"Well, shit..."

"Varric, what am I going to do..?" Ryder asked. "She hates me..."

"Hawke, if she truly hated you she'd have killed you back at Adamant." Cullen said. "I've never seen her like this before, though. She agreed to let you stay, however. Just give her time to grieve."

"She still never forgave me for taking Anders from him." Ryder said, sighing. "She'll never forgive me for letting Fenris die. She's right, it should have been me..."

"Hawke, that's not true." Varric said. "The world needs you. The Maker just has a fucked up way of showing it. There was nothing you could have done, nothing any of us could have done. That demon had Fenris cut off and he gave us the chance to escape by staying and fighting the demon." He sighed. "Bunny knows that, she's just in a lot of pain and needs time to sort through it all. At least he got to say goodbye to Bunny before we lost him, and tell her he loved her."

"We need to be there for her no matter what." Cullen said. "We'll make preparations just as we did when Tori was pregnant with Duncan. We keep her out of the field as much as possible and keep her safe when she goes out there." He looked to Ryder. "I'll have a room prepared for you to stay in Skyhold."

Ryder nodded. "I should get started, then in the meantime. I'll be with the healers if you need me."

Cullen and Varric watched as Ryder left, closing the door.

"Curly, you should go talk to her."

"And say what? I'm sorry the man you chose is dead and will never see his children grow up?" Cullen sighed and rubbed his neck.

"She needs someone to be there for her, to help her cope. Fenris was there for her when she lost Theon, but now that she's lost him too she needs someone. It's one thing for me or Dorian or anyone else to be there for her, but it's another when it's from someone she shares a special bond with."

"Perhaps you're right."

"She needs you, Curly, whether she says it or not."

Cullen watched the dwarf leave the office and he sighed. It had been a three week journey to the Western Apporach, then a week to reach Adamant, then a four week journey home straight from Adamant. Nearly two months had passed since Tori chose Fenris, since she and Cullen had reconciled. Now she lost yet another person she loved and he didn't even know if she would want to see him. 'I have to try, though. For Fenris.'


	65. Tori Grieves Fenris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song featured in this chapter is from Letters from the Fire. It's called 'At War' and it's is both powerful and amazing. I felt that it was perfect for how Tori's feeling after losing Fenris. Check it out!

Tori sat at the piano that sat in the music room. It had been years since she played but she remembered how. Sighing, she began to play and took a deep breath.

"The weight of your words on my shoulders. I've always carried on. I thought they'd get lighter as I got older, but all I know is wrong." She started to sing, the grief of losing Fenris pouring into the notes she played and the words she sang as she thought of him and the promises he'd never get to keep.

Out in the hall, Cullen was coming to get her and heard her singing. He opened the door and stepped inside, closing the door quietly as he listened.

"Caught in a hurricane of doubt, the deadweight drags down. The fire within me is burning out slowly 'cuz all I know is hold your breath, and pray for the world to end. Nothing's left, some broken hearts never mend. And every word's just a whisper to the wind. I pray to gods for angles they'll never send. Hold your breath and pray for the world to end. I've been a soldier in every battle but my own. Never surrendering, I fought each war alone." Tori took a deep breath. "Only surviving, never winning. I've never had a life worth living. I'll just hold my breath and pray for the world to end because nothing's left, some broken hearts never mend. And every word's just a whisper to the end. I pray to gods for angels they'll never send. Hold your breath and pray for the world end."

Cullen could feel her sorrow and despair in each word she sang. His heart ached seeing her like this. He watched her sigh and close the piano, standing. "Tori?"

She looked up at him, offering him a smile. "Hey."

He walked up to her and pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry..."

Tori let him hold her and she buried her face in the fur of his pauldrons. "It's not your fault..." She said, her chest constricting. "It's not even Ryder's fault... It's Erimond and Corypheus' faults. If they hadn't tried to summon that demon army, I'd have never lost Fenris... I should have made him stay here..."

Cullen held her and rubbed her back. "There was nothing that could have been done. You just have to move forward now and try to make the best of the situation."

Tori chuckled half heartedly. "You make it sound so easy..."

Cullen kissed her head. "It won't be, but I'm here for you. You won't have to do it alone."

Tori looked up at him and met his gaze. "Thank you, Cullen."

He kissed her forehead. "Of course."

"Was there something you needed or were you just checking up on me?" Tori asked, pushing away a bit.

"We await you in the main hall. Erimond is here for judgement."

Tori's eyes hardened. "Good. Let's go then."

Cullen nodded and followed her out of the music room and to the main hall where everyone was gathered. He took his place off to the side, but near her still to provide some comfort. He watched Tori take a seat in her throne and watched the colour drain from her face as Erimon was brought forward.

After Josephine had finished addressing his crimes, Tori leaned forward. "This will make things very easy, Erimond." She said, her eyes narrowing.

"I do not recognize your authority or that of the Inquisition." Erimond spat.

"I don't care, Erimond. You have no right to an opinion here." Tori retorted. "After everything you have done, all the pain and suffering you have caused, you forfeit any rights you have."

"Because you say so? You're not even of this world and you fling your power like some lost child!"

Tori remained calm, but her anger was rising. "Thedas has left me to decide your fate. Whether I am of this world or not, is no concern of yours. Thedas and this world have been my home for so long that I can't even remember what my old world was like. And you threatened my home, Erimond. You threatened my home, my family, and my friends and allies."

"You're pathetic, Inquisitor." Erimond said, sneering at her. "Corypheus will destroy you and then you can join your precious friends and loved ones when he's through with you!"

Tori stood and marched up to him, grabbing him by his collar. "You've taken enough from me, Erimond." She spat, glaring at him. "You nearly cost me and my son our lives and then because of your blundering and demon summoning I lost someone I loved. Now because of you, he will never know he was going to be a father, he will never know his children, and I will be left to explain how their father died to protect us all." She threw him back and stepped away. "Livius Erimond, your lands and titles are forfeit. You seek death so that you may join your master in the Fade, but you shall not have it. You are to be made Tranquil, stripped of all that makes you who you are. Tranquility is a fate worse than death, but at least this will ensure you will never know peace." She looked at the guards. "Take him to the dungeons, lock him up, and throw away the key. He is to never see the light of day again."

Erimond started laughing until Tori spun her foot around and kicked him, knocking him unconscious.

"Get him out of my sight."

The guards quickly took Erimond away, doing as their Inquisitor ordered.

Tori looked around the room. "If there is no further business, you are all dismissed. Return to your duties." She left the main hall and went to her room where Ayle was watching Duncan.

Cullen was still worried about her and followed her up to her room, finding her holding Duncan in her arms as she looked out over Skyhold on the balcony. Ayle bowed to him, then dismissed herself and left.

"Tori, are you alright?"

She glanced at him. "No, I'm not. I thought judging Erimond would make me feel better, but it doesn't. I should have just killed him, then maybe Fenris could have kicked his ass in the Fade for making him break his promises."

Cullen smiled a bit at that, but it faded. "I'm sorry he's gone, Tori... I know what he meant to you and now, to leave you with his children to raise..."

Tori sighed and looked down at Duncan. "It'll be no different than raising Duncan, that is until the day I have to explain what happened to their father." She looked up at the sky. "I think I found good names for them, though."

"Oh?"

"Leto Adrion and Theon James."

"Both strong names." Cullen said, smiling. He knew that "Leto" was Fenris' birth name, before he was experimented on as a young man, and "Theon" he knew was because of Amantheon. "You won't be alone you know."

Tori looked at him.

"We'll all be here to help you raise the boys. They'll be a handful, that's for sure." Cullen said, then kissed her head. "I'll be here for you, whatever you need. Just say the word."

Tori sighed and looked up at him, smiling as tears brimmed her eyes. "What would I do without you, Cullen?"


	66. Winter Palace

**Three months later...**

"Maker, Tori, you look stunning!" Leliana said, smiling.

Five months into her pregnancy, it was finally time for the ball at Halamshiral. The invitation came from the Grand Duke Gaspard, but they had their way in. Tori was to be fitted for a grand ball gown but she needed something that was both formal and functional. The assassin would be there and she needed to be able to manoeuvre easily. What she had chosen was a dress of sorts, but it was also armoured and enchanted. Royal blue with golden accents and black furs along the collar, rim of her hood, and the hem, a purple cord tied on one sleeve. She wore black boots with golden accents and midnight blue guards at her shins and at her wrists she wore black and gold light bracers. She sported two belts, one that held her pouch of potions and medical supplies, the other would hold her sword once she was able to slip away and investigate further into the assassin. Leliana and her agents would sneak in the weapons along with the Inquisition soldiers.

"You look fit for the court." Josephine said in approval.

A knock came at the door and Tori turned to find Cullen standing there with wide eyes as he entered the room.

"Commander, is there something wrong?" She asked.

Cullen hadn't realized he was staring. He shook his head, blushing a bit. "You look marvellous."

Tori smiled at that. "Thank you. You look rather dashing yourself."

Cullen smiled, then cleared his throat. "It's time to head to the palace. Are you ready?"

Tori nodded, then handed her weapons to Leliana. "Make sure they don't damage the bow, please?"

She smiled. "I know. I'll punish them myself if they put even a scratch on this treasure."

Tori smiled, then turned to Cullen. "Lead the way, Commander."

* * *

The Inquisition had arrived in Orlais, and took up temporary quarters in Halamshiral. When it was time to go to the Winter Palace, Tori walked with Cullen at the head of their entourage- Varric, Dorian, Blackwall, Lelianna and Josephine. A few Inquisition soldiers accompanied them, acting as a guard for Tori and her companions. When they reached the palace gates, they were greeted by the Grand Duke and made their way inside. As they were each announced, Tori walked on ahead of her companions as she approached the Empress with the Grand Duke. Celene greeted them and the ball began, giving Tori the chance to not only investigate who the assassin could be but to also win court approval.

She spoke with the nobles in attendance, even met Josephine's younger sister, Yvette, then began piecing together bits of information she had gather- all either pointing to Grand Duke Gaspard or Ambassador Briala.

After some time, Leliana pulled her aside and told her that the Empress had employed an apostate, someone that they both knew, as an advisor on the occult. She suggested that she find the apostate and find out more about why she was actually in Orlais. Eventually, after continuing her search, Tori was stopped when she heard a familiar voice call out to her.

"Morrigan?"

Morrigan descended the stairs and smiled. "It is good to see you, old friend. Curious that we should meet in a place such as this."

Tori smiled and hugged her. "It's good to see you. When they told me you had disappeared, I got worried."

Morrigan chuckled and looked at her. "As did I, Tori, when you left Denerim. Though I understand it was because of that fool of a man who is now King of Ferelden. You were right to leave for the reasons you did, though it did not stop us from worrying."

Tori sighed. "I know. What are you doing here?"

"I am the occult advisor to the Empress, a high honour and rank for one such as myself." Morrigan said, gesturing for Tori to walk with her. "What are you doing here, if I may ask?"

"Someone is going to try to assassinate the Empress." Tori said, lowering her voice. "I'm here with the Inquisition so we can find the assassin and prevent them from getting to the Empress."

"I see. Well, then this may be of some help as it would seem we have ultimately the same goal." Morrigan said, handing Tori a key. "This key was found on the body of a Tevinter who had infiltrated the palace. I killed him before he could do any real harm, but it would appear he was apart of this Venatori."

"I have an idea of where this will lead. There's been talk of servants going missing and we found a blood trail."

"Then I wish you luck, Tori." Morrigan said. "Be careful when you search. Even in your condition, you cannot afford to make mistakes."

Tori wasn't surprised, knowing that Morrigan must have sensed she was pregnant like Dorian, Solas, and Ryder had. "What is it with mages?" She asked, smiling.

"'Tis something about you that allows us to connect with your being and that of the children growing inside of you. You are powerful, even without the Anchor. You're children are just as strong." Morrigan said, offering her a small smile, then it faded. "Before we part, I do wish to offer my condolences. I heard of Theon's demise before Haven fell and the loss of your companion, Fenris. I am truly sorry that you have suffered so much, Tori. You were always a good friend, even when I gave you no reason to be."

Tori sighed. "Thank you, Morrigan. And we're still friends, even after all these years. I'd never forget someone like you."

Morrigan smiled. "Nor I you. Alas, you must go if you are to find this assassin. You can go where I cannot, for I cannot search very far from the Empress' side whilst she is in danger. I will protect her and strengthen the barriers around the palace." She bowed. "Be careful, old friend. I shall see you again soon."

Tori bowed, then headed off towards the servants' quarters with her companions at her side.

* * *

The evidence was piling up against both Briala and Gaspard, however, Tori was beginning to suspect that neither of them was the assassin despite the damning evidence. Eventually, Tori returned to the ballroom and was greeted by the Grand Duchess Florianne- Gaspard's sister. They went to the dance floor and join the other party goers in a dance. Florianne told Tori a great deal of things, implicating her brother as the traitor. Tori simply said that she wished to help Orlais because the civil wars didn't just affect them, but also all of Thedas. Without the empire, Tevinter would overrun the south of Thedas. Tori didn't need to see a dark future to know that. Once the dance was over, Tori took the information to her advisors and relayed orders before taking Varric, Dorian, and Blackwall to find the mercenary captain that Florianne had mentioned.

Upon finding the man, however, Tori saw that she was right in suspecting it to be a trap. Florianne was working with the Venatori and served Corypheus who had promised to make her the queen of the "new world" once he succeeded. Florianna ordered the Venatori to slay Tori and bring her the marked hand as proof before she returned to the ball. Tori and her companions made quick work of the Venatori, then spoke with the mercenary captain and found that Gaspard had thrown him to the demons- or so he thought. Tori knew that the captain and the elven servant they had saved in Florianne's old chambers were sent there by Florianne herself as she implicated her brother and Briala as the culprits. The captain told her a great many things, then swore to stand in trial against Gaspard. Tori offered him and his men a position within the Inquisition and he agreed, seeing it the better option especially when Tori had gone through great lengths to save him.

Returning to the grand hall, Tori reported to her advisors and told them the plan. They were going to stop Florianne before she could assassinate Celene and she needed them to prepare the men. As Leliana and Josephine hurried off, Cullen stopped Tori before she could go with her companions and take up positions near the Empress.

"Tori, be careful. Don't take any unnecessary risks."

Tori offered him a reassuring smile and hugged him. "I'll be fine, Cullen. I promise. Get the men ready."

Cullen nodded and watched as Tori rejoined her companions. He went to follow his orders, seeing Tori and the others taking their positions.

It did not take long for Florianne to make her move, but Tori was able to get to the Empress' side before she could do anything. "Stand down, Grand Duchess!"

Florianne attacked the Inquisition agents that tried to restrain her and killed them before ordering the harlequinns to kill everyone in the grand hall.

Tori ran past Cullen after Florianne as she tried to flee. "Protect the people, Cullen!"

"At once, Inquisitor!" He replied, seeing her leap over the balcony after Florianne with her companions close behind her. 'Maker protect you, Tori.'

* * *

Tori stood out on a balcony, looking out over the Winter Palace. They were able to stop Florianne, killing her before she could escape or hurt anyone else, and Celene showed her how grateful she was. Gaspard had been brought to justice, Briala was exiled but pardoned, and Celene offered every resource that she had available to the Inquisition to aid in the fight against Corypheus.

"Inquisitor."

Tori looked to find Cullen standing just behind her. "Hey."

"Are you alright?"

Tori sighed and shook her head. "Not really. It seems like no matter what we do, someone else dies or something else fails. We're losing too much to this fight..."

Cullen came to stand next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "That's part of war, unfortunately. But we're going to win this fight, I'm certain of it, and Corypheus will pay for all this suffering."

Tori sighed and leaned into him. "There's still so much we don't know about him, where he's hiding, what his next move is..."

"Don't worry, Tori. We'll find him."

She looked up at him as he turned to face her, offering his hand to her as another song started to play.

"May I have this dance?"

Tori smiled at that and took his hand, letting him pull her closer and leading the way as they danced. They had never danced together, but she liked it.

Cullen was careful not to hold her too closely, worried that he would put too much pressure on the twins. "You do look beautiful tonight. Blue really is your colour."

Tori smiled and leaned into him, her head resting against his chest. "You clean up nicely yourself."

Cullen chuckled. "Only for you, Inquisitor."


	67. Into the Arbor Wilds

**Two months later...**

Tori and her companions accompanied Morrigan to the Arbor Wilds while the Inquisition forces pushed back Corypheus' army. They had come to the Arbor Wilds in order to obtain an ancient elven artifact known as an eluvian- a mirror that acted as a doorway into a place Morrigan called the Crossroads where all eluvian once connected together. They had to reach the Temple of Mythal in order to stop Corypheus from obtaining it, to ensure he couldn't use it to enter the Fade.

When they had reached the temple, Morrigan revealed that it was possible Corypheus also sought something called the Well of Sorrows explained that while they could follow after Samson and his men it would be better to follow the way of the pilgrims who came before them and pay respect to the temple and to Mythal. Solas agreed and so they began each test, showing as much respect to the temple as possible. When they passed each test, followed the path of the pilgrims, they reached a chamber where they were greeted with elves who had guarded and protected the temple from intruders for hundreds of years. Abelas, their leader, was not keen on having them in his halls, but he found Tori intriguing.

"You there, you are not of this world, yet you show respect to Mythal nonetheless. Why?"

Tori looked at him. "This world is my home and Corypheus threatens it and all those that reside within it. Myself, my companions, my loved ones. Even you and your people. I show respect to the temple and Mythal because they deserves it. You and your people have protected it for hundreds of years. I would not wish to see your dedication go wasted and unheeded. This temple, these lands, are more beautiful than I could have ever imagined. I would not see them destroyed completely by Corypheus and his army."

"You intrigue me, and I recognize your markings. You are vhenallin, and markings such as those are sacred- rare enough to be given amongst elves. How you obtained them is no matter, but I recognize your worth." Abelas said. "You seek to stop your enemy from reaching the Well, we seek to prevent more of our people from dying. We will aide you, but none will be permitted to reach the Well even if it means I destroy it myself." He started to turn away, but Morrigan cried out in defiance and shifted into a crow form, taking off after the elf.

Tori called after her but she was already gone. "We have to catch up to her and stop her before she does something stupid."

* * *

Tori and her companions hurried after Morrigan, but came across Samson and his men. Solas activated a barrier around her to protect her and the twins, then they readied themselves for the attack. Samson and his men came at them hard, Samson focusing on Tori. She parried his attacks, grateful that the barrier was in place, but she was feeling it failing a bit. She glanced over at Solas, seeing him losing against his opponent. She spun out of Samson's reach and fired an arrow at the Red Templar attacking Solas, hitting her mark and killing him. Solas looked at her gratefully, then called out a warning to her. Tori turned her attention back to Samson, just in time too, because he swung his sword at her again. She dodged with ease, then glared at Samson as he began to taunt her.

"Fancy dancing for a whore." Samson said. "What, the King of Ferelden wasn't good enough so you had to go bed an elf slave? And you couldn't even protect him could you? How can you expect to protect your children when you couldn't protect your lover?"

"What would you know of it? You were disgraced as a Templar, reduced to begging just to sate your lyrium addiction." She retorted, her anger rising. "And let's get a few things straight, here." She sheathed her bow and drew her sword, feeling the familiar presence of Amantheon just as she had in Adamant. She could see Samson's eyes widen and he back away from her. "One, never call me a whore." She swung her sword, feeling Amantheon's power adding to hers. "Two, Fenris was a free man." She swung at him again, knocking his sword out of his hands. "Three, my relationships are none of your damn business." She swung again, throwing him back as her sword collided with his chest piece. "Four, you and your master took Fenris away from me, just as you had taken my dragon." She swung again, knocking him to the ground and loomed over him. "And five, never ever bring my children into matters like these. I do what I can to protect them, just as I do those I care about and lead. But you'll never know how that feels, corrupt as you are." She hit him with the pommel of her sword, seemingly knocking him unconscious. "You're done, Samson."

Solas, Varric, and Iron Bull looked at her as she stepped over Samson's body and stared at her. Varric was the only one to have seen the aura manifestation of Amantheon as his magik emanated from his scales, but Solas and Iron Bull stared in awe.

"Damn, boss. That's cool." Iron Bull said.

Tori felt her anger quelling a bit and she managed a smile as she drew closer to them. "Come on, we need to find Morrigan."

Solas started to walk towards her, but stopped and called out to her in warning. But it came too late.

Tori felt a sharp pain shoot through her right shoulder and she turned to see Samson struggling to his feet, having shot a shard of red lyrium at her. The shard was lodged in her shoulder, but she was able to pull it out and she dropped it on the ground, her anger taking its hold. She formed a fist and threw the power Amantheon lent her at Samson, completely knocking him out.

"Bunny!"

Tori turned to Solas as he rushed to her side, healing the wound shut and checking on the twins. "Everything good?" She looked up to see Abelas running up to the Well, Morrigan close behind.

Solas nodded.

"Then let's hurry." She replied, and ran after Morrigan and Abelas, joining them at the edge of the Well.

"He means to destroy it, Tori." Morrigan said, returning to her normal form.

"We do not know what this kind of power or knowledge can do in the wrong hands. He's just trying to prevent that from happening." Tori said, then looked to Abelas. "Please, before you destroy the well, listen to me. The knowledge that Well holds could help us stop Corypheus. We need it, Abelas, so please let us drink from the Well."

"You are wiser than your years, vhenallin." Abelas said. "We have protected this place, the Well, for so long that it is all we know." He looked back at Tori. "I do not know what drinking from the Well will do to the one who drinks, but it comes with a great price. Are you willing to pay?"

Morrigan stepped forward. "I am."

"You have earned the right to be here, to drink from the Well." Abelas said. "Do so at your own peril." He turned to leave.

"Where will you and your people go if you don't stay here?" Tori asked.

"I do not know. Perhaps we will go back to sleep, but this place is no longer safe."

"There are other places in the world, untouched by humans. There are many places left from the ancient elves that need protection." Tori said. "You could seek them out."

"Perhaps we shall." Abelas said, then bowed his head. "Dareth shiral, vhenallin. Mythal'enaste, to you and your companions."

Tori watched as Solas spoke a few words before Abelas departed.

"I told him I wished he found a new name." Solas explained, seeing Tori's quizzical expression. Then returning his attention to the task at hand, he said, "Please tell me you are not serious about letting the witch drink from the Well of Sorrows?"

"I am the most qualified to do so, elf." Morrigan said.

"Solas is just as experienced as you, Morrigan." Tori said.

"I will not drink from the Well, Inquisitor." Solas said plainly.

"Then who better, Solas? Should I drink from the Well instead of Morrigan?"

"No!" Solas said. "We cannot know how that would effect you or the children!"

"I will drink from the Well, Tori."

Tori looked at Morrigan. "Are you sure, Morrigan?"

Morrigan nodded. "I am willing to make the sacrifice, to pay the price. Besides, we need this knowledge and I am not afraid."

Tori nodded and watched as Morrigan stepped into the Well. She knelt underneath the surface of the water and something happened, causing the water to glow and disappear leaving Morrigan speaking incoherently in elven until she regained her bearings. "Morrigan?"

"I am in one piece." She said. "There is much to sift through, but that will need to wait."

Tori looked up and saw that Corypheus had come into the chamber. "Activate the eluvian, Morrigan, now."

Morrigan hurried to activate the eluvian as Corypheus cried out in anger and started making his way towards them.

"Hurry, go through!" Tori shouted, ushering her companions through. She and Morrigan followed suit, and luckily Corypheus was unable to follow, though she was puzzled as to how the eluvian cracked when they stepped through to the Crossroads.

She hurried after the others and they ran through the eluvian, coming out in the room in Skyhold where the eluvian was stored. Looking at the eluvian, she saw the portal close and sighed in relief.

"We made it." Varric said.

"Goo work, there boss." Iron Bull said, grinning.

Tori returned a grin of her own, but then pain shot through her body and spread from her shoulder to her womb.

"Tori!"

Solas rushed over to her and tried to figure out what was going on as she cried out. "The shard of red lyrium poisoned you. We have to get you to your chambers."

Tori doubled over in pain, clutching her stomach as she felt her sons protesting.

Iron Bull scooped her up in his arms and carried her out of the room, hurrying up to her chambers with Solas and the others close behind. He set her down on the bed and stood back as Solas and Morrigan came to her side. He left her room with Varric, seeing Dorian and Ayle had come into the room after them. They stood out in the hall, worried about Tori as her cries could be heard throughout the keep.

* * *

It didn't take long for Cullen to return, having received a letter about Tori's condition shortly after Corypheus and his army pulled out of the Arbor Wilds. He ran up to her room, seeing Cassandra waiting in the hall with Iron Bull and Varric.

"Is she alright?" he asked.

No one could speak, a grim look on their faces.

Cullen pushed his way passed them and ran up the stairs to Tori's room. When he reached the top of the stairs of her room, he stared at Tori. She was pale, weak, her breathing laboured, but alive.

"Commander."

He looked over as Solas came to his side. "Is she alright?"

Solas sighed and looked at her. "Samson shot a shard of red lyrium at her and it lodged in her right shoulder. She was able to pull it out and I healed the wound, but it would appear that the shard was in her body long enough to leave behind a poison."

Cullen looked over at the sound of not just one baby crying but multiple. "The twins?"

Solas nodded. "The strain of the poison caused her to go into premature labour, but the twins are healthy."

"What about Tori?"

"She is still weak, but she's fighting off the poison. We have done all that we can to heal her body, keep the seal on her mind in tact, even given her small doses of regular lyrium to counteract the red lyrium poisoning. It's up to her now to pull out of this."

Cullen went to sit by her bed, taking one of her hands in his and kissing them. She was warm, like she had been when they had found her after Haven was destroyed, and he noticed the faint glow emanating from the scales. "Maker, Tori... I'm so sorry... I couldn't protect you..." He lowered his head and closed his eyes, silently cursing himself for not being there to protect her.

Solas and Dorian looked at each other, then Dorian stepped over to the Commander. "There was nothing you could have done, Commander. But you can be here for her now, when she needs you most of all."

With that, Dorian left the room, leaving Cullen to sit with Tori while Solas and Ayle looked after the children. He looked at Cassandra when he closed the door behind him. "I think it best if you take temporary command of the forces, Seeker. The Commander does not appear to be wanting to leave our dear Inquisitor's side any time soon."

"I understand. Will she be alright?" Cassandra asked. She had come to really care for and admire Tori, seeing her as a good and close friend.

"It's in the Maker's hands now, but it's up to her to pull through. We've done all we can to heal the damage to her body, but we'll continue to monitor her." He said, sighing. "In the meantime, we need to do what we can to take care of the children and Inquisition matters for Tori and the Commander until she wakes and is ready to return to duty."

Back up in Tori's room, Cullen prayed and prayed to the Maker, begging him to save her. 'Please don't take her from me, Maker. I can't bear to lose her.'


	68. Maker, Protect Her and Free Her from Her Nightmares

****

_Running through the dark, only the faint glow of Amantheon's scales to guide her, Tori searched for a way out. Something was wrong, she knew it, and she had to figure out how to get away._

_"Maker, Tori... please come back to me..."_

_Tori looked around. "Cullen?" She heard his voice, clear as day but he was nowhere in the dark. "Cullen, where are you?"_

_"Maker, protect her and bring her back to me... please I beg of you... Don't take her from me..."_

_"Cullen!"_

_"Tori?"_

_"Cullen!"_

Cullen had been praying over Tori as she slept, but he had heard her call out to him. "Tori?" He held her hand. "Tori, can you hear me?" She didn't answer, but her body moved for the first time in weeks. "Tori?"

The door opened to her room and Dorian came up to check on her. "How is she, Commander?"

Cullen looked at the mage. "She's moving."

Dorian's eyes widened and he rushed over to her side, putting a hand to her forehead. Closing his eyes, he tried to link to Tori's mind. His eyes opened wide and he stared at her. "Maker's breath...?"

"What? What's wrong?"

"Somehow she's trapped within her own mind, a darkness keeping her caged. She's fully conscious and aware, but she's looking for a way out."

Tori stirred a bit, her brow furrowing. "Cullen..."

Cullen squeezed her hand. "Tori, I'm here. Come back to me, Tori."

Dorian stepped away for a moment. "I need Solas for this one." He hurried away, leaving Cullen with Tori. When he returned, he stood next to Cullen while Solas took his place on the other side of Tori's bed.

"What's going on?" Cullen asked.

Dorian looked at him. "It would appear that the seal we placed on her mind to keep her nightmares at bay is keeping her trapped. The red lyrium seems to have drawn power from the nightmares, fuelling the poison in her body for as long as it has. It's kept her comatose, but..." He looked to Solas.

"If we remove the seal from her mind, giving her a chance to face them head on, the Inquisitor should be able to free herself." Solas said.

"But the nightmares were so terrible you had to place the seal."

Cullen and the others looked up to see Ayle with Leliana, Morrigan, and Ryder.

"Indeed, however, under the circumstances this may be our only option." Dorian said, sighing. He looked to Morrigan and Ryder. "We will need your help with this."

They both nodded and took their places, Ryder standing next to Solas and Morrigan at the foot of her bed.

"Ayle will stay here and I will inform the others of this development." Leliana said. Looking to Ayle, she added, "Please come get us when there's news."

Ayle nodded. "Of course, Sister."

Leliana left the room and Cullen looked up at Solas.

"What do you need from me?"

Solas looked at the Commander. "You need to be the source that anchors her here. She needs to hear you, feel your presence. That we can help with."

Dorian placed a hand on Tori's forehead and the other on Cullen's shoulder. "I'll establish a link between you and Tori. Solas, Morrigan, and Hawke will remove the seal on her mind and if something happens, then they will take care of it. I need you to stay strong, Commander. Are you ready to begin?"

Cullen nodded and looked to Tori.

Solas, Morrigan, and Ryder closed their eyes and focused on removing the seal on Tori's mind. Dorian established the link between Cullen and Tori, closing his eyes to maintain it. Cullen felt himself being pulled into her mind and surrounded by darkness.

_Tori heard a strange thump behind her and she spun, her heart racing. But seeing the source of the thump made her eyes widen. "Cullen?"_

_Cullen looked at her and smiled in disbelief. "Tori?"_

_Tori ran towards him, but stopped dead in her tracks as hundreds of familiar glowing eyes surrounded her in the darkness. "No..." The screeching and laughter and growling that had plagued her in her nightmares echoed all around her. "No!" She dropped to her knees, covering her ears and shutting her eyes tight. "Leave me alone!"_

_Cullen stared in horror as the nightmares took their shape- more or less- and danced around her in the dark. "Tori, you have to face them! You can do it!"_

_Tori could hear Cullen calling to her over the nightmares, but they were closing in on her. "No..! Leave me alone..! Cullen, help me..!" She felt the lyrium poisoning feeding the nightmares and they were beginning to overwhelm her._

_"Tori, think about your friends!" Cullen called to her. "Think about your sons! Duncan, Leto, and Theon need you!" He stepped forward, but one of the nightmares turned and hissed at him. "Tori, we need you back!" He called again. "I need you!"_

_Tori looked up at that, her eyes widening when she saw the nightmares turning on Cullen. "No, leave him alone!" She cried, feeling Amantheon's power envelope her._

_The sudden burst of light stunned the nightmares, each reeling in pain. But it only lasted a moment before they turned on her again, some still going after Cullen._

_"I said leave us alone!" Tori shouted, forcing herself to her feet._

_Cullen dodged one of the nightmare's attacks and caught a glimpse of Tori, his eyes widening. She was glowing with a warm and soft reddish orange fiery hue, just as she had at Adamant. And it burned the nightmares that attacked her as she made her way forward._

_Tori pushed Amantheon's power outwards at the nightmares, burning them and destroying them as they attacked her. She pushed her way through the throng of nightmares until she reached Cullen. She wrapped her arms around his waist, letting Amantheon's power encircle them protectively._

_Cullen wrapped his arms around her and held her close. She was so warm._

_"I'm sorry, Cullen..." she said, holding him tight, ignoring the remaining nightmares as they battered against the light before burning into nothing._

_"Don't be... just come back to us..." He said, lifting her chin up. "Come back to me..."_

_Tori looked into the familiar amber gold eyes she had missed and smiled. "I'm ready." Her smile started to vanish as Cullen started to fade away. "Cullen..?"_

_Cullen looked up for a moment, then smiled at Tori. "I'll be waiting for you."_

_Tori watched as he nearly faded into nothing. She didn't know what he meant, but before he vanished he leaned down to kiss her and said, "Wake up."_

Tori opened her eyes and found herself in her room at Skyhold. She blinked a few times, the daylight straining her eyes. "Is this real..?" She looked over when someone squeezed her hand. "Cullen...?"

Cullen smiled, kissing her hand. "Welcome back, Tori."

Tori looked at everyone around her bed. "Is this real..?"

Dorian nodded and smiled. "It's good to have you back, sweetheart."

Tori tried to sit up, but she was still so weak. "How long have I been like this?"

"Several weeks." Solas said. "It is truly remarkable to see you awake again, Inquisitor. The lyrium poisoning took a deep hold over you."

"It's good to see you too, Solas." Tori said, smiling wearily.

"Well, it will take you a few days to recuperate your strength, but you should be fine."

Tori looked at Ryder. Her brow furrowed, but she sighed and reached up to grasp his hand. "Thank you."

Surprised, Ryder squeezed her hand and offered her a smile. "Of course, Bunny."

Tori chuckled at that, but winced and set herself back.

"We should let you rest, sweetheart." Dorian said, touching her cheek. He motioned for the others to follow and left the room.

"Commander Cullen, you should get some rest too." Ayle said.

Cullen looked at her. "I'll be fine."

Ayle smiled and sighed. "Alright. I'll check on the boys, see how they're doing. Make sure you both get some rest?"

Cullen nodded and watched as she excused herself. Turning back to Tori, he smiled and kissed her hands. "It's good to have you back, Tori." Then the smile faded and his brow furrowed. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from Samson..."

Tori patted the spot on the bed next to her. "Come here, Cullen."

Cullen climbed onto the bed and lay next to her.

Tori shifted herself carefully until she rested against him. "It wasn't your fault. I should have made sure that he was down. I was careless and I've paid for it." She closed her eyes and sighed. "You know, it's funny. I've been in a coma for weeks, yet I feel so tired."

Cullen chuckled. "You did just fight off your nightmares."

Tori smiled. "That's true. And you came for me."

Cullen held onto her, thinking of something more to say but felt her body completely relax and looked down to see that she had fallen asleep. He smiled and kissed her head, then settled in himself. Closing his eyes, he said a silent prayer. 'Thank you, Maker, for bringing her back. Please protect her as she sleeps.'


	69. The Vessel of an Old God, Reveal the True Face of Mythal

**In Skyhold's gardens...**

Tori rested for a few days after waking from her coma. Thanks to her mages companions, she was able to make a full recovery, but she was asked to take it easy for another week to be sure.

She walked through the gardens, enjoying the fresh air after being cooped up in her room for weeks.

"You're the Inquisitor." a small voice came from behind her.

She turned to look, seeing a young boy.

"I thought you'd be scarier. Mother said you were scary."

Confused, Tori chuckled at that. "Some people seem to think I'm the most frightening person in the world."

"Mother says they would think the same about me, if they knew." the boy said.

Tori looked at him. "And just who is you mother?"

"She's the Witch of the Wilds."

Tori looked up as Morrigan came up behind the boy, a hand resting on his shoulder. "Morrigan, is this your son?"

Morrigan sighed and nodded. "This is Kieran. He is my son, yes."

Tori looked down at the boy, seeing familiar features in his face. "Is his father...?"

Morrigan nodded. "I should explain." She held Kieran close to her and looked from him to her old friend. "Did you ever wonder how it was that Branford and Alistair survived after the archdemon was slain?"

Tori nodded. "As I recall, the archdemon must be slain by a Grey Warden because of the taint in their blood. The soul of the archdemon would transfer itself to the nearest source of the taint, and only then when it bounds with the living soul of the Warden and takes the Warden's life can it truly be destroyed."

"Exactly. On the eve of the final battle, I came to Branford with a proposal. There was a way to defeat the archdemon without the need of his or Alistair's life in exchange."

"Does this have to do with Kieran?" Tori asked.

Morrigan nodded. "The ritual needed to be done that eve, a child conceived that would bear the taint."

"So when Branford killed the archdemon, its soul transferred to your unborn child instead of he or Alistair?"

"Correct."

"Does Branford know about Kieran?"

"He knew the ritual would result in a child, but I asked that he did not follow me and it was not my intention that he ever meet the child."

Tori sighed. "I can understand why you wouldn't want him to follow you, with everything going on, but he should have the right to see his own child, Morrigan."

Morrigan sighed, hugging her son. "Perhaps you are right, but it is not the time now. Kieran is a mage, but he is a mage born with the soul of an Old God. People would be terrified of him because of their ignorance and arrogance. That is why I keep him safely hidden away." She looked up at Tori. "Though, in time, perhaps one day." She looked down at Kieran. "Come now, son. We should let the Inquisitor get some rest."

"Goodbye, Inquisitor."

"Goodbye, Kieran. It was nice to meet you."

Keiran smiled and followed after his mother.

**One week later, somewhere in the Wilds...**

Tori ran to the room where the eluvian was stored and found Leliana standing there, anxious.

"Tori, thank the Maker you're here!"

"What's going on, Leliana?"

"Morrigan ran after Kieran, she said that he activated the eluvian somehow. She was terrified. I've never seen Morrigan like that, you must go after her!"

Tori nodded as Leliana said she'd go get help and ran into the eluvian. Looking around, she noticed something was off. "Wait... this isn't the Crossroads. This is the Fade. How did it lead here?" Then recalling what Morrigan told her, she realized that her theory was correct in that the eluvian could lead anywhere.

Following the only path before her, Tori searched for her friend until she found her standing there looking about.

"Morrigan!"

"Go back! I must find Kieran before its too late!"

Tori came to a stop next to her, seeing how worried she looked.

"Why would Kieran do this? _How_ could he do this?" she wondered aloud. "We stand in the Fade. To direct the eluvian here would require immense power."

"He was born a mage with the soul of an Old God, wasn't he?" Tori asked.

"If he is lost to me, now after all I have sacrificed..."

"He can't be far, Morrigan, we'll find him." Tori said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I promise."

"This is the Fade, Tori, it is infinite. He could _literally_ be anywhere. Whatever happens to him now, 'tis my doing. I set him on this path." She looked at Tori, desperately. "Please help me look, just a little longer."

"Of course."

* * *

Tori and Morrigan searched everywhere they could. Finally, though, after what seemed like hours, Morrigan said, "Look, there he is!"

Tori glanced over at Morrigan when she someone, a woman, with Kieran. "Morrigan, is that..?"

"No... it can't be..."

They reached where Kieran and the woman were, stopping when they saw the glow of blue magik flowing between the boy's hand and the woman who knelt before him.

Seeing them join them, Kieran turned and smiled at Morrigan. "Mother!"

Morrigan glared at the woman with her son. "Mother."

"Flemeth?" Tori asked, looking at the woman.

"Well now, isn't this a surprise?" the old woman said, standing with a smug grin upon her lips.

"I thought she was dead, Morrigan." Tori said, confused beyond measure, recalling that Branford and the others killed Flemeth in order to protect Morrigan from her. Or so they all thought. "And now what, is this some sort of family reunion?"

"Mother, daughter, grandson. It rather warms the heart, does it not?" Flemeth said, chuckling.

"Kieran is _not_ your grandson. Let him go!" Morrigan demanded.

"As if I were holding the boy hostage. She's always been ungrateful, you see." Flemeth replied.

"Ungrateful? I know how you planned to extend your life, wicked crone!" Morrigan retorted.

Tori recalled when Morrigan had explained to her, Branford and the others what she had discovered in Flemeth's grimoire, how she actually had lived so long and what her plans for Morrigan where. "You were going to take over her body, Flemeth. The Morrigan we all knew would have ceased to exist, just so you could live longer than you already had. What else would you expect us to do?"

"You will not have me, and you not have my son!" Morrigan said, summoning a brilliant green surge of magikal energy as she readied to attack Flemeth.

"That's quite enough. You'll endanger the boy." Flemeth said, her eyes flashing blue then Morrigan's magik dissipating.

Morrigan looked at her hands in bewilderment, then glared at the woman. "What have you done to me?"

"I have done nothing. _You _drank from the Well of your own volition." the woman replied.

Morrigan gasped. "You...are Mythal?"

Tori bowed her head, to pay what respect she could. "Thank you for coming. I had no idea what to expect." She stood and stepped back as the woman said to Morrigan, "You see, girl? _Those _are manners, as you require a demonstration."

Morrigan glared at her. "I require nothing from you but your death!"

"You tried that once already. You see how far that got you?" Flemeth replied, then nudged Kieran forward.

He ran to his mother, embracing her, then looked at her apologetically. "I'm sorry, Mother. I heard her calling to me. She said now was the time."

Morrigan shook her head as Kieran rejoined Flemeth as she stepped forward. "I do not understand."

"Once I was but a woman, crying out in the lonely darkness for justice." Flemeth said. "And she came to me, a wisp of an ancient being, and she granted me all I wanted and more. I have carried Mythal through the ages ever since, seeking the justice denied to her.

"Does that mean then that you carry Mythal inside you?" Tori asked.

The woman touched her chest, just above her heart. "She is apart of me, no more separate than your heart from your chest." She looked at Morrigan. "You hear the voices of the Well, girl. What do they say?"

Morrigan closed her eyes and listened for a moment before opening then and looking at the woman. "They... say you speak the truth."

"But what was Mythal?" the woman asked. "A legend given name and called a god, or something more? Truth is not the end, but the beginning." Looking to Tori, she said, "A herald, indeed. Shouting to the heavens, harbinger of a new age. And to think you came to my hut all those years ago, just a poor lost girl pulled here from another world, thrown into the chaos of this one."

Tori looked at her. "Why did Mythal come to you, Flemeth?"

"For a reckoning that will shake the very heavens." Flemeth replied.

Morrigan looked at her. "And you follow her whims? Do you even know what she truly is?"

Flemeth's eyes narrowed at that. "You seek to preserve the powers that were, but to what end? It is because I taught you girl. Because things happened that were never meant to happen. She was betrayed, as I was betrayed- as the world was betrayed! Mythal c;awed and crawled her way through the ages to me, and I will see her avenged!" Then she sighed. "Alas, so long as the music plays, we dance."

"I presume you know what we're up against." Tori said.

"Better than you can possibly imagine." Flemeth replied.

"So will you help us?" Tori asked.

Flemeth smiled and looked at Kieran. "Once I have what I came for."

Morrigan's eyes widened, then her expression turned to defiance. "No, I will not allow it."

Flemeth looked at her, gesturing to Kieran as she said, "He carries a piece of what once was, snatched from the jaws of darkness. You know this."

Morrigan retorted, "He is not your pawn, Mother. I will not let you use him!"

"Have you not used him? was that not your purpose, the reason you agreed to his creation?" Flemeth wondered.

Morrigan shook her head. "That was then. Now he... he is my son." She stepped back and looked to Tori. "You remember how Flemeth extends her life? How she possesses the bodies of her daughters?"

Tori nodded.

"That was the fate she intended for me," Morrigan continued. "I thwarted her and now she intends to have Kieran instead!"

"Does this have to do with the soul of the Old God?" Tori asked, thinking back on what Morrigan had told her.

"I am not the only one carrying a being that was long lost." Flemeth said.

"He is more than that, Mother."

"As am I, yet do you hear me complaining? Our destinies are not so easily avoided, dear girl."

"Mother, I have to." Kieran said, a look that told all he was more worried about his mother than himself.

Morrigan shook her head. "You do not belong to her, Kieran. Neither of us do!"

"If Kieran is so special, why did you wait until now to come for him, Flemeth?" Tori asked.

"I did not know where he was. Morrigan cleverly hid him from me... until now."

Morrigan gasped as a sudden realization hit her. "'Twas the Well."

Flemeth sighed. "Always grasping beyond your reach, despite all that I taught you."

"Whatever else you think he is, Kieran is still a child." Tori pointed out.

Flemeth chuckled. "And so much better behaved than his mother was at his age."

Morrigan fell to her knees, feeling defeated. "Kieran, I..."

Kieran looked from his mother to Flemeth, who smiled softly at him.

"As you wish." Flemeth said, then looked to Morrigan. "Hear my proposal, dear girl." Then as Morrigan stood, she continued, "Let me take the lad, and you are free of me forever. I will never interfere with or harm you again. Or keep the lad with you... and you will never be safe from me. I will have my due."

Without hesitation, Morrigan replied, "He returns with me."

A note of disappointment in her voice, Flemeth asked, "Decided so quickly?"

"Do whatever you wish." Morrigan said, stepping up to her mother. "Take over my body now, if you must, but Kieran will be free of your clutches. I am many things, but I will not be the mother you were to me."

As if an arrow struck her heart, a wave of sadness washed over Flemeth and her face fell at that. Turning to Kieran, she took his hands in hers and a ball of blue light sparked between them, then disappeared into Flemeth's chest as if she drew it in.

Kieran's eyes widened. "No more dreams?"

Flemeth smiled and shook her head. "No more dreams."

Kieran smiled and went over to join his mother.

Flemeth turned to her and said, "A soul is not forced upon the unwilling, Morrigan. You were never in danger from me. Listen to the voices. They will teach you... as I never did." She turned and walked away, disappearing even after Morrigan called out to her.

Unsure what else to do, Tori suggested they head back to the eluvian and leave the Fade. Taking the path they came by, they stepped through the eluvian and into the room it was stored in within Skyhold's walls.

Morrigan turned to her son, looking him over. "Are you alright, Kieran? You are not hurt?"

"I feel lonely." he said, a sad look on his face that was quickly replaced by a smile as Morrigan smiled reassuringly at him before he left the room.

"She wanted the Old God soul all along." Morrigan said, watching her son leave as Tori came to stand next to her. "Is it worth reminding myself that perhaps I do not know everything after all? My mother has the soul of an elven goddess- or whatever 'Mythal' truly was- and her plans are unknown to me."

"Even after all that you learned all those years ago, you truly had no idea what she was?" Tori asked.

"I knew she kept the truth from me. I even suspected that she was not truly human... but this? I always thought the so-called 'elven gods' were little more than glorified rulers, but now I have doubt. And doubt is... an uncomfortable thing, Tori. Just be thankful you did not drink from the Well. I am evidently tied to my mother for eternity." She turned to the eluvian and closed the portal. "Now we must face Corypheus himself." Turning back to Tori, she continued, "It would seem Mother was right. The voices of the Well tell me I will be able to match his dragon."

Tori watched as she started to leave.

Before stepping through the doorway, Morrigan looked back at Tori. "All that remains is for you to find him."

Tori stood in the room alone, wondering what their next move was and where they could possibly find Corypheus. Looking out of the window, she wondered, 'Could it finally be coming to an end?'


	70. Return to Haven, Final Assault on the Breach

Tori stood in her room, looking down at her sons as they slept. It was difficult to imagine that her sons were growing at a healthy rate and getting so big, even for what they've been through during her pregnancies. Tori was grateful that they had survived.

"Tori?"

Tori looked up as Cullen stood at the top of her stairs. "Hey, Cullen."

Cullen came to stand next to her, looking down at the sleeping boys. "They've gotten so big in such a short time."

Tori smiled at that. "Yes, they certainly have." Then her smile faded and she sighed, going out to stand on her balcony. Night had fallen and she was grateful for the cool evening breeze that swept through the keep from the mountains.

"Is everything alright?" Cullen asked, coming to join her, wrapping an arm around her waist. "You seem off the last few days."

Tori nodded. "I've just been thinking. Morrigan was so worried about Kieran when he ran through the eluvian, and I am glad that we were able to make sure he was alright, but I can't help but think what I would have done if I were in her shoes and it was Duncan, Leto, or Theon who was in danger."

"Nothing is going to happen to the boys." Cullen said, pulling her into his arms. "Maker as my witness, I will not let it happen."

Tori settled into his arms and sighed. "Thank you, Cullen."

"For what?"

"Everything. You've stood by me through everything, stayed by my side while I was in that coma, never gave up on me." Tori looked up at the sky. "But I'm wondering if all this that we're doing is for nothing." She looked at her commander. "Are we really doing the right thing here? Can we even succeed? Can we win this war?"

Cullen looked down at her. "Of course we can, Tori. And we will. Don't doubt yourself. You've led this Inquisition this far and through every trial we have faced. And you continue to do so."

* * *

Later that day, Tori stood in the war room with her advisors and Morrigan as they discussed where to turn their search for Corypheus next.

"All that remains is to find Corypheus before he comes to us." Cullen said.

Leliana looked at him. "But we've been looking for his base since all this began, with no success."

"His dragon must come and go from _somewhere_." Cullen pointed out.

"What about the Deep Roads?" Josephine suggested. "We could send word to Orzammar, hire envoys to-"

Behind them, a green light shined brightly through the windows as Tori's hand began to glow and crackle. They all looked out the window, seeing the Breach had reopened.

"It would seem that Corypheus is not content to wait." Morrigan said, looking at her old friend.

"He's in the Valley of Sacred Ashes?" Tori asked.

Morrigan nodded. "And you either close the Breach once more, or it swallows the world."

"But that's maddness!" Josephine exclaimed, her eyes widening for a moment before her brow furrowed. "Wouldn't it kill him as well?"

Everyone looked at each other, silent for a moment before Cullen looked at Tori.

"Inquisitor, we have no forces to send with you- we must wait for them to return form the Arbor Wilds."

Tori looked at him, shaking her head. "I must go now, before it's too late."

"I can match the darkspawn magister's dragon, but you must match Corypheus himself." Morrigan said, looking at Tori.

"Then we need to hurry." Tori looked at her advisors. "I have to go now. When we have enough men return from the Wilds, I need you to send them on ahead to assist."

Cullen nodded. "Be careful, Inquisitor. We only just got you back."

Tori nodded. "I will, Maker as my witness."

* * *

Tori stood with Ryder, Varric, Solas, and Cassandra as they looked up at Corypheus.

"I knew you would come." Corypheus sneered, glaring at Tori.

"It ends here, Corypheus." Tori said, readying her bow.

"And so it shall."

The ground quaked and began to rise into the air with Corypheus' magik.

"You have been most successful in foiling my plans, but let us not forget what you are." Corypheus said, leering at her. "A thief, in the wrong place at the wrong time. An interloper. A gnat. We shall prove here, once and for all, which of us is worthy of godhood."

Tori glared at him. "I came here to stop you, nothing more. I will stop you, Corypheus."

Corypheus glared back, summoning his dragon, but before it could attack Morrigan bashed into it in a dragon form of her own. Corypheus looked from where his dragon and Morrigan began their own battle to where Tori and her companions stood. "You dare?"

Tori smirked. "Oh, I dare."

* * *

Tori and the others took off after Corypheus as he led them further into the ruins, initially attacking them at range with basic spells. He seemed to favor using area attacks, so Tori and the others tried to stay spread out from each other and Solas used barriers to aid in protecting them.

Corypheus summoned a couple demons before teleporting away. Tori and her companions cleared the area, then proceeded to follow him up the stairs to where he stood on a high peak and had created a barrier for himself. The barrier shot beams at them that caused massive damage to the areas around them. He aimed at them, but he couldn't shoot through the walls, so Tori and the others used them for cover. And at one point, Corypheus had teleported down to engage them personally again.

Tori caught glimpses of Morrigan and the red lyrium dragon's battle, but kept her attention on her own battle.

Corypheus teleported onto another peak and shot his beam at them again be teleporting away and moving east.

"I will kill you where you stand!"

Tori and the others ducked for cover as more beams shot towards them, but their attention was drawn away as Morrigan and the red lyrium dragon collided in air before plummeting to the ground- badly injured.

"Morrigan!"

Morrigan tried to get to her feet, but she collapsed as blood pooled around her.

Tori made to go to her old friend, to get her to safety, but the red lyrium dragon appeared next to them and prevented them from rushing to her side. They got to their feet, having been knocked back from the impact of Morrigan and the other dragon's landings, and rushed to finish the false archdemon once and for all- weakening Corypheus in the process.

The red lyrium dragon didn't have the usual weakness to ice as most dragons do, nor did it have the usual strength to fire either. Tori and the others stuck with primarily melee attacks, dodging the dragon's strong wing attacks.

They stayed close to her side as much as possible, ducking behind a wall or under its belly any time it used its red lyrium attacks. Occasionally, it jumped across the entire battlefield and Tori and the others had to close the distance quickly in case she followed the jump with a wing attack.

Tori ran in, using her sword to slice along the dragon's neck to finish it off as it collapsed onto the dragon. When it took its last breath, a red light shot out of its body and Tori watched as it was drawn back to Corypheus.

Corypheus looked more angry than she had ever seen him and she knew that they had dealt a massive blow to him.

"It's now or never. We need to hurry!"


	71. We Finally Reach the End of Our Journey, but Another is Yet to Come.

Tori and the others ran after Coryoheus, quickly catching up with him and jumping into the fray.

Corypheus added two new attacks to his repertoire- first teleporting to one corner of the plaza, then creating two large beams that sweep across the entire field to convalesce into the opposite corner. When those attacks failed, he used the same attacks as before.

They thought they had him beat when he seemed to waiver, but it was a mistake that cost them dearly.

Tori had been knocked back into a wall and Corypheus made to deal a finishing blow, but Ryder had stepped in front of Tori and took the attack head on.

"Hawke!"

"Ryder, no!"

Ryder stood there, rooted to the spot as smoke swirled around him from the blast.

"Ryder... why..?"

Ryder looked over his shoulder and managed a smile as he looked at Tori. "This war... Corypheus... Anders and Fenris... it's all my fault..."

Tori shook her head, forcing herself to her feet. "No, it's not!" Her eyes widened and she rushed forward to catch Ryder as he fell back. "Ryder, stay with me!"

Ryder reached up, touching her cheek as he smiled weakly. "I'll be with my family again... and Fenris..."

Varric had run over, kneeling next to them. "Hang in there, Hawke."

Ryder coughed, a lethal amount of blood spewing out. "I'm sorry... for everything..."

Tori shook her head, the tears beginning to slip down her cheeks. "You don't have to apologize... it's OK, just stay with me... please..!"

Ryder's eyes glazed over and his hand fell limply to his side, his head rolling back.

Varric shut his eyes and looked away, trying to hold back his own tears as Tori cried out- holding a now dead Ryder Hawke in her arms.

The others stood there, shocked and angered, while Corypheus watched with a sick sense of pride.

Tori heard him begin to laugh and she glared at him. "You're going to pay for this!" She set Ryder down and stood, taking her sword in hand and charging at Corypheus.

The others watched as Tori unleashed fury upon the darkspawn magister, forcing him to try to use the orb once more.

"Not like this!" Corypheus snarled, clearly weakened from the battle, as he drew in the orb. "I have walked the halls of the Golden City, crossed the ages... Dumat! Ancient Ones! I beseech you!"

Tori activated the Anchor, aiming it at Corypheus.

"If you exist- if you ever truly existed- aid me now!"

Tori used the Anchor to overpower Corypheus' unstable hold over the orb's magik and drew the orb into her before aiming it at the Breach and sending the magik sky high into the eye of the Breach.

Corypheus, having fallen to his knees, looked at Tori as she advanced- the orb dropping to the ground.

"You wanted into the Fade?" Tori asked before opening a rift within Corypheus and watching as he collapsed into himself and vanished.

Around them, the ground sank back towards the earth from whence it came as the magik dissipated with Corypheus' demise. When the dust cleared, Tori got to her feet and went over to Solas as he knelt in front of the orb- holding its shattered pieces in his hands.

"Solas?"

"The orb."

Tori felt her chest aching at the sight of his distress. "I know you wanted the orb saved. I'm so sorry."

Solas looked at her. "It is not _your _fault." He stood and turned to her, his brow furrowed.

"There's more, isn't there?"

"It was not supposed to happen this way. No matter what comes, I want you to know that you will always have my respect." He looked away.

Tori made to go to him, embrace him or comfort him, but she heard Cassandra calling to her. "Come on, let's rejoin the others." She turned to find where the others were, going down the steps.

"Morrigan, you're alright!" Tori felt a sense of relief when she saw Morrigan walking with her companions.

Morrigan nodded. "And you are victorious, I see. What a novel result." She looked up at the sky. "And it seems the Breach is finally closed."

Tori nodded. "Looks that way."

"What do we do now?" Cassandra asked.

Tori looked back at the top of the stairs, seeing that Solas had disappeared. She sighed, turning back to the others. "We go back to Skyhold."

* * *

The rest of the night was one big celebration: one to recognize the victory won at the Temple of Sacred Ashes and to remember those who fell during the war. Tori made her way through the great hall of the keep, speaking with her companions- consoling Varric after Ryder's sacrifice- and her advisors before making her way up to her bedroom.

She stood out on the balcony, her sons tucked safely away in bed.

"There you are."

Tori turned to see that Cullen had joined her. "Sorry, I needed to get away."

Cullen's brow furrowed at her expression. "It wasn't your fault, Tori. For Hawke's death."

Tori sighed and stepped into his embrace as he wrapped his arms around her. "I know, but I feel responsible nonetheless."

"He will be remembered, just as Theon and Fenris will. Just as all those who fell in battle fighting for what they believed was right." Cullen kissed the top of her head. "You came back to us, in one piece. Their memory will live on in you."

Tori managed a small smile at that. "You always seem to know just the right thing to say."

Cullen smiled, holding her closer. "Not always, but in this case I would have to agree."

* * *

** In the days, weeks, months, and years to come following the victory and end to the war, many things changed. Two years after the fall of Corypheus, Divine Victoria called an Exalted Council to determine the fate of the Inquisition. Orlais and Ferelden had strong opinions- despite Tori's close relationship with its king and the arl of Redcliffe- and both of their representatives would have the Inquisitor's ear. **

** And all the while, a plot involving the Qunari and members of the Qun was uncovered. Despite trying to deal with the issue silently as to not raise a panic, Arl Teagan and Lord Cyril were very displeased that the Inquisition hid it from them. Though the main members of the council were furious and they knew the fate of the Inquisition- as well as the rest of Thedas- hung precariously close to the edge, Tori and the others were determined to put a stop to it and remedy the situation before it was too late. **

** During their investigations and their travels through the eluvians, Tori and her companions uncovered the truth and whereabouts of an old friend. The Qunari involved in the actions taken against the Inquisition believed that Tori and the others were agents of Fen'Harel, the Dread Wolf of the elvhen people. Upon further investigation, it was revealed that Fen'Harel led a rebellion against the other elven gods known as the Evanuris. His original name, however, was Solas. Though meant to be an insult, Solas took the name "Dread Wolf" as a badge of pride, as it inspired hope in his friends and fear in his enemies as he fought against the false gods of the pantheon - in reality, mortal mages - called the Evanuris. **

**In their lust for more power, the other Evanuris murdered Mythal, whom Fen'Harel saw as the best of "the first of his people," a voice of reason and one of the only decent beings among the elvhen pantheon. As punishment, Fen'Harel was driven to create the Veil, banishing the Evanuris forever in torment and causing the legend of his supposed betrayal. However, Solas claimed that had he not banished the Evanuris, they were sure to destroy the world.**

**During the height of the Evanuris' power, Fen'Harel fought as a powerful protector and rebel who worked to free slaves bound by vallaslin and granted them sanctuary from their tyrannical masters. His people defended the valley in which the sanctuary sat, and he protected them all. Many the Dread Wolf freed joined him in his fight for freedom from the contemporary times, Solas' unswerving dedication to restore the elves' glory has amassed him many followers among the elven populace across Thedas. None can guess how vast the agents of Fen'Harel are, but many of them span across Thedas and some were even embedded in the Inquisition. Fen'Harel hopes to restore the People and the world to what it was-the world of the ancient elves-even if it means destroying Thedas and its people, including modern day elves. This had in fact been his initial plan: to use the Orb of Fen'Harel, as well as the Inquisitor's mark (which would not kill him), to remove the Veil and restore the People after Corypheus died unlocking its power.**

**Fen'Harel vowed to walk the solitary path of the Din'Anshiral in order to restore the elvhen people at any cost. ** **Prior to this fateful decision, Fen'Harel had made use of his agent, Felassan, to take control of the eluvian network in order to further his plans to restore the People. When Felassan failed, the Dread Wolf killed his old friend and personally wrested control of the mirrors from Briala, as well as the Dragon's Breath.**

**After these events were brought to a close, Tori returned to the Winter Palace. She had her arm cut off from the elbow down to stop the mark from spreading even further after finding out from Solas that it could not be removed and would kill her. She brought evidence to the attention of the council and made the decision that the Inquisition would not disband but instead serve as a peacekeeping force under direct command of the Divine herself.**

**The Exalted Council came to its end and Tori and her companions and friends said their goodbyes before they went their separate ways.**

**Cassandra continued her reign as Divine Victoria, rebuilding fractured alliances and settling the Inquisition into its new role as her personal guard.**

**Sera had asked Tori to be "Red Jenny" and with the Inquisition now answering to the Divine, Sera joined Tori in officially retiring from scaring people in high places. By formal account, both would lead boring, safe lives nowhere special doing not much at all. And with that comforting lie, those in power continued their fragile lives as though all was back to normal. Meanwhile, Red Jenny, an entirely separate person not at all collectively embodied by Sera, Tori, and countless friends continued to make a difference, or just have fun, where and when the impulse struck.**

**Vivienne became a Grand Enchanter for the College of the Bright Hand. With the Inquisition no longer the power it had been, the College of the Bright Hand floundered and she succeeded in pushing it into the margins of the Circle politics. No longer anyone's hands, its leaders reforged it as the College of Enchanters, breaking away completely from the Circle.**

**Varric returned to Kirkwall where he was named Viscount. Under his rule, the city-state finally resumed its place as the major trade hub of the Free Marches. He continued to ignore all mail from both the Merchants Guild and the Prince of Starkhaven, Sebastian.**

**The Iron Bull and the Bull's Chargers returned to taking jobs throughout Orlais and Ferelden.**

**Leliana continued to act as the Inquisition's spymaster in its final months as an independent organization. During this time, she shared many of her responsibilities with her most trusted agents, including Charter, Rector, and Harding. Many believed that Leliana feared what lay on the horizon and was grooming successors in anticipation of the challenges ahead.**

**Dorian returned to Tevinter to take his father's place in the Magisterium. As rumors flew about the Imperium's infighting, Dorian was spoken of often as a voice of resistance against corruption. Along with Magister Maevaris Tilani, he formed a group called the Lucerni to restore and redeem Tevinter - a fight many thought hopeless. Those fighting by Magister Pavus' side noted that he kept in constant communication with Tori via message crystal. Whether for vital information or for moral support, these talks seemed to give Dorian the strength to continue his fight.**

**Not long after the defeat of Corypheus, Tori and Cullen were blessed with a daughter they named, Rylee. During the beginning of the Exalted Council, they slipped away and were married in the palace gardens by Mother Giselle- who had taken to acting as an advisor to the Divine. After the Inquisition transferred to a peacekeeping role, Cullen and Tori were able to spend more time together. Cullen continued to serve as commander of the Inquisition forces, aiding Tori in service to Divine Victoria. That is, after a long-overdue visit to Cullen's siblings, who were overjoyed to meet their new sister-in-law and their children.**

**After the Exalted Council, Thom Rainier- formerly known as "Blackwall"- bid farewell to his friends and went to Weisshaupt fortress to pledge himself to the Grey Wardens for good. While he was rarely seen in the years that followed, some said they encountered Rainier in far-flung lands, their accounts always similar. Rainier carried out the duty of the Wardens, but always found time to help others along the way. Sometimes he served as a shield for the defenseless. Other times, he spread simple cheer among children with gifts of small, carved toys. He continued to use "Blackwall" not as a name, but instead as a title in memory of the man the name belonged to and all that he stood for and vowed to teach others the way Gordon Blackwall had him.**

**After easing the Inquisition's transition into the Chantry, Josephine returned to Antiva and her family. Thanks to Tori's help, the Montilyets were once again permitted to trade in Orlais. The next few years were a busy time, as many ships with the Montilyet crest were built and set sail again from Antivan harbors. Soon, Rivaini pirate captains with an ancient feud against Josephine's ancestors took to the seas, determined to rekindle the rivalry. Apart from Josephine's sister, Yvette, nearly eloping with a dashing pirate prince on one occasion, Lady Montilyet took the development in stride.**

**Cole took to the road with Maryden to find a new life and a new way to be human. Wherever Maryden went to sing, people found old pains eased and hearts made happier... even if they didn't understand why.**

**After the events at the Winter Palace, elves left the Inquisition under mysterious circumstances, as did elvhen servants across Thedas. None could say where they went, but those who believed Tori's story about Fen'Harel wondered just how large the Dread Wolf's forces were... and what the ancient elvhen rebel had planned.**

**The Inquisition carefully gave over many of the duties it had held. As the Divine's personal honor guard and peacekeeping force, the Inquisition shrank to a more manageable size. Many who had served went home, though the remaining force was still enough to give pause to any who might threaten the Divine's plans. Those who served the new Inquisition were tested and checked thoroughly, in the hope of ferreting out any more spies within its ranks. With the Dragon's Breath disrupted and any hope of a swift victory dashed, the Qunari retreated back to the North. Few knew what debates were waged in Par Vollen, but not long after the Exalted Council, the Qunari launched new attacks against Tevinter. Their aggression caught the already unstable Imperium off guard. Tevinter was soon mired in a war many feared could ** **sp****read across Thedas.**

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a sequel called, "Vallonian Tales: Life of a Queen". Alistair struggles as he searches for someone to be his queen, finding in every woman that he meets something that reminds him of Tori in some way or another. Save one: Calissa Vallonia. After seeing her success during the Blight with the elves of the Denerim Alienage, then again at the Crossroads with the refugees, Alistair offers her a job in the castle as his advisor- which Calissa accepts. And so their relationship becomes established, growing from a simple working relationship to a friendship. But Calissa begins to realize that she may want more than just friendship with the King and wonders if he feels the same.


End file.
